Hermione's Secret
by wildfoxe
Summary: A week after her 16th birthday Hermione finds out she is a fae. This story follows her journey while she tries to maintain a normal life, whilst uncovering the truth about who she really is. Set in sixth year onwards, semi-canon. DMHG fae fic, with a bit of AGHG.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

Hi guys, this is my first ever fanfic. The idea came to me awhile ago, as I am a huge fan of veela/fae fics. Usually the fics have Draco as the dominant veela, so I decided to have Hermione as the strong one in this fic.

The basic plot of this story is of Hermione trying to find her heritage, after discovering she is fae. It will follow her journey while she juggles her relationships with her friends, attends classes, tries to find out about her birth family, and most importantly- the unraveling of her feelings for Draco (as she later learns is her mate). The events take place in the start of sixth year, and continue til after the war.

Most of this story is canon with the novels, some bits I just left out so this story flows how I want it to. Full credit to the amazing JK Rowling for the HP world.

**A/N October 2014: **I started this fic a few years go and was quick to abandon it. However, through the persistence of people liking my fic and reviewing it, I decided to start back up again. Since so much time has passed, my style of writing has changed and so the first 10 chapters are quite different to the later ones. So I ask that you don't give up after the first few chapters; give it all a go and let me know what you think

* * *

><p>Chapter OnePrelude:

**The death of Orpheus and Selene**

Selene looked down at her little one-year old Hermione, who was crawling on the carpet. She seemed to have knocked away her rattle and was desperate to get it back. It was her favourite rattle, and was once Orpheus' when he was a baby. Selene picked it up and twirled it with her fingers.

Orpheus' family came from a long line of powerful Dark fae. Through their powers, his parents were able to capture two souls from their ancestors to place within the clear ends of the rattle. Selene picked up the rattle and looked at it with admiration – it was definitely a piece of art. The mini balls of white light were swirling around in circles, leaving an ever so faint glittery trail behind them. Yes, this was defiantly her favourite family heirloom from him, and she wanted to pass it down to all the children of future generations. Her own Dark line was not as impressive, and had been mixed with water blood throughout recent generations.

Hermione sat and tried to reach up for the rattle, making little whiny noises. Selene bent over to pick up her little bundle of joy and hugged her. Oh how happy she was to have finally started her family! Selene was only 22, but everyone in her colony liked to have children as soon as they had found their mate – Selene and Orpheus had met three years ago and had only just had their first child.

Initially, Selene did not like the name Hermione. But Orpheus insisted, as it was the name of his grandmother who was a famous fae seer. Apparently she grew up to be an incredibly talented woman, who was well thought of in the Greek fae community. She was also a very beautiful woman – even more beautiful by normal fae standards. When Selene gave birth, she took one look at her daughter, the name Hermione just clicked.

Looking into the fire sadly, Selene wished she could be with her own family right now. It had been almost two years since the couple had to flee their colony, due to a prophecy given by one of the elders. All the couple knew was that someone in their circle was going to betray them and they had to leave. The seers are usually incredibly cryptic; no other message was given. They did not know how long they had to stay in exile, or whether it was their fate to die there. They had managed to send word to their families that they were safe, and that Hermione had been born. She also had something called a "Portkey", in case of a dire emergency. This kind of teleportation device did not exist in fae culture, as the fae were too proud to learn the wizarding ways. Yet as fate would have it, she met an incredibly friendly couple who gave her one just before they went into hiding.

Selene's face snapped to the door at the sound of a large bang. She could hear her husband yell out in struggle from the hallway. Sensing danger, she ran for the portkey, which was carefully wrapped in a white cloth on the mantelpiece. She then bundled up Hermione and placed her in her bassinet, with the portkey next to her – just in case.

Selene cautiously started to walk towards the door, heart thumping. Back home she was never interested in having any training for battle, thus never received any. Instead, she was interested in philosophy._ I wish I knew how to fight!_ She thought, creeping closer to the door. Selene was about a metre from the door when it crashed open and in came Orpheus, bloody, daggers in hand.

"Selene! There are werewolves breaking into the house! I have slaughtered about 3 of them, I need you to try and summon some spirits to help us!" he said, whilst barricading the door with the lounge suite.

"Wh-what? How on earth are there werewolves in these parts? We are on fae land, they should not be able to find us!" Selene replied, panic in her voice. She gulped. She had not tried to summon spirits since they left the colony, and was shaking too much to concentrate.

"Dammit Selene!" growled Orpheus, striding over to her. He could see that his mate was starting to loose control. There were tears starting to fall down her beautiful face. He took hold of her shoulders. "Selene, we need to do this. The prophecy did not state our fate so let's believe that we are meant to survive this. Concentrate."

Selene nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "How many are there?"

"I'm not sure. [pause] Maybe twenty." Orpheus replied quietly.

Selene's face went blank. This would drain her energy so much. Gathering all her strength and courage, she stood still with her eyes closed and concentrated on her surroundings. The Dark fae had the responsibility of putting souls to rest, whether it is to the underworld, or the skies above. At the same time, they could use their powers to try getting the souls to assist them. Selene decided to call on Hermione's ancestors to help them. Even though the underworld souls are stronger, they are harder to control and she didn't have enough time.

First, Selene spoke to the moon. She felt her energy reach outside and asked to block all light from their enemies. Immediately, dark clouds raced across the sky, which would hopefully hinder the werewolves from navigating their property. Next, she concentrated on the souls and prayed she had enough strength to bring them to her aid

Meanwhile, werewolves were banging on door to the living area. Orpheus was using his strength to try keep the door shut. But he was injured, and had trouble keeping the enemy at bay.

Eventually there were too many werewolves pushing through the door, and it smashed open. Pieces of wood, and stuffing from the sofa went flying, and Orpheus could see five werewolves pouring into the room. Holding out a hand, Orpheus used the ghost-like spirits Selene had summoned to push two of them back and off the adjacent balcony – effectively breaking their necks and killing them. Next, he gripped his two daggers and went forward to face the next three; he managed to slay the necks of all.

Meanwhile, more werewolves were pouring through the door. Selene mimicked her husband and pushed another four of them off the balcony. She also managed to use her powers to summon eerie, ghost-like arms, which reached up through the floor. The arms started waving around blindly, trying to grab hold of any limbs they could find. They were successful in rooting another five wolves on the spot, leaving them unable to move. Her husband then slit their throats too.

Selene and Orpheus continued following these methods, but it was not enough. It seemed that a whole pack of werewolves found their residence. Fear shook Selene, and she was no longer able to maintain as much strength as she had earlier. Orpheus was also beginning to tire. Without his wife's aid, he was working harder than ever. Eventually, Orpheus and Selene were pushed back to Hermione's cradle in the corner. They were both worn and bleeding from various scratches from the wolves. Unlike humans, fae do not transform into werewolves; the scratches are poisonous. The couple knew that without immediate first-aid, they were doomed.

Time seemed to move in slow motion for Orpheus. In horror he watched one wolf lunge at his wife, teeth aiming straight for her neck. Fae blood tasted so sweet for the wolves; the others became distracted. Forcing tears back from his eyes, he used this distraction and stabbed another two wolves in the face. But by doing so, another wolf came in from the right and he was down. His heart exploded in pain for his mate, he could feel her life slipping away through their bond. The wolf that attacked him was gnawing on his arm, so he still had a chance to save his daughter.

Using all his strength, he pushed the wolf off, and unwrapped the material from the portkey (he was sceptical about touching it), and dropped it onto Hermione's chest. In an instant, she disappeared to safety. _I'm sorry we failed you, my beautiful daughter._

The remaining werewolves were starting to cheer. They tore the rest of Selene's body to pieces and then proceeded to eat Orpheus.

An elder werewolf stood back from the others, smirk on his face and blood dripping from his mouth. "It seems that your fae contact was correct. You have done well in your execution of these two Greyback; you will be greatly rewarded."

The rattle lay forgotten, in front of the now-extinguished fire, covered in blood. The souls had now departed the vessel, leaving it lifeless; like the bodies of Selene and Orpheus.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**Sixth year**

To the outside eye, Hermione Ganger was like any ordinary 17 year-old witch. Ask anyone at Hogwarts and they would describe her as: a Gryffindor, a bookworm with a thirst for danger, the top of her class, and best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Hell, if she were asked to describe herself over a year ago she would've said the exact same thing. But she is not who people think she is.

It was a week after turning 16 when Dumbledore sat her down and told her about her heritage. Before then he assumed she was a veela, due to her slightly pointed ears and beautiful appearance. Initially he had planned to tell her this hunch once school had settled back down for another year. However, on her 16th birthday, her ears became even more pointed, her skin paled and her eyes became almost colourless.*

Ever since, Dumbledore had been trying to piece together bits of information about fae, so he could help her find her birth family. He also suggested that a glamour charm must be placed in order to maintain her old appearance, until they had found out the truth. It would've been incredibly hard trying to explain to her peers why she had a sudden change in appearance, not to mention extra attention from the wizarding media, as the fae colonies were so secret.

Harry and Ron were under the impression that she had some veela blood in her, ad she did not tell them otherwise. She wanted to keep the fae part a secret until she uncovered the whole story; she was quite overwhelmed by the whole situation. Harry and Ron agreed to keep her quest for her birth family a secret also.

* * *

><p>Today was Saturday, the 12th of October. Usually on the weekend she would be seen in the library, or in the corner of the Gryffindor common room talking in hushed tones with Harry and Ron. Instead, she was seated outside Dumbledore's office, after receiving an owl earlier that morning. She sat there nervously fiddling with the hem of her skirt while she waited for Dumbledore to finish talking to McGonnagall about Peeves. Apparently he was the culprit behind the ornate stacking of inkpots on doorposts, which were found in two of the classrooms on the 4th floor. Hermione chuckled to herself at this thought. Even though he was annoying, she must admit – he <em>does<em> have some genius ideas. At last the door to the headmaster's room opened and out walked a frazzled McGonngall, and a fourth year whose hair, face, and shoulders were covered with black gunk.

"Ah Miss Granger, please do come in! Sorry to have kept you waiting" Dumbledore called from his desk.

Hermione walked into his office and sat in the chair facing the headmaster. Fawkes gracefully flew over and perched himself on the armrest to her left. Hermione found herself to be extremely fond of this bird, and was fascinated with its rebirth. She often found herself wondering what it would be like to have ones soul reborn, and having the opportunity to redo ones life. _Just like how some muggles believe in Buddha_. She thought to herself, whilst stroking the vibrant red and orange feathers. _You would never have to be afraid of death, as your body and soul will be reborn._

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"No thank you sir, I would like to get straight to the point of this meeting. Have you found out more about my heritage?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"No unfortunately." he replied. Hermione felt a bit deflated by this news. "However, after many goes at trying to establish as much information as possible, I believe I have someone who _can_ help you." He said with a kind smile. Hermione sat up straighter and smoothed her skirt out nervously for what she was about to hear.

"As you know, trying to contact any fae is incredibly hard. They are a very private and secluded race." Dumbledore continued, "I have been trying for a a while now to gain their trust. On my travels I have met 2 half-faes, both who told me that the colonies do not like to interact with wizards. As you know, this is as Voldemort tried to recruit them during the First Wizarding War."

Hermione nodded. She remembered every piece of information that Dumbledore has ever given her over the past year. Even though the fae race was very secretive, it was general knowledge that there were some fae who had special powers. It was suspected that it was the "ruling class" who had this power, and it was their duty to use their powers for good. Not only to maintain a harmonious society, but to also protect the forests, seas, lakes, and the creatures that dwelt within them. The fae also considered themselves of purer blood than wizards, as they were more successful at maintaining a peaceful lifestyle, and being one with nature.

"So I'm guessing that Voldemort thought that he had a chance at allying himself with the fae, so he could somehow use their power?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, exactly. I believe it is important for you to reconnect and understand your place in their society. This is what I explained to my contact and he is very curious to meet you."

"Who is your contact sir? I assume he fae like me?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"His name is Orin, and yes he is fae – but an ordinary one. I was incredibly lucky that my hunches were correct in finding one of their colonies in the Netherlands. I admit he was not friendly to begin with. However, after offering some of the finest elf wine that I own, he agreed to talk to me. The fae love elvish wine, and my bottle was from 1578 – a very good year it would seem." Dumbledore chuckled.

_They like vintage elvish wine. _Hermione added this piece of information to her memory vault.

"So when can I meet him sir?" she asked.

"He agreed to come to the castle in 2 weeks," Dumbledore replied "He will do it by the dark of night, as to avoid any contact with other wizards."

Hermione took in a deep breath. It was finally happening. She was very grateful to Dumbledore for all his help – but meeting an _actual_ fae…there were so many questions she wanted to ask. _Merlin, I better start constructing a list of questions immediately!_ She thought.

Hermione stood up to leave. "Thank you so much sir, I appreciate everything you have done for me."

"Not a problem Hermione, I am just as curious about this mystery as you are." Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling with excitement. "Expect an owl in two weeks."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Hermione was sitting in the common room reading her worn copy of <em>Hogwarts: A History<em>. No matter how many times Harry and Ron had rolled their eyes at her for how often she read this book, it was her favourite. She just loved knowing all the quirks of the castle._ One aspect of being a fae – they have a thirst for knowledge_. She thought to herself, as she reread the passage about the charms protecting the school.

Her concentration did not last long however, as Harry and the rest of the quidditch team came traipsing through the door in good spirits.

"Did you see that save I made guys? I swear, the angle it came in on - I was bloody brilliant!" boasted Ron. His teammates agreed.

"Everyone did real well, I believe we are going to win the- oh hey Hermione!" waved Harry. Hermione closed her book and looked up at her friends.

"Hey guys, good practice?" she asked politely. Everyone knew she didn't exactly "speak Quidditch".

"Yeah, it went really goo-" started Harry.

"Except for when the bludger came at me when I was near the ground so I had to swerve and well – I now have mud all through my hair, ugh!" complained a very muddy looking Ginny.

"I guess that means I'll have to help you wash it out eh." said Harry suggestively. He grabbed his girlfriend by the waist, and proceeded to plant a long kiss on her lips. Ginny winked at her boyfriend.

"GAG!" yelled a repulsed Ron, "I don't need to see, or hear, any of your private business!" He then stomped off to the boy's showers. Hermione, Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes in unison – Ron was incredibly melodramatic.

"It's not like him and Lavender aren't familiar with each others tonsils geez. I mean, they suck SO much face and-" Ginny began off before Harry started to lead her away with a firm "Shower! Now!"

Ginny and Harry had gotten together before the end of the last school year. And while Ron had no issue with it whatsoever, he tended to complain whenever he saw Harry and Ginny showing any forms of PDA. Bit of a drama queen if you asked Hermione, him and Lavender were just as bad.

Funny thing is that people had expected Hermione and Ron to get together. But she dismissed this idea as she saw him as a brother – she saw both him and Harry as brothers. Together, their trio was inseparable. Initially, the boys knew that she was adopted, and they all assumed that her birth family was muggle also. But once Dumbledore told Hermione he suspected she was veela, she told the boys right away, (and never told them otherwise). She will never forget the day she came back to the common room after studying for her last exam, and found Ron waiting by the door, with a book on veela history. In fact, Hermione still believes that was the only time Ron volunteered to go to the library of his own accord. She was truly blessed to have such wonderful friends.

Hermione looked back into the fire and started to recite all the facts she knew about fae, so that she could think of questions to ask Orin. It was rather fortunate that veela come from diluted fae bloodlines, so the veela history book Ron got from the library **was** of some help after all.

_There is so much I want to know but I wouldn't want to pry too much. After all, even though I am fae, I am still a stranger._ She thought, reaching for a quill and parchment from her bag. _I would have to ask about the different kinds of powers, and whether all faes get them. I also have to ask about how their society works: the law and hierarchy, and where veelas and wizards fit in. Not to mention, this whole "mating" business._ Hermione frowned at the thought of potentially claiming some random to be her mate for life – there were no books she found that were more specific on that topic.

Little did she know she had already met him.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

* Colourless : my idea of colourless is like a translucent, swirly white/grey.

**Please review x**


	3. Chapter 3

A big thanks to the people that have reviewed thus far. And wow, I did not expect to get so many people adding this story to their favourites/subscriptions!

After putting up the first chapter I wrote a couple more, so that people could get a feel for the story and hopefully continue to read it. I shall try to update weekly at the latest.

Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones. Draco is too hung over to think as much as Hermione does ;)

****Warning:** **There will be general swearing from this chapter onwards.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three:<span>

**In the Slytherin dorms**

It was Sunday morning. A very hungover Draco awoke to some rather disturbing sounds coming from Blaise's bed.

_UGH. Why the fuck hasn't he put up a silencing charm? _He thought angrily, putting a pillow over his head. But the noises continued, and the girl was NOT doing anything to stifle it. Usually Draco was very supportive of his friend's sexual appetite. In fact, he encouraged him. 10 minutes later the noises had not subsided. _Right. Fuck this._

"BLAISE, CAN YOU TELL DAPHNE TO SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHE SOUNDS LIKE A HIPPOGRIFF GIVING BIRTH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" he bellowed.

There was silence from Blaise's bed. And a round of laughter that came from Theo, Greg and Vince. Draco joined in with the chuckling.

"I think you hurt Blaise's feelings." snorted Greg.

"I fully agree with your diagnosis Drake," piped in Theo, "Sorry Blaise, we are hung as fuck so are not in the mood to hear you in your mating season."

There was some shuffling and Blaise pulled back the curtain. A very red faced, half-dressed Daphne emerged. She mumbled something incoherent to Blaise and left the room. The guys started another round of laughter, with Blaise joining in.

"A hippogriff Drake? Really?" puffed Blaise, clutching at his sides. "The poor girl won't shag me again after that comment! Besides, I thought I'd uh, 'share the love' seeing as you guys didn't get laid last night." Blaise then ducked a pillow that came his way from Draco.

"I really do not need to hear Daphne muttering any more dirty shit to you Zabini. Its really quite disturbing." said Draco, wiping his eyes. Greg muttered something about how he "gets laid all the time" before rolling back over to sleep. The laughter soon subsided, and each boy pulled the curtains of their four-post beds shut.

Draco lay on his back with his hands behind his head, looking straight up.

For some bizarre reason, all the girls in Hogwarts were under the impression that he was some sort of "Slytherin Sex God". This nickname was generated after the school found out that he had fingered Lisa Turpin behind the Slytherin quidditch changing rooms. _Then and there was the time I was caught by Flitwick making out with Katrina Hibbard, and I had my hand up her top. Damn her tits were so soft. Oh, and then there was the time Adriana Clearwater gave me a blowjob in the broom closet by the Great Hall. It was okay. Pansy did better… Then there was-_

_Pansy._

The name stopped him in his train of thought, and all of a sudden he felt very bad. He had lost his virginity to her during the summer. They had agreed to do it as a favour to each other, as they were good friends. After all, they had known each other since birth, and she was practically a part of his family. In fact Draco believed that their friendship would eventually end up as an arranged marriage. At the time Draco kinda had a thing for Pansy too, and wanted to see where it would lead. She also gave good head. And they had drunken copious amounts of alcohol that night. Yes. There were a number of factors that led Draco and Pansy into her king-sized bed that summer night, but they hadn't spoken since.

They awoke the next morning and dressed in silence. They didn't made eye contact on the train back to Hogwarts. Nor had they spoken to each other in the common room or classes. Draco officially felt like a dick – she was supposed to be his best friend!

_Right, this has gone on long enough. I gotta be the man and apologise for any weirdness after it happened. I honestly don't know why I didn't try to make things better sooner._

And he could not for the life of him think why things are awkward between them.

All the factors pointed to them ending up together, so why did his conscience feel like he had done something wrong? The actual event went smoothly. He had no problems getting to third base with girls in the past, so why did the actual act of sex make him feel ill?

_It's coz she wasn't your dream girl._ He thought to himself. [pause] He snorted at this idea. _Dream girl, Draco? What in Merlin's name are you on? Only chicks believe in "the one" and that "destiny" shit. I really need some sleep._

Draco shrugged these thoughts off and rolled over, promising to make things right with Pansy when he next saw her.

Little did he know that his opinions about destiny would be changing very soon.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Comments and suggestions - all welcome! x<strong>**


	4. Chapter 4

Ahh, I was going to upload the next chapter this morning, but the fanficiton login was down all day!

Again, a big thanks to those who have reviewed! And I am overwhelmed by the amount of people adding this to their favourites. I hope that I continue to write the story in the way you all like it :)

**FYI**: For the sake of this story, Draco hasn't got his dark mark yet. I will also be muddling the timelines from the sixth book around a bit to fit in with the story, such as Harry starting Occlumency lessons with Snape, trips to Hogsmeade etc.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four:<span>

**The library**

The next two weeks could not go fast enough for Hermione.

She managed to keep herself busy with studying for her classes. Ancient Runes was her favourite class, as she found the homework challenging and time consuming. At the moment she was sitting at her favourite table in the library, on a Friday afternoon, trying to translate a marriage document that bonded couples in the ancient wizarding world.

Hermione put her quill down, and ran her fingers through her hair. _My hair is definitely beginning to smooth out. This is definitely a bonus from my transformation; thank Merlin I no longer have to deal with my frizzy locks!_ She grabbed a curl and absentmindedly started to twirl it around her fingers, whilst peering over her scattered notes.

Unbeknownst to her, Draco had snuck past and sat two tables behind her.

Hermione sat up straight and dropped the curl she was holding. _I thought I could smell something-_ she stopped and shook her head. She was clearly imagining things. She looked at her watch and noticed that she had been working on her runes homework for a couple of hours now; she was due a break.

Taking a deep breath, she shrugged off her robe and stretched out her arms. She then got up and opened the window next to her table. _Much better._ She thought, as a cool breeze swept across her features. It would be dinnertime in two hours, and she still wanted to find out who the "Half-blood Prince" was. Something did not seem right with that potions book Harry was carrying around…

She picked the curl back up and continued on her work.

* * *

><p>Draco was frantically looking in the library for spells he could use on the vanishing cabinet. It had been almost two months with no progress, and Voldemort was not a patient man.<p>

Draco shuddered at the image of the snake-like man, who had now taken permanent residence in his home. Draco barely recognized his home anymore, he felt like a stranger living there.

Long gone are the days where the sun would shine through the trees, and gardens of The Manor. As a child Draco would spend a lot of time in the garden, looking at all the different colours of the leaves and flower petals. If he was lucky, he occasionally got a glimpse of a gnome in the bushes on the outskirts of their land, but that was very rare.

The sun also used to shine through the stain-glass windows in the living and dining rooms, leaving multi-coloured patterns along the ground. Draco was transfixed by the way that the colours molded onto people, as they walked by. His favourite stain-glass window pattern was in his room. It is made of different shades of green, in the pattern of a dragon – like his name. The dragon can be seen breathing out fire, which is depicted through brilliant shades of red and orange.

Draco's favourite memory of his home was when he got his first toy broomstick at the age of 4. Even though it was so long ago, he still remembers how proud he felt when he was able to hover around the garden for an hour (without falling off!). Sometimes he would use his toy to chase his father's peacocks. His parents used to sit by the mermaid fountain and watch him ride.

_They both used to smile and laugh. Now I'm lucky if I hear a kind word from father, and mother hardly makes a peep these days. She's always off in her own rooms in the house. It's like Voldemort has brought a dark cloud, which permanently sits over my house._ Draco thought, dusting off the cover of the textbook he found in the restricted section.

Yes, things had changed dramatically now that _he_ was back.

The sound of Hermione sighing interrupted Draco's thoughts, and he watched her as she opened the window. He did not fail to notice how the breeze rippled through her long, wavy, chestnut hair. Or the amazing smell of vanilla (and was that, strawberries?) that wafted over to him. He then continued to watch her as she twirled her locks around her fingers.

Draco shook his head, _no_ _way_ should he be thinking nice things about Granger. _After all, she is Granger. Granger the know-it-all. Granger, Gryffindor's golden princess. Granger the __**mudblood**__. _

Satisfied with his attempts at snapping out of his "Granger has nice hair and smells amazing" trance, he finally cracked open the textbook and began to look for clues that would help him fix the cabinet.

* * *

><p><strong>The Gryffindor Common Room<strong> **that evening**

Hermione and Ginny walked back to the common room together after dinner, and sat on the couch. Hermione was feeling rather frazzled, as she searched through many old copies of _The Daily Prophet_ before dinner, and found nothing on the "Half-blood Prince". She started to tell Ginny about her search efforts.

"Ginny, you must tell me. Has Harry been trying to find out who the Half-blood Prince is? There is something about that book that doesn't sit well with me." Hermione said to Ginny, whilst Ginny brushed her hair.

Ever since Hermione's hair started to tame itself, Ginny liked to run the brush through it every now and then, as well as try different styles.

"You know, your hair would look good in a loose bun, with bits framing-"

"GINNY! Are you listening to anything that I've been saying?" Hermione asked angrily. "That book looks shady! There's so much in there that isn't apart of the instructions. I mean, the instructions in the potions textbooks are designed to create the perfect potion each time, so how on earth can-"

"Hermione. Quit it." Ginny replied shortly. Hermione turned around, shocked.

"Look, I don't want to be a buzz kill but…do you think you are jealous that Harry is finally beating you in a class?" Ginny asked, fully knowing that she could be treading on thin ice. Hermione looked flabbergasted.

"I mean, you do so well in **all** your classes. Do you think it would make Harry feel good if he was able to do really well in just one subject? He has so much on his plate at the moment with You-Know-Who's return. And now he is practicing Occlumency with Snape of all people!" Hermione nodded, it _was_ bizarre for Harry to be with Snape, surely there are other professors who are capable!

"I would rather try and find out what Harry is up to with Dumbledore, than figuring out why some doodles in a textbook are giving him better grades than you." Ginny finished.

Hermione bit her lip and digested what Ginny said. She then turned fully around to face her friend.

"Ginny... you're right. I know I get really competitive in classes sometimes and _yes_ I guess I am jealous that he is beating me. [pause] Harry really needs our support right now, so that's what I should give him." Hermione replied, feeling a bit bad.

"Hermione Granger? Admitting that she is jealous over grades? Well I never!" Ginny said, lightening the mood. "Anyhow, it's Hogsmeade day tomorrow! And you know what _that_ means…shopping!" Ginny said excitedly. There was to be a Christmas Ball this year, and Ginny wanted to pick a dress ASAP. She had been going on about this trip to Hogsmeade for weeks.

_You know what,_ Hermione thought, as she watched her friend rattle off different shops she wanted to visit, _We are teenagers for Merlin's sake. There has been so much stress with Voldemort being back. We need to act our age and have one night off!_

"I would really like to go to get our dresses fitted at _Arcadia_, so they are perfect and one-of-a-kind. And let's have some sort of pre-drinks before the ball." Hermione suggested.

Ginny was impressed. Whether Hermione knew it or not, she was an incredibly attractive girl. As Ginny comes from a family with so many brothers, she could not wait to do these girly things with her best friend. _And find out who she will go with…_

"Fantastic idea! I hear that the lace in that store comes from France! Ohhh I cannot wait to get the perfect dress – Harry has already promised to pay for it!" Ginny was now bouncing up and down on her seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Later, in the Slytherin Common Room<strong>

Draco came back from the Room of Requirement around 11pm. He was thankful that Snape had taught him the disillusionment charm; he found himself in a rather tight spot with Filch on the 2nd floor, after daydreaming about Hermione.

_Again._

Draco walked over to his usual couch by the fire and slumped down, exhausted.

Blaise looked up from his Charms essay, and raised a quizzical eyebrow at his best friend's appearance.

"Drake, there's a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow. You going?" Blaise asked, placing his essay on the table and putting his feet up on the armrest. "Apparently Daphne and Pansy are going dress hunting for the Christmas Ball, and I really need you to get me out of it mate."

"Yeah, yeah sure. We might as well check out the dress robes in _Arcadia_, mother says they are the best." Draco replied "And I want to get some more sugar quills from Honeydukes."

Silence.

"Have…you spoken to Pansy yet?" Blaise spoke quietly, he didn't know if Draco wanted the topic bought up or not.

"No. But let's do that tomorrow as well. This shit has gone on too long, I need to make it right I guess." Sighed Draco, running his fingers through his hair.

Blaise studied Draco. He knew Draco and Pansy were best friends, so it was good that he wanted to make amends. _But the way he's acting, he seems…so worn out to say the least._

Blaise checked to see if the common room was empty before asking, "Back so late tonight?"

"It's slightly improving, but still going horribly." Draco groaned.

Earlier that week he put an apple into the cabinet, and nothing happened. After trying some of the spells he found from the library today, the half the apple disappeared while the other half exploded. _It's better than nothing I suppose…_

Blaise noticed the shift in his friend's mood and decided to leave that topic for tonight.

"Right, well. I'm gonna head to bed now mate. See you tomorrow outside The Great Hall around 11. Hopefully we can con the barmaid into serving us Firewiskey if Madame Rosmerta isn't around." He chuckled, before leaving.

Draco mumbled a "Good night" and continued to stare into the fire.

_Hmm...Madame Rosmerta_. He thought. He then pulled an opal necklace out from his pocket, and started to rub it between his fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Next chapter will have a Draco-Hermione encounter (finally!) in Hogsmeade.

**Please review! x**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, updated this chapter a bit sooner than I anticipated - I could not concentrate on my essay until I had finished this (terrible, I know!)

Again, a big thanks to all the people who have reviewed, and subscribed to my story.

The next few chapters will not be good for DMHG shippers, for this I apologize!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

**Ravenclaw Dorms**

Anthony Goldstein woke up early on Saturday morning, feeling very nervous.

He took extra time in the shower, making sure everything was scrubbed clean (even behind his ears). He was also very careful that he didn't miss a spot when shaving, and put on a rather expensive, woodsy cologne. He then proceeded to style his hair using a small amount of Sleekeazy's hair wax, to give his black hair a casual wind-swept look.

Creeping quietly back into his dorm, he opened up his wardrobe and pondered what to wear today. He wanted to look nice, but not too made up. Eventually he pulled out a pair fitted black jeans, a crisp, blue and red plaid shirt, his crocodile-skinned shoes, and a black woolen jacket.

Giving himself a once-over in the mirror, he decided the shoes were "too wanky", and swapped then for a pair of plain-black Lacoste ones.

Finally satisfied with his appearance, he grabbed his wand, his dark blue scarf, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Today, he is going to ask Hermione to the Christmas Ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Gryffindor Dorms<strong>

Hermione woke up around 8am, feeling very nervous. Not only was she going to pick out "something divalicious" (as Ginny put it) to wear to the ball, she was finally meeting Orin tonight.

She had a semi-good sleep. After talking with Ginny last night, Hermione tried to have an early night, with no-avail. Her mind was constantly jumping around, making it impossible to sleep: Harry's meetings with Dumbledore. Meeting Orin. Picking a dress with Ginny. Wondering where her birth parents are, and if they ever think of her. That smell in the library. Prefect duties. Harry's Occlumency lessons with Snape. Her Charms essay. Who to take to the ball… Yes. She had a lot on her mind at the moment.

Once in the shower, she decided to try tackle one thing at a time, starting with her trip to Hogsmeade today. Once she had found a dress and thought up a possible ball-date, then she could focus on her meeting with Orin.

Content with her decision, she grabbed her strawberry-scented shampoo and lathered it in her hair. Again, she thanked the gods that her hair no longer got ridiculously tangled. After rinsing, she put in Sleekeazy's strawberry conditioner to add moisture, thus making her hair more healthy and shiny. She had been loyal to her conditioner ever since the Yule Ball. While the conditioner worked it's magic, she washed her face, and then scrubbed her body with vanilla shower gel. Lastly, she rinsed out the conditioner. Satisfied with her state of cleanliness, she went back into her dorm to get dressed.

Once her hair was dried and tied into a high ponytail, Hermione decided on wearing dark-blue skinny jeans, a plain-white, deep v-neck t-shirt and black ballet flats.

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. Looking around her dorm she noticed all her roommates where still in a deep sleep. Grabbing her wand, she pointed it at herself a whispered "Finite Incantatem". She watched in wonder, as her features changed ever so slightly. _I look the same, but yet so different._ She thought, as she gazed deep into her colourless, swirling eyes. She then observed that her cheekbones were slightly higher, and lips slightly plumper. Lastly, she touched her pointed ears. _I know it's me, but these features seem so foreign._

Deciding that she had spent too long looking at herself, she quickly re-casted the glamour. She then grabbed her small, brown satchel, and chucked in her wand, a red scarf, and pink lipgloss.

Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was 8.56am. She had agreed to meet Ginny in the common room at 9am sharp. This was to ensure that they had plenty of time to eat breakfast and bounce ideas off each other for their dresses. She decided to go and wait downstairs.

It was 9.18am before Ginny entered the common room, and Hermione noticed two things. First: her lipgloss was a bit smudged, and her white, sleeveless button-down top was buttoned incorrectly, and hastily tucked into her black-skinny jeans. Second: she had come from the boy's dorms.

"Hi Ginny, having a good morning?" Hermione winked, gesturing at the redhead's appearance. Ginny blushed a deep crimson.

"I just got some galleons from Harry, you know, for the dress" she replied quickly. She proceeded to correctly button her shirt, and tucked it properly into her pants. She then tied her hair into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, and re-applied her lipgloss.

"That amongst other things I am sure." Hermione teased, "Come on, let's go and get some breakfast".

Thankful for her friend's calmness, Ginny nodded and they left the common room.

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Hall<strong>

Anthony was busy sipping on his cup of coffee, and reading _The Daily Prophet_ when he heard the girls enter.

His eyes followed them as they walked to their seats at the Gryffindor table. He was thankful that the Great Hall wasn't too packed; thus placing the two girls in his direct line of vision. It seemed like they were excited for something (perhaps the Hogsmeade trip?), which he could tell by the way Hermione's eyes sparkled when she spoke.

His heart skipped a beat when she made eye contact at him. She then smiled and waved at him. Grinning, he waved back in response.

He wasn't sure when he first started to develop feelings for her. They had been paired together in a couple of classes, and on prefect patrols. They had also worked in a couple of assignments together in the library over the years.

_It must've been the assignment near the end of fifth year_, he thought to himself, whilst grabbing another piece of toast.

They had been paired together for an Ancient Runes assignment, and spent a lot of time working on it in the library. It was during this time that he started to notice little things, like how her face changed when she laughed, and how she held her quill, with those dainty fingers. He also admired how she stood by her friends through anything, especially as the Golden Trio tended to get themselves into a bit of trouble. Her intelligence meant that they could have meaningful conversations about anything and everything.

_Not to mention, she is growing_ _into a beautiful witch._ He thought, chewing on his toast.

_Right. I'm gonna do this._

He stood up and walked around to her table, heart thumping louder with every step.

It felt like eternity before he reached her. Taking a deep breath he sat opposite the two girls, who both smiled in acknowledge of his presence.

"Hey Tony, what's up?" Hermione asked.

_She has such a beautiful smile._ "Not much, just waiting for the guys so we can go to Hogsmeade to get our dress robes. Are you two going today?" he replied. He was surprised that it came out so calmly and controlled; his insides were squirming with nervousness.

"Yeah, Gin and I are going together today. We're going to get our dresses for the ball as well." Hermione said, still smiling.

Ginny, knowing that Hermione had a bit of a crush on Anthony, decided now was a good time to exit. She could see past Anthony's calm exterior, as his eyes gave his nervousness away.

"Hey Mione, I need to use the ladies before we leave. How about I meet you outside in 10mins?" Ginny said, standing up to leave.

"Yeah catch you soon!" Hermione replied.

Once Ginny had left, Hermione and Anthony started talking about their Charms essays. Anthony said that he was about halfway through, but wanted to bounce some ideas off her. They spent the next 5mins talking about how to approach the history of the Fidelius Charm – as it was his chosen topic.

Noticing that Terry and Michael had now entered the Great Hall, he decided to bite the bullet, and ask her out. He swallowed hard.

"Hermione, I have two things to ask you…" he started, his blue eyes making contact with her brown ones. She nodded for him to continue.

"First, after your shopping today, would you like to get a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?" he asked, maintaining hold of her eyes.

"Oh, yes. Thanks. That's sounds lovely. Yes." she stammered in response.

_God she looks cute when she's nervous_, Anthony thought, noticing the slight blush in her cheeks.

"And secondly, would you like to go to the Christmas Ball with me?"

* * *

><p>Hermione thought she was about to faint. She mentally slapped herself for stammering. <em>Merlin, I must've sounded like an idiot!<em>

But then, he asked her to the ball.

He heart leapt in excitement. Her mind started whirling at 100km/ph as she thought of how to reply – she seemed to have momentarily forgotten how to speak.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally answered: "I would love to Tony. I would really like that."

"Great. Just, great. Okay. How about we meet at 2, would that give you enough time to do what you want to do?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sounds fantastic! See you then." Hermione replied, her cheeks still tinged pink.

Anthony winked at her (_he actually winked at me!_), and then went back to his table.

Hermione rose from her seat, grabbed her bag and quickly walked outside to tell Ginny what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogsmeade<strong>

Hermione and Ginny spent the rest of their morning in high spirits, as they browsed the various shops in Hogsmeade.

Hermione had gotten a new, and rather expensive, quill from Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. She was very pleased with her purchase; it had a golden nib with white peacock feather for the tail, and was very comfortable to hold. They also visited Honeydukes where they splurged out on acid pops and various truffles.

Ginny also insisted that they creep past Madam Puddifoot's, as she suspected that Michael Corner and Katrina Hibbard were there together. This was confirmed as they could see Katrina's hand under the table, moving in a suspicious motion. They ran away laughing, as a rather flustered Michael made awkward eye contact with the peering Ginny, mid hand-job.

It was about 1pm, by the time that they made it around to _Arcadia_. Both girls were beaming at the sight of the store. In the window display was a mannequin dressed in strapless, full-skirted dress. It was silver in colour, with chiffon detailing around the bust. The fabric was shimmering in the light, due to the small, twinkling, floating stars that surrounded it. There were also matching gloves.

"Isn't it pretty Mione?" Ginny sighed. "Let's go!"

The two girls were so excited that they failed to notice people coming out of the store. When Hermione reached out for the door handle, out barged Draco and his Slytherin crew. In the process Hermione was sent flying back into Ginny, who thankfully steadied her before she fell.

"Watch it Granger, Weasley." Theo said sneering.

"Yeah," added Daphne, flipping her long hair over her shoulder, "In fact, I believe you're lost Weaslette, "Madame Cheap" is down the _other_ end of town. And Granger, we don't want your dirty mudblood paws tarnishing any of the dresses in _Arcadia_."

Hermione could hear Pansy snigger from behind the group, and rolled her eyes. She then looked at Draco, who was just staring at her. Hermione was surprised that he didn't have anything to say, and she had difficulty reading his expression. His brow was slightly frowned like he was thinking something through. Hermione looked back at Daphne.

"Mudblood? How original. If you're gonna insult me Greengrass, better do it properly. I don't have time to hear the same shit on repeat day in, day out. It just confirms how much of a dumb bint you are." Hermione replied smartly, before dragging Ginny into the store.

* * *

><p>Draco felt his bad mood gradually being lifted throughout the day. He was still pretty tired from all the time being spent in the Room of Requirement, but he had to admit, the outing was doing him some good.<p>

_This deal with Voldemort is just shit._ He thought, whilst walking alongside Theo. He would be fine just fixing the cabinet, but the fact that he had to kill Dumbledore as well? It was shit. Draco didn't really like his headmaster too much, especially as it was clear that he favoured Potter in _everything_. But that didn't mean that he wanted to kill him. Draco was in no way a killer. _I'm only 16 for Merlin's sake. 16 and a killer._ The idea made him sick.

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked ahead and watched Pansy talking with Blaise and Daphne. As if she felt his gaze on her, she turned around and gave him a smile. He smiled back. He was so relieved that their conversation went well at breakfast earlier.

The group entered the Three Broomsticks and ordered Butterbeers for their table. Blaise looked disappointed as Madame Rosmerta was on shift. Daphne was still going on about Granger to Pansy. Draco rolled his eyes.

_Ugh, shut your mouth Daphne. It's not Granger's fault that you were dropped on your head as a baby and are incapable of stringing together a coherent insult._ He though angrily, whilst sipping on his drink.

Almost an hour later, Draco noticed the barmaid had come to relieve Madame Rosmerta. Winking at Blaise and Theo, the boys got up and went to the bar. Theo and Blaise were being very flirty with her, in order to get any alcoholic beverage they wished. Draco however, still felt sick from the night before and settled for a glass of elf wine.

When the other two boys went back to their table with their drinks, Draco leant in and spoke to the barmaid.

"I noticed that you and Madame Rosmerta have some sort of shift thing going on. What times do you guys switch around?" He asked, giving her the dazzling Malfoy smile.

The barmaid giggled, and proceeded to tell him whatever he wanted to know. Obviously she was under the impression that he was interested. Making a mental note of what he was just told, Draco winked at her before going back to his table. His thoughts drifted to the opal necklace, and what he could do with it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the smell of vanilla and strawberries, which came from the open door of the pub. Draco looked up from his drink, making direct eye contact with the person responsible.

_Granger._ He thought, remembering yesterday's encounter in the library. He didn't want to admit it but- she looked okay. _For a mudblood anyways_. There was a flush on her cheeks from walking outside, and she had a sparkle in her eye from chatting with Goldstein. Draco frowned.

_I have no clue what it is about Granger. It's like her smell has drugged me, drawing me to her. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it._ Nor did he like the fact that she was clearly on a date with a Ravenclaw fuckwit.

Draco first noticed the smell late last year in Potions class. At first he thought he was imagining it, but as he began to recognize it more, the more he was drawn in. Initially he wasn't sure where it originated, but yesterday in the library confirmed his suspicions. It was stupid that it should affect him; he didn't give two shits about the girl. Right?

He noticed Goldstein took a seat near the window, while Granger went to get a drink. He took this opportunity to annoy the girl – after all, it is what he did best.

Downing the rest of his drink, Draco stood up and went over to the bar. Conveniently standing next to Hermione, he leaned on the bar and looked at the girl beside him.

"On a date Ganger? I'm surprised, I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be intelligent." _Not my best opening, but it'll do._

Hermione rolled her eyes, and turned to face Draco. It was then she realized how close he was standing, giving her an opportunity to give him a quick once over. Draco smirked as he watched the emotions on her face change from admiration of his appearance, to disgust at his being.

"Yeah I am Malfoy. Not that is it any of your business." She replied shortly, before turning back towards the bar.

"Aw come on _mudblood_, usually you're a lot more fun." Draco replied, grabbing her arm to turn her around.

But as he did so, it was like a jolt of electricity flowed through his arm, due to his hand making contact with her bare skin. He heard Hermione stifle a small gasp – clearly she felt something too.

She took a breath before stammering: "Clearly you didn't hear what I told Daphne earlier – you're unoriginality bores me." Hermione grabbed her drinks and returned to Anthony.

Draco was too busy thinking about the jolt to reply. _Must be one of those shock things. Like, static. Yes, that has to be it._ Draco got another drink and returned to his table.

But deep down he knew he didn't buy his reasoning this time, and no amount of "Granger is a mudblood" could help convince him.

He definitely felt something, and it concerned him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

If it weren't Dramione, I would picture Hermione with a Ravenclaw, due to their intelligence capability. Hence I decided to add Anthony to the story. He is also a key character, as later Hermione learns how to find her mate/tell the difference between her feelings for him and Draco.

I also decided to leave out what the girls' dresses look like until the ball (mwaha).

**Please review! x**


	6. Chapter 6

A huge sorry for being so slack in my updates! In my defense, I had essays, exams, moving flats, and have recently found a full-time job- so have been crazily busy!

Again, a huge thanks to all my readers, and the people who are still adding my stories to their favourites – even though there has been no updates! It is great to know that my story is still being read

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

**Gryffindor Dorms**

Once back in her dorms after dinner, Hermione dived onto her bed and gushed over her afternoon with Anthony.

_It was perfect_, she thought, twirling a lock of hair.

She rolled over and grabbed her bag. Fishing around, she found the pictures that they took at a wizard-version of the muggle photo booths. Smiling, she looked at the four animated, mini-photos that they took that day.

The first was the funniest of the lot. It shows Hermione sitting next to Anthony, both with very puzzled expressions, as they tried to figure out how to work the contraption. It shows Hermione frowning, whilst taping the camera lens, and then the shock on both their faces, as the camera flashes.

The second and third photo showed them pulling funny gestures at each other. In each, Anthony has his arm around Hermione's waist.

The last one however, was Hermione's favourite by far. It showed Anthony with one hand on her shoulder, and the other cupping her neck. With smiles on each of their faces, they shared a deep kiss.

Hermione sighed. She wasn't a sappy romantic girl, but the last photo definitely gave her butterflies.

_He was such a gentleman today, and we always have such wonderful conversations, _she thought, touching the last photo, _there is definitely a lot of chemistry. Anyone can see that in the way we look at each other. I can't wait for the ball!_

Smiling, Hermione leant over to the photo frame of Harry, Ron, and her in first year, and tucked the latest addition in the corner.

Reaching back into her bag, she pulled out the letter that she had gotten from Dumbledore earlier; she didn't get the chance to read it at dinner.

_Miss Granger_

_I will be meeting Orin on the outskirts of Hogsmeade tonight at 9:30pm. _

_We will walk briskly back to my office and meet you there, around 9:45pm._

_Please remove the glamor charm once you are safely in my office, the password is now "pineapple lumps"._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Pineapple lumps? That's a new one._ Hermione chuckled, checking her watch. It read 8:19pm.

Sighing, Hermione grabbed the latest copy of _Witch Weekly_ from Lavender's side table, and started flipping through the pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogsmeade<strong>

At 9:27pm Dumbledore finished his glass of elf-wine, and bid goodnight to Professor Sprout and Madame Rosmerta.

They had just spent the last hour talking about the spectacular performance given by Celestina Warbeck at the St. Mungo's fundraiser in June. Sprout wasn't fond of the accompanying banshee's however, and argued over this fact with Dumbledore for a solid 15 minutes. Dumbledore on the other hand didn't mind the backup vocals. After all, he had enough experience conversing with Mer-people to tolerate any sort of screeching.

Humming _"You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me"_, he swiftly made his way down the backstreets of Hogsmeade. Upon reaching the forest edge, he pulled out his deluminator, and flicked the lights on, off, on, off, and waited in the dark by the lamppost.

Moments later, a hooded figure rustled its way through the dark forest, and stood by Dumbledore's side.

"Orin," Dumbledore said warmly, with a slight bow, "I'm very pleased that you decided to come."

"Dumbledore," Orin began, also bowing, "I admit I was skeptical about this meeting. However, upon praying to the spirits of the forest, I decided it was best to come. If the girl is indeed fae, she must be helped."

"Good, good." Dumbledore replied, rubbing his hands together to combat the autumn chill. "Shall we?"

Nodding in agreement, Orin followed Dumbledore up to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Dumbledore's Office<strong>

Once again Hermione found herself fidgeting with her clothing outside of Dumbledore's office.

She knew there was no one inside, but that did not stop her heart from pounding as she pushed the door open. Almost tip-toeing across the room, she sat in one of two chairs, facing Dumbledore's desk.

Usually the various, bizarre instruments around the office would fascinate her, but tonight she was too nervous to appreciate their beauty.

Sensing her emotions, Fawkes gracefully flew over, and perched himself on Hermione's armrest, as if to comfort her. This action alone allowed Hermione to feel (somewhat) at ease. She stroked the brilliant red feathers with one hand, and fiddled with her wand in the other.

After what felt like an eternity, she heard voices coming up the stairwell.

The first one was obviously her headmaster. She was relieved to hear him joking with the other gentleman, Orin. Orin's laugh was music to her ears, and his Dutch accent was very strong.

She quickly whispered _Finite Incantatem_, and placed her wand on Dumbledore's desk, just as the doors opened.

The talking stopped abruptly as the two men entered, but she could not bring herself to turn around. Instead, her hair created a curtain between herself and the other two in the room, and tears started to well in her eyes.

It was finally happening. But instead of jumping for joy, she felt completely overwhelmed by the whole situation, and wanted to cry.

_So much for Gryffindor courage_…

Sensing a delicate situation, Dumbledore offered Orin a seat and sat at his desk.

"Miss Granger, this is Orin. He the fae from the Netherlands I was telling you about." Dumbledore said kindly.

While mentally slapping herself at her actions, Hermione slowly turned towards the man sitting to her right. Taking a deep breath, she hastily dabbed her eyes and looked up at Orin.

* * *

><p>Orin managed to stifle a loud gasp, as Hermione looked at him. He felt foolish for doubting this Wizard's intentions; the girl was indeed fae.<p>

She held the typical features of fae; the pointed ears, slender body and beautiful features. He suspected that her canines were also slightly pointed, but not prominent yet (as she was not of age to bond with her mate).

What alarmed him, however, are her colourless eyes. This means she is of high-status.

_This does not make sense. The upper classes are incredibly protective of their offspring; why on earth would an elemental fae be left alone, and raised as a witch? _

Pushing these thoughts aside, Orin extended his left arm out towards Hermione's shoulder. While doing so, he also radiated out some of his aura, in hopes of calming the girl.

"Hermione, it is wonderful to finally meet you." He said.

* * *

><p>A calm sensation washed over Hermione as Orin touched her shoulder. She could not describe what it felt like; she knew he was doing it to make her feel comfortable, but that was not the only thing happening. Doing what she does best, Hermione quickly analysed the situation at hand.<p>

_I can feel his energy radiating from his body. It feels warm, and comfortable. It's almost as if I can understand Orin as a person through his aura. I know he is fae, I know that he is of my being. I can trust him._

Brain still whirring at the speed of light, Hermione smiled and replied, "It's wonderful to meet you too. Thank you so much for coming such a long way."

* * *

><p><strong>Gryffindor Common Room, 11.30pm<strong>

It was very late by the time Hermione returned to the Common Room.

Upon entering, she saw Harry, Ron and Ginny waiting for her by the fire, and everyone else in bed. _Thank Merlin._

All of a sudden, all the tears she had been holding back began to flood down her face, and her legs felt like jelly. In an instant, Harry held her in a tight embrace, and the two Redheads were rubbing her back in soothing motions.

"I-I-I'm so-so sorry guys. I-I didn't mean to-to cry." Hermione said shakily, whilst wiping the tears from her face.

"There's nothing to be sorry bout Mione." Harry said calmly, allowing his friend to sob into his chest. The amount of times Hermione had been there for him; this was the least he could do!

She led her comrades to the couches, and they sat in silence waiting for Hermione to begin.

"Well, I lied about being a Veela…" Hermione began quietly, "I am a fae."

The two Weasleys both gasped at this. Harry looked confused.

"This means Hermione has magical blood Harry," said Ron quietly, "Purer than any witch or wizard. Mum used to tell us stories as children about the fae. They were the first users of ancient magic. Witches and wizards have to use a wand to harness their magic capability; whereas a fae connects with the earth for theirs- without wands."

"_Ava's Secret Garden_ is my favourite tale." Ginny added, "It is about an earth fae who only had to touch soil to grow beautiful flowers. She fell in love with the moon, but the moon could not share her love of flowers, as they could only grow in sunlight. It is believed the moon harnessed some of the sun's light and made fireflies for the Secret Garden; to show Ava that he loved her too."

All three of Hermione's friends looked at her for confirmation.

"Ron, you surprise me, and are completely right." Hermione laughed, "That is pretty much the gist of the magic of fae. Dumbledore managed to get in contact with a fae from the Netherlands, and that is who I just met up with."

The four comrades stayed up late into the night listening to Hermione talking about what her meetings with Dumbledore and the glamour charm she wears everyday.

She also gave them a blow-by-blow account of her meeting with Orin.

Orin was quick to tell Hermione that she is an elemental fae, and that she will find out what element she is connected with on her 18th birthday. He also did not disclose that fact that he was surprised that an elemental fae was living in the wizarding community, without having any contact with her clan.

Hermione was quick to ask if she was apart of his clan, or if he knew which clan she belonged to, and was disappointed to hear that he did not know. But he did promise to ask the elders in his clan to look into it for her.

He then handed her three, thick volumes of books- a crash course in fae culture. Hermione's eye lit up at the sight of these books, and confessed her thirst for knowledge. Orin laughed at this, telling her that even though each fae has their own talents, (he was able to communicate with trees, thus making him keeper of the forest), they were all very curious and reading was definitely a common hobby.

The first book was a detailed history of the fae race. There is also information about the different clans in Europe, and the social hierarchy within these clans. It also describes how fae without power eventually turn into Veela, and then witches/wizards.

The second book describes the fae's ties to nature. It gives a lot of detail about elemental fae: earth, light, fire, dark, air, and water, and their powers. (Which Hermione decided to read first, as she is one of them)

The last book is about the culture. This includes the social customs, public holidays, and attention given to spirits and ancestors. Upon reading the index of this book, Hermione scrunched her nose at the section on _Mates and Bonding_- and did not mention this part to her friends.

After finishing all she had to say, her friends were silent. It was Harry who broke the ice.

"I think I can say on behalf of all of us, that regardless on what's going on with Voldemort, we will be here for you. I completely understand your need to find information on your family, and please don't hesitate to talk to us about anything you find out."

"I just can't believe that you're still taking shit from Malfoy about being muggleborn." Added Ron hotly, "Not that we believe in blood purity of course, but come on! How nice would it be to rub it in the ferret's face that yours is better than his!"

"Ron!" Ginny hissed, "Isn't it obvious? If Malfoy, or any other Slytherins, find out Mione is fae, they might try to use her powers like You-Know-Who! Not to mention she is already the center of attention for being friends with Harry. No- we have to keep this a secret."

Hermione giggled at the irony of her blood being "purer" than Malfoy's.

"Anyhow guys, it's real late, and I have A LOT of reading to do. Not to mention Harry is having his meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow. Good night guys, thanks so much for listening." Hermione said, hugging her friends.

She then scooped her books into her arms and made her way to her dorm.

She decided it was too late to start reading now. She would do that tomorrow after her Potions essay.

Thinking about the _Mates and Bonding _section in particular made Hermione's heart skip a beat.

_It would be perfect if it were Tony._ She thought, getting into bed.

* * *

><p>This chapter was probably the hardest to write so far.<p>

Initially I wanted to have a lot of dialogue with Orin, but that would take up too much time. I would also like to unravel the information about fae as Hermione learns it.

Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, I have many ideas for the upcoming chapters ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Alrighty, I am back on the typing bandwagon (for now!)

I know I say it every chapter, but it is such a good feeling when I see that people are favouring/reading my story! So a big thank you to the readers and reviewers! You keep this story going :)

In response to one of the comments: I will try my best to make the chapters a bit longer. Currently the chapters range from 2000-2500 words, but making them longer will hopefully speed the timeline along a bit!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

**Monday 28****th**** October**

Hermione's week was already going too slow for her liking.

She spent most of Sunday finishing her Potions essay, and reading up on elemental faes on her breaks. But there was not enough time in the day for Hermione to complete all her fae-readings at the pace that she wanted, and this disappointed her. She even wished she had her old time-turner back.

Hermione's Monday mornings consisted of Ancient Runes, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Usually she would be very excited for such a challenging morning. Instead, she found herself daydreaming about being an earth, water, or light fae, which were the chapters she had managed to read thus far.

So far Hermione had established that on an elemental fae's 18th birthday, they undergo a "transformation" in which their fae features are fully settled, their canines grow sharp for mating (this thought made Hermione gulp), and their eyes turn a colour that corresponds with their element.

Like Ginny had mentioned on Saturday night, the earth fae loved plant-life, and they could communicate with animals in the forest. They could also connect with the powers of the earth and uplift roots of trees, which could then ensnare enemies. Their eyes are an emerald green.

The water fae could manipulate water in whichever way they liked, and liked to live near rivers and lakes. They too could feel the spirits within various water-life such as dolphins and starfish. Their eyes are a sapphire blue.

The light fae could ask favours of the sun and stars, and use their light for whatever purpose. The fae also believe that light brings life, so the light elders were important figures at births and other ceremonies. They were also the fairest-skinned of the fae, and have honey coloured eyes.

Hermione also learnt that some fae from elemental lines do not get colourless eyes from birth. This means that destiny has chosen for them to live a normal life without elemental power. However, normal fae do still have a connection to various elements- but that connection is not as strong. But over time the bloodlines can become dilute of elemental fae blood; which leads fae becoming Veela.

Veela are more likely to mingle with the wizarding community, as they need wands to harness any magic. But they are still very beautiful in appearance and are possessive of their mate.

The term "mate" appeared **a lot **in the texts; suggesting to Hermione that mates and bonding are a crucial part of the culture. Surely "bonding" had to do with biting their mate, and perhaps sex- another idea that made Hermione feel embarrassed.

These pieces of information had been buzzing around her head all morning, and were the reason she could not concentrate. Even Professor Snape had not failed to point out her lack of eagerness in class!

At lunch she was too busy discussing what Harry saw in the pensieve, to read her fae books any further. She also spent the last 15 minutes sitting with Tony at the Ravenclaw table.

She was relieved when her friends "approved" of her relationship, and it seemed that his friends did too. She tried her hardest not to blush when she won a round of exploding snap against Terry Boot, and Anthony kissed her cheek in congratulations (in front of everyone!)

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Hall, lunchtime, Slytherin table<strong>

Draco was busy talking with Theo and Greg about the upcoming Quidditch practice when the golden trio entered. Draco followed each member with his eyes as they entered.

_Scarhead is still a self-righteous prick; Weasel is his fuckwit lapdog, and Granger…._

_Granger._

He had been trying to shake off the spark he had felt all weekend, with no avail. And in all honesty, it pissed him off. He was supposed to be fixing the cabinet, not thinking about Gryffindor's know-it-all.

And for some reason it annoyed him further to see Anthony kiss her on the cheek.

_Ugh look at that smug look on her face_ Draco though, stabbing his food with unnecessary force, _here I am thinking about that bloody spark, and she's off parading her new boyfriend around, without a care in the world._

Grumpily, he turned back to his friends and resumed the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Potions Class<strong>

Hermione was chatting animatedly with Harry and Ron as they entered Potions Class that afternoon.

They noticed half of the class had already gathered around Slughorn and his cauldron at the front of the class, so they dropped off their bags and joined the group.

Slughorn had just begun talking when Draco, Blaise, Pany and Theo walked in talking loudly.

_Bloody gits._ Hermione thought grumpily, at the sight of the late Slytherins.

"Mr. Malfoy, Zabini, Nott and Miss. Parkinson – that is 5 points from Slytherin for being late! I don't like taking points from my own house, so don't make me do it again." Slughorn said crossly.

The four dropped off their belongings at their desks, and joined the group.

"Now, as I was about to say before I was so _rudely interrupted_," Slughorn said, glaring at the four late Slytherins, "Today we will be studying the properties of Amortentia – a love potion."

Slughorn paused and slowly looked around the class at their reactions. As predicted, the boys were looking a bit disgusted at the idea, and the girls were whispering eagerly to their friends.

He cleared his throat and the whispering stopped.

"Can anyone tell me the properties of this potion?" he asked. As predicted, Hermione's hand shot in the air. Slughorn smiled, and nodded at her. _Miss. Granger of course- brilliant student._

"Amortentia is the strongest love potion that can ever be made. By itself it smells like whatever the drinker finds attractive. But if someone made the potion for someone else, the drinker would become completely infatuated with the maker." Hermione replied, blushing slightly due to the topic of her answer, but her voice did not falter.

"Excellent Miss. Granger, 10 points for Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled to herself, but could not help but notice Draco making eye contact with her, and then rolling his eyes. She glared at him in return.

_Well if the git wants points, be better answer the questions him-bloody-self!_

Hermione was too busy silently cursing Malfoy, that she missed the first part of Slughorn's request.

"Well Miss. Granger?" Slughorn inquired.

"Sorry sir?" she stammered. She prayed that he did not ask an educational question that she didn't know.

"I know it's a bit embarrassing, but no one else will volunteer to tell us what they think it smells like. How about you lead by example?" He replied cheerily.

Hermione gulped and took small steps towards the potion and looked down.

The pearly texture looked a lot sheenier than she had anticipated, and curly smoke did look pretty. She inhaled deeply, and paused before answering.

"I smell…[pause] freshly mown grass…new parchment and..."

The last smell she could not put her finger on. She remembered the smell from the library week or so ago, but thought nothing at the time. This potion, however, was telling her that she was **very** attracted to whatever it was. She could feel an animalistic growl starting to rumble from within and quickly drew back from the potion.

Slughorn saw her hesitation and cut in, "Yes, yes. That's fantastic Miss. Granger. It had been documented that in most common cases, one of the smells is of a person you are attracted to. And well, we won't make you indulge us with that knowledge!" He chuckled.

Hermione turned _very_ pink

* * *

><p>Draco snorted at Hermione's answers.<p>

_Parchment - typical bookworm answer. And the last smell must be the Ravenclaw punk. We all know who it is, no need for secrets._ Draco almost gagged at the thought.

By now Slughorn was picking various people from the class to take a whiff of the potion, in order to lessen Hermione's embarrassment. The girls in particular were being very giggly about the whole process, while the boys were trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

"Mr. Malfoy, how about you step forward?" Slughorn suggested.

Draco could hear Blaise and Theo snigger from behind him, as he stepped forward. Draco stopped in front of the cauldron and looked into the pearly depths.

"Chocolate truffles from Madame Yves-Marie's patisserie….My father's private library…and.." Draco paused.

_Strawberries and vanilla... Oh shit._ His face went even paler than usual.

"Excellent Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn cut in, "Now if everyone can return to their desks, we can start on the theory."

Draco quickly moved to his usual desk, still in a bit of a daze due to the potion's confirmation: he was attracted to Granger.

Opening his textbook and reaching for parchment, Draco was trying to think of logical explanations for the potions result.

_The potion wouldn't lie; I'm not that naïve. Surely there are other girls in our year who smell like that? Yes. That has to be it._ He thought, scribbling down the notes from the blackboard.

_You know you don't believe that_, his brain piped in. _You've already linked her as the source of the smell. It has to mean something._

_Shut up._

_She's the only girl in your year that can outsmart you. You find her intelligence attractive. _

_Shut up._

_You think she is pretty. You first noticed it at the Yule Ball in fourth year, and you haven't forgotten since._

_Shut up! She is a __**mudblood**__!_

_Can you really call her that anymore? You know there is something else. You've noticed she's not your average witch._

Draco gulped at this revelation.

All of a sudden, the room became stuffy.

Slughorn's voice became a monotonous buzz in the background.

He watched Hermione turn around to pass a note to Harry, smiling.

Even in the dark dungeon, she seemed to shine.

A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead and into his eyebrows.

He was losing sleep over the lack of progress with the cabinet.

He couldn't fail. He couldn't let _her_ get inside his head and mess up Voldemort's plans.

Draco slammed his fist down on the stable, causing the class to go silent.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there something wrong? I do not want to deduct points again."

"I'm really sorry for the disturbance sir. Can I go to the hospital wing? I feel faint." Draco asked shakily, still pale from inhaling the potion.

Slughorn nodded and continued with the lesson.

Ignoring the looks from his friends, Draco quickly packed his things and fled the room.

He could feel her eyes on him the whole time, and he didn't know how to feel about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Slytherin Dorms, Saturday morning<strong>

Draco didn't attend classes all week.

He spent the first half of his week in the hospital wing, and rest of the time in his room. According to Madame Pomfrey, he had pushed himself to the limit and had to take time off. For the first time, Draco actually agreed with the medi-witch.

Having the time off allowed him to reevaluate his situation, and had narrowed down the main causes of his breakdown:

The first, and most obvious reason is his assignment for Voldemort. Even though Draco had only been back at school for 2 months, the snake-like man was incredibly demanding. It did not help that there he was under an immense amount of pressure from him _and_ his father- the blind idiot. Everyone knows that the Malfoys believe in blood supremacy, and Draco was fine with that fact- it was all he knew. But to be completely loyal to a half-blood, freak of nature? It completely baffled him. He missed the times when his mother would host pureblood galas and balls; there he was in his element. Killing every person on Voldemort's hit list, is not how he wants to spend the rest of his life.

Secondly, for any normal student, maintaining an O average over all classes is near impossible. Not only was this expected of Draco, (as both his father and mother were top students in their days), but he was also expected to maintain a strong social life. After all, what's the point in having good grades, if people do not know who you are? It is crucial for Malfoys to have a strong intellect, and be at the top of the social hierarchy. Draco was lucky that he had already established himself socially as head of his house by fourth year, but lately he had been abandoning his friends to work in the Room of Requirement, and often missed Quidditch practice.

Thirdly, was his godfather. Typically Snape never added to his stress levels, but lately it seemed that the man was _everywhere_. He always wanted to know what Draco was up to, how his assignment was going, offering his help, and just generally being a _pain in the ass_. Of all people, he thought that Snape would understand his position and perhaps sympathise with him; not be on his case 24/7. And it did not help that being stuck in the hospital wing for three days, as it meant he could not escape when Snape came in to check up on him.

Lastly, and the most emotionally concerning of the three: his supposed attraction to Granger. Being in isolation for a week gave him time to think about this. Regardless of his attraction to her intelligence, and good looks, (which he finally admitted to himself on Wednesday night), she was a muggle. No way in hell would it ever work. Period. Nor could it _ever_ become public knowledge that he likes her.

It seemed that a combination of all these factors had led to Draco's breakdown in Potions on Monday. But in a way, he was glad it happened. It gave him time to chill out and find solutions to his problems.

First: There is another Hogsmeade visit in two weeks, to pick up last minute Ball things. Instead of wasting all his energy fixing the bloody cabinet, he will place a curse on a necklace that will then be delivered to Dumbledore.

Second and third: Since he would no longer need to spend a million hours in the Room of Requirement, he would then have the time and energy to get O's and be back on top of his social life. This would also mean Snape would leave him alone.

In regards to Granger, he decided that it was _okay_ to like her for now. He concluded it is one of those "you want what you can't have" scenarios, which will pass. But he must maintain his nonchalant composure when around her, and try get with as many girls as possible - surely that will help.

Draco could not wait for life to go back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Hall<strong>

Hermione was outraged.

The boys had just left for their Quidditch match against Slytherin, and she was _certain_ that Harry had slipped _Felix Felicis _in Ron's drink at breakfast.

She wasn't just annoyed at Harry's cheating. She was also peeved at the fact that Harry won the potion through the use of his dodgy-potions book. Had she won the _Felix Felicis_, she would've used it in dire situations- not a bloody Quidditch match!

Grumpily mumbling to herself, she trudged along to the Quidditch pitch with Parvati and Lavender. They were too busy talking about the upcoming ball to notice her silence.

Upon reaching the stands she saw Anthony waiting for her, wearing a red scarf in support of Gryffindor. Making eye contact with her beau, she couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face, and all thoughts of the _Felix Felicis_ went away.

"Hey Mione, how's your morning been?" Anthony said, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Hermione could feel the butterflies erupt out of her stomach at this action.

"Hey Tony. It's better now that you're here," She said shyly, "And I must say, red really suits you." She readjusted the end of his scarf that had fallen over his shoulder.

"Thanks." He replied warmly, looking into her eyes.

"Shall we?" Hermione asked, extending out a hand.

"Yes, I can't wait to see Slytherin's get dominated!" Anthony replied eagerly, grabbing her hand.

They took off to find seats.

* * *

><p>During Draco's weeklong absence, it was decided that Theo would play seeker at the match on Saturday.<p>

At first Draco was pissed. He had been seeker ever since his father bought his team brooms in second year. But the more he thought about it, he knew his friend would be good competition, and Draco liked a challenge. Should Theo get the snitch instead of Potter however… Draco's social standing would become incredibly threatened.

Walking down to the game with Blaise and Daphne, he saw Hermione and Anthony's interaction outside the stands. Immediately he started stringing together a rather colourful line of profanities about the couple to his companions, who laughed and joined in. But deep down he was a bit disappointed it wasn't him she was kissing.

At least he kept up the same appearance – as he had planned.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Anthony were sitting in the red-dominated stands with a mixture of students from their year. The only seat they could find however, bordered the only green stand in the stadium.<p>

Tony was currently talking Quiddich tactics with Terry Boot and Justin Finch-Fletchley, while Hermione and Ernie Macmillan were talking about their latest Ancient Runes assignment. Like Hermione, Ernie wasn't a huge Quidditch fan, but went to games to support his friends. She was glad to have him for company.

It was during her conversation with Ernie that she noticed Draco, Blaise and Daphne sit in their green stand, directly in view of her and her friends.

Hermione had noticed Draco's dramatic departure from potions class on Monday, and had talked about it with Harry and Ron. The two boys were pleased to hear he was cooped up in the hospital wing half the week, and Harry was adamant that he was working for Voldemort.

Studying his face from across the stand, she didn't believe Harry's claims that Draco had the Dark Mark. He was just a kid. Merlin, they all were kids, fighting an adult war.

She observed that Draco was still a bit pale, but not as pale as he was on Monday. He was wearing an expensive-looking, emerald green scarf, which contrasted his alabaster skin and blonde hair. His grey eyes were dancing, perhaps from the excitement of the Quidditch match - a look that Hermione rarely saw. _I would find him quite attractive if he wasn't such a prat._

Following her gaze, Tony leant in to whisper to his girlfriend.

"Looks like Malfoy is feeling better. I bet he is gutted, not being able to play Harry."

Hermione turned and looked at Tony with awe. She knew that he didn't like Draco, but she was so used to her friend's harsh words, that Anthony's neutral-ness was refreshing.

Murmuring in agreement, she turned her attention back to the match, but watched Draco out of the corner of her eye.

As if he felt her eyes on him, Draco slowly turned and made eye contact with her. She noticed that the laughter died from his eyes at the sight of her (_no surprises there,_ she thought), but it was replaced with something else. Not hate- she knew that look all too well. It looked like he was studying her, just like she did to him earlier.

Then in a blink of an eye he was watching the match again, as if nothing had happened.

Confused, Hermione snuggled into Tony, and continued to watch the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Wednesday 4****th**** of December, Gryffindor Common Room**

It had been a few weeks since the Gryffindor-Slytherin match, which meant the coldness of December was now here; and the ball a mere 2 weeks away.

Hermione had been incredibly busy the past month, and was exhausted. She had found it quite hard juggling her prefect duties, her classes and assignments, her social life, and her relationship with Tony.

She is currently curled up on her favourite armchair by the fire, reading up the last bits of her fae books. Her DADA essay (which was already well over 2ft long), lay discarded on the floor in front of her, amongst textbooks, quills, inkpots, and a half-eaten sandwich. It was 11pm, but she was determined to finish her fae-book before she went to bed.

In addition to learning about water, earth and light fae, Hermione know knew all about the fire, air, and dark fae.

As the name suggests, fire fae can manipulate fire, and have ruby red eyes. They were important figures in old times, as fire played an important part of sacrifice to the ancient gods. They were also known for their fighting capabilities during the Great Clan Wars of 1734, as they used their skills to burn the flesh of their enemies.

The air fae could influence weather patterns, which included creating storm clouds and lightening at a rapid speed. Air fae were the most common, along with earth, as their skills could make it rain on their crops, or give wind to their ships. For a while it was also believed that some air fae had learnt to suck air from a persons body, but that was just a rumor. Their eyes are a pale blue.

The dark fae had deep purple eyes, and held a strong connection to the spirits of the dead. Like the fire fae, they too were important figures in the Great Clan Wars of 1734. They used their connection with the dead to summon demons and other spirits to help them kill their enemies. It is also this connection to death that makes them the only fae who can tame phoenixes.

The more Hermione read about the fae, the more excited she became about finding her birth family. Some of the passages contained images of the most graceful creatures, in the most beautiful places she had ever seen. They were such a fascinating race, and there was still so much more to learn.

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing with the last chapter in the book: _Mates and Bonding_. She didn't know why, but she felt incredibly giddy about reading this chapter, and purposely left it till last.

_I mean, I already know _most_ of the signs of finding your mate_. She thought to herself, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. _And I'm certain that it's Tony. I guess I just need to get this chapter over and done with. Then I'll know what to do, and how to tell him._

* * *

><p><strong>Mates and Bonding<strong>

Before a fae's transition on the eve of their 18th birthday, it is well known that his/her senses become heightened in the year prior.

One's eyesight will be comparable to a hawk's, and hearing to a fox. There is an explosion of flavor whenever one eats or drinks. The magic of the earth can be felt with each touch, and certain smells tantalizes one's senses even more than before.

It is during this year before adulthood, that a fae can use these newly heightened senses to discover their mate.

This chapter will cover the basic information one needs to know about finding and binding with a mate.

What is a mate?  
><span>A mate is someone who completes you in every way possible: spiritually, physically, intellectually and emotionally.

Can one have multiple mates?  
><span>No. A good way to understand the pairing is that destiny took a complete, and perfect soul and split it into two- one for each person.

Why is it so important to find one's mate?  
><span>It is a fae's duty to find and complete their soul, through the binding process. Without their mate, a fae will forever remain incomplete, and absolute happiness in life can never be achieved. It is highly encouraged to find one's mate so the magic in the bloodlines can be passed onto future generations with more purity.

What happens if one doesn't find their mate?  
><span>A fae without their mate can live a normal, but unfulfilling life.

How does one know if they have found their mate?  
><span>Each fae's experience is different, but in general terms, it is as if they are drawn together through an invisible link. The fae will _know _they are meant to be with that person.

What if one gets it wrong?  
><span>Very rarely does a fae confuse their feelings for someone other than their mate, but it does happen. A fae may think they are compatible with another, but it comes down to what happens during the binding process.

The Mating Cycle  
><span>The cycle of finding ones mate consists of the following: sensing, recognition, and bonding.

One's mate is always on the radar before the fae even realizes it. Whilst one's abilities are undergoing their transition into adulthood, as previously mentioned, their senses are heightened- but they are also erratic. Everything around them touches their senses in some way, causing different reactions within. It is common for a fae to be completely preoccupied with how different foods taste, or how different music affects their state of mind, that they completely fail to see how their pheromones are affecting their future mate. The more a fae spends time with their mate, the more their mate becomes intoxicated with the fae's scent, and vice versa.

Once the fae recognizes their true mate, they become incredibly protective and fend off any threats. The more time one spends with their mate, the stronger the connection grows. This connection first starts as being able to read their mate's body language incredibly well, then it develops to feeling the same emotions, and sensing if their mate is in danger from large distances. The connection is not only strengthened by spending time together, but also through touch (i.e. kissing, sexual intercourse).

Eventually this leads to the need to bind, which is crucial in order to seal the two souls together. Sexual tension for one another intensifies, leading a fae's canines to ache with desire. _A relationship needs to be consummated before a fae can bite their mate, thus sharing their soul-_

Hermione slammed the book shut and quickly looked around the empty common room. It was all too intense to take in at once.

Her mother always told her that it is okay to have a boyfriend, but a woman's independence should be cherished. That Hermione should see the world and excel in a career, before being tied to a man and having children. Yet this book was telling her that "mating" happens at a young age, which completely freaked her out. Merlin, there was going to be a war soon- she should be focusing all her energy on perfecting her magic and helping Harry, than _biting_ Tony.

Rubbing her temples, Hermione picked up all her belongings and trudged upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 20<strong>**th**** December, the Great Hall, 2pm**

Hermione and the other prefects had gotten the afternoon off to help decorate the Great Hall for the Christmas Ball that night.

_Except for Malfoy, the slacking git._ She thought, looking around the room.

To her left, she could see Ron was trying to wrap tinsel around a pure white, 7ft tree. Funnily enough, he was using the _wingardium leviosa_ spell. Chuckling, Hermione walked over to help him.

"Swish and flick Ron" she said, gently grabbing his wand-arm to help direct. He went bright red and mumbled thanks.

"What's up Ron? You've been a bit quiet lately, and in fact, I'm pretty sure you haven't been eating as much. Now if that's not a sure sign that something's up, then I don't know what is."

Ron looked around and nudged for Hermione to come closer.

"I know I can be…well, irrational sometimes Hermione, but my gut tells me that something is up with Malfoy." Hermione's stomach lurched at the sound of Malfoy's name (in fact, she had been doing that _a lot_ lately…).

"I mean, he has been disappearing _a lot_ lately. Crabbe and Goyle seem lost half the time without him. Not to mention bloody Snape keeps covering his ass when he fails to turn up to prefect meetings. I really wished Harry had turned up earlier and heard more of Snape and Malfoy's little conversation the other day, it could've answered a lot of questions. [pause] I know you think Harry's been going a bit overboard lately, like he's on some bloody crusade, but once again he's not here. It's weird." Ron finished.

"He has pulled quite the disappearing act, especially with prefect duties. But that's Malfoy: the git extraordinaire." She replied calmly.

Ron frowned, and looked as if he was going to say something else when Ginny ran into the hall.

"Hermione, what are you still doing here! We need to get ready ASAP!" she said, half-tugging Hermione out of the hall.

Hermione knew that look of Ron's, as it came up a couple of weeks ago, when he accused her of not caring what Malfoy and Snape were up to. After seeing how pale Malfoy was after he fainted in class that time…it showed her that he was just a child, like all of them. What Harry and Ron were suggesting was ridiculous.

Pushing these thoughts aside, she half-powerwalked, half-ran with Ginny up the stairs to the dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Slytherin dorms<strong>

Draco walked over to his desk drawer, naked, and grabbed himself a cigar. He then sat in his large, black leather armchair, took a swig of firewhiskey that was sitting on the armrest, then lit the cigar with wandless magic. Merlin he loved how he could do that.

Inhale. Pause. Exhale. _Relax_.

"Draco, those things smell disgusting" Katrina Ward called from his bed. She rolled over and sat up, the emerald green sheets swam around her naked torso.

Draco took a sip from his glass and looked over at his latest was smart, pretty, and good in bed. Hopefully she provided him with enough of a distraction from the nagging in his gut over Voldemort's task.

"That's because you're not used to being with a man with class." he replied, taking another puff. _Relax._

Katrina wrinkled her nose in disgust. She then stood up and walked seductively over to where Draco was sitting.

"We still have time for another round before the ball starts Draco" she purred, kneeling between his legs.

Draco smirked, and took another puff of his cigar. _Relax._

Operation kill-Dumbledore-with-a-cursed-necklace failed. Meaning operation get-Snape-to-fuck-off failed. Which also meant operation get-life-back-to-normal failed. And lastly: operation shag-other-girls-so-I-don't-care-about-Granger failed. She was still on his radar, and looking/smelling better than ever.

Merlin, he desperately needed to relax.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter was lacking Dramione-ness. I wanted to jump quickly through time so that I can get to the Christmas ball. I have a lot of ideas for this (<strong>**rubs hands together****) so it all needs to be in one chapter.**

**As always, comments are very welcome. It's you guys who pulled me back out of hibernation after all!**

**Thanks x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, it's been a VERY long time since I have posted a chapter. I am currently typing the next chapter, so hopefully the wait for the next one isn't too long! A big thank you to the people who commented, and continue to favourite this story (even though it has not been updated in forever) you are awesome.**

Chapter 9

**Girl's bathroom, Gryffindor Tower**

The girl's bathroom was absolute bedlam.

One half of the room was completely steamed from the showers and the other half reeked of various floral perfumes. Hermione and Ginny clutched their shower caddies, dresses and makeup bags very close to their chests as they squeezed past the groups of girls getting ready. It seemed every female in the Gryffindor tower was here, which made Hermione's over-sensitized ears hurt from all the excited squeals. Ginny did a quick scan of the room and nudged Hermione, pointing to the empty shower in the corner.

"If you don't mind Mione, I'll go first. I'll be super quick, and then once my hair and makeup is done, I can help you with yours."

Hermione nodded and took a seat on the bench. She placed her gear to her right and hung her dress from the hanger above. She then closed her eyes and gently massaged her temples. If these girls were going to be like this the whole evening- it was going to be a _very_ long night.

"Oh. Merlin. Hermione, is that your dress?"

Hermione looked up, gasped and quickly looked away. Lavender Brown was standing in front of her stark naked, except the rollers in her hair. This wasn't the first time Hermione had seen her naked- both Lavender & Parvati were very comfortable with their bodies, and it did not phase them to go starkers in their dormitories most mornings. Hermione, however, was more…modest. Unless she was getting dressed, she always donned her bathrobe.

"Yep. That's it." She replied quickly.

"It is _such_ a nice colour! Did you get it from _Arcadia_? I was totally gonna go there, but then I got an owl from my mother and she personally wanted to take me shopping. We went to _Celestial_, which is that totally gorgeous boutique off Diagon Alley. _Anyhow _Ron said I could have whatever colour I wanted. But of course, I have to take into consideration the colour of his hair so I said to…"

_Oh god._ Thought Hermione, zoning out. Usually she was very polite to Lavender, but the noise in the bathroom was really starting to get to her, thus her patience was thin.

"...But then I wouldn't be able to wear the gold rose corsage with the white accents like I wanted right? So I had to settle for…"

_Hurry the fuck up Ginny. She is driving me mental!_ Hermione took a deep breath and tried to relax. Every time Lavender made wild gestures her breasts bounced, and Hermione found it quite difficult to not stare. She was well endowed in the boob department_. Just the way Ron likes them. Oh god Hermione, don't stare. Don't. Stare. La la la la la._

Hermione was very grateful when Ginny came out from behind the shower curtain (fully robed).

"LAVENDER! Put some bloody clothes on for Merlin's sake!" she screeched.

"Fuck Ginny, you can be such-"

"NOW!"

Lavender gave Ginny the evil eye and went back to her makeup station.

"Thanks Gin, I just can't handle her sometimes…and those boobs (boob gesture) Merlin…everywhere…and…I better shower!" Hermione grabbed her gear and darted into the shower.

She took her time lathering her body with vanilla body wash, then she exfoliated every inch of her body. She carefully shaved her legs and under her arms, (in fact she went over them twice to be sure.) Lastly, she washed her hair with her favourite strawberry-scented Sleekeazy's shampoo and conditioner, ensuring she rinsed out every last drop. She then stepped out of the shower and back into her fluffy white bathrobe. After completing these steps, she felt very relaxed. The throb in her temple was gone, and she was ready to tackle the noisy room again.

She spotted Ginny yelling at a fellow 5th year in front of the mirrors- apparently Anna had tipped her talcum powder all over Ginny's stuff. Hermione "ahemed" the two girls, flicked her wand, and the mess disappeared.

"I'm super sorry Gin, I can be such a klutz sometimes." Said Anna, tears welling in her bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry too Anna," Ginny sighed "I'm just stress central right now alright? No worries." The two girls hugged.

"Anna, that midnight blue dress looks amazing, it has such a nice sheen to it," said Hermione, lightening the mood. Anna hugged Hermione as well.

"Actually Anna, since both of us have already straightened our hair, would you mind helping me with Mione's?" Ginny asked, handing her a brush and a couple of rollers. Anna nodded, and the two girls set to work.

After an hour of hair tugging, perfume spraying, and makeup applying- the girls were ready to put on their gowns.

Ginny's sleek-straight hair was parted to the side, with the smaller section pinned back with a pearl-encrusted barrette, to match her pearl necklace and earrings.

"My mum wore these on her wedding day, as did grandma Cedrella on her wedding day." Said Ginny, admiring the pearls in the mirror. "They are only expensive family heirloom that we have."

Ginny's makeup was simple yet effective. She wore a black cats eye, black mascara to coat her already-long eyelashes, bronzer to highlight her features, and a red lipstick. She looked stunning.

"Harry's jaw is gonna drop to the floor when he sees you!" Hermione exclaimed when Ginny showed her the finished result.

Together, Anna and Ginny had put Hermione's hair into rollers, in order to make her already wavy hair more uniformed. Then they gathered the hair into a loosely textured (yet structured) bun at lower-back of her head, with a few loose curls loose to frame her face. To finish, Anna leant Hermione a barrette engraved with flowers, to clip at the side of the bun.

For makeup, Ginny went all out. She moisturized Hermione's face, and then applied a medium-coverage foundation as a base. She then proceeded to add concealer, powder, highlighter, blusher, as well as lightly grooming the brows. For her eyes, she applied a sparkly gold base on the eyelid, and then did a brown-based smokey eye, to compliment the gold without being too dramatic, then pumped on black mascara. Lastly, she gave Hermione a nude lipstick. Initially Hermione was a bit nervous with all the products that Ginny was applying, but when she looked in the mirror, she was speechless. Ginny had an expert hand, and had used the products to enhance all of Hermione's features in a natural way, without looking _too_ made up- leaving the focus on Hermione's "come get me" eyes. Hermione was absolutely stoked with the results.

"Tony is going to cream in his pants when he sees you" Ginny said smugly. Hermione gasped and then slapped Ginny's arm laughing.

"In all honesty Gin, I think that tonight I'm gonna do it. I think I want to sleep with Tony tonight." She whispered nervously.

"Why are we whispering?" replied Ginny, dropping her voice as well, "This will be the best night of your life!"

Hermione nodded towards a now-dressed Lavender & Parvati. Ginny got the hint and winked and Hermione.

"Let's get that dress on and show Tony what you're made of!"

**Slytherin Common Room**

"Cheers to the best drinks, the best company, and the best night ahead!" Blaise yelled, clinking the shot glasses with Theo and Draco. The boys downed their shot and winced.

"Fuck Blaise, that was something different!" said Theo, slamming his glass on the coffee table.

"Mother always had the best liquor cabinet. She keeps the hard stuff at the back for when she entertains her favourite male guests. I nicked a couple of bottles the last time I was home." Blaise winked at the guys. His mother's scandalous antics were common gossip amongst the upper class. His friends laughed- she had come onto Theo at least twice in the last year.

"What is taking the girls so long? Dammit, mother _insists_ that we get pictures together to send home." Draco complained, pouring another round of shots. Narcissa had commanded one of their house elves to follow Draco around taking snaps of the evening. So far, they consisted of the guys smoking cigars and drinking whiskey- not Narcissa material.

"Perhaps they are making out, now I would _love_ to see that." Replied an already tipsy Theo, reaching for another glass.

"Well I guess you are out of luck there buddy, here they come." Said Blaise, nodding towards the girls' dorms.

Daphne, Pansy and Katrina walked into the common room giggling uncontrollably. Daphne and Katrina walked up to their respective partners, while Pansy grabbed a half-drunken small bottle of elvish vodka from her tiny sparkly clutch, and shook it at the boys.

"Check it out, it's the real deal. These girls have only had two shots each and they are _off their faces!_ This elvish stuff is awesome." she giggled.

"Ugh, it's such a girly drink!" replied Blaise, wrinkling his nose. "It has sparkles in it for Merlin's sake! Although I do commend you on the charm you have put on your bag- what other goodies do you have in there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Pansy replied suggestively, placing the bottle back into her clutch and closing it.

"ONE MORE SHOT…Yes, one more shot. Everyone!" yelled Theo, thrusting the glasses into everyone's hands.

Everyone raised their glasses.

"Draco, would you do the honour?" said Daphne, mock-bowing.

Draco paused and then raised his glass "To an unforgettable night."

Little did he know it would be just that.

**Am deciding the final features of the dresses now, hopefully you guys can imagine them the same way as I can :)**

**Please review!**

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the positive reactions to my update guys! It's much appreciated. I've written a mammoth of a chapter that will hopefully appease all the Dramione fans out there. I know exactly how it panned out in my head, but it was hard trying to write it down. Hopefully you will understand how Hermione's inner Fae is bursting to get out, and how it's affecting her. Please read and review! xxx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

**Gryffindor Common Room, 6pm**

Nervous couldn't even begin to describe how she was feeling.

It wasn't only due to the fact that she was dressed up to the nines; she was 99% certain she was going to have sex with Tony tonight.

_I mean- it's completely natural to have these feelings. Harry and Gin, Ron and Lavender have been doing it for a while…I feel really good about Tony and I'm _certain_ that my fae senses are drawing me to him…he is smart, handsome and sensible. I am making the right decision._

Hermione looked around the common room at all the happy couples. _I can be just like them too, carefree and in love. At least for one night._

She took a deep breath and walked over towards Ginny, who had just finished a mini makeout session with Harry. Harry got a little teary eyed with he saw Ginny walking down the stairs from the girl's dorms. She wore a black fitted dress, with a round cut neck (to show off the pearls) and a low back. Harry wore matching black suit, with a green bowtie to match his eyes. The same green matched the corsage that he gave Ginny. Like something out of a movie, Harry had swooped Ginny into his arms, and kissed her deeply. It was cut short by creepy Colin Creevey taking photos of the whole scene. Since Colin didn't have a date, he offered to take photos for the school newsletter. When Harry saw Hermione, his eyes widened in shock.

"Hermione, you look stunning. Just, wow. I forget you are a girl sometimes you know?" Harry said, giving Hermione a hug. She laughed.

"Thank you Harry," she replied. "To be honest, I kinda nice being girly for a change!"

"Tony is a lucky guy." He said, rubbing her arm. "Besides, I think it's nice to take a break from all the craziness, and I really look forward to having a good night with you all." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Pssst! Guys, come over here!"

The three of them turned around. Across the room was Dean, Parvati, Lavender and Ron gathered around Seamus. Ron ushered them over.

In Seamus' hands were eight shot glasses- one each. In Ron's hands was a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnegan! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing!" Hermione angrily whispered, not wanting to draw attention to the group.

"Mione- chill. You don't have to tell-" Began Ron, when something in her clicked.

"Actually Ronald, I think it is a brilliant idea. Seamus, hand me a glass." She said coolly, holding out her hand.

_If this doesn't calm my nerves, I don't know what will._

Ron's jaw dropped.

"Go Hermione!" said Dean

"Didn't know you had it in ya!" exclaimed Parvati.

Hermione took the glass from Seamus, and ushered at the others to do the same.

"Fill her up Ron." Said Seamus. Ron filled all the glasses.

"Harry, do you want to do the toast?" asked Hermione. Harry raised his glass.

"To an unforgettable night."

They all downed their shot and winced at the burning sensation running through their bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Hall, 6.30pm: Draco<strong>

Draco felt good as he walked into The Great Hall.

His friends were busy chatting away, he had a good buzz from the pre-drinks, and his house elf had managed to snap a few good pictures of the group before they left (which meant his mother would be happy too).

For once Draco felt really calm.

_This is what it's supposed to be like; going to balls, surrounded by good friends, talking shit and just acting my age._ He thought, looking around at his group of friends. Even though he hated to admit it sometimes- he was lucky to have them.

"Oh wow Drake, check it out!" Pansy gasped, gesturing at the decorations.

He had to give it to Dumbledore; the place looked spectacular.

The long tables had been cleared away and replaced by round tables of 15. Each table was covered with white silk, and covered with mini silver tea light candles. The middle of the tables was adorned with lilies, which were enchanted to emit faint sparkles and lights into the surrounding air. The plates were white, with a faintly embossed trim of miniature floral motifs, with beautiful smiling nymphs entwined through the vines. The cutlery was silver, the handles also engraved with nymphs to match the plates. Each nymph was slightly different, but all were crafted with such gentle strokes, they looked like they were alive. Even Draco had to admit the craftsmanship and attention to detail was spectacular. Lastly, there were crystal-like goblets for each person. Draco suspected they were clear so the teachers could monitor what the students were drinking. _That won't stop the boys from spiking drinks though._ He thought, chuckling to himself.

Around the edges of the room and up in the ceiling were more small floating candles, so small that they looked like distant twinkling stars. Coming from the ceiling were snowflakes, which vanished before they hit peoples heads. There were also a few cushioned seats in the alcoves, bordered by navy velvet curtains for privacy. _Or a quick shag later on_,Draco thought, smirking.

At the far end of the hall the teacher's table had been cleared and replaced with 4 tall Christmas trees. Each tree had the same glowing baubles, stars, and tinsel arrangement, but in the different house colours. Seated in front of the trees was a band playing preppy Christmas themed music. In the band there was two metamorphmagi, whose hair changed colour to the tempo, a dwarf and two other witches. There was a big gap from the tables to the band, which Draco assumed was for dancing later on. Currently it was half-full of students chatting animatedly to each other. Draco noticed that he was not the only one with a house elf there; it seemed a few other pureblooded families had the same idea.

"Rooker, take photos of the room or something." he said, shooing his elf away.

"Yes master Draco, sir." Rooker eagerly replied, bowing.

Draco had one arm around Katrina as he walked in. He could feel the looks of jealousy from both the male and female population; they were easily the most attractive people in the school. His mother would be pleased with his choice of date. Not only was Katrina a pureblood; she was very attractive with her waist length, straight brown hair, and bangs to frame her chocolate brown eyes. Her slim body was hugged by her cream coloured, mermaid-styled dress. _Far better looking than Catherine Ward, and she is a good distraction from Granger. Speaking of which…_

"Katrina, I'm going to get a drink, would you like one?" He asked, flashing her his famous Malfoy smile.

"I would love one _darling_!" she replied. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as he departed, to show off in front of her friends. Draco could her girlfriends giggling and talking about him as he walked away. _Of course they are, I am a Malfoy._

He was standing at the punch bowl with his back to the entrance when a gentle breeze blew over him and made him freeze: strawberry and vanilla.

_Oh Merlin, don't turn around. Not again…_

Draco slowly turned around and had to fight the blush that came creeping to his face.

About two meters in front of him was Hermione.

_Granger_, he quickly corrected himself.

He was speechless. It felt as if the part of his brain that formed coherent sentences, (and insults), had completely turned off.

Hermione was wearing a soft-coral strapless dress with a sequined fitted bodice, and a flowing mesh-like fabric at the bottom. It hugged her body quite snugly around the chest and waist, and Draco could see that her figure was really starting to develop. Around her neck was a simple gold chain with matching bracelet. On her right ring finger she wore a gold cocktail ring in the shape of a flower, which shone when she waved it around. In her left hand she was holding a sparkling clutch, similar to Pansy's. She was smiling and laughing with Weasel Junior, her eyes sparkling and hinted with gold, her hair gently bouncing off her face as she laughed. In short, she was-

"Beautiful" Draco whispered to himself.

He felt someone's shoulder brush past his back, and slightly push into his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. His face quickly turned into a scowl as he saw it was Anthony _fucking _Goldstein. The twat had a huge smile on his face at the sight of Hermione, and was approaching her with a corsage. While the insult-part of his brain was silent with Hermione, it was quick to tear Anthony to shreds. _Dick._

He felt a nudge and turned to see Blaise and Theo.

"I feel ya brother." Said Theo nodding slowly.

"Whatdoyoumean?" replied Draco quickly, heart racing.

"Mudblood." Said Theo, head tilting in Hermione's direction, "Wait til the girls see her, they will tear her to pieces. Which is a shame coz she scrubs up alright."

"Pft. No amount of scrubbing can wash that _filth_ away." Replied Draco, hating every word. "Come on guys, let's get a table."

He gave Hermione one last glance before following the guys.

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Hall 6.30pm: Hermione<strong>

The shot had gone down a treat for Hermione. She had liked it so much, that she charmed her clutch to extend so that she could take the bottle with her. The boys were very impressed. She felt poised, calm, and ready for a good night.

Hermione and Ginny were chatting animatedly when she smelt something. It was _the_ smell. Hermione turned to her left and saw Tony walking towards her, corsage in hand.

"Merlin Hermione, you look so beautiful." He said, placing the corsage around her wrist. Hermione blushed, and noticed that he found a soft-coral bowtie to match her dress.

"You look handsome as well." She replied, smiling and tugging at his bowtie. She then wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, but also to inhale his scent. When she buried her face into his shoulder and could smell _it._ She felt a wave of endorphins race through her body when she inhaled the smell. _I knew it- Tony is my mate._

Little did Hermione know Tony's shoulder smelt so nice due to him rubbing against Draco on his way to meet her. All she could feel was the warming feeling that the combination of alcohol, and the smell gave her.

She released Tony from the hug, and followed him to their table.

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Hall, 9.30pm: Draco<strong>

Draco was having a fantastic time.

All night his table was busy cracking jokes, taking photos, and secretly pouring alcohol into their drinks. Blaise had even managed to slip very small amounts of vodka into Loony Lovegood's glass at various intervals through the night, which resulted her being scolded by McGonnagal for passing out at the dinner table.

The only thing that had dampened his spirits a little was Granger. It didn't help that her table was directly across from his. At the beginning of the night, Draco kept stealing glances at her. However, his ego was really hurt as he began to notice that she hadn't even look at him once the whole night. This bothered Draco more than he liked to admit, and he ended up swapping places with Daphne so that he had his back to her table.

This was also a good move, as Daphne, Katrina and Pansy were now sitting together, and just like Theo predicted, they began to bag on Hermione's rags to riches appearance. Draco occasionally added his own bits to the conversation, but found it difficult to insult her as he thought she looked absolutely stunning. The conversation began as bitchy insults, but by desert Pansy finally admitted that Granger "had a rack that could compete with mine," Daphne added that "the mudblood looked better in that dress, than when I tried it on," and the only Ravenclaw at their table, Peter Winters, added that she is "hot and I want to bang her," (Draco was not impressed by his input to the conversation).

Once the meal was over, the dance floor opened. Draco was pleased that the teachers gave the students some space, and pretty much left them to their own devices. He danced the first 5 dances with Katrina, then 1 each with Pansy and Daphne. Well, with Daphne it wasn't dancing, it was more "let's stop Daphne from passing out on my shoulder." Blaise and Theo made sure that Rooker got photos of it all. The music was very preppy, and the band did covers of many popular songs in the wizarding world. Draco, his fellow Slytherins, plus Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie McMillan had jumped up and down to the classic "Let Me Cast A Spell On You" and they all yelled out the lyrics in unison. The grouping initially surprised Draco, but Justin and Ernie had proved to be good sorts, and had helped finish Blaise's bottle of alcohol. _Perhaps Hufflepuffs weren't so fluffy after all_. They were singing the popular song "Baby Light My Cauldron" when Draco felt a sudden urge to turn around.

It was Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Hall 9.30pm: Hermione<strong>

Hermione was having a _really_ great night.

She had about 5 shots of Fire Whiskey over the course of the evening, and was feeling rather drunk by dessert. Dinner was a little bit of a blur; she was joking with Seamus and Dean for a bit, and even gossiped with Lavender for 15 mins on the outfits that people had chosen. Together, they decided that Lavender and Hermione were the first equal best-looking girls, and Ernie McMillan for the boys (he was looking particularly dapper in his emerald waistcoat and with matching pocket-square).

After Seamus took the bottle of Fire Whiskey from her, Hermione noticed the more shots she had, the more her body relaxed. The more her body relaxed, the more her Fae-instincts started to take hold, and her logic was slipping from her grasp. This meant that she was unknowingly starting to emit pheromones into the air, leading Tony to start kissing her many times throughout the meal. By the time she hit the dance floor with her group, she noticed a few boys were sneaking glances at her, looking puzzled. _Oh Merlin, they must be able to tell that I am drunk! _She concluded, _Hermione- sort your shit out!_

"Tony, can you please get me some water?" she asked, trying her hardest to regain control. Tony agreed, and finally left her after another long kiss, looking as if it was really hard to peel from her.

By now the dance floor was packed with students. Hermione started to dance with Lavender, Parvati and Ginny to a really upbeat song "Let Me Cast A Spell On You". They were all giggling and moving their bodies in beat to the music. It was getting even harder for Hermione to maintain control and somehow in the midst of it all she remembered a passage from one of the books Orin gave her: _When a Fae relaxes his/her body and allow the senses to completely take over, a majority enter a state of bliss when dancing to music. It has been suggested that non-Fae may feel the effects of pheromones emitted from the Fae during this time, but there has not been enough interaction with non-Fae to confirm this._

Hermione's eyes widened at this thought, and quickly looked around her. She saw that a majority of the boys around her were trying really hard to keep their eyes off her, and on their partners. She made eye contact with Seamus and he started to move towards her, as if in a trance. She then made eye contact with Lavender, and she began to dance slowly on Hermione. _Oh Merlin, the alcohol has made it easy for…_

She couldn't finish that thought. The music was making it impossible to think straight. She closed her eyes and could feel her blood rushing through her body. It felt like she was floating and she didn't want it to stop. She inhaled deeply and could smell _it_ really strongly nearby. With eyes still closed, she submitted to the desires of the Fae within, and slowly raised her arms up in the air above her, and swayed her hips to the music. She ran her fingers along her scalp, and then down her body. She opened her eyes and starting dancing rather saucily with her girlfriends. Next she grabbed Dean by the hands and together they spun around, her fingertips trailing along his skin, giving him Goosebumps. She did the same with Justin and Ernie, who were nearby. It seemed that whomever she directly touched, they started to feel what she was feeling. Hermione vaguely recalled the effect that Veela have on the men around them; except Hermione's pheromones was affecting the girls and boys equally.

By the end of the song, the intoxicating smell became stronger, and she could feel it pumping through her veins. She closed her eyes and tried to pinpoint the location. It smelt like Sandalwood with a hint of citrus. The expensive cologne accompanying it was equally delicious. _Weird how it's so strong, coz I sent Tony away…_ the voice of logic-Hermione echoed feebly in the back of her mind. With a soft rumble starting in her throat she turned around and opened her eyes.

_Malfoy._ Hermione couldn't breathe as all the memories began to slot together. All of a sudden it made sense, and she felt like an idiot. His looks, the spark when they touched, the smell…she realized that her inner Fae had been reaching out to him for awhile now, but she was so focused with her glamour and maintaining face that she had blocked him out.

His normally hard-face and deep frown was replaced by a softness she had never seen before. He looked incredibly puzzled, as if he was trying to figure out what was going on. His once cold, grey eyes were now a moving ocean hinted with blue. It looked as if he wanted to say something, but clearly he did not know what was going on, just like her. She wanted to touch his face, to feel his warmth on her skin but at the same time the "muggle-born" Hermione was disgusted with this revelation. He was Malfoy. Son of a bitch with a superiority complex, obsessed with wealth, and the status of one's blood. _Son of a death eater in the body of an angel._

It felt like hours but it was probably only seconds when she looked away and around at his friends. They all had a slightly glazed look in their eyes from her dancing, but it was nothing like the intensity when she looked into Draco's.

_Draco._ The name sounded heavenly.

Before she did anything rash in front of her peers, Hermione turned and quickly left the dance floor. Luckily her friends were still feeling the side effects of her pheromones, and were too busy dancing to notice. She used this distraction to slip into one of the alcoves and shut the curtain behind her. She then sank into one of the seats and put her head in her hands. It seemed that the revelation had sobered her up rather quickly, now all that was left was to try and subdue her inner Fae. After all, if Hermione Granger ran into Draco Malfoy's arms in the middle of the dance floor and snogged him, there would be hell to pay.

She sat like this for 5 mins, before she heard the rustle of the curtain open and someone stepped in. _Oh Ginny, how on earth can I explain what just happened?_

She took a deep breath and looked up- it wasn't Ginny.

Draco stood in front of her, panting, with that same puzzled look on his face. Hermione stood up quickly and looked back into those oceanic eyes. Her inner Fae was starting to stir again at the sight of him.

In one quick motion he stepped forward and swooped Hermione into his arms, and kissed her.

The electric jolt that she felt at the bar was nothing compared to how she felt now. Her blood started to pump quicker through her body, making her slightly dizzy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her body melted against his. The kiss started slow with his lips pressed firmly against hers, uncertain but longing. She then slowly opened her mouth, and tilted her head, inviting him in. He took the invitation, and his tongue gently caressed her own. Their tongues danced for a couple of moments, before her pheromones flared up again. His smell, his touch, his taste, completely consumed her and she wanted more... The kiss broke momentarily, and Hermione started to growl, until Draco picked her up and placed her on his lap as he sat down on the seat behind them. They started to kiss again, but this time the kisses were more aggressive and frantic, their hands roaming each other's bodies, trying to feel every inch, every curve. Draco's member started to become hard, as Hermione was now straddling his lap. She gasped, but pushed closer to him, secretly delighted at how she was making him feel. _He is mine, and no one else's._

* * *

><p>Draco's mind was in a complete scramble, but he knew was that he wanted her. There was something about her that drew him to her; he had known that for weeks. Now it was clear that it wasn't all in his head, she felt it too. He could tell that by the way she rubbed her body against his, and he loved every moment of it. As delighted as he was by this sudden development, it didn't make sense. But he was not in the position to debate right now- he had the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts straddling his lap, and his whole body was on fire.<p>

He was very disappointed when Hermione broke off the kiss. She then pressed her forehead against his, breathing heavily. He cupped her face, and looked deeply into her eyes. _I thought they were plain brown? Now I can see something beneath them, like the brown isn't real._ She looked back into his eyes, and he felt as if she could see into his soul.

"Hermione," he breathed, loving how her name sounded out loud on his lips.

There was a rustle of the curtain behind them. Both Draco and Hermione gasped and turned around. Katrina was standing there with a look of disbelief on her face.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On. Here?" she demanded angrily, pulling out her wand.

In the blink on an eye, Hermione was also standing, wand pointing back at Katrina. Draco stood as well, unsure as to how this would go down.

"What did she do to you Draco?" she asked, her voice rising with every word. "This doesn't make sense- did you do something to him you bitch?" she said, thrusting the wand and stepping closer to Hermione.

Hermione looked at Katrina and then at Draco, eyes determined.

"_Obliviate!_" Hermione said forcefully, and Katrina's eyes rolled backwards. Draco quickly caught her, and placed her body on the couch. He turned towards Hermione, shocked. _Obliviate _was not an unforgivable, but it was very powerful. Hermione had executed it as easily as an _Expelliarmus_.

But then she turned towards him, wand still raised, tears starting to form in her eyes. She was shaking.

"Hermione, don't!" Draco pleaded, beginning to realize what she was doing.

"It…It's complicated." She replied, her wand hand trembling. "No one will understand, you won't understand."

"Please, I…I don't want this memory taken from me." He begged. With his hands raised, he slowly began to walk towards her.

Hermione lowered her wand and nodded slowly, looking away, confused. His heart leapt for joy.

"I don't understand anything right now, but I won't tell. I promise." Draco said, taking her in his arms. He felt her take a deep breath. "You should get back to your friends, they'll be wondering where you are," He kissed her on the head, and let her go. "I'll look after Katrina."

At the mention of Katrina's name, Hermione growled. Draco was a bit shocked by this reaction, but continued to soothe her. "It'll be fine Hermione, just go. We can talk tomorrow."

Hermione nodded. "Okay Draco," she replied softly, "I'll know where to find you." she touched her nose when she said this, and he understood what she meant. She then turned and left him alone with Katrina.

* * *

><p>Hermione slipped out of the alcove and looked around. No one was looking in her direction.<p>

All she could think about was Draco; all she could taste was Draco- she needed to leave immediately.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her group of friends and they waved her over, all smiling.

Even though her inner Fae was rejoicing, she felt guilty for her actions. _This is what's best for me but I've betrayed my friends._

Ignoring their waves, Hermione strode through The Great Hall towards the exit. The more space she put between her and Draco, the better. Once she was out the door she broke into a run, and didn't stop until she was safely in her dorm.

**Ahh, please R&R x**


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated! I deeply apologize. I went on a big overseas trip to Europe for 4 months, so before I left I was very pre-occupied. I have now moved as well- but enough about me! I am still getting notifications about people favouring the story, and this makes me feel so fluffy inside- so THANK YOU. As someone who has never written a story in her life (and finds it difficult to get all my words out), I really appreciate it!

I did a re-read of my chapters and found many things that upset me, but I will try to improve the future chapters. One of my peeves is that Hermione left Draco's memory intact – but do not fear! I will not change anything in the previous chapters. I still have a ton of ideas swirling around (mostly in regards to her Fae heritage) so let's get the ball rolling shall we?

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

**The Next Day: Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

Hermione awoke to the sound of a light snowfall on the window, and a pounding headache.

It was still dark. She rolled over to look at the clock on her bedside: 5:57 am.

"Mmmmarghhhh!" she complained to herself, as she attempted to snuggle back into the mountains of blankets on her bed.

After struggling with her twisted undersheet for 5 minutes, she decided she was too awake to go back to sleep. Huffing, she sat up (almost too quickly for her hungover-mind to process), and reached for the painkillers and the glass of water on her bedside cabinet. While mentally cursing herself for drinking too much the night before, she took the painkillers and slowly looked around the room. A few of the girls weren't there- they most likely stayed with their dates. Of those that were left in the room, two girls were fully dressed from the night before, and sprawled on top of their blankets snoring quietly. In this state, none of the girls would be waking up anytime soon, _thank Merlin._

After taking a few deep breaths and downing the rest of her water, Hermione knew she should think about her actions last night. Not just the drinking, but also the many other problems that she encountered due to her Fae-hormones going into overdrive. In particular a certain blonde-haired…

"Oh shit!" she said a little too loudly. She ran her hands down her face slowly and then gripped them in her hair. "Oh no no no no no…." she was not mentally ready to deal with _that_ certain situation in her current state.

All of a sudden, the room became very claustrophobic. Hermione could feel her fangs starting to ache at the thought of him; her face was flushed, and knew she had to take action. Perhaps a sudden change of temperature will jerk her back into control. All her books mention the sensitivity before transition and suggested this could be used to her advantage: _The strong sensitivity pre-transition can be both a gift and a hindrance in daily life. Those with the willpower can often control their emotions often find peace in their surroundings. However, those who let their emotions run rampant are explosive, and can be considered mentally unstable until the transition has passed. Many of those who decide to use their sensitivity in the right manner, can maintain some element of control. _

With speed she jumped out of bed and got dressed into warm clothes, with suitable shoes for the snow. Grabbing her jacket, she quickly left the room and descended down Gryffindor tower.

Upon opening the front doors to the school, she was hit with a sudden blast of chill from the outside. She deeply inhaled the cold morning air. The shock to her system sent her fangs back to their usual size, and she could feel her heart rate slowing down.

"I have the willpower to control my emotions." She whispered to the wind.

Once her heart rate was back to normal, Hermione allowed herself to focus on her surroundings. The snow had stopped, leaving a blanket of white across the grounds. There were long, shiny icicles hanging from the doorway, and the gargoyles the guarded the walls. The trees looked as if they were covered in a thick coating of icing sugar. It was quiet. Peaceful.

When she convinced herself that all was calm, she trekked through the snow around the lake. There was a part of the lake that bordered The Forbidden Forest, and was separated by a miniature cliff. Since she found out she was Fae, she often sat on the rocks, pondering the dramatic turn her life had taken.

It is also the spot where Viktor Krum had first kissed her a couple of years ago. She remembered how nervous and fluttery her heart was at his touch. When Viktor had kissed her, did the Fae within her stir in disgust?

With a sigh she sat down on the flat rocks, near the edge. She watched the water rise and fall against the cliff line, sending little sprays of water into the air. In, out. In, out. In, out. Deep down she knew that no matter how mind-numbingly calm the motions of the water made her feel, she had to face her problems head on. Her life was changing, and she wanted to be behind the driving wheel as much as possible.

The best way she knew how to deal with tough situations, is to think of the facts:

1. Do not drink that much Firewhiskey _ever again._

2. In fact, do not drink ever again.

3. I need to be more aware of how I affect the people around me.

4. Tony is not my mate.

5. But I know who is.

6. I need to find steps to control myself around this…new piece of information.

7. Orin might have tips on coping with this…new piece of information

8. Try and live life as normally as possible, even with this… new piece of information.

9. I am _Hermione Granger_: brightest witch of my age, brains-extraordinaire. I have family and friends who will support me with this…new piece of information. Well, maybe.

10. I can do this.

After repeating these facts multiple times, Hermione felt a lot better. She decided to visit Dumbledore right away, and arrange a visit with Orin. It will be embarrassing discussing such a personal matter with Orin, but she knew no one else who would understand. She would then eat a hearty breakfast, and try to implement some more calming techniques into her daily routine. She knew she would run into Malfoy again, and needed to be prepared.

_I can do this._

* * *

><p><strong>The Room of Requirement, 9am<strong>

Draco awoke suddenly to the loud noise of raw, whirring magic.

There were bright flashes of colour, popping and zinging sounds, and briefs periods of heat. He then realized he had fallen asleep in The Room of Requirement again. It had happened to him a few times whilst working on the cabinet.

"Alright, alright I'm awake _dammit!_" He yelled.

The magic suddenly stopped, and the room went quiet.

Merlin, he was _hungover!_ This was the King hangover of all hangovers. He needed water ASAP.

As soon as he thought of it, a tall pitcher of water appeared on his desk next to his wand, and the many pieces of parchment. He slowly leaned over and drank greedily. He then tossed the pitcher back onto the desk, where it awkwardly wobbled and then landed on the floor with a large clatter. The noise made his ears ring.

"I am never drinking again," he muttered.

Still dressed in his robes from the night before, Draco peeled himself from the plush, emerald green armchair (identical to the one in his bedroom in The Manor), and stretched. Satisfied with the cracking of bones in his body, he took a deep breath and looked at his disheveled notes from the night before. _Why in Merlin's name would I be doing this drunk?_ Then it dawned on him.

"Oh shit." He said blankly, as the partial memories came flooding back. "Shit, shit, shit," he repeated, head in his hands. He then ran his hands through his pale blonde hair and tried to recall as much from last night as possible.

He remembered getting absolutely hammered with the guys. There was an annoying house elf that wanted photos for his mother. The guys spiked the punch and got Loony drunk. He danced with Pansy, and had a surprisingly good conversation with Ernie McMillan_. _He saw Granger disappear into an alcove. _Then things got really weird…_

Draco realized he could not fully begin to comprehend what happened last night. For some reason he was drawn to Granger the whole time. She was dancing in the middle of a large group and they were all having a good time…and then Katrina came after him in the alcove…

"What the fuck have I done?!" he exclaimed loudly. His insides started to squirm with magic, just like the room earlier. It made him feel both exhilarated and nauseous, as what happened was so wrong. _So, so wrong…_ He didn't know how he was supposed to feel right now; he was so frustrated at himself for allowing it to happen, because _it's_ _Granger_! He had allowed a muggle to _Obliviate_ a pure-blood, and he did nothing! In fact, he would even go as far to say that Granger was the best kiss of his life, but clearly he was still hungover and not thinking straight. However, it is very obvious that he is missing some vital piece of information about Granger...the look in her eyes...

Cursing in frustration again, Draco grabbed his wand and stormed out of The Room of Requirement. He vowed to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Hall<strong>

Freshly showered, and feeling like a million Galleons thanks to his hangover tonic, Draco entered The Great Hall.

All his friends were already seated at the table, and whooped when he joined them. He raised a quizzical eyebrow at his friends as he sat down. He tried to make it look as nonchalant as possible, but his heart was pounding. _What did they see? _He was too busy dealing with Katrina after he kissed Granger; he didn't even stop to think what his friends had witnessed.

"This guy! This guy right here!" said Blaise loudly, grabbing Draco around the shoulders. The other boys cheered.

"You got her good man, how was it?" Theo piped in. The boys stared at Draco. His heart was hammering. What gossip was going around?

Noticing his hesitation, Pansy leaned in and quietly said, "Katrina still hasn't come to eat breakfast Draco. The guys are saying she..er..."

"Can't walk straight after the shagging you gave her in the alcove last night!" Theo said loudly. All the boys laughed, but Pansy rolled her eyes.

"After the rumor got out that you and Katrina had…had sex in the alcove, Dumbledore was furious and turned the curtains into ash." Pansy continued, "She looked awfully out of it Draco, you both did."

Draco didn't realize he had been holding his breath, and let it out. _They didn't see Granger leave._ Internally he rejoiced. This kind of rumor he could deal with.

"Ah well. Sorry to disappoint you lads, but my charming date drank too much, and passed out in the alcove. I was merely being the gentleman that my mother raised, (his friends snorted at this), by escorting her back to her dorms." Draco drawled. Theo looked disappointed, Pansy looked relieved.

"Well if she was that smashed, where were you last night then?" Blaise asked, still suspicious. "You didn't return to your room." Draco shot him a dirty look that said _don't you dare question my actions. _Blaise understood and turned back to his food.

Draco's victory was short lived, as Professor Snape beckoned him from the teacher's table. Draco quickly got up and walked over, head down. _As if this morning couldn't get any worse…_

"You want to see me Professor?" Draco asked politely.

"Draco. There is an unbecoming rumor about your actions last night." Snape said plainly- it wasn't a question.

"A misunderstanding Professor. Katrina passed out and I helped her back to her dorm." Draco replied, still being polite. He was already under Snape's watchful eye- he didn't need that to become a fulltime occupation.

"Indeed." Snape replied, bored. "Pay a visit Dumbledore immediately, and apologize for the inconvenience. I will punish Katrina for her unacceptable behavior." He waved Draco away from the table.

Draco quickly returned to his table, but did not sit down. Pansy raised an eyebrow- he had taught her well.

"Just got grilled by Snape for the same thing." He explained, grabbing some fruit and stuffing them into his pockets. "Gotta see Dumbledore."

He waved goodbye to his friends and walked to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Dumbledore's office<strong>

The usually open door of Dumbledore's office was closed.

Draco could hear murmured voices behind the heavy wood, so he decided to take a seat in the eclectically coloured armchair, and wait. Draco loathed waiting, but he was still tired from last night so was glad for the moment of peace.

He didn't have to wait long. 5 minutes later the door clicked open, and Dumbledore's body came into view. He didn't appear to see Draco, as he was busy talking to his other visitor.

"Yes, I think that is the best course for now. Eucalyptus is a strong smell, and quite soothing. It is possible it can overwhelm the senses. Please let me know if I can do anything else Miss Granger." Draco's heart stopped as Dumbledore stepped aside, allowing Draco a view of Hermione. _Oh bollocks._

She looked as if she had been crying, and she was holding a small vial. Upon opening the door, her head snapped up as she noticed him. They briefly made awkward eye contact. His stomach did a somersault.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said, her voice a little high. She lifted the vial of eucalyptus to inhale, and her body started to relax. Not looking at Draco, she walked quickly towards the stairs.

"Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy, please come inside." Draco hurried into the room, and sat in the chair facing Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore eased himself into the chair opposite.

Draco hated visiting his office. The desk was a similar style to the one in Lucius' study. He and his father had sat in this same fashion so many times before, only when Lucius wanted to punish him for something. Last time Draco and his friends had drunken the rare 1894 Elvish Wine, instead of the common 1895 version. He still had a faint scar from the caning on his left arm.

But the eyes looking at him now weren't cold silver; they were a twinkling blue. Draco relaxed.

"Professor, I came to apologize and explain what happened last night." Draco said. He 'explained' his version of events to Dumbledore. It was a quick conversation, and 10 minutes later Draco was back in his dorms. Not only had Draco just lied to the headmaster, but he had also just covered for Granger's actions. As if his life couldn't get any more complicated.

Having time to kill, he grabbed some more clean parchment and decided to go back to The Room of Requirement. He needed to clear his head of the rumors, of Granger, and fix that bloody cabinet.

* * *

><p>Quick chapter today. I wanted to get "the morning after" done before moving more down the track (in terms of timeline).<p>

**Please R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

I got a review that mentions there that Hermione is not a crazy sex-driven Fae. I do think this is a valid point, so I wanted to address it.

I wanted it to be a little bit more like book-Hermione. She is the type of girl who over analyses things, she likes to use logic. She can't just jump Draco as that would go against her beliefs (at this stage of her life). She needs to trust someone before she gives into her desires (as she almost did with Anthony Goldstein).

I know this is a Dramione fic, and has mostly focused on her thoughts of being a Fae instead of getting it on with Draco. Part of me wanted to write a smutty fic. But 1) I honestly don't know how to and 2) I wanted to explore her mentality as a person, in an attempt to make her a more dimensional character, instead of one who just has sex. Also, I have read a lot of smutty Dramione fics that have been FANTASTIC, and I would't do it justice.

But in saying that, after this chapter she will stop being the 100% logic Hermione that we all know, and will start having a bit of fun as she becomes more self-aware ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

**Hermione's House, Christmas Day**

"Breakfast is ready!"

Hermione threw her _Advanced Guide to Transfiguration_ book, and her essay on non-verbal spells into her bed, and ran into the kitchen for Christmas breakfast.

Being the daughter of two dentists meant that family meals were always _very_ healthy, but not on Christmas Day. This was the one-day of the year when all hatred of sugar or acidity went out the window, and her father made pancakes.

"Smells great dad," Hermione said, deeply inhaling the scent of maple syrup, lemons, and butter. "What's the theme this year?"

This was an on-going joke in the house. Each year he tried to manipulate the batter into various shapes. Each year held various results. The year she went to Hogwarts he made wand-shaped pancakes (which was easy enough). Last year he tried to make owl shapes, in honor of her upcoming O. , resulting in some very wonky looking pancakes.

"I thought I would make snowmen this year. All you need is 3 small circles- very easy." He replied, winking. Hermione giggled. He placed the stack of snowmen pancakes on the table.

"Let me guess, lemon with a sprinkle of sugar?" he asked, holding up the ingredients. Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

Hermione's mother walked into the kitchen and let out a small gasp. When Hermione found out she was Fae, she decided not to use the Glamour Charm to conceal her changed features at home. The changes were gradual at first, but since she hadn't seen her parents for a few months, it was more prominent. Her parents were very understanding of this decision, but it still caught her mother off-guard at times.

"Merry Christmas my beautiful girl." she said, planting a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

Hermione was glad she decided to have Christmas with her family each year. It was nostalgic, yet homely, returning to the muggle lifestyle. Instead of the usual banter she would hear from her classmates, her parents talked about muggle politics, music, their jobs, and even traffic. Hermione had to admit that it was a refreshing change from the chaos of Hogwarts. They were just…ordinary, safe. A small part of her was envious of their mundane lifestyle.

"Orange juice?" her mother asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yes please!" she replied, offering her glass. According to her parents, orange juice (being both high in sugar and acidity) was the evil of all evils.

Hermione took the first bite of her pancakes, and moaned in delight. The tang of lemon combined with the sweetness of the sugar left her taste buds dancing. _One of the not-so-many perks of being a Fae..._

"Dad, these are amazing!" she said while chewing. Then she gulped down the orange juice, and experienced the same heavenly sensation.

"I'm glad you like them my little ballerina." Her dad replied. He had taken to calling her that ever since she did ballet as a child. Even though Hermione was as far away from that world as possible, she loved the nickname.

While she gobbled down the rest of her breakfast in the most unladylike manner possible, her parents got into an intense discussion about the recent conference they both attended last week. Once Hermione finished her meal, she sat back and watched them speak. Her mother was trying to explain a new material used for fillings, but her father wasn't having a bar of it (he was a bit old school sometimes). Hermione could tell where she got her stubbornness and enthusiasm for knowledge.

"All I am saying Phillip, is that the new technology has been tested and _proven_ successful. No harmful side effects or anything!" her mother said, hands waving.

Hermione got up to clear the dishes, chuckling to herself. _Harry has the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders with the return of Voldemort. And here are my parents worrying about fillings and plot lines on Coronation Street._

After clearing the dishes she sat back down at the table with her parents. They were now laughing with each other, previous tension from the conversation forgotten. Her father had his arm around her mother, and they were both at ease. Hermione didn't fail to notice how naturally her mother's body fit against the grove in her fathers, and it warmed her heart.

"Mum, dad," Hermione started, taking a deep breath, "I've been thinking about it, and I think I am ready to see the locket."

"Of course Hermione," "her mother replied, suddenly serious. "I'll go get it."

After a brief moment, her mother sat next to her at the table and handed her the velvet pouch she had retrieved from a box on the mantelpiece. Her parents had been open about her adoption ever since she was a child, as her mother was infertile. Initially Hermione didn't want to know about her birth family as she felt as if she would be betraying Michelle and Phillip, who raised her as their own. But once the changes started happening she wrote to her parents weekly with updates, and they strongly encouraged her to seek out her birth family.

Taking another deep breath, Hermione opened the pouch with trembling hands, and slid the locket into her hand.

The locket was plainer than she was anticipating. It sat perfectly in the palm of her hand, the polished gold reflecting the flames from the fireplace. One side was plain gold, and the other side had a thick outline of a crescent moon. The chain was thick and sturdy, making it seem a bit masculine in design. She opened the locket, hoping to find a picture of her family. It was empty; except for the small inscription _Hermione_ on the left side. Hermione swallowed a lump of disappointment.

"I'm so sorry it's empty Hermione," Her mother said softly, stroking Hermione's hair. "I know you were expecting answers."

"I don't know what I was expecting," Hermione answered numbly. "Some magical artifacts glow, or have hidden messages, but I…it's just…empty." She tried to blink back the tears that were starting to fall. She felt stupid. What did she expect to find- a fairy godmother or a map? Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Her mother stopped stroking her hair, and turned to Hermione with a look of determination in her eyes.

"I know this isn't what you wanted. But I know without a doubt you will find out what happened all those years ago." She cupped Hermione's face and kissed her on the cheek. "No matter what you will always be our daughter." Her mother took the locket from Hermione's trembling hands and placed it around her neck. It felt warm on her chest.

"We tried to find the answers ourselves." Her father said solemnly. "But there were no birth records. As far as the orphanage was concerned, a blonde woman dropped you off and the rest is blank. Once you started sending us letters from school, we realized they must've used that magical mind-wipe to move the process along without any documentation. Lucky for us the locket remained with you, so we kept your name."

Hermione nodded slowly, eyes distant, as she took in what her father was saying. "But how on earth did I end up from a Fae family, in Merlin-knows-where, to an orphanage in Northern London?" she shook her head in confusion. Her parents looked equally confused as she did.

"I suppose I will find answers another time. But the potion thickens; I believe I have found my mate."

Her mother gasped with excitement and gripped Hermione's hands in her own, eyes twinkling. Her father coughed awkwardly, and excused himself from the conversation. As far as Philip was concerned, his little ballerina had a lot more pressing matters than _boys._

"Hermione, you kept that a secret! Come on, tell mum. Is it Tony?" she said, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Did you two, you know, "make out" at the ball?"

"Mum, you are worse then Ginny!" she said mockingly. But then her face turned somber and she answered bluntly, "No, it wasn't Tony. In fact it's really awful." Hermione took one hand from her mothers and ran it though her hair. She caught her mother staring at her pointed ears and continued.

"It has to be the biggest cosmic joke possible. Tony and I got on so well. _So, so well!_ I was so sure…and…well, now when I think of Tony my heart aches for what we had, but my gut feels like the blackest pit of hell. It's…hard to explain." She shook her head as if to clear it. Her mother paused before replying.

"I don't understand much of this "Fae thing". From what I gather he wasn't _meant_ for you. I am sure you two are very compatible, but once you found who your "mate" truly is, you knew Tony wasn't the piece of the puzzle that fitted… am I getting it right?" Her mother began to draw circles on the back to Hermione's hand with her thumb, like she did when she was a child. Hermione could feel the magic within starting to stir at the mention of her mate, but she concentrated on the circular motions on her hand, and took a deep breath.

"In short; yes." She replied. "However, this new development isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Who is it?" her mother asked softly.

Hermione's breath hitched and her fangs erupted from her gums with a slight pain. Her mother jolted back slightly, but held onto her hand.

"He is awful mum!" Hermione sobbed. "He is an stubborn, nasty piece of work. He has done nothing but be a jerk since day one. He gets under my skin with his quick wit and always has that bloody smug look on his face! Its infuriating!" the magic stirring within her started to create little sparks in the kitchen around them. If her mother was alarmed, she didn't show it.

"But?"

"But...he is attractive. His hair is the sun. He initiates intelligent discussion in classes and has good grades. When he laughs with his friends it is music to my ears." Hermione acknowledged, and then added in a whisper, "When he looks at me, it feels like my insides are on fire. It's like there is an invisible thread pulling us closer together."

"Oh sweetie! Love isn't supposed to be easy- you know that right? It is hard work. Even Cinderella and Prince Charming argue over taxes, and children. It's about the effort that you both put into making it work and being a team. Sticking together through the good times and the shitty times." Her mother said earnestly. "Luckily for you, destiny has done the hard work; it has shown you who you are most compatible with. If he is a prick, give him a reality check. You might be surprised once you get to know him."

Hermione looked at her mother in awe. They have never had such a candid conversation before.

"If it is meant to be it will work out Hermione. Accept that you cannot change this situation, all you can control is your actions and reactions." Her mother gave her a big smile. Hermione started to feel a little bit better. The magic in the room subsided. Her fangs stayed out, but she felt like her mother's words had given her some sense of clarity.

"You are right mum, thank you. I think I have been too against this whole idea and it's driving me crazy. Once I accept this situation, maybe things will be better." She replied, hugging her mother.

"No worries. Now when will I get to meet this boy?"

The cup on the table exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>January 5<strong>**th****, Hogwarts Express**

At last it was time to return to school.

Hermione decided to stay with her parents the entire break. She thought of Malfoy constantly after the conversation with her mother. It was just easier to work through her own head if she could stay in her true form, and in the comfort of home.

Upon choosing a carriage on the train, Harry and Ron mentioned that they hadn't completed their essays and begged Hermione to proofread on the train (typical). But Hermione declined and decided to catch up with Ginny and the other girls.

Lavender was telling them about the necklace she had bought her Won Won for Christmas. Parvati and Padma had travelled to France with their parents, and bragged about all the Veela boys they met.

"Hermione, did you see Tony over the break?" asked Lavender. The other girls stopped chatting to watch the exchange. Hermione froze.

"Uh. No I didn't, I spent time with my parents." She replied slowly.

Hermione mentally kicked herself. She had stayed in her rooms for the last two days of school on purpose. She knew she should've sought him out, to at least give him some phony explanation, but during those two days she was a coward. Nor did she want to run the risk of seeing Malfoy until she got herself a bit more controlled- seeing him outside Dumbledore's office was a close call.

"Well, I heard from Marietta that he might be interested in someone else." Added Pavarti. "I just wanted to let you know." The twins gave her a smug look.

"Oh that's totally fine." Hermione replied. _Merlin when have I ever used the word 'totally'?_ "It wasn't a serious thing if you know what I mean." She added quickly. The twins looked disappointed.

"He was a bit bland if you ask me. Plenty of other mermen in the sea." Lavender said reassuringly, patting Hermione's hand. Hermione was oddly touched by the gesture.

"I spoke to Katrina before school ended." Said Padma, "After she got snapped for being drunk at the ball, she got in major trouble with the school and has detention every night for a two weeks once she is back. Her family also decided to give a "donation" to the school to keep it hush-hush. Her mum is quite high up at The Ministry and didn't want it to affect their reputation." Lavender's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"No way! I mean, she drank a bit at the party but we all know that girl can hold her liquor. I overheard her talking to Daphne on the last day, and she said that she blacked out, which has never happened before. Freaky right?" Lavender said, nodding to the other girls. Hermione forgot that a lot of these girls knew each other from before Hogwarts. She felt guilty for what she did to Katrina, but it was necessary.

Thankfully, Seamus popped his head into the carriage.

"Ladies, you are exactly who I am looking for." He announced.

"And how may we be of service Mr. Finnegan?" Lavender replied sweetly.

"Dean and I are planning a party. We are in dire need of your gossiping services to spread the word." He replied, bowing mockingly. "It will be in a month, in The Room of Requirement. I have been working on incorporating wizard music with muggle music, and it's gonna be pretty fucking good." Seamus grinned. The girls' jaws dropped in unison.

"Wait- did I hear that right? You managed to use magic to incorporate the music without blowing anything up?" teased Hermione. "That's brilliant Seamus!"

"Yes, yes, don't sound so surprised! I thought of the ideas years ago and I've finally got it. Wizard music can be a bit boring, but muggle music is incredibly upbeat. But I don't want to spoil anything else so…see you ladies later!" he winked and exited the carriage.

The girls started talking excitedly about the party. What clothes they should wear, makeup, should they go to Hogsmeade? Will alcohol be provided?

"I wonder what charms he'll be using." Hermione thought aloud. Ginny scoffed.

"Hermione, by the time we are done with you that will be the last thing on your mind. Remember how much fun you had last time?" her friend said.

_Unfortunately so._ Hermione thought.

* * *

><p>Draco was standing on the platform trying to get away from his overly clingy mother. He father didn't come.<p>

"Draco, give your poor mother a hug. I hardly see you anymore." Narcissa insisted, reaching for her son. Draco sighed and complied.

"I am so sorry Draco. Our failure is now your burden, but I know you will do us proud." She whispered, before releasing him. She had never acknowledged his task to him privately before. Especially not with Lucius and his aunt hovering around at home.

Draco stepped back and looked at his mother. Her mask of indifference was back in place as she surveyed the people around her. She caught sight of Marigold Greengrass and waved her over, with her perfectly manicured hand.

"Daaarling!" Marigold beamed, as she drew near. Narcissa smiled back, and they kissed cheeks three times. Draco struggled to not roll his eyes.

After exchanging pleasantries Marigold turned to Draco. "My, my Narcissa. Isn't your son growing up to be _such_ a handsome young man? Last I heard you scored higher O. than Lucius did in his time at Hogwarts. He must be so proud." She said, her perfectly white teeth gleaming.

"Oh Marigold, you are too kind. We are so proud of our dear Draco, he works so hard." Narcissa replied, patting Draco's arm affectionately. It seemed that the mothers always talked about their children but never expected a direct reply from any of them.

"Now, you must tell me Narcissa." Marigold leaned in closer, as if sharing a secret. "I heard that Estelle's daughter, Katrina got into quite the trouble at the Christmas Ball. Such a shame, she is such a _nice_ girl."

"Oh yes indeed. She was _so_ lucky that my dear Draco was there to escort her back to her rooms. He is a good boy like that." Narcissa said smugly. Draco wished the ground would open and swallow him up.

"Very lucky. I mean, we all know what _we_ got up to in our younger days." Marigold winked, "We just knew never to get caught."

Luckily for Draco the train tooted and the ladies said farewell. He frowned as he struggled to decide whether he should ask his mother a question that's been bugging him all break.

"Mother before I go: have you ever heard of someone growling? Like, defensively?" he asked, unable to keep the curiosity from his voice. If she thought it a weird question, it didn't show.

"Witches and wizards aren't _savages_ now are we? However, I do recall your grandfather growling once when one of the Burke brothers was flirting with your grandmother. Must be a Veela thing." She shrugged. "Hurry now, you don't want to miss your train."

To his mother's surprise, he kissed on her on the cheek before getting on the train.

He might have found his answer to Granger's strange behavior.

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Hall<strong>

As Hermione entered The Great Hall for dinner that night she realized two things.

1. This is the first time she will see Tony after the ball.

2. She would be in close proximity to Malfoy.

_I have the willpower to control my emotions._ She repeated to herself, as she sat down.

Everyone around her was stuffing his or her face. She decided to do the same in hopes of a distraction. This would be her first true test.

She took a mouthful of potatoes with gravy and grimaced. The gravy was slightly overcooked, and made her taste buds shudder. A normal person wouldn't be able to tell, but she could. She grabbed her glass of pumpkin juice and swirled it around her mouth to wash out the taste. Perfection. She then ate some Yorkshire Puddings. Again- perfection. Soon she found herself absorbed in her meal, and eating everything in sight.

Feeling satisfied, she dared a look around the room. The hall was filled with loud students, chatting animatedly to each other. Ron had food all over his front, and was battling Lavender's hand, as she tried to dab him with a napkin. This made her chuckle. Harry and Ginny were in a quiet conversation with each other, Hermione caught the words _Dumbledore_ and _peniseve _and directed her ears to other conversations around her, to give them privacy. Harry was looking paler than usual these days; she made a mental note to talk to him later. Seamus and Dean were excitedly telling Ernie and Susan about their upcoming party. Her ears travelled around and her heart stopped once she heard Tony on the Ravenclaw table.

"Nah, she's ignored me since the ball. She didn't even wave to me when I saw her on the platform today." He was telling Terry quietly. Hermione's heart sank. "I thought we were more than just a fling, but whatever."

"Don't worry. I heard that Susan is keen but was intimidated by Hermione. Maybe you two can hook up at the Seamus' party." Terry replied, patting his friend on the back.

Hermione didn't want to hear anymore of this conversation. Instead, she decided to test the waters and look over at the Slytherin table.

"I have the willpower to control my emotions." She whispered quietly, looking for the familiar blonde-haired boy. When she found him, she froze.

He was staring at her.

It was like tunnel vision. For a split second the rest of the room was a blur, and the noise around her faded. But she could see him clear as day, and smell him as if they were standing face to face. Her fangs started to ache so she took slow breaths. They held each other's stares. When the pain became almost unbearable, she knew she was at her limit. So she did what she least expected.

She winked at him suggestively.

Draco fell backwards from the bench.

With her pulse racing through her body, she took a large spoonful of gravy and shuddered in horror. Her body reacted just as it did with the eucalyptus; her fangs stopped their aching.

"You alright Hermione?" Ginny asked, not noticing the exchange with Malfoy.

"Oh yeah, the gravy is just a bit off is all." Hermione replied nonchalantly.

"HAH! Malfoy fell of his chair! SERVES YOU RIGHT YA GIT!" Ron exclaimed, pointing at the Slytherin table. Everyone around them laughed.

Hermione chuckled as well, but did not look over again. She had planted the seed in his mind.

_Next step: mess with Malfoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Woop, another chapter! I will be busy this weekend, so I put in an extra effort over the past couple of days.

There have been some interesting comments on my story so far, and I am glad that I have prompted a little bit of discussion. I know my story isn't for everyone- so that does suck. But I definitely respect the feedback I have received so far. If there is a weblink which confirms HG/VK action, I am very curious to read it, so please let me know.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

**Saturday February 1****st****, 4****th**** floor corridor**

Draco stood frozen behind the tapestry on the 4th floor, long after the steps had faded. Deciding it was finally safe, he stepped out and looked around. Nothing.

Harry _bloody_ Potter had been following him around almost everyday since they got back to school. Draco had no idea how he did it, but he-who-would-not-piss-off had a habit of appearing out of nowhere, and it was fucking annoying.

It started when Draco saw Potter eavesdropping on him and Snape after class. Ever since then Draco started seeing him around the school more often. The scowl on his nemesis' face proved it was no coincidence. He had even gone as far as giving Crabbe and Goyle a Polyjuice Potion with his hair in it, to try and throw Potter off his trail. Yet he seemed to know who the real Draco was each time.

_There is no way that he can know what I am up to! Why else would he be following me around?_

Frustrated, Draco decided to skip the Room of Requirement for the day. With Potter following him around there was no way he could concentrate. Besides, Draco had figured out how to transport a full apple without it exploding. That seemed to appease Voldemort for now. He was currently working on transporting birds, and seeing their decimated remains was quite disgusting.

Instead, he decided to go to the library to do the final tweaks on his Charms assignment.

After scouting the library for a decent place to sit, he ended up at his usual table near the restricted section. Most of the older students were still at their Apparation classes, which is where Potter followed him from earlier.

The instructor had labeled Draco a "natural" after he aced this theory after the first lesson. Next week he would apparate for the "first time" and get his license. Of course the instructor didn't know that Lucius had shown Draco how to do it a year ago, not even his friends did. But Draco had been hungry to learn, especially if it gained him some independence.

He started to rewrite a portion of his Charms essay on turning Vinegar into Wine, as it was worded really weirdly. He had been struggling with this particular sentence for a while, leaving his draft a mess of scribbles and arrows.

Still focusing on his paragraph, he reached his hand out to grab a lemon drop from a bag on the table. To his surprise it wasn't there. Frowning he looked up and stifled a gasp.

Hermione was standing at the end of the row, eyes on him, while rummaging through the bag of sweets. Still maintaining eye contact, she popped one of the sour goodies into her mouth and sighed in content.

"My apologies, are these yours?" she asked sweetly, a smirk tugging the corners of her mouth. She then proceeded to slowly lick the powder from her index finger. Draco felt a hardening in his pants from the motion.

"By all means, help yourself." He replied, trying to keep his cool.

Hermione fished out another sweet and repeated the motion. She then walked around the table and stood next to him, still smirking. Slowly leaning in she whispered, "The phrase you are looking for is "oxidation of ethanol in the vinegar"."

The lemon scent from the sweets wafted over him as she spoke, sending his thoughts into chaos. They weren't touching, but that didn't stop his face from reddening like a quaffle at the amount of sexual energy between them.

Hermione suddenly straightened and tossed the sweets onto the table. Without another word, or glance, she disappeared around the bookcase.

Draco let out a huge breath, and shook his head in disbelief.

Granger had done a complete 180 since being back at school, and it was absolutely mystifying.

After the incident at dinner a month ago, he decided that he needed to be more careful around her. After all, they shared 3 classes together and he didn't want to fall off any more chairs.

It started off as little things.

Sometimes he would catch her looking at him smugly, or winking at him, causing him to loose his concentration in class. Once this resulted in him dropping too much wormwood into his potion, making it catch fire. The flames that leapt rivaled the time Longbottom lost his eyebrows in 4th year.

Other times she would ignore him completely. When she did this she would laugh loudly with her friends, and take the same route as him to classes. Once she "bumped" into him and said loudly "Oh Merlin, now I smell like a dirty ferret!" Even his friends sniggered.

Two weeks ago in Defense Against the Dark Arts they had a class discussion. Draco had made a good argument about the ethics surrounding the 3 forbidden curses, gaining a rare smile from Snape. To his surprise, Granger added to the conversation in more detail- and actually agreed with him on some points. She had done this again when the class discussed passages from _Quintessence: A Quest_ in Charms.

Her attention drove him wild with desire, making him crave more. She was beautiful when she laughed, and intellectually his equal. When she went cold-turkey on him and acted like he didn't exist, it was a slap in the face. He _hated_ it.

After his erection subsided, (which took longer than he would've liked), Draco turned his attention back to his essay. He quickly scribbled out his previous sentences, and updated it with her suggestion. He let out a low whistle as he reread the new passage. _Why didn't I think of that?_

* * *

><p>Adrenalin racing, Hermione walked out of the library as quick as she could without drawing attention.<p>

Two corridors over she ducked into the girls bathroom. She grabbed the eucalyptus from her pocket and inhaled deeply. Once her heart rate was at a more acceptable level, she looked at herself in the mirror and burst out laughing.

_Merlin, that was close!_

For the past month she had actively been interacting with Malfoy in the most indirect ways she could think of. She was either in class, or with friends, so it didn't seem too suspicious.

On days when she felt like being nice, she would wink, or bat her eyelashes at him. Sometimes she would walk in to class last, and trail her fingertips across his desk, making sure she had his attention. Other times she engaged him in intense class discussions, and was pleasantly surprised at the amount of intellectual banter between them.

Once he started to seek her out, she changed her tune. She was always the first to arrive and leave the classes they shared together. During class she didn't engage him in any discussions, even though she could tell he was baiting her with some of his comments. Sometimes she even jeered at him in the corridor with her friends, but she didn't like to do that too much.

She had to admit, it felt good being the one making him squirm for a change. He had been such a jerk over the years; it was her turn to inflict some pain. The reaction she got from him was empowering. A part of her felt a little bit mean for toying with him, but as her mother said: he needed a reality check.

Today this was the first time she approached him in isolation. She knew it was risky, but she was feeling bold after passing her Apparation theory test. When she smelt his scent inside the library, it felt as if her inner Fae _dared_ her to do it. And she took the bait.

Hermione splashed cold water onto her face and neck, making eye contact with herself in the mirror. On an impulse, she grabbed her wand and removed the glamour from her facial features. This left only her eyes and ears covered by the charm.

Satisfied with the results, she strode out of the bathroom with confidence.

* * *

><p><strong>Gryffindor Girls Dorms, 6pm<strong>

"Hermione! Where in Merlin's name have you been?" Lavender exclaimed, as Hermione flopped onto her bed after stomping up the stairs.

Hermione grumbled an incoherent answer. Lavender sighed and attempted to drag her roommate from bed to the bathroom. "Girl, you smell like the outdoors and your shoes are covered in mud. You need a shower pronto!"

Hermione gave herself a quick sniff- Lavender was right. After seeing Malfoy she had tramped through the tall grass and spent the afternoon at her spot by the lake.

"Alright, alright. Just please keep your clothes onto until I have vacated the premises." Hermione replied, laughing. She grabbed her shower kit and started to make a dash for the bathroom when Pavarti stopped her.

"Something seems different about you…like, you physically _look _different." She stated, eyes narrowing. Lavender stood next to her best friend and also peered at Hermione.

"Hmmm, I don't see it." Lavender said, cocking her head.

"Right there," replied Pavarti, sweeping a hand down her face. "Her cheekbones and lips look like she's had work done. Hermione, you can totally tell us."

Hermione was expecting this and had pre-fabricated a somewhat plausible excuse.

"Oh thanks for noticing Pavarti! I've been reading a couple of your gossip magazines and started working out lately. My face is just slimmer right? I thought I was imagining it." Hermione replied, trying to sound as girly as possible. Parvati's eyebrows rose in suspicion.

"Oh, that's why you were outside right?" Lavender asked.

_That girl is a lifesaver!_

"Yeah, exactly! But I could definitely use some help with makeup for tonight- if that's alright." Hermione added, wanting to divert the subject. Parvati didn't look fully convinced, but Lavender was nodding her head enthusiastically. Hopefully the girls would spread the word so she wouldn't have to.

Since she came back to the castle so late, the bathroom was empty. Hermione got into the closest stall and began to shower.

_Last time I was in this position I was excited to see Tony. How things have changed…_

Once again she washed her hair with her all-time favourite, strawberry Sleekeazy shampoo and conditioner. The smell was absolutely divine. She then grabbed the vanilla shower gel, and started to lather it over her body. While she was rinsing the suds, her thoughts travelled to Malfoy, and their encounter in the library today. He was so flustered!

She was awoken from her daydream when she realized one hand was resting below her navel, while the other one was brushing her thigh. Cheeks flushed, Hermione quickly popped her head out form behind the shower curtain and surveyed the room. It was empty.

Biting her lip, Hermione rinsed off the rest of the soapsuds. She leaned against the wall with her eyes closed, and feet slightly apart. She deeply inhaled the scents around her, resulting in goosebumps over her naked body.

She started breathing slowly in, and out, and began to think of him. She was ecstatic when she saw her had an erection when she teased him that afternoon. His breathing had been hitched when she leaned over his body. His smell was intoxicating and it made her feel dizzy. Hermione let out a small gasp as she slid her hand down her body, and began to rub her clitoris. Her body was completely on edge and incredibly sensitive to every touch, every stroke she made. She then ran a finger from the bump, inside her opening. Oh Merlin, she was _extremely_ aroused.

Not knowing when the girls would be back, she ran her fingers back up and began to quicken her motion. She remembered how her skin had been on fire the night they kissed. The way he ran his hands through her hair, down her body. The thrill and intensity, while the rest of the world was only a curtain away. Her breathing began to hitch as she reached her peak.

"_Hermione," he had whispered, breathless from the kiss._

"Ahhh…" Hermione moaned, as her passions exploded.

After finishing she turned to lay her head against the warm tiles, to catch her breath. She swore she could see stars. Her body was trembling after the burst of adrenalin. Her sex was swollen and sensitive.

Panting, she rinsed her hands and stepped out of the shower.

She floated across to the vanity to get her towel when Lavender appeared.

"Oh good, now we can-" she stopped, dazed look in her eye.

Hermione snapped out of her stupor and realized her pupils were very dilated, and she was emitting enough pheromones to drug an entire Quidditch team. With lightning speed, she whipped her towel around her body, and regained her composure.

"Yes Lavender, we can start." She replied calmly.

Without further prompting, Lavender hurried over to the vanity and unrolled a long, black piece of fabric. Hermione peered around and saw many pouches containing every kind of makeup imaginable, as well as various sprays, combs and hairpins. Ginny's collection looked meager in comparison.

Lavender noticed Hermione's curiosity and replied while selecting a foundation. "Quite impressive isn't it? I spend almost every spare sickle on the stuff. I plan on going to _Aurora Beauty Academy _after Hogwarts." Satisfied with the colour match, she started to apply the products on Hermione's skin.

"What kind of eye makeup do you want?" she asked, holding out various products for Hermione to inspect.

"Sultry minx." Hermione answered, smirking. Lavender almost dropped her eye shadows on the floor in astonishment.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" she laughed. It was contagious, and Hermione let out a giggle.

Lavender picked out a few chocolate browns and bronzes and got to work.

"Lavender, what made you decide to be a makeup artist?" Hermione asked, genuinely interested.

"If I am to be frank with you Hermione, I know I don't have super brains like you. And I know I don't want to have a boring job at the ministry. Eyes up." Lavender applied eyeliner on Hermione's bottom waterline. "Eyes down. _Anyhow_, when I turned 15 I subscribed to _Witch Weekly._ Every week they have, like, a celebrity interview. I'll never forget the day they interviewed Nigella Warren. Eyes up." Lavender stood back to inspect her work. Nodding, she started to groom Hermione's brows.

"_So_, they have a picture of one of the most beautiful women in opera, she has this majestic fiery gown on, and the most _amazing _lashes, and they give her this hideous- I mean _hideous _hair do. Somehow they managed to prop her hair up like some kind of beehive and it had sparkles and god know what else in it, and from that day I knew I had to rid the world from such crimes." She finished filling in Hermione's brows and looked over her work.

"Gorgeous." Lavender nodded, and stepped aside for Hermione to see.

And it was. She had given Hermione a sexy smokey-eye using a chocolate palette. She then used a nude liner on the bottom waterline, and a pearly sheen on her inner corners of her eyes. Overall it was a lot heavier than her ball makeup, but the balance with the lighter colours made her eyes pop. Her expertly groomed brows framed her face perfectly.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but Lavender- I would wear makeup _everyday_ if it meant you'd do it for me." Hermione said, in awe of Lavender's skills. Lavender gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen.

Next Lavender had used a drying charm on her hair, and then flicked her wand in a series of complex motions to curl her hair. She didn't use any rollers, which surprised Hermione, and further showcased her skill. She then gave Hermione's hair a deep side part, and did a French braid along her scalp using the smaller part. Lastly, she pinned the braid at the back of Hermione's head, allowing the curls to flow down over her other shoulder.

"Now that's what I call a "sultry minx"! So…is this for any boy in particular?" She raised a flawless eyebrow suggestively at Hermione. "Oohh it is! Tell me who!" she squealed excitedly.

Had this been any other guy Hermione would've gladly joined in with the squealing. Instead she smirked and replied, "I just want to look really, _really_ hot tonight, you know." Lavender nodded knowingly.

Having spent longer in the bathroom than she anticipated, Hermione sprinted back into her room to get dressed. Luckily, she had already mentally planned her outfit when she was at the lake earlier.

She threw open the wardrobe doors, and started throwing the items of clothing onto her bed.

She dressed in a silken, lightweight, black singlet with spaghetti straps, tucked into high-waisted, tight, black jeans. She then matched it with a pair of small, black heels. She still had Ginny's thin gold belt, so she used it to accentuate her waist. It also matched the gold locket around her neck.

Then she opened the box sitting at the back of the wardrobe and tore away at the tissue paper. When she purchased her ball gown at _Arcadia_, she also purchased one of the most beautiful jackets she had ever seen. Lavender "oohed" as she held it up in admiration. It was a very sheer, lightweight jacket. The black fabric was decorated with miniature constellations, and swirling galaxies of purple and blue. It suited her outfit perfectly.

Beyond thrilled with her appearance, Hermione and Lavender left for the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys! While I am very open to trying to understand everyone's own opinions on Hermione (and my story), it's not nice to see that things are getting a bit heated in the comments.

If I am to give my two cents on the matter (take it as you may, this is just my opinion): it does not matter if you believe Hermione should being sexually active at either a young or an older age. I am of the firm belief that it is her right as a woman to choose whenever she decides to engage in any kind of sexual activity. There are a lot of stories out there that feature both: this story is just my spin on things!

In saying that, it would be really nice to have some reviews on how the story is progressing. I've noticed tons of new followers- **please share your thoughts with me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

**The Room of Requirement, 7pm**

Seamus had told his friends to come down early, so that there was a decent crowd before the party started at eight.

The prefects who were unluckily on patrol that night knew to turn a blind eye to the revelry, in exchange for a bottle of cheap whiskey.

Hermione and Lavender were the last of their friends to arrive.

Harry, Ron, Neville and Dean were busy playing a drinking version of exploding snap, with a group of older students Hermione didn't recognize.

At a table near the boys sat Pavarti and a small group of girls. Upon noticing Hermione she leant in and started whispering feverishly to Padma and Lisa Turpin. Hermione didn't need to use her Fae ears to know Pavarti was talking about their conversation earlier. When the girls turned to look at Hermione she gave then a sarcastic 'thumbs up'.

In the far corner were a group of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw boys gambling with a set of Gobstones. The usually quiet Ernie McMillan was clutching a handful of sickles, while animatedly yelling and rudely gesturing at a smug-looking Michael Corner.

Hermione and Lavender walked over to where Ginny was watching Seamus and Dean set up the equipment.

"So..you don't need to use this "elekcity" to play the music?" Ginny was asking, clearly puzzled.

"_Electricity,_" Seamus corrected, "And that's right. This is all run using various charms and good old-fashioned manpower." He saw Hermione and Lavender and ushered them over.

"Beautiful ladies, gather around and prepared to be wowed." He expertly twirled his wand in his fingers with ease. The girls gathered around with interest.

"Hermione, can you please tell the other wonderful ladies what these are?" Seamus asked, holding up three CDs.

Hermione nodded and turned to the other girls to explain. "Essentially they are like mini-versions of records. But with muggle technology, the CD is more compact, it can hold more songs, and has better sound quality. It needs a special CD player for it to work- which is like a record player, but it needs electricity."

Lavender and Ginny nodded in understanding.

"10 points to Miss Bookworm on the left!" Seamus replied cheerily.

"Now I am sure you ladies have some drinking games to get involved in, so I'll make it snappy. Here I have four normal-looking record players. Two will host the muggle CDs, and the other records from the wizarding world. (He placed a record and a CD on to their respective platforms). I have already charmed these. However, in order to secure my future in Muggle-Wizard relations, I will not tell you what I've done. BUT. You just wind up the record player on the side, place the needle over each and voila!" Seamus placed the needle down and hit play.

A mash of sound erupted from the speaker attached to each record player. With a mutter and flick of his wand, the music was then replicated through the speakers surrounding the room. It was a combination of _Love Potion Blues _and a 80s synth beat Hermione recognized from her fathers collection. A cheer went up from his friends.

"Seamus, this is…." Hermione started.

"Bloody genius?" he finished for her.

"Yes! I had no idea that…"

"I could do something without blowing it up?" he shrugged playfully.

Hermione teasingly punched him on the arm.

"I have a question." Lavender said, frowning in thought. "You said muggle CDs hold a lot more music than wizard records. How do you pick which song you want?"

"That is an excellent question Lavender, I am glad you asked." Seamus replied, still twirling the wand through his fingers. He leaned in behind one of the players and grabbed fabric folder and unzipped the side. Inside was a collection of different CDs and their track listings.

"Another perk to the charms I have selected is when I point my wand to a song title, the area on the CD with the song glows. That way I know where to place the needle." He replied smugly.

"Seamus, you are a bloody genius!" the three girls said in unison. He bowed with flourish.

* * *

><p><strong>1½ hour later<strong>

The party was in full swing before 9pm.

Mafloy and his friends hadn't turned up yet, so she busied herself pouring drinks (but not drinking any), and dabbled in a couple of games of Gobstones. After losing 5 knuts and 4 sickles to Justin Finch-Fletchley, she called it quits.

As if on cue, Malfoy and his crew strolled into the room and gave it the eye over. Apparently satisfied with what they saw, they chose a table near Seamus' setup and started drinking.

Hermione saw that Pansy held a tall thin bottle of clear liquid and several shot glasses. When poured it was clear; when held it turned a different colour depending on who held it. Hermione could smell it from the drinks table a meter over- it made her mouth water.

"Do you have any idea what that is?" Hermione nudged Ernie, as she poured him a drink.

"Ahh that is called _Ambrosia._ It's incredibly expensive, and incredibly delicious. The "Upper Echelon" of Wizarding society say the colour change is based on the amount of magic in a person's body, aka: Purebloods have brighter colours than Halfbloods or Muggles." Ernie began to slur his words. "_My_ colour is a butterscotch yellow." He proudly added.

With her Fae heritage Hermione wondered what colour hers would be.

* * *

><p>After receiving a letter from his father at dinner, Draco decided he wasn't going to drink tonight.<p>

It contained the usual pleasantries and school-related questions. But his time it also said, "Things are well here. Your mother is wondering if you will return home this Easter." Which meant: Things are _not _well, the cabinet progress is _too _slow, and you _will _come home at Easter. Typical.

Initially, Draco wasn't going to come out tonight. But he wouldn't be able to use The Room of Requirement anyway, so he agreed to come on the proviso that he stayed sober. "After all, remember when Theo tried to use the Disillusionment Charm drunk?" he had said when his friends started to complain. It was a good excuse.

Also, he wasn't in the mood for games tonight, so he needed his wits about him for Granger. It wasn't a case of _if _she sought him out, but _when._

He looked around the room and saw that the drinks table was placed in the middle of the tables and the toilets. _How convenient for Granger._

"I hate to say it guys, but this muggle shit is really catchy." Said Blaise, bopping to the beat. They all looked at Malfoy, as if asking permission.

"Yeah I guess it is." He answered, bored. His friends seemed to ease at this comment.

Seamus had started playing _Cast A Spell On You_. But instead of the upbeat jazz music, a heavy bass line followed by drums vibrated the room.

"Up, up, up!" Daphne snapped her fingers, and steered her friends towards the dance floor.

Pansy noticed Draco's hesitance, "I think I'll sit this one out. I'll guard the alcohol." She told her friends.

The others left to dance, and she scooted over to Draco, and placed her head on his shoulder.

"There is something up with you Draco." She said softly. Draco visibly stiffened. "You can tell me, you know. I saw you got a letter from your father today."

Draco took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I'm just under a lot of pressure Pans. It's just the usual."

"But it's not is it?" she insisted. "You are so pale these days, and hardly eat. You are slim enough as it is." She looked at him in the eye and whispered, "Is _he _doing this to you?"

Draco knew she meant _Him_. Her parents may not be Death Eaters, but Pansy wasn't stupid. All the Purebloods had heard whispers of the darkness that resided in Malfoy Manor. He didn't want to answer; he never did when she asked previously. But this time he nodded.

Knowing the conversation wouldn't go any further; Pansy squeezed his shoulder as if to say, "I'm here."

Draco desperately wanted to tell her, tell anyone, what he was going through. His friends had vague hints that suggested he was "prepping" for his father's role as head of the family (and what came with it). Would they be so eager to follow in their parent's footsteps if they knew exactly what kind of horrors he'd witnessed in his own home?

He stood abruptly and made way for the bathroom. Granger started towards him but he ignored her presence continued on. Luckily the bathroom was empty. He slammed the door behind him, and rinsed his face in cold water. His hands were shaking.

He had enough of being someone's pawn. He was _His _pawn in the upcoming war. He had been Lucius' pawn his entire life. He was mother's pawn for her little games she played in her cliques. Now Granger had suddenly decided to join the game, and fuck with his head with her weird Veela shit- or whatever it was.

He heard the door open and close behind him. It locked with a _click_. Breathing heavily, Draco looked up at the figure behind him through the reflection in the mirror. Hermione. She looked nervous and fidgeted with her hands as she stood there, as if she wanted to say something. She looked stunning.

"Come to bat your eyelashes at me again, Granger?" he stated. She opened her mouth to answer and then closed it again. _Clearly not the reaction she was expecting._

"Do you honestly think what you're doing is _fair?_" he asked, turning around and taking a step closer to her. He could feel the anger starting to stir within, and the letter felt heavy in his pocket. "I have enough on my plate as it is without your _manipulative_ little games!" he hissed.

"Oh, you want to talk about what's _fair _Malfoy?" She replied, finally finding her voice and becoming defensive. "_How_ about the fact that you have done _nothing_ for the past five years but make life hell for me and my friends? _How_ about the fact that you, or your cronies, can't treat _anyone_ with _any_ respect, unless their blood is deemed "clean enough" for you?" Tears started to swim in her eyes as she raised her voice.

"Well that's calling the cauldron black isn't it Granger?" he snarled back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she replied sharply.

Something within Draco snapped.

"Oh how _quick _you are to label me the villain! Yes, I have done some shit in the past and I _relish_ in annoying Potter. Yet when it's Potter stalking me and spreading lies about me, or Weasley with his nasty pranks, that's all bloody fine and dandy isn't it?" he spat. She looked at him in shock.

"And there _you_ are, The Gryffindor Princess." Draco said mockingly, "You are an _enabler._ You sit on your pedestal and are quick to dismissthose outside of your little circle. You turn a blind eye and _justify_ almost everything Potter and Weasley do. _They_ harass me enough as it is, but all of a sudden you decide to take it one-step further." Draco physically took a step closer in emphasis.

"I don't care that you kissed me, in fact I liked it. Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? It was a fucking good kiss Granger. But then for you to start playing your little games is a fucking joke. I am a person." He jabbed his right index finger at his chest. "A fucking person. Not some _plaything_ for your amusement." Draco could feel the anger and pain of his words pulsating through his body. Hermione took a step back, widening the gap once again.

"Yeah, like you have ever shown _any_ sign of empathy for me whatsoever! After all, _I'm _just a mudblood." she answered hotly, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Empathy Granger? Have you ever stopped to think about me or my "cronies"?" he asked, lowering his voice into a harsh whisper. "We used to be friends with almost _everyone_ in that room before we started Hogwarts," he gestured his arm out towards the party. "A divide that never existed beforehand started with _you three_. The only time anyone from outside of Slytherin talks to us is to jeer with your two dickhead friends, or when they are drunk! That kind of attitude goes _way_ beyond any kind of house rivalry." Hermione gaped at him, obviously not knowing what to say. In the heat of the moment Draco continued:

"Did you know that Pansy's parents ignore her, because she wasn't born a boy? Or that Blaise doesn't even know his father, because his mother goes through men like tissues? What about Theo, everyone knows his father is in Azkaban for being a masochist; what kind of example has that set for his son?" his voice started to crack. "Where is _your _empathy Granger? Just because we don't sit back and take the abuse your friends dish out, doesn't mean we aren't human beings."

She looked at him with a mixture of anger, shock, and perhaps pity. Draco looked away sighing, and ran his fingers through his hair. The anger had given him a rush, now he felt very tired.

His thoughts were in a mess. Part of him wanted to yell some more because it had felt good. And maybe if he yelled more, he'd find more reasons to hate her- it was easier to live his life if he hated her. But part of him also yearned to wipe the tears from her cheeks, and find redemption for the both of them.

"I can't take back the past Granger. Both sides have done some shitty things, and we will most likely continue to do shitty things. But we need to be more aware of the pain we are all causing, and know where to draw the line."

Hermione nodded slowly in agreement. They both stood there in silence for a moment, not looking at each other.

Wiping the tears on the back of her hands Hermione walked back over to the door. She unlocked it and paused once she opened it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and walked out.

"Me too." He replied to the empty room.

* * *

><p>Lavender was washing her hands when Hermione burst into the girls bathroom.<p>

"Hermione, you're crying!" she empathetically, drying her hands. She rushed over and pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

Usually Hermione would push away, and deal with her problems on her own. But she acknowledged that sometimes she didn't have to do it alone. She returned the embrace.

"I know- I should get Ginny right?" Lavender said, lessening her grip. Hermione cringed at her choice of words.

"_You sit on your pedestal and are quick to dismiss those outside of your little circle."_

"I'd like you to stay." Hermione said softly. She sank into her roommates embrace and began to cry. Lavender said nothing; instead she stood there rubbing circles on Hermione's back.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the new reviews, I really appreciate it! I am trying to write longer chapters- are you guys happy with the length? I am glad to see that some of the reviews are reflecting the same thoughts as mine :)

**Would love to see more reviews, it only takes a second! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

**Girls Dorms, Gryffindor Tower, 9.45pm**

Lavender didn't press Hermione to speak as she sobbed into her shoulder.

She just held her and whispered soothing words in her ear. Nor did she bat an eyelid when Hermione thanked her, whipped up a Disillusionment Charm, and left the bathroom.

Hermione didn't see Malfoy as she zigzagged through the chaotic party. But she didn't look either.

Once she was outside The Room of Requirement she sprinted back to her dorm, jumped into bed, and screamed into her pillow. She didn't want to cry again, but her heart felt as if it would burst from her chest any second. His words kept echoing around her head, the look on his face etched on her mind. She breathed short, frenzied breaths, and the room started spinning.

_Pull yourself together Hermione; it was a reality check, not complete rejection._ She thought feebly.

She allowed herself 15 minutes of terror before she grabbed her eucalyptus. Gradually she managed to breath properly again.

Knowing that she wouldn't get a wink of sleep, she flicked her wand to shut the curtains on her bed, and enveloped herself in silence. She then inserted her wand in a slot on her bedpost, mumbling a _Lumos_.

_Okay, no more pity party._

If she were to ask herself honestly: she hadn't known what she was planning on doing when she saw him tonight. All she knew is that she craved his attention. "Well, I certainly got it." She muttered bitterly.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply to even her breath, Hermione started to mull over what had happened. As her mother always said: angry words spoke a true heart.

She experienced many feelings while churning over what Malfoy said. But when it came down to it: all she was left with was an aching sadness, and self-loathing.

What she did to Malfoy was wrong. He was supposed to be her mate! He had reciprocated her kiss at the ball, and even covered for her with Katrina. Yet she repaid him with cruelty. She truly felt disgusted with herself.

It was _much_ harder to process the other things he had said about her. Harry and Ron were her _best_ friends. They had stuck together through so much and she loved them with all her heart. Malfoy was no saint, but they were all as bad as each other. The "eye for an eye" mentality of the two groups _will_ escalate with time. How long would it be before Ron took his pranks to the next level, and physically maimed someone? Would Harry continue to let his prejudices blind him for the rest of his life? How many people had she unknowingly hurt in order to appease her friends?

Sighing in frustration, she ran her hands slowly down her face.

"No one is asking you to be perfect Hermione, there is no such thing." She spoke firmly, "As mum said: you are in control of your actions and reactions. Self-awareness is a good place to start."

She knew what she spoke was true, but it didn't take away the awful feeling in her gut.

Her insides felt absolutely rotten.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were a series of changes for Hermione.<p>

After Seamus' party, Hermione stayed in bed for three days. Uncharacteristically, she used _Weasley's Puking Pastilles _to get out of her classes. She felt bad lying to Madame Pomfrey, but Hermione's good reputation meant the medi-witch didn't ask many questions.

Her lack of sick days taken over the years also meant her friends didn't ask questions either. She told them it was a stomach bug, and it was best they stayed away. Only Lavender had given her a knowing look, but still didn't press her for answers. Hermione was very grateful.

Once she deemed herself ready to tackle the world, she immersed herself in maintaining relationships with her other friends. Her three-day social reprieve meant she was up to date with all her studies, so had a bit of spare time.

First day out of bed, she asked her Justin and Ernie if they would teach her the tricks and trades of Gobstones. To their joy, she told them that she wanted to even the playing field so she could challenge them again. They invited her to the Gobstones club, which met up every Wednesday afternoon.

From there, she decided that when she saw people she would ask them questions, and _really_ listen to their answers. She was surprised to learn that she had a lot more in common with people than she originally thought; both her and Colin Creevey's mothers LOVED Madonna, Hannah Abbott was also allergic to mice, and Ernie shared her taste in books.

She started spending more time in the library so she could bounce ideas off some of the other students in her year. This helped her learn some of the class material more quickly. She also sought out Terry Boot, because she knew he appreciated her use of the _Protean Charm_ for the D.A. They held lengthy discussions about charms they liked, and their many uses.

If she were to be honest with herself, it was refreshing having a break from Harry and Ron. They were busy with Quidditch, their girlfriends, and whatever. But each night they would all hang out together in the Gryffindor Common Room. She still loved them dearly; but instead of consuming all her free time by thinking about them, or helping them, she did what _she _wanted.

Hermione saw Malfoy for the first time on the Friday after the party. She was eating breakfast with her friends, when she sensed him walk in. She still felt ashamed about what happened, but that didn't stop her from looking over at him as he ate his breakfast. He stiffened as he felt his eyes on her, but surprisingly he met her gaze.

This time she didn't wink or look self-righteous. Instead she used this fleeting moment to _really_ look at him. His usual perfectly groomed appearance was disheveled, his grey eyes dull and heavy. If he was still angry with her from Saturday, he didn't show it; his expressionless face was still as white marble.

To her surprise he pursed his lips together and gave her a small nod. Her heart blossomed at this tiny spark to hope. She nodded humbly in return, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Perhaps there was hope for them after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 9<strong>**th**** February, Library 7pm**

Draco was sitting at his usual spot in the library reading books from the restricted section.

He was in The Room of Requirement every night since the party, and hadn't progressed any further. He felt as if he had read almost every book in the bloody library, but wasn't gaining any new ideas.

He was broken from his thoughts when he felt Hermione's presence. (It was a bit weird how he could do that).

She was standing in the same place as last time she was here. Instead of playing the seductress, she nervously fidgeted with the paper bag in her hand. Her once confident demeanor was anxious and on edge.

"Hi Malfoy." she said quietly. In three large steps she was standing in front of him and the paper bag was on the table. Inside were lemon drops. "To replace the ones I ate." She gestured towards the bag, confirming the contents.

His brain started to race like a firebolt. What should he say to her? She had treated him appallingly. Yet here she was, with her last ounce of courage, extending the olive branch with those lemon drops. Her cheeks were flushed, beautiful.

He thought too long; she turned away without another word and started to walk away.

"Granger, wait." He called out. She quickly spun around. There was a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. He was never really good at this _feelings_ stuff.

"I don't regret what I said to you. But I apologize for the manner in which it was said." His grey eyes searched her brown ones. The intensity sent a shiver down his spine.

"Thank you." She said quietly, "But we both know I deserved it."

"Well, yes and no. What you did _was_ hurtful." He paused, "But I took my anger at _other_ people out on you, because you were there. _That _you didn't deserve."

She nodded in return. "Well, some of the _other_ things you said have really rang true for me and…well… Let's just say I have a lot of thinking to do." She gave him a wistful smile.

"I think we both do." He replied solemnly, returning her smile.

He reached out and grabbed the bag of sweets on the table and peered into the contents. He then looked at her, and shook the bag in her direction.

"Go on, take a couple." He said, offering his own olive branch.

The smile that lit up her face warmed his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday February 24<strong>**th****, Library 7.30pm**

With her new attitude Hermione felt her world expanding.

Thanks to her new outlook on life, her other friends began to be more inclusive with her and she genuinely enjoyed spending time with them. She was learning new things and was becoming more open-minded. She was happier than she had been in a long time.

It also helped that her conversation with Malfoy had given her an extra spring in her step. They hadn't spoken privately since the library, but they reestablished their discussions in class. They also exchanged warm glances in class and at meals.

On Thursday while Harry, Ron and Ginny were busy with Quidditch practice, Hermione found herself in the library with Seamus and Ernie. They were busy writing an essay for Herbology, due tomorrow, and were sharing the last two textbooks from the library on the subject.

They were taking a break from writing, when Ernie stopped chatting and looked up behind Hermione. She turned around and saw Blaise standing there awkwardly.

"Hi. Are you guys done with those textbooks?" he asked curtly.

"Sorry Blaise, we are all sharing them at the moment." Ernie replied, not as curtly, but he gave an apprehensive look at Hermione.

_We used to be friends with almost everyone in that room before we started Hogwarts, _Draco had said.

Blaise looked disappointed. Taking a deep breath Hermione looked at him in the eye and added, "We have a spare seat, you are more than welcome to join us if you wish."

Seamus and Ernie widened their eyes at her.

"Yeah mate, not a problem." Seamus said, moving his bag from the spare chair she mentioned. "Due tomorrow morning ain't it?"

Blaise paused, internally debating the situation. He then nodded, and wordlessly went back to his table, grabbed his things, and took the seat next to Seamus.

For the next hour the only sound from the table was the scribbling of quills and flicking of pages. Hermione didn't know what to expect when she asked Blaise to join them. The situation was a little bit awkward, but not entirely uncomfortable. To her surprise, it was Blaise who broke the silence.

"Ernie, does your mum still collect those little teacups?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah she does, she has converted the third lounge into a gallery to display them." Ernie replied cautiously, his eyes flicking to Hermione. It felt as if he were seeking her approval for the exchange. It made her feel incredibly guilty.

"Did she ever replace the one we accidentally smashed when we hit the bludgers through the window?" Blaise asked, a smile forming on his face. Ernie couldn't contain his glee and laughed.

It felt as if Ernie's laugh had melted the tension between the four of them. For the next hour the boys animatedly exchanged stories between each other. Having been raised by muggles, Hermione had a lot of questions, which they were happy to answer. The genuine warmth in Blaise's expression surprised her as he rekindled with his childhood friends.

Blaise was in the middle of telling them about the time a drunken Theo tried to use the Disillusionment Charm, when Madam Prince kicked the group out of the library. Luckily, they had all the information from the textbooks that they needed. They stood outside the library doors while Blaise finished his story.

"…Then Theo slurred, "I got it!" and started to take off all his clothes, as if it would help! Because of his several attempts beforehand, all that was left between his hips and knees was a pair of giant, hairy floating balls! (Blaise gestured with his hands) Merlin only know how he managed that in his state!" Hermione and her friends roared in laughter.

"Blaise, mate. That was brilliant." Said Seamus, grabbing Blaise's hand and shaking it in farewell. "We have to do this again sometime."

"Yeah, sure. I have many other tales that… _may _not be suitable for ladies ears." He replied, winking at Hermione.

"Oh I don't doubt it at all." She replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I have not laughed like that in a long time."

The unlikely group stood there and looked at each other. It is possible that the previous years meant that there would always be a small element of animosity between them; but in that moment Hermione felt as if they had all made a positive step forward.

Seamus and Hermione waved goodbye to the others and started their trek back up to Gryffindor Tower.

"If I may say Hermione, you surprised me today." Seamus commented after a period of comfortable silence.

"I think I surprised myself." She replied honestly.

The two of them lingered outside the portrait of The Fat Lady.

"See, that's what I wanted to do with my music." Seamus turned around to face her. "Break down social barriers. Today I felt like I achieved that." He said proudly.

"What inspires you?" Hermione asked, thinking of the unhealthy rivalry between Slytherins and the rest of the school. The rivalry she once encouraged. Seamus paused before answering.

"If what Harry says is true, then we need to stick together. We will need every able wand we have." He answered in an usually serious tone. Hermione agreed with his comment.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day or what?" The Fat Lady demanded, ending their conversation.

"Ganymede." Hermione replied, naming one of Jupiter's moons. The Fat Lady huffed in acknowledgment, and opened the door.

The Common Room was packed with chatting students.

Waving goodbye to Seamus, Hermione weaved through the crowd and joined Harry on the couch by the fire.

"Where is Ron?" she asked, looking around for their redheaded friend.

"Arguing with Cormac." Harry replied tiredly. "They have been at it since practice. Apparently Ron isn't accepting any of Cormac's tips for the game." He rested his head on his arms, and stared into the fire. He looked exhausted.

"You look horrible Harry. What's wrong?" She stated.

He let out a bitter laugh. "I _feel_ horrible." He then whipped out his wand and muttered "_Muffliato_" Hermione's eyes widened in excitement.

"I've never heard of that spell Harry, what does it do?" Hermione looked around, not sure what to expect.

"We can talk freely in a crowded room and no one will hear us. Instead they will hear buzzing." Harry replied, stowing his wand back into his pocket. "Ron and I have used it a lot of times in class." Hermione frowned.

"I don't remember seeing it in any of our textbooks. Is it N.E.W.T level?"

Harry looked at her plainly. "No, the spell is courtesy of The Half Blood Prince." He watched her closely, looking for a reaction.

Hermione grimaced, but held her tongue.

"No lecture this time?" he asked sarcastically.

"You already know how I feel about that book Harry." She replied, shaking her head. "This spell is good; I'll give you that. But you might not be so lucky next time."

"In answer to your other question Hermione, I haven't slept well in a long time. I spend my waking moments thinking about Voldemort, and my sleeping ones trying to avoid the "connection" we have. On top of that I have been trying to think of ways to get that memory from Slughorn, with no success." He let out a large sigh.

"Are you still following Malfoy around?" she asked cautiously. She could see the Marauder's Map peeking out of his pocket.

"Yes." He replied simply, not looking at her in the eye.

Malfoy and her may not yet be friends, but she could at least try to do him this one favour.

"Look. I wish I had all the answers Harry, but I don't." she wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulders in comfort. "If I am to be honest with you, I am struggling myself at the moment." Harry's face dropped in shame.

"Of course Hermione, I know that. I…I know I can't rely on you forever." He said sadly. "I've noticed your absence lately. While it did hurt me, I understand and respect that you are going through stuff as well." Harry leant in and rested his head in the crook of Hermione's arm.

"I have a couple of suggestions, but you might not like them." She said, after a few moments. Harry sat up and looked at her in the eyes.

"Anything you say I deeply value Hermione." He said earnestly, his bright green eyes piercing hers. Hermione nodded.

"You have a huge burden that no one else can bear. This responsibility is _wearing you out_." She stressed, gesturing at his appearance. "I would recommend spending any spare energy you have at giving Occlumency another try. It _will_ strengthen your mind. It might not sever the connection between you two entirely, but what if you could use that connection to your advantage? What if it meant you could use your strength to turn this against him?"

Harry gazed intensely at the fire. After a long pause, he turned back to her and nodded slowly in agreement. "Okay. What else?"

"I usually wouldn't recommend this, but if this memory is so important, why don't you use your_ Felix Felicis_ to get it?" she suggested. Harry's eyes lit up.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" he beamed at her like the Cheshire Cat. Hermione hadn't seen that smile in a long time, and didn't realize how much she missed it.

"I have one more suggestion." She said quietly, looking at him dead in the eye. His smile dropped. "Stop spying on Malfoy."

In the blink of an eye, his smile turned into a frown. He opened his mouth in protest, but Hermione held up her hand.

"Listen!" she said forcefully, cutting him off. Harry flinched, but did as he was told.

"You said it yourself, you have enough on your plate as it is. _Let. It. Go._" Hermione sounded like a mother disciplining a child.

"But don't you want to know what he is up to?" Harry asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"_Of course I do_." She hissed. (She _was_ curious).

"Can you honestly say you are 100% certain that Malfoy isn't doing Voldemort's bidding in that room?" he pressed. Hermione shook her head.

"I am not certain." She admitted, "Only Merlin knows what he could be up to in that room, but there is _no proof_ indicating that it is related to Voldemort. He could be doing _anything_ in there."

"But his father is a Death Eater- that _has_ to count for something Hermione!"

"Harry, stop." She said forcefully. The fire in the hearth _whooshed_ in reaction to her words. "Do you remember in second year when you were _so _adamant that he was the Heir of Slytherin?" Harry nodded reluctantly. "You were wrong then, and there is a chance that you are wrong now. Besides, if there _were_ something shady going on, Dumbledore would be all over it. _So let it go._"

Harry stared at her with his mouth open. He then huffed in frustration, and turned back towards the fire. Hermione sat patiently, waiting to see if her words had any effect.

After what felt like an eternity, Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair and exhaled deeply.

"I'll consider it Hermione, I promise."

_That's better than nothing, I suppose._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Saturday 1****st**** March, Dumbledore's Office 4pm**

It felt like years since Hermione had last seen Orin.

When she walked into Dumbledore's office that afternoon she surprised Orin by giving him a big hug. He happily returned it.

Hermione removed her Glamour Charm and sat down.

"Professor Dumbledore. I don't want to be rude, but I would like to discuss some private matters with Orin." Hermione asked politely.

"Of course Miss Granger. I'll be in my study if you need me." He waved his blackened hand towards the adjoining room.

Once Dumbledore had left, Hermione let out a sigh.

"Hermione, your aura has changed significantly since we last met." Orin commented. His aura was calm and soothing. Hers wasn't as frenzied as it once was, but it was improving.

"Well, a lot has happened since we last met." She replied, biting the inside of her cheek. He sat patiently, waiting for her to continue.

"I have found my mate." She said, cheeks flushing.

"That's wonderful news Hermione!" he replied enthusiastically, clasping his hands together.

"Yeah, well, it definitely surprised me too." She replied, unable to keep the sarcasm from her voice.

She gave Orin the rundown on her past with Malfoy. She told him of the relationship between him and her best friends, how he used to call her horrible names. Embarrassingly, she explained how she figured out he was her mate, and how badly she had treated him a month ago. Lastly, she gave him a detailed account of their argument at the party, and how she vowed to change her attitude.

Not once did Orin roll his eyes at her teenage drama. He sat patiently and asked questions when he needed clarification.

"That is quite the story Hermione." He agreed. "But I am very glad to hear that you two are beginning to reconcile. I just want to make one thing clear: you _do _know that Fae law allows you to claim your mate, even if they are unwilling?"

Hermione gasped. She knew establishing trust between her and Malfoy would be the challenge of all challenges, but she would _never_ resort to that. He had just as much of a say in this as she did.

"I would _never_ do that to him." She firmly replied.

"Good, I don't agree with that law myself." he confirmed. "Mates are just as important as the Fae that binds with them. As you have recently experienced, although not in the manner you wanted, he has helped make you a better person. Just as you will help him when the time comes. Having a Mate is having balance. There will be ups and downs for the rest of your lives."

"Do you and your wife have ups and downs?" Hermione asked. "I mean, only if you don't mind my asking." She quickly added

"It's fine." Orin smiled, waving his hand. "Just because we are both Fae, doesn't mean it is all panpipes and rose-cakes. We have good days and we have bad days. Deep down we know that it's not the "binding" that holds us together."

"It's not?"

"Of course not. It's love. It's the choices we make. It's the fact that we want it to work, and we make it work. Even when she annoys the light out of me with her singing, I remember how good we are together." He laughed. His laugh was infectious, making Hermione laugh too.

"By the sounds of things you are on the right path child. Everything will fall into place." He added, patting her shoulder reassuringly.

"Thank you Orin." Hermione's chest swelled with confidence.

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"There is actually." Hermione replied. She reached under her shirt and took out her locket. She then pulled it over her head, and gripped it in her hand. "My parents have always been open that I was adopted. They kept a locket for me until I decided I was ready to see it. I think it was from my Fae parents."

Hermione shakily dropped the locket into Orin's extended hand. He glanced at it and gasped.

"What is it?" she asked, heart pounding.

"This locket is _definitely_ Fae made. You see this crescent moon?" he tapped it with his finger. "It's a sigil for your clan. Any sigil with the moon represents the Dark Fae." Hermione's blood started to race in excitement.

Orin opened the locket and looked at the inscription inside. "This is the key to finding your family!" he said, shaking the locket at her.

"What do I need to do?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with joy.

"Leave it to me Hermione. A majority of the Dark Fae lives in the south of France. Now I know that Hermione is your _birth_ name, it will be _a lot_ easier to look through family records." He seemed just as excited as she did.

"Oh Orin, thank you so much!" Hermione took the locket and replaced it around her neck.

"It's my pleasure. With your transition coming up, I will discuss with my clan the possibility of giving you a Portkey to my home in the Netherlands. Some of the elders are already irked that I am in contact with a wizard, so it may take some time. But I will keep in touch." Orin stood, and bowed.

Hermione bowed in return, and walked gleefully out of the room.

* * *

><p>Still buzzing from her meeting with Orin, Hermione decided to crack open a bottle of cider after dinner.<p>

"Special occasion?" Ginny asked, accepting the glass.

"Yes! Today I am one step closer to finding my birth-family." Hermione replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione quickly explained what happened when she showed Orin the locket. Ginny's eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"Oh Merlin- Hermione! That is the best news!" Ginny squealed, pulling Hermione into a hug. After letting her friend go, they clinked glasses and downed the contents.

After the two girls downed their first glass, Seamus and Dean climbed through the portrait hole.

"Seamus, Dean, come over and celebrate with us!" Hermione shouted across the room, waving an arm at her friends.

The four Gryffindors filled their glasses and held them up in a toast.

"Not that I need a reason, but what are we celebrating?" Dean asked.

"Long story short guys: I am adopted. I have known my whole life." The guys stared at her in shock. "And today I am one step closer to finding my birth family!"

"Well, that is the best reason for a drink then! Congratulations Hermione!" Dean cheered, giving Hermione a hi-five. The group clanked their glasses, and downed the contents.

"Ah that's the stuff." Seamus commented, smacking his lips together in appreciation. "How about some music to celebrate? The night is young!" He tossed his empty glass onto the table and sprinted upstairs.

Hermione had hoped Harry and Ron were here to celebrate her news, but she was glad she was with other people who cared. She was a lucky girl.

Moments later Seamus was back with a couple of records.

After listening to a few songs, the four of them were dancing around in their seats, and Dean was singing Elvis loudly. They got amused looks from the others in the common room, but they didn't care.

Around 9pm Harry strode into the common room. With an irritable look, he stormed over to the record player and moved the needle. The music halted with a screech.

"_Where_ have you two been?" he demanded, pointing at Hermione and Ginny. "I sent Colin for you _hours ago!_" Seamus and Dean took that as their cue to leave.

Hermione looked around the common room, and saw Colin's sleeping form huddled by the fire. Harry followed her glance and sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's been a hell of a day." He said, joining the girls, and pouring himself a glass of cider. Hermione and Ginny sat down uneasily and waited for their friend to continue.

"Ron is in the hospital." Harry said, after downing his glass. "He was poisoned this afternoon." Hermione and Ginny both gasped loudly.

"What! Is he okay?" Ginny asked, deeply concerned. She reached over and entwined her hand with Harry's.

Harry gave the two girls a brief summary of what happened; the chocolates from Romilda Vane, the poisoned drinks with Slughorn, and the bezoar stone which saved Ron's life.

"That was really quick thinking Harry! How did you know to use the stone?" Hermione asked, relieved that Ron would be okay.

"Oh, from my Potions textbook." Harry answered and looked at Hermione in the eye. "Still think it's evil?" He raised an eyebrow at her haughtily.

Hermione was flabbergasted. Maybe she _was_ jealous of Harry's improved grades after all. But she couldn't shake the feeling that Harry shouldn't fully rely on the Half-Blood Prince to save the day.

Smug with Hermione's lack of reply, Harry poured them all a drink.

"So. What was so _important_ that you had to celebrate while your Ron was dying in Slughorn's office?"

"Orin can use my locket to find my birth family." Hermione replied, unable to keep the hurt out of her voice. She stood to leave.

Harry's face dropped. "Oh."

"Not that it's_ important_." She added, and ran to her dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 5<strong>**th**** of March, The Room of Requirement 9pm**

Draco had an unusual bounce in his step as he made for the exit of The Room of Requirement.

In the last week Draco had observed Hermione's surge in confidence, and was inspired. He stopped working on the cabinet, but still came to The Room of Requirement to keep up appearances. As far as he was concerned, the evil man could wait; the cabinet would be fixed when it was fixed.

Instead he spent his time reading the extra class material and making notes that he could discuss in class with Granger. He had just finished _A Extended Theory of Charms _and had a full parchment full of notes.

He wasn't quite sure what he and Granger were doing, but he enjoyed their interaction nonetheless. Perhaps it was a Veela thing: it was like her positive energy towards him was giving him the boost he desperately needed. He didn't want it to stop.

Draco opened the door and almost choked in shock.

Hermione was sitting cross-legged on the floor waiting for him. Of course she knew he'd be here; she was Potter's best friend.

He hastily closed the door behind him, and walked over to her as she stood up to meet him.

"Hi Granger." He said coolly.

"Hi Malfoy." She replied in the same tone.

He couldn't stop the small smile that decided to appear on his face. _Merlin I am a ninny._

"I just wanted to check if you have seen Harry lately." She tucked a thick strand of hair behind her ear. The simple gesture made Draco want to twirl the loose strand around his fingers. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked. _Yes, I am definitely acquiring ninny status._

"No I haven't actually," He replied, trying to remain as casual as possible. "Do I have you to thank for that?"

"Yes, I had a word to him last week." Hermione nodded, causing the strand to fall from her ear.

Before Hermione had a chance to move Draco snatched up the loose strand of hair. As if in a trance, he gently ran his fingers down its silkiness as he placed it back behind her ear. Hermione was looking at him attentively and her breath on his wrist started to give him goosebumps.

Realizing how intimate his gesture was, Draco coughed and took a small step back, as if to reestablish the casual air. Hermione blinked at him then changed her demeanor to match his.

"Thanks." He replied, struggling to keep the flush creeping up his neck.

"Happy to help." Her eyes sparkled with amusement, and a small smirk played on her lips.

They stood there comfortably for a moment, the air heavy with magic.

"Well, I better continue my rounds then." Hermione gestured a thumb towards the end of the corridor. "See you."

Hermione swiftly turned and walked down the direction she pointed.

"Good, you too!" Draco called after her.

"_Good, you too?" So much for playing it cool, you knob!_

Draco mentally face palmed and headed towards the dungeons.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 8<strong>**th**** March, Gryffindor Girls Dorm 11am**

It wasn't hard for Hermione to avoid Harry that week.

Ginny tried to apologize for him but Hermione wouldn't have a bar of it. Over the years Hermione had done nothing but be the most supportive friend she could be. If it weren't for her, The Trio would've been stuck many times. Yet Harry had the _audacity_ to treat her with such disrespect.

She knew that it must've been quite the ordeal with what happened to Ron, and the Half-Blood Prince's textbook _did _save Ron's life. However that didn't give Harry _the right_ to speak to her as he did. Hermione couldn't help but agree with what Malfoy had been saying for years: he was a bit of a self-righteous dick.

Past Hermione would've brushed it off, desperately wanting to make amends. But the new Hermione knew when to stand up for herself. So she told Ginny it was for the best if they had some time apart. Ginny reluctantly agreed, so Harry spent most his time with her, or with Ron in the Hospital Wing.

Hermione was counted herself lucky that she had branched out with her new friends. She had kept herself busy with study groups or Gobstone lessons.

She also wanted to speed things up with Malfoy, hence she sought him out on Wednesday. Their discussions in class were cute enough, but she longed for more. She couldn't handle _just _looking at him; her inner Fae was yearning to touch him. Instead, _he_ was the one to touch _her_. Hermione felt exhilarated at his gesture, not knowing he could be so gentle.

This chilly Saturday morning Hermione was spending her time with Lavender and Parvati. They decided to have a girly morning; painting their toes, reading magazines, exchanging gossip. A year ago Hermione would've rolled her eyes at the idea, but it felt really good to be included.

Hermione was helping paint Lavender's toes a light shade of pink when she _felt _something shift in the air. She stiffened.

"Is everything alright Hermione?"

"Yeah, yeah. It was nothing." Hermione replied, dismissing the feeling.

All of a sudden she felt something sharp in her gut. It wasn't painful, but she wasn't comfortable either. It was almost like a warning…

_Something is wrong…_

"Oh shoot, I forgot I had a Prefect Meeting!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up.

She hurried out of Gryffindor Tower, and began to run.

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Hall, 10.30am<strong>

Draco was having breakfast with his friends when an owl from his father arrived.

He tore open the seal and skimmed his father's abnormally shaky handwriting. His heart dropped into his stomach.

Mask in place, Malfoy folded the letter in his hand and stood from his meal.

"Everything ok Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just have somewhere to be." Draco replied, keeping his face calm.

He walked a little bit faster than usual from the hall, and crashed into Goyle around the corner.

Draco gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Watch it Goyle."

Goyle looked unfazed. "Is that the letter from your father?" he asked, gesturing at the crumpled paper in Draco's hand.

"None of your business." Draco hissed, and pushed past his friend.

When Goyle was out of sight he ran for the abandoned bathroom on the 1st floor.

Safely inside, he reread the letter.

_Draco,_

_Your mother had an accident last night.  
><em>_She was talking with Bellatrix when she fell down the stairs.  
><em>_There were a few broken ribs, a broken leg, a fractured collarbone and wrist.  
><em>_Everything will heal, but it is the punctured lung that is worrying the healers.  
><em>_I trust that your study is going well._

_Lucius_

Draco released a sob of despair.

It was no accident; it was a message.

Somehow _He _must've found out that Draco had halted his work on the cabinet. Then he had his most loyal follower push her _own sister_ down the stairs in retaliation. It made Draco sick.

Draco thrust the letter into his pocket, and broke down in tears. He clutched the bathroom sink for support.

"This is all my fault," he sobbed, "I can't do it. I can't fix it…"

The sudden splashing of footsteps on the waterlogged floor told Draco he wasn't alone. He whipped his head around.

It was Potter.

Unable to handle the fact that his nemesis had seen him crying he frantically swung out his wand. "_Cru-_" he started, but Harry was too fast.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Harry bellowed, wilding sweeping his arm upwards.

Malfoy felt a deep, hot, searing pain rip across his chest and chin. He staggered back and fell onto the floor with a scream of horror. His wand slipped from his hand as he feebly gripped at the wound on his chest.

Out the corner of his eye he could see blood, _his blood_, spreading across the floor like spilt ink. His vision started to turn black at the corners, the pain of his injury overwhelming his nervous system.

Then it all went black.

* * *

><p>Hermione wasn't sure how she knew where to go, but she pressed hard.<p>

She reached the 1st floor corridor and felt herself being pulled in the direction of the bathroom occupied by Moaning Myrtle. As she approached she saw a wet and dazed Harry staring into space.

She impatiently snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Earth to Harry. What is Merlin's name is going on?"

"You were right Hermione," he croaked unable to look her in the eye, "I fucked up. I _really _fucked up."

With panic filling her chest and her eyes beginning to well with tears, Hermione desperately pushed past her friend and ran into the room. It was empty except for a large red splatter on the floor. The metallic smell assaulted her nostrils the second she walked in, and there was no mistaking the owner: _Draco._

Her body vibrated with a deep growl of rage.

Hermione furiously strode out of the bathroom and punched Harry in the face with all the strength she could muster.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them! And a big thanks to the people who defended my story, it means a lot to me :)  
>I just wanted to clarify that the room was empty when Hermione finally made it, as we know that Snape was instantly on the scene after Harry attacked Draco.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Hermione's body shook with adrenalin-fueled rage as she glared at her bloodied friend.

Wincing, Harry looked at her with vacant eyes and wiped the blood that had flooded from his nose. He didn't fight back. He didn't speak.

Hermione was not satisfied. If the blood in that room, the blood of _her Mate_, was anything to go by, then Harry had seriously wounded him. Yet here Harry was with a measly bloody nose.

She was on the cusp of losing control. Her fingers were aching to squeeze themselves around Harry's neck and crack his windpipe, or to rip him apart with her bare hands, and make _his _blood stain the floor…But deep down she knew Draco wasn't dead. She was certain that she would've felt it if he had, and Harry would not have been standing at the scene of the crime unsupervised. That was the only reason she managed leave Harry alive and head towards the Hospital Wing.

She got couple of odd looks from students, but she didn't care. She must've looked absolutely manic with her tear-stained face and bloodied fist. Her mind was racing at a million miles an hour with sickening thoughts of how she could make Harry suffer, and wondering what state Draco would be in.

She reached The Hospital Wing and paused: the doors were locked.

Breathing heavily, Hermione placed her ear on the door and tried to listen in. The thumping of her heart made it difficult to concentrate but, she _knew _Draco was in there. She could also hear Snape talking with Madam Pomfrey, telling her to set up some screens to give him and Draco privacy. Hermione growled when he then mentioned the words "_Severe blood loss_." but knew Snape would do everything in his power to save Draco.

Hermione trailed her fingertips around the door handle several times, itching to go inside. But what would she say? She had no idea how she would react when she saw Draco but knew she would be _extremely _upset or _extremely_ angry; how would she ever be able to explain that? Hermione wasn't ready for questions, not when she was incredibly overwhelmed by the situation as it is.

"I'll be back for you tonight, I promise." she whispered, and reluctantly walked away.

Hermione was about to head back up to Gryffindor Tower then realized Harry might be there. At the thought of Harry's name her anger flared up again. No, she couldn't go back to the tower right now; so she ran for the lake.

She arrived at the lake still feeling unstably angry. Huffing, she looked around for something, _anything_ to take her anger out on.

Letting out a growl of frustration, she picked up some rocks and started to throw them with all her might. They hit the water, the ground, and the surrounding trees with a loud _crack_, splitting their surfaces.

Still unsatisfied she ran into the shallow depths of the forest. She took her wand and started making swift slashing movements with her arm, sending deep cuts into the trees around her. She did this for five minutes, feeling drained with each force of magic she released. Unfortunately the anger in her magic was too strong; the cuts in the trees started to smoke, and one of them caught fire.

Realizing what she had done, Hermione cried "_Aguamenti_!" and a surge of water poured from her wand. Once the fire was out she stood and surveyed the scene, feeling breathless but the rage was gone.

Hermione looked down at her bloodied hands. During her rampage she hadn't realized her nails had grown into claws. It was an aspect of her Fae abilities she hadn't experienced before. They throbbed with pain, her blood coating her nail beds. The right knuckle she had used to hit Harry was beginning to bruise.

Suddenly drained from her efforts, Hermione stumbled over to the burnt tree and ran her fingers over the torn bark. It was still warm. She thought of the blood on the bathroom floor; had Harry done something similar to Draco?

A scream of pain tore from her chest, echoing through the silence. Birds in the nearby trees fled from their nests.

Unable to stand, she slid down the tree and buried her face in her hands. Her body started to shake violently as she cried. She cried for her Mate, she cried for Harry's betrayal. She felt the pain as if it were being carved directly into her skin.

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon when the rain started to fall.<p>

Hermione looked up towards the sky, cursing. She wasn't ready to move yet. She had sat at the base of that same tree for the past two hours with her arms around her knees, staring numbly into space.

Once the rain started to soak her clothes, Hermione decided she needed answers. Sighing loudly, she slowly stood and started to make her way back to the castle.

When she was safely inside, Hermione quickly used a drying charm on her clothes, and began the trek up to Gryffindor Tower. To her relief, no one seemed to be talking about the incident this morning.

Once she was at the top Hermione stood at the end of the seventh floor corridor for a long time. She was a lot calmer after releasing her rage by the lake, but she didn't know how long it would last in Harry's presence. But she needed to know the truth.

She mustered all her courage, and walked over to The Fat Lady.

"_Rosebud_."

The portrait hole swung open.

Hermione strode across the common room, up the boys stairs, and pushed open the door with a bit more force than necessary. She then stood by Harry's four-post bed and crossed her arms across her chest, looking down at her friend.

Ron flinched when the door loudly crashed against the wall. She hadn't known he was out of the Hospital Wing. _Thank Merlin he isn't in there with Draco._

Harry sat with his arms wrapped around his knees, and was staring into space with the same expression as earlier. The blood from his face had been cleaned, but Hermione was pleased to see a large purple bruise across the bridge of his nose.

Hermione leant forward and to become eye-level with Harry. His usually bright eyes were dark and disturbed. It was evident that he had been crying. Slowly his eyes focused, and he blinked back at Hermione.

"Explain." She said firmly.

Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes. He swung his legs around so he was sitting comfortably on the edge of the bed. Ron moved to sit on his right, and Hermione left her usual spot vacant. She stayed standing, waiting for Harry to continue.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at the ground.

"Slughorn told me the poisoned mead was supposed to be a gift for Dumbledore, which reminded me of Katie Bell's necklace." He said, his voice still a bit croaky.

Hermione's body stiffened. "And?"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head sadly. "I…I believed Malfoy was the culprit…so I sought him out."

"Harry, you said you would stop spying on him!" Hermione replied, annoyed.

"I was angry at what he had done to Ron! I was also angry with myself for how I spoke to you last week..."

Hermione ignored his last comment. "And?" she repeated.

"And…there was a spell in The Half-Blood Prince's book that I hadn't used. So when I found Malfoy I wanted to see what it did." Harry's voice became quieter.

_Hah! I knew the book wasn't to be trusted!_ She thought, triumphantly.

"And what _did_ it do?" she asked, keeping her face neutral.

"It ripped his body apart." He whispered, eyes filling with horror of the memory.

Ron let out a low whistle.

Hermione shook her head, grimacing. Her claws had started to regrow slowly, and they were digging painfully into the palms of her hand.

"So let me get this straight. You _ripped_ Malfoy's body apart all because you "wanted to see" what an _unknown_ spell would do?_ Are you insane_?"

"I thought he was going to use the Cruciatus Curse…" Harry argued feebly.

"Oh, that _completely justifies _trying to kill him Harry." she replied sarcastically.

Ron decided to pipe in. "He knows what he did was wrong Hermione!" he said angrily, defending his friend. "Whose side are you on?"

Hermione clinched her fists harder and shifted her attention to Ron.

"_It isn't about sides!_" she spat, "Just because it happened to Malfoy doesn't make the situation any better! Harry could've tested that spell _on anyone!_"

"I'm sorry alright!" Harry cried. "Hermione is right- I _could've _used it on anyone. I won't do it again I swear." He hastily wiped his eyes again. "Whoever the Half-Blood Prince is, he is an asshole. That spell…it's evil. If Snape hadn't arrived in time..."

"The Malfoys are Death Eaters Harry! You did the order a service!" Ron looked Harry, eyes wide. Harry shook his head in reply.

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge between her eyes in thought. "I will say this once, and once only: I think it is time for us to stop blaming children for their parent's mistakes. _War is coming_. Voldemort is uniting his army while we sit here squabbling with each other."

Her friends looked uncomfortable, the weight of her words sinking in.

Harry looked at Ron and then he slowly looked at Hermione. "You're right."

"But-" Ron started.

"No Ron, Hermione is right." Ron frowned at Harry. "Today I used one of the darkest spells I have ever encountered in my life. I could _feel_ the darkness burning my soul, and it felt disgustingly good." Harry said bitterly. "The more people we can spare from that kind of destruction, the better."

Hermione nodded at Harry's reply: _that _was the Harry she knew and loved.

But now wasn't the time to reconcile with her friend; her claws had finally sunk into her skin, leaving crimson streaks all over her palms.

* * *

><p>Once she had cleaned the blood from her hands, she returned to her room and waited. Thankfully Lavender and Pavarti had headed out for an early dinner. When she heard the boys leave their rooms she overheard Harry tell Ron that Snape had given him detention for the rest of the school year.<p>

It was the invisibility cloak and map that enabled Harry to become fixated on Draco's actions in the first place, so she snuck into their dorms and took them. This was Hermione's own way of punishing her friend; he should consider himself lucky that she didn't throw his body from Gryffindor Tower.

It was well after lights out when Hermione took the cloak and map, and tiptoed through the corridors to The Hospital Wing. Her only giveaway was her thumping heart and rumbling stomach- she had skipped dinner to avoid everyone. She reached the wing and silently opened the door and slipped in.

Draco's bed was at the far end of the room by the windows, and was enclosed by a set of screens. Hermione dodged the screens and stood by his side, barely breathing. It was a cloudless night so the moonlight provided enough visibility to see him clearly.

In short: he looked horrible. His face was so pale it reflected the moon's light, and he was breathing heavily to cope with the pain. Hermione noticed several vials of blue liquid on his bedside table meaning he was heavily sedated. _Good._

Hermione gently ran her fingers across his brow and looked down at his sleeping face. Even though he was on Death's door, he still managed to look attractive to her. She moved her hand to the edge of his thick blankets and paused. Yes, she wanted to see it. The mark on his chin wasn't too severe, so the major injury must be on his chest.

She lifted the blanket and her senses were overpowered by the smell of Dittany, making her wrinkle her nose in disgust. Snape had worked hard. She didn't want to disturb the wads of bandages, but there were faint dark lines spreading from the wound and over his chest. Curious, Hermione placed her hand an inch over the wound and concentrated. After a moment she snatched her hand back- she could _feel_ the darkness in the wound rising to meet her touch. Usually she felt brave in the dark, but this spell Harry used was pure evil. She hastily replaced the blanket, shuddering.

Draco started whimpering in his sleep, the sound of his pain broke her heart. She could feel tears welling at her eyes in reaction to the noise. Hermione saw a flannel in a cold bowl of water on a shelf in his bedside table, and tapped it with her wand. She then took the now-warm flannel and dabbed his forehead gently, muttering soothing words and apologizing. She had known it would take a lot for Harry to give up his crusade, but deep down part of her had hoped her friend would do the right thing. She felt incredibly guilty.

To her relief his whimpering eventually stopped and he started to breath peacefully at her touch. She left the flannel on his forehead and took his hand in hers.

She stood over him like that until fatigue kicked in. A few hours later she crept back to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione knew that their connection meant they needed each other. Her Mate had almost died and now she must protect him while he was in this vulnerable state. She vowed to come back every night until he was better, and then she wouldn't leave him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the updates as much as I am! I am aiming to smash out a few chapters before I start my new job in a weeks time, so fingers crossed...

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

**The Hospital Wing**

Draco began to stir at the sound of a voice.

He tried to find the source, but he felt as if his whole body was underwater.

A pair of hands lifted his head, and tipped liquid his throat.

Wimping, he fell back into a deep sleep.

.

"Liberal application of Dittany will allow the skin to heal more quickly." Snape's voice sounded very far away.

Draco tried to move but it triggered a sharp pain in his chest.

Gasping with agony he fell unconscious.

.

"Can he hear us?" Pansy asked, her voice echoing.

"I am not sure dear, but I'm sure he knows you're here." Madam Pomfrey replied kindly.

.

There was a warm flannel being pressed to his forehead.

Draco opened his eyes but everything was blurry. It was dark.

Sighing, he closed them again.

* * *

><p>The smell of Dittany was pungent. Draco opened his eyes fully, and looked around.<p>

Snape was standing over him taking off a pair of gloves. "Ah, you're awake."

"How long have I been out?" Draco croaked.

"Three days. I gave you a very strong Sleeping Draught and various painkillers so I could attend your wounds." Snape replied.

Draco looked down and saw a small bandage on his chin, and a large one across his chest. His memories came flooding back.

"What the hell did Potter do to me?" he asked, clearing his throat.

Snape leant over and poured a glass of water. He then propped Draco up on pillows. Draco tried to reach for the glass but his arms felt too heavy.

"Something that he shouldn't have been able to." His Professor replied vaguely. He slowly tipped the water into Draco's mouth. "You should be able to move your arms properly in a few hours." He added.

Draco nodded. Snape took the glass and placed it back on the table.

"I will come back every 6 hours to apply the Dittany. If you feel like you are in any pain, I have left some medicine." He gestured to the small vials of blue liquid on the table. Snape turned to leave.

"Wait! My mother…" Draco was desperate to know if she was ok.

Snape paused. "She is doing better. The Healers say her lung will take around 12 weeks to heal." Draco swore he could see a bit of sadness in his Professor's eyes. "She is worried about you."

"Do you know why?" Draco asked quietly. He knew why, but he needed to hear it.

Snape frowned. He pulled out his wand and muttered a _Muffilato._ "Gregory told his father that you suddenly changed your taste in textbooks. He went as far as to suggest that you had stopped working on the cabinet." Snape gave Draco an intense look, questioning whether it was true.

Draco gritted his teeth. He had never expected Goyle to be so deceitful, so _smart_. He closed his eyes and laid his head back on his pillow.

"Goyle got it wrong." Draco lied.

"My offer still stands." Snape pressed.

"You know I can't accept it." Draco snapped.

Wordlessly, Snape flicked his wand to release the spell and left Draco alone to sleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Draco awoke because of the burning in his chest.<p>

Groaning, he opened his eyes and looked over at the drugs on the table.

"Do you need something?"

Confused, Draco turned his head towards the picture-perfect girl at the end of his bed. "Katrina?"

Katrina stood and walked over to the table. "Are you after this?" she asked, grabbing a vial. Draco nodded, and she placed it in his hand.

He drank the vial in one gulp, and gave it back to Katrina, hand shaking. He didn't know how long it would take to kick in but he prayed it would be soon. It felt as if his chest and chin were slowing catching fire.

Katrina placed the empty vial back on the table. She then grabbed her chair from the end of the bed and placed it beside Draco. Surprising Draco, she took his hand in hers.

An awkward silence followed.

Lucky for him, the drugs started to kick in. His body started to float above the burning flames, and a gentle breeze caressed his skin. Katrina's face started to ripple in front of him, like a reflection in water.

_Merlin, the drugs are good._

"Why are you here Katrina?" he asked, breaking the silence. His voice sounded as if it came from the other side of the room.

"I came to see if you were alright." She replied emotionlessly, caressing his hand with her thumb. Draco frowned at her response.

"Why are you honestly here? We haven't had sex in months and I've ignored you since the ball." His words started to slur. "We both know you aren't here to see if I'm alright."

Katrina withdrew her hand and looked at him blankly. "I am here because of our names." she replied slowly.

_Of course._ The truth of her words hurt him more than he realized. She was, after all, another Pureblood playing the Pureblood game.

"Thank you for your honesty." He replied dismissively, and his body floated off into the sky.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night when Draco awoke from his dreams with a small cry. Initially he was flying high on the drugs, but once they started to wear off his dreams turned dark.<p>

He dreamt that _he_ had pushed his mother, and was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at her broken body. Her limbs were twisted at odd angles, crimson blood pooling around her staining the rug… Behind him he heard a manic laugh- he turned around and saw Harry. But it _wasn't _Harry. The person had his face but the eyes…they were snake slits. All of a sudden Harry turned into Voldemort, his laugh echoing throughout the hall. Draco turned back to look at his mother, but it was actually Hermione. "_You have a choice Draco_." Her corpse whispered. Then he awoke.

"Shhh, it was just a dream." A soft voice whispered, dabbing his forehead with a warm flannel. His heart skipped a beat as he realized who it was.

Hermione placed the flannel across his forehead, and sat back in the seat Katrina had vacated earlier. The moonlight flooded through the windows, illuminating the features of her face. She looked angelic.

Draco wiped the sleep from his eyes and struggled to sit up. Hermione bolted from her seat placing one hand gingerly on his shoulder, the other propping the pillows behind his back. Her hand left a warm handprint on his skin; he hadn't realized how cold he was.

Draco grabbed her hand before she could sit back down. He didn't know what made him do it, except it _felt _right. Knowingly, Hermione entwined her fingers in his and stood by his side, looking concerned. Not being able to look in the mirror recently, Draco wasn't aware of how sickly he looked.

His weary grey eyes searched her worried brown ones. He thought of Katrina, and asked Hermione the same question.

"Why are you here Granger?" he whispered, not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Because I care." She replied, without hesitation.

Still holding his hand, she sat down and watched him until he fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>The next time Draco awoke Madam Pomfrey was standing over him with a tray of hot soup, and a small plate of mashed potatoes. The smell made Draco's stomach rumble.<p>

"Good, it's about time you ate some proper food." She said, and placed the tray on his lap.

Draco grabbed his spoon weakly and started to scoop the mash into his mouth. After a few mouthfuls he felt his energy coming back. He devoured the rest of the mash and swallowed his soup as fast as he could.

"Careful there Mr. Malfoy, you don't want to make yourself sick!" Madam Pomfrey noted, but clearly pleased with his return in appetite. Once Draco had finished his meal, she took the tray and said she would bring him some more.

Sighing contently, Draco looked down at the bandage on his chest. He had gotten used to the smell of the Dittany, but wanted to see results (if any). Carefully picking at the edge of the bandage, Draco pulled it up to take a look.

Draco had expected the thick layer of Dittany to be covering an infection but the skin surrounding the long wound was clean. The skin had knitted itself back together seamlessly, and the scab was almost gone leaving pale white flesh underneath. The veins around the wound were a very faint black, almost invisible. Snape had done a fantastic job.

"Is it bad?" a familiar voice said quietly.

Draco quickly replaced the bandage and glared at the intruder. "Of course it's bad, what the fuck did you expect?" he was pleased at the amount of energy the food gave him; he didn't want to look too weak.

Harry stood at the end of the bed, not coming any closer. He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "I'm sorry." He replied, and then quickly walked out of The Hospital Wing.

Draco's breathing started to escalate after Harry left. Part of him wanted to throttle Harry in retaliation. But a bigger part of him was afraid. He had only ever seen _Him _hurt people with the level of maliciousness; he would never have imagined that Harry was also capable of such physical cruelty.

He was happy to leave his thoughts when Madam Pomfrey returned with a second helping of food.

* * *

><p>The next week in The Hospital Wing went like clockwork.<p>

Every 6 hours, as promised, Snape returned to check on his progress. Combined with Draco's returned eating habits, the wound was healing faster than before.

Every afternoon he would get a visit from his friends, including Goyle. His friends would sit around his bed telling him jokes and laughing, but Goyle didn't join in. Draco eyed him strongly as if to say, "_Do that again and I'll fuck you up." _He could tell the others were trying really hard to make him feel better, and it worked.

Every night once Madam Pomfrey went to bed, Hermione would appear beside his bed and stay with him for a few hours. Draco had started to take afternoon naps on purpose so he could stay awake for her visits.

It always started the same. Hermione would feel his head with the back of her hand, and apply a warm flannel if she thought he was cold. She would then stand next to his bed looking at him protectively, her hand in his. He was very happy she was there, and hadn't had another nightmare since.

It wasn't until his sixth night in hospital that she started telling him about her day. Draco loved hearing the excitement in her voice as she spoke about the new spells she was learning in class, her improvement after joining the Gobstones Club, and her relationships with other students in their year. He didn't talk much in return; instead he asked the questions. He leant more about her in one night than he had in the past six years.

Obviously he didn't tell Snape about Hermione's midnight visits, but even Snape commented on how remarkable Draco was looking, considering what had happened. Draco knew that Snape had taken care of his physical wellbeing, whereas Hermione was taking care of his mental.

On his last night in The Hospital Wing Draco started thinking about what he would do once he was out. He knew he had to get back to work on the cabinet. But he also wanted to spend more time with Hermione, and tell her things about _his_ life. She had shown him a tenderness he had never seen before, and he longed to be around her more.

Noticing the frown that had formed on his face, Hermione stroked his forehead gently. "What are you thinking about?" she asked softly.

"Pansy mentioned a sale on sweets at Honeydukes and I am out of Lemon Drops. We should go togeth…" his voice trailed off, realizing the complication.

Hermione's eyes glistened. "I would like that very much." She replied, smiling. Draco nodded determinedly.

Feeling bold, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Hermione reached her hands out to steady him, but he brushed them off. Instead, he reached up to her and cupped a hand around her face. Hermione parted his knees and she stood with her body moulded against his. He placed his other hand on the small of her back. Their closeness made his heart beat faster, and he could feel the magic in the air swirl around them.

"You have stayed by my side this whole time and have shown me the kind of person you truly are." He breathed. "Thank you."

Slowly, he tilted his head and kissed her.

The kiss wasn't as passionate as their drunken one at the ball, but it was just as intense. Her lips melted onto his, and her tongue gently caressed inside his mouth. He felt their history melt away, and it was replaced by trust and an understanding of each other.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss. "Snape will be here in 10 minutes." He whispered, running his thumb over her soft cheeks.

Hermione's breath tickled his lips. Merlin he _wanted _her. Unfortunately this wasn't the time for a tumble in the sheets.

"See you tomorrow, Draco." She also whispered, saying his name out loud for the first time since the ball.

"See you tomorrow Hermione."

Even without the drugs, he felt as if he were floating again.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 17<strong>**th**** of March, The Great Hall 7am**

Hermione had to admit: Snape was a miracle worker.

Each time she visited Draco he looked stronger and healthier. Certainly this meant he would make a full recovery, which was a relief. But whenever she saw him cough or wince she was reminded of how reckless and stupid Harry had been. This made her mad, so she had to keep her distance from Harry for the time being.

If she were to be honest didn't know if she could fully forgive Harry for what he had done. He had showed genuine remorse for his actions, but she felt like that wasn't enough. Lately he had been very moody and hurtful to those around him. Hermione was happy to move forward with their friendship on the proviso that Harry completely changed his tune and actively made an effort to improve his attitudes towards everyone. His response to her comment about uniting people had been positive, so she really hoped she had at least managed to plant the seed in his mind.

During Draco's time in The Hospital Wing his friends targeted Harry at every possible moment. They didn't curse Harry with any spells; instead they complained loudly how Harry was freely walking around when their best friend was unconscious in hospital. Their words were affective. Draco's continued absence, combined with Harry's lack of defense, meant the usually friendly Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were starting to question Harry's involvement.

It wasn't until Ernie approached her at Gobstones Club on Wednesday that Hermione admitted she wasn't talking to Harry at the moment. Ernie tried to press her for details but she firmly denied saying anything. It wasn't up to her tell what had happened, but her silence on the subject spoke volumes. From Thursday the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were no longer as warm to Harry as they once were.

All conversations stopped when Draco slowly entered The Great Hall, flanked by Pansy and Theo. His complete change in demeanor took Hermione's breath away. He looked healthy, well rested, and had a slight glimmer in his eye. His once arrogant stride had disappeared, and for the first time their classmates _actually_ saw him without his cold mask of indifference.

Pansy whispered something in Draco's ear, making him look around. Blaise was standing in between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables pouring over some old photos with Ernie, and hadn't seen his friend return. Draco walked over and gave him a big hug. A few voices whispered in reaction to the uncommon sight.

"I guess Malfoy has a soul after all." Ginny muttered bitterly across the table. Hermione wanted to throw her bowl of muesli at Ginny's face, but ignored her.

However, it was Ernie who ultimately surprised everyone. He cleared his voice and confidently said, "Good to see you are up and about Malfoy."

Hermione felt the entire hall take a deep breath. A few people glanced at Harry to see if he would protest, but he was busy staring very hard at his porridge. Ron was a dark shade of red.

Draco turned towards Ernie and nodded, "Thank you MacMillan." His tone wasn't cold or sarcastic. He then went and sat down at his usual spot at the Slytherin table.

The second Ernie and Draco's interaction was over the hall buzzed with conversation. Essentially, Ernie had just offered an olive branch from the Hufflepuffs, saying, "We are no longer going to take sides." Meanwhile Draco's tone implied he had accepted the truce. Hermione gave a small smile.

"That was unexpected." Neville commented, grabbing another piece of toast.

Hermione agreed and took another large spoonful of muesli. It looked as if things were finally changing for the better.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that Draco?"Goyle hissed quietly.<p>

Draco piled his plate until it was overflowing, and took a large bite of bacon before replying.

"Get off it Goyle, we aren't braiding each other's hair." He replied in between bites. Goyle frowned. Draco took a large swig of water and continued to plough through his food. Goyle had shown Draco his true colours, and now Draco had no time for him.

Pansy frowned. "Well, it is surprising…" she added slowly. Draco stopped chewing and raised an eyebrow at her, realizing the whole table was now looking at him.

"Well I think it's great." Blaise said very quietly. He had never spoken to his friends about choice of study partners, but they all knew he had rekindled a few of his past friendships. If Draco had to guess, there would be a few people in his house jealous of Blaise's choice, he included.

"It's time for Potter's division to end." Draco replied loudly, and finished his breakfast without another word on the matter.

After breakfast was finished, he headed to his classes with a new lease of life.

His time in the hospital at Harry's hands had increased his reputation tenfold. People in the corridors were still whispering behind his back, but they no longer looked at him in spite. He got a few sympathetic looks from some Ravenclaws, which he didn't like, but it was a pleasant change from the sneers he used to receive.

Of course, this didn't mean that he had to _like _everyone now. His blood superiority had been deeply embedded into his soul since he was a child, and he knew it would take time for his mentality to change. And there were some people who were just plain _annoying_. But he was glad that for his house's sake that the tensions between Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin would be back to how they should be. Only the Gryffindors seemed indifferent. Of course they would stand by their Golden Boy, but for now it was no longer Slytherin vs the rest of the world. Draco was genuinely pleased with Ernie's civility.

It also didn't mean he had to walk around with a big grin on his face like an idiot. Merlin, he was a _Malfoy_; he had to keep _some_ element of mystery about him. He would save his smiles for those who truly deserved it: his mother, close friends and Hermione.

That afternoon Draco was purposely late for Potions. He felt like making a dramatic entrance, as this would be his first class with Harry, (and Hermione).

He entered the room as Slughorn was starting the lesson. His Professor started to complain, but then realized it was Draco.

"Sorry for the interruption Professor." Draco said politely. He didn't mind playing the pity card with Slughorn, especially after he refused to invite him to his exclusive Slug Club.

"Ah, Draco. Hurry to your seat please." Slughorn replied sympathetically.

Draco's friends sat on the opposite side of the room, so it was the perfect opportunity for him to walk past Hermione's desk. He tried to look as casual as possible, but it was hard when she was so _radiant._ Hermione leaned forward for her quill as he walked past, her eyes peering at him from under her lashes. He felt a slip of parchment slide into his pocket and Hermione leaned back into her chair, trying hard not to smirk. Thankfully the rest of the class was busy taking notes.

Potions went quickly. There was a class discussion about Golpalott's Third Law, which he was eager to partake in. Everyone in the class had something to say about antidotes and they all partook in the discussion except Harry. He just sat there gloomily scribbling on his parchment the whole time. Draco would be lying if he said he wasn't pleased by Harry's decision to not be the star of the class today.

Once class ended Draco took out the piece of paper and read it:

_To the eastern side of the lake is a spot where the water meets the forest. Go through the wildflowers north of the Herbology rooms for the most direct route. I'll be there from 4pm._

Heart pounding with anticipation, Draco quickly placed the paper back into his pocket, and followed his friends from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Loving the reviews guys, keep em coming! I had real trouble writing this chapter how I wanted, but I think I am satisfied with the outcome...I call it the confession chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Hermione arrived at her spot by the lake at precisely 4pm on the dot.

Heart beating with anticipation, she stood by the water fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. So much had happened in this school year, and she owed Draco the explanation. He showed that he reciprocated her feelings last night when he kissed her, and publicly announced a truce with Ernie, so Hermione decided he was ready to know the truth.

She didn't realize she was pacing until she started to feel dizzy. She glanced at her watch again: 4.03pm.

_Chill Hermione, everything will work out fine._

The smell of the newly bloomed wildflowers wafted over from the field. She walked 20m to her left, and was ambushed by the thigh-length greenery. She took off her robe, placed it on the ground, and then laid on her back looking at the blue spring sky.

Her senses swallowed her up. The breeze gently swooped through the field and wrapped around her, bringing the smell of the wildflowers and the fresh grass. It enveloped her, helping her calm her nerves. The breeze then swooped in another direction, and bought the smell of…

"Why are you on the ground?"

Hermione quickly sat up and looked at her Mate. Draco was standing about 10 metres away from her, his eyes amused. A small blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Because I want to be." She replied lamely, her mind going blank at his presence.

"Okay then." he replied casually, as if lying in the middle of the grass was a daily occurrence. He rustled through the flowers and overlapped his robe with hers. He then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and laid on his back with his arms behind his head.

With a grin Hermione resumed her position with her head resting on the crook of his right arm. The flowers were dancing on the edge of her vision, and the butterflies in her stomach copied them.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Hermione turned and propped her head on the palm of her hand to look at Draco. He was looking so handsome and carefree. Feeling her gaze, he turned onto his side and mimicked her. They were lying so close she could almost count his eyelashes. His intoxicating scent was mingling with the field around them, causing her fangs to ache. She closed the gap between them and kissed him.

Draco returned her kiss with the same enthusiasm. Their kissing started slow and gentle, but escalated when his kisses moved to her neck, and his free hand skimmed from her neck to cup the fabric over her breast. With a small growl Hermione swung her free leg over his hip and pushed Draco onto his back. _Oh Merlin_ she wanted him!

Straddling Draco she bought his mouth back hers. In that split-second her fangs rapidly grew and she tasted his blood in her mouth. Gasping, she sat up straight and covered her mouth with her hands, abruptly ending their passionate moment.

"I'm so sorry!" she whispered through her hands, hastily getting off his lap.

Draco didn't wince. He sat up and ran his finger along his bottom lip. He dabbed his thumb at the spot that was bleeding, and looked it curiously.

Draco looked from his thumb and into her apologetic eyes. "It doesn't matter, it makes sense." He replied, smirking as if it was a joke they shared. "After all you _are_ Veela_, _aren't you?"

Hermione's mouth dropped in shock. "What makes you say that?" she was genuinely surprised he had managed to figure most of it out.

Draco explained how her growling led to his mother revealing his grandfather, who was half Veela, had done the same when he felt threatened. He also concluded that was the reason behind their drunken kiss at the ball, and how they became closer due to the attraction, seeing as "like calls to like". While he spoke he held the end of her ponytail and twirled it rhythmically around his fingers.

"You are _very_ clever Draco." She replied. Draco looked at her smugly. "And…I guess, in a way you are right but-"

"In all honesty Hermione," he said, cutting her off, "I couldn't care less if you were muggle, witch _or _Veela. Whatever this is [he gestured between the two of them] I want to explore it."

Hermione was relieved at his words. He had thought she was Veela this whole time, and he hadn't said _anything_ to _anyone_. In fact, he had embraced their connection. She was over the moon.

Hermione took his hand and held it in hers and said confidently, "Actually Draco, I'm Fae."

The little colour he had in his face paled. "Wait, what?"

Draco fainted.

* * *

><p>Draco opened his eyes and saw Hermione hovering over him, her face filled with worry. She held a small vial under his nose, which he inhaled deeply. Eucalyptus<em>.<em>

_Merlin, crap timing..._

"I'm okay." He said, pushing himself back into the sitting position. Hermione placed the vial back into her pocket. She then sat with her hands clasped together in her lap. He could feel her anxiety coming off her in waves, making him feel a bit anxious in turn.

He took a breath and continued the conversation as if nothing had happened. "Fae, Hermione? I mean, Veela are from the Fae bloodlines so maybe you are confused." He gestured a hand at her face, "You don't have any of their features."

"I use a Glamour Charm to conceal my features." She replied quietly, her hands started fidgeting with her skirt.

Draco froze. Is she really telling him the truth? If she is truly Fae then…

"Show me." He said, taking her hand. She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "Hermione, if this means what I think it means you _need_ to show me." He pressed.

Hermione's free hand shakily reached for her wand. She pointed the wand toward her face and closed her eyes. "_Finite Incantatem"_.

Draco didn't notice anything at first, but then her ears started to grow into long points. He tightened his grip on her hand as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

Her eyes were striking. They weren't just one colour; her pupils were nestled in an ocean of whites, greys, and creams. The three colours swirled and blended with each other in fluid, hypnotic motions. Draco felt as she could look directly into his soul.

"Well I'll be damned…"

"I can also grow claws." Hermione added nervously. "I grew them the day you went into hospital…" her voice trailed off.

Draco frowned in thought. He suspected he knew the answer but she needed to say it aloud. "Tell me what this means, for us."

"It means you are my Mate." She shyly confirmed.

With a deep breath Hermione opened up to him about her past. She told him of her adoption, her sudden changes as she turned 16, her meetings with Orin and their quest to find her birth family. She embarrassingly told him about how she could tell he was her mate not Tony, and the struggles she was facing everyday with her ever-changing emotions. She also said she hated the fact that she was harbouring this massive secret that she could never fully explain to her friends, (Draco could relate to that). When she finished she looked at Draco expectantly, awaiting his reaction.

"Shit Hermione, what a tale." He replied honestly. This new information explained so much about her recent behaviour. He felt as if this were a dream: Hermione Granger, supposed Muggleborn, is actually the daughter of the ethereal Fae, and she was destined to be with him. His father would die of a heart attack if he knew of this massive plot twist in his life.

"So you and I are Mates huh. What a twist fate had in store for us when we both started at Hogwarts." He chuckled; the irony could not escape him. He couldn't believe that he used to be repulsed by this girl, and now their lives were entwined permanently. He didn't mind it at all.

"I thought it was a big joke at first. It felt the universe was out to get me." Hermione admitted, also chuckling.

"I think the biggest joke is that I used to brag that my blood was purer than yours." He was being serious, but Hermione laughed. "Then again, I _am _a Malfoy. Out of all the guys in the school I _had_ to be your Mate." He added half-mockingly.

Hermione stuck out her tongue at him.

"I won't overwhelm you with all the details about the Fae right now. There will be a lot more for me to learn about my heritage during the summer break. I'm planning on going to a Fae community for my transition."

"Transition?"

"My eyes mean I am an elemental Fae. When I turn 18 I will undergo my transition and destiny will choose how I turn." She recited.

Draco stiffened. All of a sudden he felt very nervous as new thoughts crept into his mind. It was common knowledge within the Death Eater circles that Voldemort had tried to recruit some of the more powerful Fae, the ones with strong elemental powers, during his last war. What would he do to Hermione if he found out her secret? Would he hunt her down and torture her until she co-operated? What would he do to _both _of them if he found out they were Mates? Draco didn't know a lot about the Fae, but he did know that the bond between Mates ran very deep. Voldemort could use that to his advantage…

"What is it Draco?" she asked, her smile falling from her face. She was more in tune to his feelings than he realised.

"I'll protect you and this secret no matter what." His heart was pounding.

Hermione sharply inhaled and paused, thinking. "Have you seen _Him_?" she asked quietly. She was a smart girl.

"Yes."

"How did it make you feel?" she asked softly.

The door at the back of his mind opened a crack and his thoughts were flooded with a few memories. Draco visibly shuddered, as he struggled to close the door again. He felt Hermione's hand on his arm, bringing him back to himself.

"Afraid. The things I have seen…the things he makes people do…" Draco thought of the threat on his family if he failed his task.

"I am sure I am stating the obvious when I say that our connection complicates some things. But I want you to know is that no matter what _He _does; you have a choice Draco."

_You have a choice Draco_.

Her words made him feel uncomfortable. She could've lied and stuck with the Veela story, yet she poured her heart out and risked sharing her biggest secret with him, knowing his family's connections to the Dark Lord. She took a chance on him and Draco knew he owed her the same. If they were destined to be together, it would be easier to do so on the same side…

Draco took Hermione's hand in his. He wasn't brave enough to tell her the _whole _truth, but he owed her _something_.

"My secrets are just as hard to speak of as yours." He started drawing little circles on her palm with this thumb in distraction. "All I can say is that Voldemort_ is_ back, and he is stronger than before. My home is no longer safe for me and my family."

"Draco, I'm sure the Ministry-"

"No." he cut her off. "He has spies _everywhere_. His reaches are just as deep as they were twenty years ago, and my house is under his constant scrutiny."

"We are dealing with the sickest, most twisted, yet powerful man in the wizarding world." he added, "This is the man that wants to hunt Muggles for sport and takes pleasure torturing those who oppose him. Can you honestly say the Ministry could be as ruthless as he is, in order to take him down? How many would rise against him only to witness his power and deflect to his side?"

"But as long as Dumbledore is around he will never be able to fully gain control. Why don't you go to him? I am sure he will understand your situation." She reasoned.

Draco felt a pang of guilt. _No, she can't know how deep in the shit I am._

"I can't. If he even caught a _whiff_ of any deception…" Draco shook his head wearily as he thought of his mother, and took another deep breath. "He made Bellatrix push my mother down the stairs because Goyle _suspected _I was deflecting." Draco made sure he was careful with his words.

The two of them didn't speak for several minutes. The only sound was the light wind whipping the grasses against their bodies.

"I'm going to ask you a question Draco. If what you say about him is true: do you really _want_ to be on his side?"

Draco stiffened at her bluntness, his mind racing like a Firebolt.

Initially he did. When Voldemort returned at the end of his 4th year Draco was pleased with the idea of a pure society. He just didn't know the cost.

The first prisoner that Voldemort bought into his home was Patricia Lawley: Head of Muggle Communications. Draco was actually excited, and could not understand why his parents didn't share the same enthusiasm. His thoughts immediately changed as the smell of burnt flesh started to wafted through the living room, hallways, study… He would never forget the horrible silence that followed after her voice broke from all the screaming. After that he was repulsed. He had thought only the Pureblooded would rule society and everyone else would be stripped of their magic and turned into servants. How naïve he was.

That was just a _taste_ of what the Dark Lord was capable of, and it made Draco _very _afraid. He may not like Dumbledore very much, but Draco knew deep down that if he went through with his mission to fix the cabinet, all hell would break loose. Did he want to live in a world like that?

"No." he answered quietly.

"What _do_ you want then?" she asked.

His pride wanted him to finish the task and fix the cabinet. He wanted to prove that he was a strong, skilled wizard who could save his family. But deep down Draco knew that fixing the cabinet would not be enough. There would always be another task, another person to torture. If Hermione had taught him anything in the last few months, it was that people could change. He knew deep down that he wanted to change too, but he was a coward. However, Hermione was smart and brave; she could be the light in his dark time. She could help save him.

Draco whispered the secret he had held onto since the beginning of the school year: "I want him to fail."

Hermione took his hand in both of hers. She then bought it up to her lips and kissed each of his knuckles, before holding his hand to her heart. "I know that I may never fully understand the effects that his return has on you, but whatever you need I will help you. We _will_ do this together."

Draco took his Mate and held her tightly in his arms. He kissed her forehead and entwined his fingers in her hair.

"Just keep up appearances for now, until you know for sure that your mother is okay." Her voice muffled in his shoulder. He nodded.

They sat holding each other for a while before Draco remembered. "Hermione I forgot to mention: Potter apologized to me while I was in the Hospital Wing…"

* * *

><p>Once the sun started to set, Hermione and Draco crept back into the castle and parted ways with a kiss.<p>

Hermione's thoughts were buzzing with today's events as she walked up to Gryffindor Tower.

Exposing her biggest secret to Draco turned out to be easier than she originally thought. Of course it helped that she had removed the Glamour Charm, but Draco had listened respectfully and readily accepted that fact that they were Mates. Connecting with him in the Hospital Wing the past week or so had really set the foundation for their relationship. She looked forward to spending more time with him.

What did worry her was the fear in his eyes as he spoke of Voldemort's return. Harry had always said what he saw in the cemetery was horrible, but Draco had witnessed a lot of Voldemort's actions first-hand. She could sense there was a part of him that was traumatised and had to lock down the memories. Although she was very pleased to _finally_ learn which side he stood on and would help him in any way she could. The Order could definitely use someone with his skills and inside knowledge.

Lastly, Draco related the brief apology he received from Harry. He told her that _he_ was reluctant to forgive Harry, but Hermione should. Harry had stepped up and done the right thing, which gave her hope. So she decided she wanted to find out if he had really changed since she spoke to him last.

Hermione arrived in the common room. Instead of walking straight through to her dorm, like she usually did these days, she strode over to the couch she used to share with her friends. Harry and Ron both looked up at her in shock, and she wedged herself in between the two of them.

"Hermione!" they both gasped, and ambushed her in a tangle of limbs.

Hermione laughed. She enjoyed branching out with her new friends, but she really missed these two; they were her _best _friends. The bond between them had recently been shaken- but not broken.

"Guys, guys! I can't breath in here!" she joked. Thankfully they released her.

She took Harry and Ron's hand in each of hers. "How have you been Harry?"

He squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile of gratitude. "I am doing a lot better. The things you said to Ron and I last time really sank in. I realised that not only had I been a jerk to you, I have been a jerk to a lot of people. Being slightly ostracized the last week has really opened my eyes to what we have been doing to the Slytherins for years. I'm really, really sorry Hermione." The sincerity in his words moved her.

"What you said about not blaming children for their parents mistakes was hard to swallow, but it was true." Ron admitted. "After you left us, Harry and I had a lot of thinking to do. We will back off, but I still think the Slytherins are gits." He added.

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand in appreciation. She had known that Ron's hatred ran a bit deeper than Harry's, so was so pleased that her words had managed to sway him as well. He looked very proud of his efforts.

"I have been practising Occlumency like you suggested." Harry said, smiling.

"That's really good news Harry! Have you noticed any changes?" she asked.

Harry nodded and continued. "When I started practising I noticed that I didn't feel as emotionally drained or upset afterwards. The connection is still there, but I feel as if the poisonous thoughts that used to follow are gone. I'm not trying to use this as an excuse, but I think that was a contributing factor to my…mood swings. But now I seem to have some semblance of control." His assumption made sense to Hermione, and she was glad he was actively doing something to change.

"So I heard that you apologized to Malfoy, Harry." She said seriously, looking at him.

"You did?" Ron leant forward to look at his friend. He wasn't angry; he looked more shocked than anything.

"I did." Harry replied, just as quiet. "It was the right thing to do."

_That is the Harry I know._

Ron paused, but then nodded slowly in agreement.

"Wait- how did you know that Hermione?" Harry looked at her puzzled.

Hermione took a deep breath before answering. This is what she wanted, wasn't it: for them all to be open with each other? Her friends had the right to find out about her and Draco before anyone else did. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest.

"I found out because he told me." She replied honestly.

Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his hair. "I think someone has some explaining of her own to do." he said slowly.

Hermione told them she had suspected Draco was her Mate for a while, but it wasn't until Harry had injured him that she knew. "I wanted to cut around the edges of your face and rip it off Harry. I have never felt such a surge of hatred in my entire life." She said, shaking her head.

"Well…I am glad my face is still intact." he joked weakly.

She then mentioned her visits to him in hospital ["So that's where my cloak and map went…"] and how they opened up to each other. She didn't give them any specific details of their conversations, only that they had an understanding and they both accepted they were Mates.

Ron, however, looked angry. "So when in the conversation did he mention he was working for Voldemort in The Room of Requirement?" he said hotly.

_Typical Ronald fashion._

"Actually, he isn't Ronald. He has no mark on his arm and specifically told me he wants Voldemort to fail. So there you have it, now you know for a fact what side he is on." Hermione knew it was wrong, but she couldn't keep the smugness out of her voice.

"Well I think it's a bloody joke. I get that Harry and I need to change our views on things, but Malfoy has been just as big of a dick for all these years, and now you are "destined" to be together." Hermione frowned at him. "I'm sorry Hermione, I just find this really hard to accept right now." Ron stood up and walked to his dorm. Hermione knew telling them wouldn't be easy, but it still hurt to see Ron's reaction.

"Don't worry Hermione, he will come around eventually. I think we are all in shock at this turn of events." Harry patted her shoulder.

"I'm shocked that you haven't joined him Harry." Hermione replied honestly.

"It _is_ insane Hermione. But…I trust that you are certain about the connection you have. I mean, I doubt it was easy for to you even comprehend the idea of him being your Mate in the first place right?" Hermione nodded. "Life has a habit of surprising us all the time, so this is just another one of those surprises. But now it's confirmed he is not on Voldemort's side, I feel even guiltier for what I did to him. You were right about Malfoy the whole time Hermione…In saying that, this _does not_ mean he will be welcome to hang out with us anytime soon. _That_ will take a lot of time."

Hermione gave Harry a huge hug. "I know. I'm just glad that everything is out in the open now, and we can help each other focus on the real issues."

He nodded in agreement.

"So…speaking of issues… Would you mind proofing my Charms essay for me?" he asked sheepishly, pointing at his homework on the table.

Hermione nudged him playfully, but happily picked it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

I am so relieved that you guys liked the confessions! Bring on the next chapter...

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Draco felt like he could finally breathe again.

After Hermione spoke with Harry, the truce had spread out to include all four houses. There were still quarrels in the corridors, fun pranks from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes being pulled, and rumours in circulation; that was to be expected. What mattered is that the Slytherins no longer felt as if they needed to watch their backs in case someone took things too far.

Upon seeing a lot of people in Slytherin branching out with other houses from time to time, Draco decided to take a leaf out of Blaise's book and started reconnecting with his other childhood friends.

His parents had been selective of his friends when he was younger. His group had consisted of Blaise, Pansy, Katrina, Ernie and Terry. They were all Pureblood and came from money. His parents had also allowed him to hang out with other children when they attended events for the Ministry, but he rarely saw them outside of that. Since Draco was no longer interested in spending time with Katrina, he started studying with the other four twice a week in the library. Occasionally Ernie and Terry's other friends would join them, and when they did Draco and Pansy were polite to them.

Draco was also relishing his and Hermione's secret rendezvous. They continued to share smiles in The Great Hall and engage in class discussions, but now they also enjoyed secret kisses in empty corridors, and studied alone at their spot in the field.

When it rained, their favourite spot was down one of the abandoned corridors and behind the tapestry of The Drunken Knights on the 5th floor. They snuck there many times in between classes for a quick make out session. At first her fangs were a hindrance, but they had since found a way to kiss without drawing anymore of his blood.

One time behind the tapestry Hermione accidentally let out a small moan as he explored her body. To her embarrassment, The Drunken Knights started cheering and wolf whistling at them loudly. The commotion attracted the attention of Mrs. Norris and the two of them had to make a run for it. They hid around the corner and held their hands over their mouths to stifle their laughter as Filch showed up. Hermione's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkled with excitement. Her beauty took his breath away.

When they weren't studying, or making out, he told her stories from his past. She was under the impression that he had a very strict upbringing due to Lucius, which he did. But there was more to his childhood than that.

He had the best money could buy: he had travelled all over Europe with his parents during the school breaks, he had ex-Quidditch players teach him and his friends some tips, and he also learnt how to ballroom dance (much to his dismay). He also spent a lot of time with his friends, while the mothers gossiped and their fathers were at work. It felt _really good_ being able to share those happy memories with her.

Hermione told him about her stint at ballet when she was a child, and the special pancakes her father makes every Christmas. She also told him little snippets of information about the Muggle world, i.e. cars, walkmans, TVs. He was genuinely fascinated how the Muggles managed to evolve without magic, and he could tell she enjoyed sharing that world with him.

Overall he enjoyed every second they spent together, and was beginning to understand why they were Mates.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday April 14<strong>**th****, Snape's Office**

A month after his release from The Hospital Wing, Snape invited Draco into his office for a catch up.

Draco held his head high as walked to Snape's office after dinner. He sat down in the seat opposite his Professor with a neutral expression. Snape sat with his hands clasped on his desk.

"How is your progress?" Snape was straight to the point.

Draco took Hermione's advice about keeping up appearances and visited to the Room of Requirement most nights, but he did absolutely nothing on the cabinet. He did his homework, practised his spells, and made sure he carried dodgy looking textbooks in case Goyle got any more ideas. He also made it back to his room by a reasonable hour. Hermione didn't know what he was up to in there, but she didn't push it.

"On track." Draco lied.

"Any reports?"

"There will be soon."

Snape frowned. "How soon?"

"I have a good feeling. You will know when I do." Draco replied calmly. Snape _tsked_, but didn't press any further.

"Your grades are back to normal and you are finally attending to your Prefect duties." He said after a moment of silence.

"My parents will be pleased."

"Will you re-join the Quidditch team?"

"Not this year."

Another moment of silence.

"You have made some interesting friends lately." Snape added. This meant Voldemort knew of the truce, and his time spent with Ernie and Terry.

"I am securing potential allies." Draco lied again.

Snape exhaled loudly, clearly not buying it. "I don't know what you are up to, but I don't care as long as you are on task. Now get out of my office."

That was the quickest meeting they had ever had.

* * *

><p>Two corridors away from the Slytherin Common Room, Draco was grabbed from behind, and pushed hard against the stony wall.<p>

His head gave a dull _thunk_ as it scraped against the wall, and he could feel blood dribbling down the side of his face. He was abruptly spun around, and Crabbe pinned him to the wall with one arm firmly pressed against his collarbone.

Draco eyed his attackers. He took off his mask of indifference and replaced it with the famous Malfoy look of arrogance. He knew the best way to deal with these guys was to always be in control. Luckily two of his attackers were absolute sissys who needed the hierarchy to survive high school; a hierarchy he was at the top of.

"What the fuck do you three think you are doing?" he demanded, his voice echoing down the corridor. Crabbe flinched, but held him in place.

"Crabbe, who do you think you are fooling: get your arm off me." Crabbe hastily removed his arm and stood next to Draco suddenly interested in his shoes.

"Pucey, lower your wand or I will shove it so far up your ass you'll be shitting splinters for weeks." Pucey's face dropped, and he also complied.

_They both know who is the real boss is around here. The other one needs a reminder._

Goyle let out a frustrated sigh, and pointed his wand at Draco. "Trust you two to piss your pants at the first sign of trouble." He said to Crabbe and Pucey through gritted teeth.

Draco also whipped out his wand. "Surprise, surprise. Little Goyle wants to play in the big leagues does he?" he sneered at his ex-friend. "So much for having my back, _friend_."

"Why should I have your back if you are associating with filth in the other houses?" Goyle snapped.

"Goyle, Goyle, Goyle; always the last one to clue on." Draco shook his head mockingly.

Goyle's wand arm gave a slight tremble.

_Bingo. Insecure because intellectually he is as thick as pig shit._

"Don't you see what I am doing?" Draco continued in his mocking voice. "Well. Let me explain it so your little head can comprehend it, ok?"

"I'm not a child Malfoy." Goyle replied angrily

"And neither am I." Draco snarled. "Yet you continue to question my motives and I don't have time for your shit. So I will make it simple for you. What does our society need?"

Goyle paused. "Order?"

"5 points from Slytherin. We need purity dipshit. And who have I been reconnecting with lately?"

He paused again, realisation coming over his face. "Purebloods."

"Correct. So next time you think you are being _real smart_ by writing letters to your father- _don't._ You don't have the mental capacity to do half the shit I do, so I will say this once: back the fuck off and keep your head down."

Goyle lowered his wand in submission. But it wasn't enough; if Draco wanted to ensure this didn't happen again he had to be more forceful. Hermione _had_ told him to keep up his appearances after all…

"_Incarcerous!" _Draco cried, and ropes sprung from his wand and snaked themselves around Goyles struggling body.

"Gag him, and grab his wand." he commanded. Pucey stepped forward and wrapped his scarf around Goyle's head and mouth. He then took the wand and gave it to Draco. Draco pocketed the wand and noticed a banner hanging limply from a hook on the far wall. He strode over and ripped it down. Next he used _Wingardium Leviosa_ to hang Goyle upright from the hook.

"Crabbe, I want you to write: "I am a child" on the wall next to him. And make it snappy."

Crabbe hurriedly got out his wand and did as he was told. Draco eyed Goyle down the entire time.

Once he was satisfied with the results, the three remaining boys returned to their rooms.

Draco knew Goyle was a threat. But today he proved he was his enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday morning<strong>

Hermione was on her way to The Great Hall for breakfast when the coin in her pocket burned.

She juggled her books to the other hip and fished around for the coin in her pocket. It was the one from Draco.

After the success of the Protean Charm with the D.A, (and by extension, the Inquisitorial Squad), Hermione and Draco started using them with each other to meet up. It made things a lot easier than passing notes in class.

_Prefect's Bathroom,_ it read.

Hermione quickened her pace and made her way to the 5th floor in less than 5 minutes.

_Vanilla Bubbles._ She said to the door, and then hurried inside.

The second she was inside she could smell him, and she could smell…

Draco wrapped his arms around his Mate and breathed in her hair. He planted a kiss on the to of her head before she cold look at him.

When she finally did see the large scab on his face, she let out a fierce growl.

"What happened?" She held up her index finger and her nail grew into a long sharp point. "Do I need to carve someone a new face?" she was half-joking, half-serious.

"Put that away before you poke your eye out." He teased, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I knew you would worry, which is why I thought it best if we met before breakfast."

He knew her too well. Hermione retracted her claw and looked at him expectantly.

"Last night Goyle tried to challenge me again, so I had to deal to him." He explained. "It's all under control, but I got this little scab in the process."

"Little scab! It's the size of a sickle! Wait- what do you mean you had to _deal to him_?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Draco let out a sigh and quickly explained what happened. Hermione could feel a giggle bubbling in her chest at the idea of a cocooned-Goyle hanging from the wall, but quickly stifled it down. In a way, Draco _had_ acted in self-defence, but it was not the kind of self-defence she was used to.

"Where you serious though, about associating only with the Purebloods?" she had to ask.

Draco's face dropped. "No Hermione, that whole speech was fake- I swear." He looked pleadingly into her eyes. "If Goyle managed to one-up me then the truce would be called off immediately. I'm not gonna lie: I enjoyed every second of beating him, but I needed to assert my dominance so he wouldn't go whispering in Voldemort's ear." Draco reasoned.

Hermione nodded. "But why are you letting your scab heal naturally?" she questioned.

"It's a part of the complex in my house. Everyone in Slytherin will know what happened to Goyle last night. But they don't know if it was a prank or a confrontation. I will walk in with my head held high, showing this scab, and they will know that I am in charge." Draco explained.

Hermione shook her head. "It all sounds a bit ridiculous to me, but you know more about it than I do…"

"It is ridiculous, but necessary unfortunately." He agreed.

Hermione heard a shuffle on the other side of the door and froze.

"Someone's there!" she hissed to Draco. She bolted into one of the toilet cubicles, and leaving Draco to deal with the intruder.

Seconds later the door opened and closed.

"Malfoy." She heard Ron scowl.

"Weasley." Draco scowled in return.

Hermione shook her head, _Men._

"Hermione, I know you are in here." Ron called out.

Sheepishly Hermione opened the toilet door and stood by her Mate, who then wrapped his arm around her protectively.

Ron grimaced but held his tongue.

"Hermione, Harry wants you to give him back his _stuff_ at lunchtime. He needs it for the afternoon." Ron said, avoiding eye contact with Draco.

"Yeah sure, not a problem." She tried to sound carefree, looking from one boy to the other. She gave Draco a slight elbow to his ribs.

"Weasley. You have my, er, gratitude for your silence on the matter of Hermione and I being Mates." He said, clearly struggling to be polite.

Ron rolled his eyes, so Hermione glared at him.

"I'm doing this for _her_, not you. I know the truce isn't stable enough to cope with _this."_ He gestured towards them, not making eye contact with either of them. "I'm going to grab a bite then head to class, if you are interested Hermione." Ron turned and walked out.

Draco gave Hermione an amused look that said, "_Hey, I did as you asked."_

Hermione gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek, and dashed out the door to catch up with Ron.

"See, that wasn't so bad Ron." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Don't push it Hermione." He replied shortly, but there was no anger in his voice.

Hermione smiled.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Hermione joined Ron and Ginny in the common room while they waited for Harry to return from Dumbledore's office.<p>

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked, chucking her bag on the table and taking a seat on the couch.

"I'm telling Ginny that I heard Goyle was tied up and hung from a hook in the Slytherin corridors last night." Ron snorted. "Whoever did it, is a legend."

Ginny shook her head. "Well hopefully this doesn't break the truce, things are starting to go really well around here." She commented.

"It won't," Hermione replied. "It was Draco."

Simultaneously, Ron dropped his smile and turned bright red. Ginny looked at Hermione with eyes the size of Bludgers.

"Did you just call him Draco?" Ginny asked very seriously.

"Yes I did Ginny." Hermione replied confidently, and gave Ginny the rundown she had given Harry and Ron a month before.

"Wait- so not only are you Mates and he _isn't_ working for You-Know-Who, but _Ronald _knew about this before me and he didn't _say_ _anything_?" Ginny was dumbfounded, and looked at her brother.

"Hey! I know when to keep a secret Gin. It's not like anyone would believe me anyway…" he said defensively.

"That's not the point- it's Draco-freaking-Malfoy! This is a big deal!" Ginny frowned at Hermione.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Ginny-"

"No it's not that." Ginny waved her hand impatiently at Hermione. "It's just so…weird. What was Harry's response? Do you think Malfoy would be a double agent for The Order?"

"Wait- so you're _okay_ with this Ginny?" Ron gawked at his sister.

"It's not like they can help it, can they Ronald? Besides, look at the smile on her face! And everyone can see how polite Malfoy has been lately." Ginny said thoughtfully.

_Bless you Ginny!_

"So, have you two kissed yet?"

Ron made a gagging noise and jumped from his seat, just as the portrait swung open.

"Thank Merlin you are here Harry!" Ron exclaimed, as an exhausted Harry walked over to his friends.

Ginny got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You okay?" she murmured. Harry nodded and sat down.

He took a deep breath and looked at his friends with a worried expression. "I got the memory from Slughorn, and it's worse than we originally thought…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Again, a big thank you to the people sharing heir reviews. I am always interested in hearing theories on where the story will go! Also a another big thank you to all the new followers I gave gained recently, and the views! Ahh. You guys are the reason I keep going! :) :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

**Thursday April 17****th**

Today is the first day of the Easter Break.

Draco finished packing his bags and grabbed the coin he used to communicate with Hermione.

_Be safe_, she had written, _I'll miss you._

Draco smiled at her message. He was amazed at how quickly he was falling for this girl. They had seen each other almost everyday for the past two months; he couldn't imagine coping with everything in his life without her.

_I'll miss you too. See you soon._ He replied, and tossed the coin into his purse.

Yesterday Snape had suggested that he use the Floo Network in his office to return home, his tone implying that Draco should not refuse his offer. So Draco grabbed his bags, and went to see his Professor.

"Good, you are on time." Snape said, and held out the small cauldron of powder.

Draco took a handful and his stomach did a backflip.

Not only would he be seeing his mother for the first time since her accident; this will be the first time he will return home under the guise that he is still on Voldemort's side. He knew that one slipup could ruin everything. The weight he now had on his shoulders was far greater than any task Voldemort could set for him, and Draco was determined not to waver. He thought of his Mate and knew that he had to be strong for the both of them.

Draco stepped forward to toss the powder into the fireplace, but Snape held out his arm as a barricade.

"I don't need to use Occlumency to know your mind is all over the place." Snape said, staring deep into Draco's eyes. "Compose yourself before you step into the fire. I don't know when you will be summoned"

With his heart thudding, Draco nodded and threw the handful of powder into the fire. He took a deep breath and loudly stated: "Malfoy Manor!"

He stepped into the crackling emerald flames and swirled into the darkness.

The second Draco arrived he was pulled from the fireplace into a hug by his mother. His bags landed on the floor with a _thunk_, and he tightly held her in his arms.

"There is my son, my precious son." She kept repeating, while rubbing her hand in circular motions on his back. Draco kissed her on the head and pulled back to look at her.

He was shocked by her appearance. Draco had always known his mother to be a classy lady who always looked immaculate; she was the type of woman who wore her pearls even if she wasn't leaving the house. The woman in front of him now was a shadow: her long blonde hair was limp and hung loosely from it's braid, she had large bags under her tired eyes, and Draco could feel the bones in her shoulders when he held her.

"I'm here mother." He said, somehow keeping a strong face. He looked over her shoulder and his father stood there, reflecting his mother's appearance. It was strange for Draco to think that he looked almost identical to them both when he was home for Christmas.

Draco heard a _whoosh_ from behind him and Snape stepped out of the fireplace. He curtly nodded at Lucius, who nodded in return, and walked through the large doors to the East Wing. No doubt he was going to see Voldemort.

"Hello Draco." His father finally said, and shook Draco's hand. His grip was weak. "I hear you have been very busy at school, why don't we retreat to the small library and catch up?"

Lucius didn't wait for an answer; he wrapped his arm behind his wife's slender form and started to walk towards the West Wing. Draco left his bags for the house elf and followed.

The West Wing still displayed the grandeur of the Malfoy taste, but Draco could see his mother had done a complete revamp. He knew that was how she tried to cope with the terror in the other side of her home.

"Above the staircase is a white gold chandelier from Paris," His mother was saying, gesturing above their heads. "Engraved onto each prong is a mermaid with cupped hands, that is where the candles slot in. Now the colours on the stained-glass window have also been changed…."

Draco could tell what his mother had intended to do with the new design. Originally his grandfather had used dark polishes on the wood, gargoyles made from dull stone, and thick black curtains to decorate the West Wing. His mother pulled it all down and replaced it with a palette of emerald greens, shining silvers, with white accents. Most of the windows didn't have curtains, so the natural spring sunlight shone through the coloured glass. The gargoyles were removed from the hallways and replaced with large pieces of artwork depicting scenery. This meant all the portraits of past family members must've been moved to another part of the house. He was pleased; since Voldemort moved in the portraits constantly argued with each other.

His family entered the bright and airy library and sat down on the golden plush armchairs by the window.

"Tea with truffles for Master Draco?" Rooker asked, appearing from nowhere. Draco nodded and looked at the distant figures outside. It seems as if patrols had doubled since Christmas.

"Well," His father said breaking the silence, "You are looking surprisingly well Draco." Draco looked at his father, frowning.

"I'm not here to talk about me." He replied, eating a truffle.

"Well, what do you _want_ to talk about then?" Lucius replied shortly. But Draco was no longer afraid of his father; Voldemort had shown him the true meaning of fear.

"Let's talk about how you let them push my mother down the stairs." Draco said forcefully. His mother's hands started to shake at his tone, rattling the teacup and saucer she was holding.

"_You_ had abandoned your task!" his father hissed.

"You would honestly take the word of a _Goyle_ over your own son? You know they have been trying to knock us down a peg for years!" Draco argued.

"Of course not, but-"

"But you let them hurt her anyway." Draco snapped. "Did you even stand up for me? Did you even stand up for your wife? Or were you too busy looking the other way as her _own sister_ pushed her down the stairs."

Draco knew he was just as much to blame as his father but he didn't care. Voldemort had his father pressed firmly under his shoe and Draco knew Lucius would never have the guts to escape. But for someone that always preached about putting the family first, his father had done nothing when it actually mattered. He was angry with his father, he was angry with himself. They had both been cowards.

Lucius paled at Draco's words. His mother put down the teacup and tried to reach for Draco's hand.

Draco ignored her and looked at his father squarely in the eye. "Say it."

"Say what?" Lucius replied quietly, playing dumb.

"_For once in your life_ _apologize to you family_." Draco raised his voice with each word; he could feel years of hatred fuming from his body.

For the first time in his life Draco saw a look of shame on his father's face. Lucius paused, then put down his tea. Draco could feel his heart beating faster with anticipation. Without a further look at his family, Lucius walked from the room. Feeling dejected, Draco wanted to cry, yell, do _anything_ it took to break his father's pride. Even after all this time, deep down Draco hoped his father would change. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and finally accepted his mother's hand.

"He wasn't always like this," She said, her eyes welling with tears. "Please don't blame him."

Draco said nothing. He took his mother in his arms and held her as she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday April 21<strong>**st**

Draco stayed with his mother in the West Wing the entire weekend- Voldemort hadn't yet summoned him.

Draco knew he couldn't do much to help her, but he started by making sure she ate properly. Initially Narcissa protested, but after two days Draco had her eating twice her normal portion size. He knew from experience that it was easier to get back on your feet with a full stomach.

Once her appetite was back, they started to talk. Of course they couldn't speak freely with each other, their rooms were bound to be charmed. So they spoke in general terms, avoiding dangerous topics.

"Your father has taken a leave of absence from The Ministry," Narcissa said, piling strawberries and blueberries on her muesli. "So he could stay home to look after me." Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't look at me like that, this is the first time he has left my side since my accident." Draco hated how she called it an "accident". "I spend most of my time here in the West Wing. I rarely visit the East anymore, too much…noise"

_Noise_ meaning the Death Eaters had been getting rough with their captives lately.

"So, your report card has shown a huge improvement since you've been back." She continued, "Why don't you tell me about what you have been doing at school?"

Draco took a large bite of his toast before answering.

"While I was in the Hospital Wing I caught up on my sleep, homework and eating habits." Narcissa stiffened whenever he mentioned the incident with Potter. "So once I was out, I knew that I needed more of a balance. So I started working on my relationships and time management." He replied vaguely.

"That's my boy." Narcissa replied happily. "Did you ever end up dating Katrina? She is a charming girl."

_Why no mother, I am now dating Hermione Granger, and guess what, she's not a Muggleborn- she is a Fae and we are Mates! I'm sure you can't wait to plan our wedding!_ He snorted.

Narcissa stopped chewing and looked at him puzzled.

"No mother. Katrina is just playing the game." He replied casually.

"The game?"

"You know, _the game_. Her name plus my name equals happy ever after, etc." Draco said sarcastically.

Rooker suddenly appeared with a _crack_.

"Master Draco, your presence is required in the Eastern Living Room." He bowed and disappeared.

Both Draco and his mother stood, and gave each other a hug.

"I'll see you when you get back." She whispered. Draco nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>As the bright halls of the West Wing changed to the dark halls of the East Wing, Draco put on his suppliant mask.<p>

This mask was only used when he was in Voldemort's presence. It was a mixture of fear, admiration, and willingness to do whatever the Dark Lord wanted. He would hold his head high, but not too high so he looked overly confident, and he would only speak when spoken to. He would act like the perfect servant.

As he walked past the entrance to the eastern cellar he could hear someone sobbing, the noise sending a shiver down his spine. Draco focused very hard on controlling his breathing and clearing his mind.

The gargoyles his mother had moved from the West Wing flanked the doors to the living room. Draco paused, knocked, paused again, and then entered.

As he entered he was surprised to see Theo standing in front of Voldemort with his head lowered. Voldemort's snake, Nagini, lay curled at his master's feet, it's eyes focused on Theo. That snake creeped Draco out; everyone knew that Voldemort fed the leftovers of his victims to it. Filthy animal.

"Ah, here he is." The snake-like man ushered Draco over. Draco quickly walked over and bowed.

"Theodore has been sent to join our ranks." Draco had to stop himself from frowning; the Theo _he_ knew wasn't interested in the comings and goings of The Death Eaters. He didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps.

"That is great news, my lord." Draco replied emotionlessly.

"Yes, it is. Edward sends us his son as he is still in Azakaban. Such a _devout _father." Draco knew that was a dig at him and Lucius.

"Yes he is, my lord." Draco looked at Theo out of the corner of his eye.

Theo was still looking down and was clearly trying hard not to shake. In his right hand he clutched a thick, white necklace. Draco frowned and tried to look at it closely without making it too obvious. It was made of human teeth. Draco tried to ignore the stirring in his stomach. His mother once told him that Edward Nott's victims were always found without their teeth... It was disgusting.

Voldemort noticed Draco's stare. "A gift from father to son. I am sure Theodore will do his father proud."

"I will do my best, my lord." Theo replied quietly.

Voldemort dismissed him. Theo nearly ran from the room. Draco stood looking at the floor in silence until Voldemort turned his attention back to him.

"Look at me." He said softly.

Draco slowly raised his head, and looked at the space in between Voldemort's eyes.

_Coward._

"You and Goyle had an altercation the other day. Why?"

"Goyle is obsessed with the idea that I am running our ideals into the ground, my lord." Draco replied calmly. It was always important to use words like "us", "we" and "our" to ensure he didn't get himself in trouble.

"And are you?" his voice was still gentle, but Draco knew there were hidden thorns in everything this man said.

"Absolutely not, my lord. It's important that we preserve some of the existing relationships for when you fully take over." Draco lied.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I am making sure we get as many Purebloods on our side, my lord. It is crucial that none of their blood is spilt should the unimaginable happen. " Draco had been rehearsing the words in his head for the past few days.

Voldemort paused, thinking. "The less people Potter has on his side the better. This "truce" could benefit our cause by having co-operation from the other students." A rare compliment. He paused, his eyes drilling into Draco's. "The cabinet: is it close to completion?" Voldemort's soft voice was laced with frustration. Draco knew he had been skating on thin ice for months.

"I am confident that I am almost there, my lord." He replied, maintaining his mask.

"I am doing you a favour by giving you a chance to redeem your family."

"You are kind, my lord. I am humbled to have this opportunity." Draco bowed.

"I have been kind, have I not?" All softness in Voldemort's voice disappeared, and he leaned forward to look intensely into Draco's eyes. The slits were dark, soulless. "But do not forget: you are completely replaceable. You have one month." He added dismissively.

"Thank you, my lord." Draco bowed again, happy to leave the man and his snake behind.

Once Draco was in his bedroom in the West Wing, he felt safe enough to think again.

_I hate what you have done to my family, to me, to my friends.  
><em>_I will not be a pawn in your game.  
><em>_I hate __you,__ and I cannot wait to see you fail._

His thoughts burnt through every part of his body, fuelling his rage against the soulless man who had changed everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday April 24<strong>**th**

Draco couldn't wait to escape his house.

He hated to leave his mother here. At Hogwarts Draco had found refuge, but she didn't have that luxury.

"Don't worry about me, darling boy," she said, cupping his cheek with her frail hand. "Just keep doing what you're doing and we will see each other soon."

Draco smiled sadly and pulled her into a tight hug. "I will save us, I promise. Just be ready." He whispered. He felt her stiffen, but by the time they both let go they had their masks back on.

"Son, wait." Lucius called. He strode across the hall and wrapped one arm around his wife. In his other hand he held a box of truffles. "For your study breaks." He said, and handed them to Draco.

Draco nodded and accepted the box before going into the fire.

The minute he touched down in Snape's office, he pulled out the coin he used to communicate with Hermione. While he was at home, the wards didn't allow him to send or receive any messages.

The coin grew warm a few times consecutively:

_I hope your mother is okay._

_Just finished my DADA essay!_

_Harry and Ginny are driving me mental!_

_I miss you so much._

Draco quickly replied: _I am back and I need to be with you._

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't stay at The Burrow any second longer; she needed to see Draco.<p>

She had never thought of herself as a needy girl, but his absence left a gap no one else could fill; both intellectually and physically. With him back at home with Voldemort, she worried about him constantly. However, she hadn't _felt_ anything shift in the air, so she took that to mean he was okay.

Hermione arrived through the Fireplace in McGonnagall's office and hour after Draco's message. She went back to her empty dorm and started to pack her clothes away. She was thinking about messaging Draco when the coin in her pocket got warm.

_3pm our spot, _it read.

Hermione's heart fluttered at the words "our spot", and quickly got changed. She spotted the green vials next to Lavender's bed and decided to take one- just in case.

20 minutes later she trekked through the flowers to meet Draco. He was sitting on a blanket and was reading a book with a plain black cover.

She removed her Glamour Charm, gave him a kiss on the cheek and joined him on the blanket. "What are you reading?" she asked curiously, trying to look at its contents.

Draco pulled off the black over, revealing the title: _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_.

"Oooh, that's a good one." She said approvingly.

Draco replaced the cover, and put the book back in his bag. He then ushered Hermione to come closer, and they sat side by side with his arm draped over her shoulder.

"I'm so happy to see you." He murmured, kissing her hair.

"I'm really happy to see you too." She replied, snuggling in closer.

"Hold up, I've got a surprise for you." Draco smiled and pulled out a plain white box with a red bow. He then handed it over to her.

Smiling dorkily, Hermione eagerly unwrapped the box and inhaled deeply. "_Oh_ _Merlin_, those smell absolutely divine!" she quickly tore off the tissue paper and looked at the contents: chocolate truffles.

Draco chuckled at her reaction. "Chocolate truffles from Madame Yves-Marie." He confirmed, grabbing the nearest one and plopping it into his mouth.

"Your favourite." Hermione commented, remembering his answer when they studied Amortentia in class.

Hermione picked up the truffle and delicately placed it in her mouth. The rich chocolaty flavours were heaven on her taste buds and she let out a content sigh. Once she was finished, she licked her fingers, savouring every last bit of the cocoa. She went to grab a second one when she saw Draco was staring at her.

"If you do that again, I'm going to lose control." He warned her.

She selected another truffle and deliberately repeated the motion. He looked exactly as he did when she teased him in the library, and it made her blush.

With a quick motion Draco moved the box from her lap and grabbed her, and pressed his lips to hers with force. Hermione wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him on top of her with a small growl.

Their kisses were desperate, needy. She had missed him so much and felt as if she needed to melt her body against his so they wouldn't be a part again. Their tongues danced together, swirling the taste of the chocolate around their mouths. Hermione's head started swimming as he untucked her singlet from her skirt, allowing his hand to roam freely up her torso. They reached her breasts and paused.

"You aren't wearing a bra." He stated, breaking the kiss to look at her. Hermione wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Hermione didn't want to wait any longer. Destiny chose them to be Mates, and they both accepted this willingly. Their heavy kisses and touches ignited a fire in her soul that she never knew existed before. They had come so close to crossing that line before, which confirmed that he wanted it as badly as she did.

"You are my Mate." She answered simply, allowing her pheromones to ensnare both of their senses.

"Hermione…" he breathed, and bought his mouth back to hers with the same fierceness as before.

His hand quickly abandoned her breast and snaked their way up her skirt. Hermione lifted her hips and wiggled out of her underwear. Draco quickly nudged her knees apart and knelt between them. He then unbuttoned his pants, pulled down his underwear, and his erection sprang free. Without hesitation, Hermione grabbed it and guided it towards her opening. Draco let out a small grunt as he entered her.

Draco started thrusting slowly at first, but he quickly built up momentum. Hermione gasped at the unusual feeling. It wasn't uncomfortable, her body just wasn't used to it. But as continued to move in and out, a fiery sensation spread from between her legs, up her torso to her head, making her head dizzy and her fangs ache. She couldn't help the small moans that escaped her lips.

"Oh fuck." He panted, and his thrusts became more frantic and forceful. His head fell into the curve of her neck as he moaned, the sound vibrated through her entire body. His body then shuddered as he finished inside her. Hermione looked towards the sky as he climaxed. The wildflowers had started glowing faintly, and there were splashes of colour swirling in the air around them: their magic had gone crazy.

Draco semi-collapsed on top of her to get his breath back. The whole thing was rushed and hadn't lasted much longer than 5 minutes. Hermione didn't know what to expect from her first time, but they had both followed their instincts. The bright wildflowers had created a romantic setting, and she was with her Mate- everything felt right.

Draco lifted himself up and kissed her gently on the lips. His face was flushed from his efforts, his grey eyes were dancing with excitement, and he had a large smile on his face. He looked so breathtakingly handsome, and he was _hers_.

"Do you have contraception?" Draco asked her seriously, buttoning his pants.

Hermione nodded and reached into her bag for the green vial she had snatched from Lavender's table that morning. It tasted strongly of mint. She tossed the empty vial back into her bag. She then wiped herself with a tissue and straightened her clothes.

Draco was still on his back. "Hermione." He said, and ushered her to join him. Once she was back in his arms he kissed her on her forehead and entwined his fingers back into her hair.

"I must say I was not expecting that."

Hermione readjusted herself and looked at him straight in the eye. "I was."

"You continue to surprise me." He replied.

It was Hermione's turn to smirk.

* * *

><p>Draco could lie in the grasses with Hermione forever.<p>

He had been with a couple of other girls before, but it was nothing compared to the feeling when he touched his Mate. He felt static ripples flow through his body, his heart felt as if it would burst from his chest; he had never experienced such a _need_ for someone. Embarrassingly he didn't last very long inside her, she was _tight_, but he knew they would have many, many years to be together.

He looked around at the scenery. The wildflowers had fully bloomed, and engulfed them in bright blues, purples, and greens. A few bumblebees lazily flew from flower to flower, and he could hear the buzzing from a cluster of fairies nearby. Draco wasn't a sappy guy, but even he knew this place was romantic and special to the two of them.

Hermione stirred, then rolled over and looked at him in the eyes. Draco plucked a purple flower from a nearby plant and placed it behind her ear.

"I love you." She whispered, her eyes were a whirlpool of stars.

He had never said those words before, but felt no hesitation when he replied: "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>

I wrote and rewrote the sex scene several times. Initially I was down for something long and romantic, but in all honesty; they are in _their_ spot and needed to be as close to each other as possible. So I rolled with the idea of something fast-paced instead. Cheers


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Saturday April 26****th****, Honeydukes**

Hermione stood amongst the many shelves of sweets debating what to buy.

In her left hand she held Treacle Fudge, and in her right she had Jelly Slugs. Her parents would have a heart attack if they saw the Lemon Drops, Acid Pops and Exploding Bonbons already in her basket.

"I'd get both." Draco whispered in her ear, and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Hermione quickly looked around. She was standing near the back where the shelves were the most packed, and didn't see any students nearby. She looked at Draco with a big smile, and kissed him on the lips.

"Have you seen the amount of sweets I already have in my basket?" she replied, twisting her body so Draco could see it's contents.

He shrugged, and dropped a handful of coins in her pocket. "Get them all."

Hermione chuckled, and felt the weight in her pocket; it was as if he had given her enough Galleons to buy the whole store.

"Listen," Draco lowered his voice, and stepped in closer to her with his hand on her lower back, "We didn't get to really talk the other day [Hermione blushed] so let's meet by that grotesque oak tree near the Shrieking Shack in fifteen minutes. You know the one?"

She nodded in reply. Draco kissed her forehead and inconspicuously walked out the store.

Hermione took her basket to the counter- she decided to take his advice and bought all of them. Happy with her purchases, she then made her way to _Tomes and Scrolls_.

_Tomes and Scrolls_ wasn't nearly as expansive as _Flourish and Blotts,_ but it did hold a few more rare titles. Hermione was crouching her way backwards along one of the shelves when she bumped into someone with her backside.

"Ah, sorry Lavender!" Hermione bent over to pick up the book Lavender dropped: _Top 100 Muggle Inventions of the Twentieth Century._

"No worries, thanks." Lavender replied with a smile, taking the book back from Hermione.

"I didn't know you took Muggle Studies?" Hermione asked, a smile spreading on her face.

"Not many people do, it's not exactly a popular class." Lavender replied, her cheeks slightly pink. "I got an _Exceeds Expectations_ in my O.W.L's last year. It's really interesting." she added. Muggle Studies was considered to be the "cabbage class", but Hermione disagreed. She thought it was really good that the students could be given the chance to learn about their non-magical neighbors, and improve the understanding between the two cultures.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione patted Lavender's arm reassuringly. "What inspired you to take it?"

Lavender went even redder. "Well, I told Parvati because I wanted the extra credits. But between you and me," Lavender lowered her voice, "I joined the class because Ron's dad is so into the muggle stuff, I wanted to have something to talk to him about when I go around for dinner."

"That is really sweet of you, I'm sure Arthur appreciates it." Hermione replied sincerely.

She then waved goodbye to Lavender and continued her hunt for books on Untransfiguration. It was never too early to get a start on N.E.W.T level spells, in her opinion.

Ten minutes later, she left _Tomes and Scrolls_ (unfortunately empty-handed) for her meet up with Draco.

When she reached the tree he mentioned, she sniffed at the air: he was nearby. She then walked deeper into the thick cluster of trees, minding her step due to the recent rainfall, until she stopped beside another tall oak tree. She then slowly reached out her hand and was unsurprised to feel Draco's elbow.

"Merlin, that is freakishly-cool." Draco broke the silence and removed his Disillusionment Charm.

He then put his wand back into his pocket and wrapped his arms around her waist and Hermione wrapped hers around his neck. After a gentle kiss, the Mates stood still with their foreheads touching. Feeling the magic around her shift, Hermione's eyes looked away from Draco's and she noticed that all the water droplets around them were floating. The light from the sun was scattered through the gaps in the leaves, turning some of the droplets into twinkling stars. She felt Draco's head turn slightly to view to spectacle.

"Are we doing that?" he breathed.

"I think so." she replied just as quietly.

After half a minute the pressure in the air around them returned to normal, and the droplets fell back to the earth.

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "How?"

"Hmm maybe because we've had sex, but we are not yet binded. So our magic is reacting to our proximity of one another." Hermione thought out loud.

"Binded?"

"Fae Mates bind to each other during sex when climaxing." Her voice slightly faltered in slight embarrassment. "I will bite you to claim you as mine, and during the process the magic will exchange a part of our souls."

"Okay… " Draco replied slowly and then wrinkled his nose. "But how do I bite you, I don't even have fangs."

Hermione didn't know the answer to that question; it had never been covered in her textbooks. She assumed that full-blooded Veela might be able to do the biting as well, but Draco was an eigth Veela. "I don't think you do. Maybe my bite is strong enough for the both of us."

Draco nodded in understanding. She was pleased that he was just as levelheaded about this whole thing as she was, as it mustn't be very easy for him to deal with yet _another_ change in his life.

Hermione spotted a fallen log behind the small clearing they were standing in. She got out her wand and dried out the remaining moisture. Taking Draco's hand, she kicked away the fallen leaves and sat down. From their position they could look through the trees onto the path from above. They were also hidden from the small clearing they were just in, which would them enough warning should someone decide to traipse through.

Draco looked at their hands thoughtfully. He didn't look as rattled as she expected after his quick visit home, but she could tell from his the way he desperately clung to her body two days ago that he had needed her to comfort him. However she knew that she never needed to push him, he would always come to her in his own time.

"I need your help getting my mother out," He said quietly.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Okay. How do you want to go about doing this?"

"Thursday May the 22nd is the Feast Day for Dilys Derwent, a famous healer and headmaster here at the school. Every year the Ministry has a charity event to raise money for St. Mungos, and my parents _always_ attend. I was thinking we could somehow made a diversion so she can leave. It's not like she can walk out of the Manor, or use the Floo Network: everything is monitored. It needs to be in public." Draco ran his fingers through his hair. Clearly he had thought a lot about this.

"But if it looks like she walked out, wouldn't you or Lucius suffer the repercussions?" Hermione frowned.

"Yeah, but I don't really care what they do to me." Draco muttered bitterly.

"Well I care!" Hermione said growled forcefully. Draco flinched "So what we _really_ need to do is fake her death, that way no one comes after you."

Draco's face lit up. "Yes! That would be perfect! I'm not sure how I'd go about doing that though."

"Me neither, but we have a couple of weeks to come up with a plan." Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek. "You will need to find out all the information you can about the location ASAP."

Draco nodded in agreement. "And then I'll need to find a place for her to stay."

"We'll need to find a place that is a) safe, b) livable for a long period of time, and c) somewhere the Death Eaters would least be likely to look." Hermione listed each option on her fingers. A light bulb clicked immediately.

_Grimmauld Place. It is the Headquarters for the Order, and an ancestral house to Narcissa._

"I know the perfect place. But…" she began.

"But?"

"You'd have to ask Harry's permission." Draco shot her a dirty look. "Look, I know that you don't want to ask him for help. But this place is perfect,_ really_ perfect. You'll have to trust me, and him. More importantly, he will have to trust your mother."

"She'll co-operate no matter what. She wants out of this as much as I do." Draco nodded. "If I can't think of any places…fine. _Then_ I'll ask Potter." He said reluctantly.

"Okay." Hermione agreed.

They sat in silence for a moment, deep in thought.

"Hermione, if we really go ahead with this…I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"You'll need to erase my memory afterwards." He said seriously, searching her eyes.

Hermione's eyes widened at his request, but then she looked at him in understanding. "If _He_ questions you about her disappearance it's best you know nothing about it so you don't have to lie."

He nodded. "Before you do it I'll compile the memories and give it to you for safe keeping. When the time is right, you can show it to me."

Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly. "We will get her out Draco. If I have learnt anything from my time with Harry and Ron, it's that I know how to get out of _many_ sticky situations."

Draco started laughing. "I bet you can."

Hermione was about to laugh when she heard the sound of people walking up the path to The Shrieking Shack. With astonishing speed, she whipped her arms up and clamped her hands over Draco's mouth. His laughter stopped immediately, and he nodded at her in understanding. She removed her hands.

"I should get back to my friends." Hermione whispered. She was reaching for her wand when Draco closed his hand around her arm.

"I need to show you something...it's important. I'll contact you after dinner tonight." Hermione swore she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, but she must've been mistaken.

"Okay. I love you." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too."

Hermione grinned and disappeared into the scenery.

* * *

><p>After dinner Draco went to The Room of Requirement.<p>

He knew that he would have to tell Hermione everything eventually, but he was incredibly anxious about it. Now that Voldemort had given him a deadline, it became apparent to Draco that he couldn't keep up his ruse forever. He needed help, and he'd choose Hermione over Snape any day.

At 8.30pm he sent a message to Hermione: _Room of Requirement. Let me know when you are here._

Fifteen minutes later she felt the coin heat up his pocket: _I'm here._

Draco placed the coin back into his pocket. His palms started to sweat, so he quickly wiped them on his pants before opening the door. When he opened the door Hermione was sitting cross-legged on the ground in the same place he saw her last time. Instead of smiling at him, she looked worried as she got up and followed him inside.

Draco closed the door and looked around at the tall corridors of precariously placed junk. "This way." He pointed to the right, and led Hermione through the maze of clutter that he knew like the back of his hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hermione looking around with her eyes wide and the contents. "Have you been in _this_ room before?" he asked.

"No I haven't." she replied, clearly amazed at the large collections of oddities.

Draco took her hand, and she accepted it. His hand was still sweaty but he gripped hers firmly. The closer he got towards the cabinet the closer he got towards revealing his deepest secret, and the possibility of screwing up their relationship. Was this how Hermione felt before she told him who she really was?

After five minutes he motioned for them to stop. "Do you know what this is?" he pointed at the large piece of furniture before them.

Hermione frowned and took a step closer. She slowly reached out her hand and gently touched the black wood. "This is the cabinet that the Weasley twins pushed Montague into last year," _Clever girl._ She turned and frowned at Draco. "I don't understand why you are showing me this."

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. With his heart pounding loudly he began to speak; "The cabinet has a twin, its identical except for the gold enamel. When Graham got pushed into this one last year, he told me he was in a dark, dizzy limbo between _this_ one and the other one. Somehow he managed to apparate out…"

Hermione looked at him for a moment. Slowly her frown vanished and realization started to fall over her face. Draco's heart plummeted into his stomach.

"Draco…" she said weakly.

He could feel tears welling behind his eyes at her reaction. He cleared his throat and continued to talk. "This cabinet was broken, which is why Graham was stuck. But if I managed to fix it, the link with its twin in _Borgin and Burkes_ would be repaired. Then there-"

"Would be direct access from the store into the school, therefore bypassing all wards and protective spells." She finished in a whisper. Her face paled and her eyes had gone wide in understanding. She quickly looked away from him; the look of hurt on her face pained him deeply. "Then what?"

"Then Death Eaters would come into the school. The ultimate goal is to find Dumbledore unaware and kill him." He gulped, his face also paling.

Hermione raised her hand to her mouth and shook her head in disbelief. Tears spilled over her cheeks, creating wet patches on her shirt. "How could you?" she choked. "I defended you…"

"I had no choice! If I fail this task, Voldemort will kill me and my family!" The desperation in his voice made him speak louder than he anticipated. "That's why I need your help. I need to get my mother out and then…sort this shit out."

He went to reach out to touch her but Hermione turned her back to him. Her rejection stung him more than he wanted to admit. They stood there in silence for a few minutes before she turned back around to face him. She then hastily wiped the tears from his cheeks and glared at him.

"I want to hex your ass to the end of the earth and back right now, but you know I can't!" she growled. "This whole time, _this whole fucking time_, Harry and Ron were right about what you were up to in here! Not only were you doing his bidding, you were willing to bring his _evil _upon this school, and _murder_ our best chance of protection! You. Are. Selfish!" She jabbed her index finger hard into his chest with her last words.

There were a million excuses he could've come up, but he didn't want to. He knew he needed to lay the truth at her feet, and deal with the consequences. "Yes I was selfish. I accepted this task to save my family, and to prove to _everybody_ that I can do the impossible." Hermione shook her head slowly and muttered something about his _Malfoy pride_. "But I know what I did is wrong! If it's any consolation, I haven't worked on the cabinet since before Potter attacked me."

She frowned. "You haven't?"

"No I haven't. I stopped doing it before you and I were together." He answered honestly.

She pursed her lips together in thought. "Is it working?"

"No, it's still broken."

A wave of relief washed over her face. "Oh Merlin, that changes things! If the cabinet is still broken we might be able to salvage the situation."

Draco reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, thankfully this time she didn't reject him. "I'm sorry Hermione. I really fucked up and I want to make it right." He said quietly.

Hermione patted the hand he placed on her shoulder. "You want to make this right? We go to Dumbledore. Right now." She said with determination.

"I can't-"

"This is non-negotiable Draco." she replied forcefully, and jabbed her index finger at him again. "He deserves to know the threat that is being posed to this school. If you have been working on the cabinet for half of the school year, then there is a high chance it's almost fixed. We need to deal to this _now._"

"Okay." He replied quietly, and her face softened.

"I'm not going to abandon you Draco. We _will_ do this together, just like I promised. I have just blindsided by this whole thing, and it hurts my feelings."

Draco was relieved, but knew he still had some making up to do. "I'm sorry Hermione, I will be 100% honest from now on, I swear."

Satisfied, she took his hand and they walked to the door in silence. As he went to grab the door handle she placed her hand on his arm.

"Wait here. I will message you when it's safe to come out." She slipped through the door and into the corridor.

Draco stood there for 10 minutes with his heart pounding in his chest. Deep down he didn't want to ask Dumbledore for help; his pride didn't want him to. But knew Hermione was right. He needed to swallow that pride and trust her. After all, her allies are technically his allies, and their decisions affected each other.

The coin heated in his palm: _Ready._

Upon closing the door to the room, he saw Hermione was hunched over a wad of worn-looking parchment. He walked over to her and stood so he could look over her shoulder.

The worn piece of parchment was clearly not a normal piece of parchment. Draco could see an outline showing the layout of each floor of the school and it's nearby grounds. What surprised him most were the little labeled dots that were moving around the page like ants. "Is that a map?" he gaped.

Hermione nodded, and folded the page to show Dumbledore's office. Draco could see the dot labelled _Dumbledore_ pacing in his office, and the dot labeled _Snape_ was in there with it. "This is amazing…" Draco whispered. "That is the best use of the Homonculous Charm I have ever seen!"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, it's brilliant. Now put the Disillusionment Charm on yourself and hold onto my shoulder. Remember, I will be able to tell if you stop following." she tapped her nose and shook the map at the same time.

Draco performed the charm, feeling the familiar sensation of an egg being cracked over his head. He looked over at the map and noticed his name was still next to Hermione's. Once his hand was on her shoulder, Hermione cast the charm over herself.

Together they walked to Dumbledore's office. Draco noticed that she took a long route that avoided the ghosts, Filch, teachers, and other students. _I wonder if that is what Potter used to follow me around_. It made sense; Hermione wouldn't own something like that and not turn it in.

When they reached the statue to Dumbledore's office, he heard Hermione mutter something that sounded like "_Mischief Managed."_ She reappeared a second later.

"_Toffee Eclairs."_ Hermione spoke loudly, and the gargoyle stepped aside allowing them to use the rotating staircase. Once they were halfway up, Draco removed his charm as well. Shortly after they were standing outside the door to Dumbledore's office. Draco and Hermione both looked at each other.

"This is on you Draco." She said, and gestured towards the door. Draco mustered all his courage with a deep breath, and knocked loudly.

"Come in."

Draco walked in first, with Hermione directly behind him. Dumbledore looked up at the unlikely pair and gave them a raised eyebrow of surprise. Ignoring his look, the two Mates sat down in front of his desk.

"Well this is an usual sight. Is something wrong Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger?" Draco was surprised to hear exhaustion in his headmaster's voice. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione turn to look at him.

_Well, here goes nothing._

"There are many things that are wrong Professor. However, the one that brings us here tonight is the major threat against the schools security." Draco tried hard not to sound like a smartass, but old habits die-hard.

Dumbledore blinked. Clearly he was expecting they were here so he could settle some argument. The wizard gave his head a quick shake, as if to clear it, and offered them the bowl of Jelly Slugs. Draco greedily took two and quickly gobbled them down. Hermione declined.

"By all means, please continue."

Draco turned to look at Hermione for courage. She gave him a small smile and nodded at him to continue.

"To cut a long story short _sir_: I have been ordered by Voldemort to fix the cabinet that Graham got stuck in last year, as it shares a connection to the one in _Borgin and Burkes._ Once it is fixed Death Eaters will infiltrate the school and attempt to murder you." Draco spoke quite fast, that way it was out and done with.

Dumbledore didn't open his mouth in surprise or look angry. He simply took off his spectacles, clasped his blackened hand over his white one on the desk, and looked at Draco. His gaze wasn't piercing, but it still made Draco feel uncomfortable.

"I know." He replied calmly, after what felt like an eternity.

Draco frowned but Hermione leant forward in her chair.

"What do you mean you know!" she exclaimed half-angrily, half-surprised. She then sat back and politely added, "Sir."

Dumbledore kept his gaze on Draco. "I know about the cabinet. I know what the consequences are should you fail." He replied simply.

Draco felt something erupt inside of him. "So you _knew_ about my struggles this whole time? You _knew_ about the threat against my family and decided to leave me to it?" His anger gained momentum with each word. Part of him wanted to strangle his Headmaster for his nonchalance. He felt Hermione's hand on his, calming him down.

Dumbledore looked from Draco's eyes, to Hermione, to her hand on his. He was clearly piecing together the information. After all, he was the one who helped her to connect with Orin.

"You were never alone Draco, Severus has offered you help many times." He replied wearily.

"Oh well, of course! That makes it all fine and dandy." Draco scoffed.

Dumbledore ignored Draco's response. "Having you here tonight asking for my help, proves what I've thought all along: you don't want to be on Voldemort's side. Am I correct?"

Draco could still feel the anger simmering below the surface. His headmaster's answers were not answers. He was too calm about the whole matter and Draco felt absolutely gypped by it all.

"Yes, that is right." He answered shortly.

"Good. I had hoped you would do something about it, although I did not foresee Miss. Granger's involvement. But having you two on the same side improves your odds."

"Odds of what?" Hermione looked confused.

Their headmaster then leant back in his chair and said the words Draco would never expect: "I want you to finish the cabinet."

"What!" the two Mates shouted in unison.

"I have my own reasons." Dumbledore replied vaguely. "But now I know for certain that you want to openly defy your master-"

"He's_ not_ my master." Draco growled.

"-we can help each other out." He continued.

"Fine." Draco replied. He was over this conversation already. "I will fix the cabinet in exchange for your help in getting my mother out of Voldemort's clutches. Hermione and I will plan it and I expect your help in executing it." Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Deal." Dumbledore replied. "Once the cabinet is fixed you will inform Severus. You will not mention this conversation to him, just continue as normal."

Draco frowned. He knew that Snape was on Voldemort's side, yet here Dumbledore was acting like they were best friends. _And _he wanted him to fix the cabinet? Something was really off, but he didn't care as long as his mother was safe, and he was by Hermione's side. He grabbed Hermione's hand and stood to leave, she stood with him.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said before he turned to leave, "Don't mention any of this to Harry. He has enough to deal with as it is." Draco rolled his eyes. _Of course_ Dumbledore would care his Golden Boy, but not him.

"You have my word sir." Hermione replied nervously.

"Well, this has definitely been _enlightening _Professor. Good evening." Draco said dismissively, and dragged Hermione out of the room with him.

"Uh, good night Professor Dumbledore." She said over her shoulder.

Draco didn't let go of Hermione's hand while he placed the charm back over the two of them, and he still clung to her as they walked back to the Room of Requirement. The corridors were dark, and thankfully there were no obstacles to avoid. Hermione didn't say a word, but he could feel her conflicting emotions coming off her in waves.

Once they were safely inside he removed the charm, then finally let go of her hand.

"What the hell was that Draco! He's our Headmaster!" she hissed.

"He _knew_ Hermione! I am not defending what I have done, but this man is supposed to be my protector. Yet I had never felt so alone until you cared. It's bullshit!" He spat.

Hermione ran her hand through her hair and rested it on the top of her head. "I admit that I don't agree with _that_. But Professor Snape _is _on The Order's side, you can trust him. I just don't get why he wants us to fix the cabinet, it doesn't make any sense!" she sighed loudly, clearly as frustrated by the whole evening as he was.

"What do you want to do?" Draco asked her, raising his hands in the air in exasperation.

Hermione lowered her arm and shook her head solemnly. "We save your mother." She shrugged. "And I guess we fix that cabinet."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys. I mentioned a few chapters ago that I have just moved and was looking for a new job. Good news- I got one and I start next week! Bad news- I won't be able to update as frequently as I have, but will try my hardest. So a big thank you in advance for your patience

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

The next two weeks were incredibly busy for Hermione and Draco.

They decided to keep up their usual appearances during the day, and meet up at night. This meant Hermione still hung out with her friends, went to clubs and study groups as normal. The truce between the houses became a permanent fixture, so Hermione and Seamus no longer got hostile looks for studying with Blaise, and the students got used to the sight of Draco with Terry and Ernie. Hermione also noticed Pansy and Daphne gossiping with the Patil twins on a regular basis, further helping the fragile relationship between the houses.

After dinner four times a week, Hermione and Draco would retreat to The Room of Requirement. Invisibly, Hermione would wait for Draco outside the room at 7.30pm. Once he opened the door she would brush past him to let him know she was there, before removing the charm. Hermione knew that maintaining a normal schedule in addition to the intensity of their latest plans was a bit taxing, but she reminded Draco that it was only for a short period of time. Both Draco and his mother would be free from the clutches of Voldemort in just under a month; this motivated both of them into action.

For the first two nights after their visit to Dumbledore, Draco compiled a list of all the spells he had used on the cabinet and the results of his testing. If Hermione were being honest, she thought the amount of effort he had done on the cabinet thus far was more than adequate to fix it. So she told him to hold fire on the cabinet, and focus on his mother.

They made a brief plan together, but spent a majority of their time transfiguring rocks into human bones, in order to make a Narcissa-sized skeleton. Draco had found detailed drawings of the human body in one of the textbooks from the library, so they knew exactly what bones to make and where to put them. He was just as skilled in his magic as Hermione was, so they worked quickly and efficiently together. However, the attention to detail needed made this job a slow one, and drained their energy quickly.

Every thirty minutes Draco set an alarm for them to take a break. During this break Draco sat on an armchair with his arms around Hermione, who would rest her head in the curve of his neck. Sometimes they would kiss for a while, but mostly they sat in thoughtful silence while he stroked her hair. They still weren't bound to each other, so when they sat like this the objects in nearby piles would either vibrate, or float. Binding was the last thing on their minds at the moment, but they both acknowledged that this experience was bringing them closer together in other ways.

In addition to their time in The Room of Requirement, Draco had written to his mother and she confirmed that her and Lucius would both be attending the event. She assured him that she was feeling a lot better, and was excited for an evening of normality. She also gave details on the white and gold gown she had selected for the evening. The more information they had about the event _and_ Narcissa, the better.

True to his word, Dumbledore assisted them with this task. Hermione received a small parcel from Kingsley three days ago, outlining the event's program, the layout of the reception, and security detail. Kingsley also mentioned that if they needed any extra help on the night, he would cover for them; Draco's defection must be common knowledge within The Order.

Even though Draco was still sour towards their Headmaster, he respected that Dumbledore was holding up his end of the deal. Hermione held up her end by not telling Harry about the cabinet. But she _had_ shared their current goal in getting Narcissa out. It was hard not being able to share the critical pieces of information with her best friend, but she knew Dumbledore would have an endgame. She would just have to trust her Headmaster.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 10<strong>**th**** May, Library 9am**

Hermione and Harry were working together on his Potions assignment before his detention with Snape.

Since Harry had thrown away The Half-Blood Prince's copy of the textbook, his grades had slipped. Even though they both knew he had acted like a jerk when he had it, Hermione was happy to help him with his schoolwork. She had noticed a real change in his behavior recently, and was very glad to have her friend back.

The library was empty at this time, as most students were either sleeping in or having breakfast. Also, today was the last Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, so no one would be doing _any_ schoolwork today. To Harry's dismay, his detention with Snape meant he couldn't partake in the game or even watch it. Hermione knew Snape had done that on purpose and was unfair when it came to Harry, but she did not forget it was Harry's poor decisions that led him into detention in the first place.

They were going over the charts of the moon cycles when Hermione felt her Mate enter the library. She looked up just as Draco came into view around the corner. He had never approached Harry since the accident, so it was very strange when he pulled up and chair and sat facing Harry, not her.

Harry paused, then put down his quill. Hermione was lucky that he had been supportive of their status as Mates; otherwise he would not have been so calm in Draco's presence. She felt a bit nervous at the sight of the two trying not to grit their teeth at each other.

"Potter." Draco nodded politely.

"Malfoy." Harry replied in the same tone.

Draco looked at Hermione for courage and then turned back to Harry. "I take it Hermione has filled you in on our latest quest to save my mother?" he asked quietly.

"Yes she has." Harry also lowered his voice.

"Well. Um. I am in need of a place for my mother to stay… and Hermione has told me that you have the perfect location." Draco struggled to get the words out; Hermione could tell it was taking him _a lot_ of effort to ask Harry for help.

"I do."

Silence.

Both boys looked at each other square in the eye. Hermione could cut the tension with a knife.

Harry clasped his hands together and put them in front of him on the table. He sighed before speaking. "Hermione tells me that you aren't on Voldemort's side, but I need to hear it from you. Why?"

"I am not on his side, but this does not mean am I on your side either." Draco frowned. "All I can say is that we have a common enemy who will raise hell on earth and he needs to be stopped."

Harry nodded. "Well, I think that is the first thing you have ever said that we both agree on." The corners of Draco's mouth twitched upwards. "What about your parents?"

"My mother wants out of this as much as I do. My father…he is a coward." Draco replied bluntly. Hermione felt her heart ache in sadness for the relationship between Draco and his father. On the surface Draco acted nonchalant about it, but she knew that deep down Draco wanted his father to change sides as well.

"_If_ I decide to allow your mother to stay at my place, she will live as per The Order's and my rules. Will she follow them?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Draco answered firmly.

The three of them sat in silence for a minute while Harry thought about the situation. He then looked at Hermione's hopeful face, and back to Draco's. "Well. You have my permission. But there will be an Auror to watch her at all times."

Draco sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Draco stood, gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, and quickly left the library.

"Thank you Harry! I can say that we both really appreciate it." Hermione hugged her friend.

"I did it because _you_ trust him, and I have faith in your abilities to separate the truthful from the liars." Harry hugged her back and then grimaced. "Besides, I guess I do owe him one…" He looked at his watch and gasped. "Oh shit, I'm going to be late!" He gathered up all his belongings and crammed it into his bag. "Thanks for your help Hermione, see you later!"

Hermione knew the Quidditch match would be starting in a couple of hours, so she sat alone in the library and reflected on what just happened. Whether Harry and Draco realized it or not, they had just made peace with one another. She knew it would most likely take a long time to start some sort of relationship, but was certain they would get there.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 19<strong>**th**** May, Room of Requirement 8pm**

"…Then we will apparate to the safe house. When all is secure, I will give her your letter." Hermione finished.

They had gone over the plan five times now, each time looking for loopholes.

"What if there are others in the bathroom?" He asked.

"There won't be, I'll be armed and ready with the Confundus Charm." Hermione replied. "Are you sure she won't freak out once I've taken her?"

"I warned her to be ready before I left at Easter Break." Draco replied confidently. "Once you give her the letter, I am certain she will be fine."

"Right. So what will you be doing while I am at the event?"

"I will be in the Slytherin dorms, in full sight of everyone in my house. I will not go to The Room of Requirement." He recited.

"Good." Hermione nodded. "Make your alibi solid by getting Goyle's full attention as well." She took a deep breath, and leaned back in her chair.

"I can't believe this is finally happening." Draco said with a big smile. "In a couple of days my mother will be out of that nightmare of a house. Its just…Wow."

"It's not exactly how I imagined meeting your mother for the first time, but it's a damn sure way to make an impression." Hermione laughed.

Draco laughed as well, and ushered for her to sit on his lap. Hermione curled up in her usual position with her head nuzzled into his neck.

"Once that is done, we can tackle the cabinet." He kissed her on the forehead. "Then it's smooth sailing until the end of the year."

"Hopefully." Hermione replied. "I really want to know what Dumbledore's plan is. It must be solid if he is allowing Death Eaters into the school." Draco murmured in agreement. "Then he and Harry can take Voldemort down." Hermione clenched her right fist and shook it.

"Are you certain Potter can do it?" Draco asked her seriously.

"It _has_ to be him. For neither can live-"

"While the other survives." he finished. Hermione looked at him in surprise. "All the Death Eaters know of the prophecy. That's the only reason none of them, especially Goyle, have tried to kill Potter on their own." He explained. "I hope for all our sakes that the faith everyone has in Potter is worth it."

"It will be." Hermione reassured him. She hadn't told Draco about the Horcruxes. All he knew is that Dumbledore had given Harry the keys for a weapon that _will_ kill Voldemort.

They were silent for a few moments. Draco started stroking her hair again. "Did you hear there will be another one of Seamus' parties this weekend?" He grabbed a thick strand of her ponytail and twirled it around his fingers.

"Yeah I did. It's not like we can go together though." Hermione shrugged.

Draco shifted underneath, and helped Hermione to stand. He then took her hand and walked into a space between the aisles.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, confused.

Draco didn't reply. He flicked his wand and an ancient-looking gramophone on top of the nearby pile started playing a very old wizarding song. Hermione didn't know the song, but Draco seemed to. He hummed and placed his free arm at the small of her back, pulling her closer. She replied by placing her other hand on his shoulder. With a smile, he led her in a waltz. Hermione blushed and followed his lead.

They slowly navigated their dance through the cluttered passage to a more spacious area. Once they had more room his steps became larger, and more controlled. Hermione wasn't a skilled dancer, but the fluidity in his movements made him easy to follow. The tempo in the song intensified and she became lost in his swirling grey eyes, and that beautiful smile. The weight of the world melted away as they stepped, swooped, and twirled through the melody. In this moment he was the Prince Charming she had read about as a child.

As the song built up towards it's ending they spun faster, sending silver sparkles of magic swirling around their bodies, and the piles of items around them vibrated and changed colours. It was as if their magic had infused with the song and was creating its own masterpiece around them. As the song came to an end Draco slowed down their steps again, and gently tilted her body into a dip. Once upright, he cupped her cheeks with both hands and gave her gentle kiss.

"One day we will be able to dance like that for the whole world to see." He said softly. He then wrapped his arms around Hermione and pressed another kiss to her forehead.

She was suddenly overwhelmed by how dreamlike the moment was, and could feel tears starting to well in her eyes. She snuggled into his embrace and murmured, "Thank you Draco, it means a lot to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 21<strong>**st**** May, Dumbledore's Office 4pm**

"Miss Granger, please take a seat."

"Thank you sir." Hermione wearily sat opposite her Headmaster. Their last encounter revealed a side she hadn't seen before, so she did not know what to expect from tonight's meeting. Draco was invited as well, but he declined.

Like every visit, he shook a bowl of sweets at her. "Fudge?" This time she accepted.

"I take it you didn't enjoy our last meeting." Dumbledore looked at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Hermione winced, and swallowed the bit of fudge she was eating. "I wouldn't say that exactly. I was more surprised than anything." She answered honestly.

"Surprised that I knew about the cabinet and wanted you to finish it?"

Hermione nodded slowly, and took another bite of fudge.

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "I cannot give you the answers you seek. But let me put it this way: once Narcissa Malfoy "dies", Voldemort _will_ pressure Draco for answers. I assume you have planned to _Obliviate _his memory before you leave tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Good. I suspect that your skill with the wand, in addition to his willingness to erase his memory, will make for a very strong spell. With Draco presenting the fixed cabinet, even though his mother has just died, will show unprecedented dedication to Voldemort."

"Which will lift any suspicion of involvement in his mother's death, therefore allowing Voldemort to leave him alone for the time being." Hermione added.

"Exactly. During that time you will comfort him over the loss of his mother, until it is safe to restore his memory and unite the mother and son."

Hermione churned over what her Headmaster was trying to tell her. Once the Death Eaters are in the school Draco has fulfilled his major obligation, then Dumbledore will take care them. The Order could also take Draco into protective custody at the end of the school year. It made sense.

"I do apologize if you thought I had left Draco alone with his burden. Severus _has_ been trying to help him, but any offer of help was declined." Dumbledore added. Draco was very reluctant opening up to her about it; she couldn't imagine him accepting any help from Snape. Meanwhile, Dumbledore and Harry had been very busy diving into Voldemort's past and discussing Horcruxes, which explains why their Headmaster didn't seek Draco out.

"Sir, are you sure Professor Snape is to be trusted?" she asked carefully.

"I would trust Severus with my life." He replied sincerely. That was good enough for her. "Would you mind going through your plan for tomorrow with me?"

Hermione nodded and recited what her and Draco had been going over the past week. Dumbledore asked similar questions to Draco, and it pleased both of them that she had solutions to everything. Hermione had thought Dumbledore might protest with their decision for her to do the actual rescue, but he didn't question it once. Hermione knew it was important to Draco that she was the one who got his mother out, as he trusted her above everyone else.

"That is a solid plan. Remember that Kingsley will be there in case anything goes amiss, but I am sure it will go smoothly." Dumbledore commented. Hermione felt her chest swell with pride at his faith in her. "I have one more thing to give you while you are here." He got up from his desk and walked into the adjoining study.

Fawkes came over and perched himself on Hermione's shoulder. The phoenix had grown considerably since Hermione had last seen him, but he weighed nothing. Hermione stroked the brilliant crimson feathers in admiration, and he responded by nuzzling his face into her hair. When Dumbledore came back into the room, Fawkes made himself comfortable on his perch by the desk, watching the two of them with his onyx-black eyes.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and handed Hermione a blue velvet pouch. She noticed how his blackened hand was curled and tucked against his body. Hermione accepted the pouch, and curiously opened the drawstring to peer into its contents. Inside was a small lonely acorn.

"I wouldn't touch it right away." Dumbledore broke the silence. Hermione immediately withdrew her hand from the opening, and tied the drawstring. "It's a Portkey to the outskirts of Orin's farm in the Netherlands."

Hermione's face beamed with delight. "So the elders agreed to have me? Sir, that is the _best_ news! Thank you, thank you!" All of a sudden a new hope bloomed in her chest. She would take Draco with her to the Netherlands during summer, and they can learn about her heritage together. Everything might work out how she wanted after all.

"They were reluctant about the Portkey, as the don't trust our magic. But they do understand the importance of allowing one of their own into their community. This will be an amazing opportunity for you." Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh will it! I will learn as much as I can, and you can ask me _any_ questions you want when I am back at school." Hermione smiled at the pouch in her hands.

She didn't notice the brief expression of sadness that overcame her Headmaster's face. When she next looked at him, his eyes were back to their twinkling blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 22<strong>**nd****, Room of Requirement 3pm**

Two hours before Hermione was due to leave, the two Mates were back in The Room of Requirement with several parts from a dead pig.

Hermione and Draco knew their skeleton was perfect. But if things didn't go as planned, it would be obvious the body was staged; this is where the pig came in.

They used their wands to duplicate pieces of the flesh and stretch them over their skeleton for skin. The pig's organs were placed inside the body to replicate human ones. Once all the pieces were in place, Draco used a Sticking Charm to make the mismatched bits of pigskin seal together. Hermione then dressed their corpse in a dress similar to one Narcissa had described. Hopefully the intensity of the fire she planned would melt the pigskin and the dress, making their amateur work unrecognizable. Hermione thanked Merlin that wizards didn't have scientific labs to confirm DNA.

Once their Narcissa was dressed, they stood back to observe their work.

"This has got to be the weirdest shit I have ever done." Draco chuckled at the corpse and stood with his left arm draped over Hermione's shoulder.

"Definitely. And it smells pretty awful." Hermione wrinkled her sensitive nose. Thank Merlin the meat was fresh.

Draco grabbed a small black bag from the table and extended the inside so it could fit the body. Hermione then guided their corpse into the bag with a simple _Wingardium Leviosa_, and fastened it shut. She then picked it up to test the weight- it was as light as a feather. Perfect.

She put the bag on the table and turned to look at Draco. They had completed all the stages in their plan, except for the last one.

In one step Draco had her in his arms. Hermione pressed her ear against his heart, and it was beating rapidly.

"Don't flake on me Hermione. It has to be done." He murmured, holding her tighter.

Hermione knew what he said was true. But she couldn't help the tears that were welling in her eyes. "The death of your mother will destroy you Draco. I know that this is the plan, but I have to watch you break down and cope with it, all the while knowing everything is fine. It will be so hard for you and there will be nothing I can do to take your pain away until it's safe." Hermione looked up at Draco's face.

"I know."

His answer was short but his pooling eyes spoke volumes to her. Hermione could sense his conflicting emotions swirling inside his chest. She knew he would do anything to save his mother- even if it meant he believed she was dead too. Hermione pulled out of his embrace with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Do you have the letter and the memories?" she asked softly. Draco nodded and handed her the sealed envelope and a small vial with a single blonde hair. Hermione put them in her jacket pocket.

He also unclasped her locket from her neck, and looped through one of his family rings. "For good luck." He muttered, and placed the locket back around her neck. The precious ring felt warm against her skin.

Hermione nodded, and tried to blink back the tears that had spilled from her eyes. Draco cupped her face and wiped the tears with his thumbs.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She pointed her wand at his forehead and looked deep into his eyes.

With a firm grip and a heavy heart, Hermione wiped his memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

Double chapter upload, I hope you all like it...

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

**Kingsley's Office, 6pm**

Hermione used Dumbledore's fireplace to get into The Ministry.

The Headmaster wasn't there when she arrived, but he had left her a note on his desk. After skimming the contents, Hermione confidently grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and was in Kingsley's office moments later.

Kingsley was waiting alone for her in his office and smiled when she arrived. "Nice to see you again Hermione."

"You too Kingsley. Thank you so much for your help." She replied, brushing the soot off her hands. She was dressed all in black like Kingsley suggested, so she could blend in with the other guards.

"It _is_ a surprising situation. But Dumbledore says the Malfoy boy is genuine, so it's no problem at all." He walked over and handed her a thick black cloak and a matching mask. "Everyone in security is wearing these tonight, so have your hood up and mask on." Hermione nodded and put it on. He stood back at looked at her thoughtfully. "Margaret Caddy went home sick today, so if anyone asks, you are her replacement. You will on patrol be near the bathroom, as requested, so you shouldn't be in a position to speak to too many people anyway." Kingsley tucked his wand into his robe. "Ready?"

"Ready." She replied with determination.

* * *

><p>The location of the event was stunning.<p>

Hermione had expected it to be in some kind of hall, but with the wild spring weather finally under control, it was hosted in a large courtyard outside the Ministry surrounded by trees and bushes thick with flowers.

The patio was made of a light-brown marble with gold flecks, which shimmered from the many tea lights outlining the area. The flowers in the bushes were softly sparkling like they were dusted with glitter. Scattered throughout the tree leaves were little clusters of fairies; the height of their twinkling glow made them look like scattered stars in the sky.

Near the entrance of the patio was a large fountain featuring a Grecian-like goddess holding a wand that shot a solid stream of water. In her other hand she held a golden apple, and the water flowed around the apple and into the depths below. The witches and wizards in attendance were flicking Galleons over their shoulders into the fountain for good luck; these glowed gold as they hit the bottom.

Seated on the other side of the fountain facing the tables were a small orchestra. They were all dressed in immaculately white clothes, and played their instruments with a very professional air. The troupe at the Hogwarts Christmas Ball looked amateur in comparison. Past them were the tables for the guests. Hermione couldn't see that far down, but she knew it would be just as ornate as everything else.

The bathrooms were inside near the large golden doors that opened onto the patio. Directly to her left was a window that she used to observe the party. Not many people came her way often, but when they did she stood with her back straight and eyes alert.

She stood in that position for two hours before it was time to make her move. The speeches had been given, the toasts have been drunk, and they were ending the evening with a display of fireworks.

Hermione looked out the window and saw the group of rich couples standing by the fountain, with their backs to the doors. Standing at the back of the group was Draco's parents. Each had a large glass of wine, and Narcissa was leaning on Lucius for support- clearly she had a bit to drink. Being drunk would make Hermione's job a lot easier.

After ensuring the hallway was empty and everyone's attentions were on the fireworks, Hermione quickly went into the bathroom and placed the corpse on the tiled floor. She exited the bathroom and stood next to the window. Once the fireworks were in full swing she pointed her wand at Narcissa and muttered _Imperio_. She felt filthy using that spell, but assured herself it as for the right reasons.

Like a puppet, Narcissa swayed from her husband's side, told him she needed to use the ladies, and stumbled into the seemingly empty bathroom. When she shut the door her attention snapped to the corpse on the ground, and the crystal glass she was holding plummeted to the floor with a loud smash.

Hermione had taken off her mask and hood, and stood with her wand pointed at Narcissa. "Do not make a sound." She said forcefully, yet calmly.

Narcissa first looked at Hermione in fear, before a quick wave of sorrow overcame her features, and tears spilled down her face. "S-s-Selene?" she gasped, clutching at the nearby bench to support herself.

Hermione gave the witch a quick look of confusion but continued to speak calmly. "This is what's going to happen. In exactly thirty seconds the fireworks will start booming at their loudest. During that time I will set a large fire in this room, and you and I will disappear." Hermione pulled Draco's letter from her pocket. "In my hand I have a letter from your son explaining everything. Nod if you understand."

Narcissa began to sob. "But my husband…"

"Will not be coming with us." Hermione replied flatly.

Narcissa's body started to shake and her face was still in shock, but she nodded at Hermione.

Hermione quickly got to work. She muttered protection spells and waved her wand in a series of complex movements. The walls briefly glowed blue once they were in place.

Hermione held out her hand, "I need your jewelry." Still sobbing, Narcissa removed her pearls, earrings, and rings and shakily handed them to Hermione. Hermione inspected the rings and was tempted to give some of them back- no doubt they were priceless family heirlooms. She quickly dressed the corpse with the jewelry and took Narcissa's trembling hand.

"What would be your signature fire spell?" Hermione asked.

"I-I would use F-fires-storm." Narcissa replied, wiping the tears with the back of her hand.

Moments later, Hermione was swirling her wand in the air to control her fiery lasso. Once the temperature became too hot for the two witches they disappeared, leaving the corpse to be swallowed by the flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Slytherin Common Room<strong>

Draco spent the evening playing exploding snap with Theo in the common room.

Throughout the game Draco had an itch in the back of his mind that he couldn't scratch.

_It has to be guilt._ He decided. _I still haven't told Hermione about the cabinet and my deadline is coming up…_

"Are you alright Draco?" Theo asked quietly.

"Yeah, yeah. Same shit different day." He replied.

Theo leant in towards his friend, "Are you almost done?"

"I am." Draco nodded confidently, but didn't provide any more information. "Have you been given any instruction yet?"

Theo shook his head. "No." he said weakly.

"Good." Draco replied. Theo gave him a surprised look. "Don't look at me like that. We both know this isn't what you wanted."

Theo started stammering about how it was an honor but Draco cut him off. "You don't need to lie to me Theo, you need to be able to lie to _Him."_ Theo looked at his friend suspiciously. Sighing, Draco tossed his remaining cards on the table, and placed his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped together. "This isn't a test of your loyalty Theo, I'm just being real with you because _I am your friend__. _If you _really_ don't want to be his servant, lying is all you can do in your circumstance."

"To what end?" Theo asked with a whisper, but Draco didn't reply. He had asked himself the same question several times. What was his end- the cabinet? Hunting Muggles? Torture? The guilt over the cabinet was bad enough as it is.

Theo looked up and then sat back in his chair with a sudden carefree expression. Draco also looked up and Goyle was standing before them. Mimicking Theo's expression, Draco leaned back in his chair and coolly looked at his ex-friend. "What do you want?"

"Are you two having a meeting?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, would you like to join us? Finally stopped stabbing me in the back have you?" Draco mocked. Goyle glowered at him. "You are not welcome here." Draco snarled. Goyle looked like he would say something, but didn't; instead he slouched back to his table.

Once Draco was satisfied with the amount of distance between them, he turned back to Theo. "Lie to whatever end you want. The one thing I can guarantee is that you can't trust _him_." He tilted his head in Goyle's direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmuald Place<strong>

Hermione and Narcissa arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place with a loud _crack_.

That was the first time she had apparated since passing her test, and was beyond relieved she got them both there in one piece. The second they landed Mrs. Black's portrait started screaming.

"Oh shut it you old hag!" Shouted a loud voice from the living room.

Hermione put an arm around Narcissa and guided her to the source of the voice. Mad Eye was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed and a large frown on his face.

"So it's done." He grumbled.

Hermione nodded and led Narcissa into the moth-eaten couch behind him. The older witch gave a look of disdain at the seating arrangements, but didn't say anything. She looked around at the dusty room and he face dropped in recognition.

"I haven't been in this house in almost twenty years." She said softly.

Hermione pulled out Draco's letter and placed it gently in Narcissa's hands. "The letter, as promised." She said kindly. "Mad Eye, maybe you should get Kreacher to make us tea?" Mad Eye grunted again and left them alone.

Tears were falling from Narcissa's eyes before she tore the letter open. She read the contents with one hand covering her mouth, her mascara-filled tears spilled down her cheek and over her hand. Once she was finished, she folded the letter and looked at Hermione with teary eyes.

"May I see the ring Draco mentioned?" she asked feebly. Hermione leant over, and pulled out her necklace. Narcissa gave the ring a quick glance, but her hand shakily stroked the locket. "Oh my word..." She gasped and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, pulling her into an embrace. "Oh child. My poor child." She sobbed into Hermione's hair, "I am _so_ sorry for the loss of your parents." Hermione's heart froze in her chest.

She pried herself from Narcissa's grip and looked at her with wide eyes. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Hermione said, beginning to panic. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest, and she had to force herself to take deep breaths. Narcissa shook her head sadly. Her perfectly groomed blonde hair gleamed in the candlelight… Hermione dropped to her knees and clutched at Narcissa's dress for support.

"I knew I wasn't seeing things." Narcissa whispered, tears continuing to fall down her face. "You are the splitting image of your mother. Except you have your father's eyes." she reached out and gently pushed back a wisp of hair from Hermione's forehead.

"What…how did…" Hermione couldn't get the words out. This was insane, Narcissa must still be drunk and seeing things...how in Merlin's name was this possible?

"That locket. It was a Portkey." Narcissa sniffled, attempting to wipe up her face with the back of her hands. "I think we are in dire need of tea and tissues. Where is that house elf?"

"Right here Mrs Malfoy!" Kreacher cheerfully bounced into the room with the silver tea set. Hermione unsteadily rose from her knees, and took a seat on the couch next to Narcissa. Kreacher placed the tray on the side table, and moved it so it was in front of the two of them. On the tray was a polished silver teapot with matching cups, some biscuits, and tissues inside a doily case. "Such an honour, serving a proper lady from House Black. How it should be." He muttered happily, pouring the tea. "Anything else for Mrs. Malfoy?" he bowed.

"That will be all." Narcissa dismissed. Kreacher bowed two more times before leaving the room. Mad Eye appeared in the doorway and watched their guest suspiciously.

Silently, the two witches grabbed the tissues and wiped their wet faces. Narcissa then dabbed her nose delicately in a ladylike fashion, whereas Hermione blew hers loudly. Once they deemed themselves presentable, they each took a cup of tea and sipped on the contents slowly. The chamomile aroma was very soothing.

Narcissa finished her tea and placed the cup back on the tray. "You must have a lot of questions, so let me tell you everything I can." The tea had sobered her up considerably. Hermione poured herself another cup of tea before giving Narcissa her full attention.

"I am sure Draco has told you that he has Veela blood through the Malfoy line. A few years before Draco was born Lucius and I were interested in reconnecting with his Veela ancestry, and we ended up in Toulouse, France. We spent around a year in that city, meeting different people and learning as much as we could. Lucius was primarily interested in tracing his lineage back to the Fae, whereas I enjoyed the sights and sounds of the city. The Veela we encountered were very friendly, but their Fae cousins weren't as welcoming. Our request to search our Fae lineage was declined."

"Feeling dejected, we were about to leave the city when I met Selene, your mother. Not only was she stunning, but she walked and talked amongst the Veela freely, which surprised me. We got chatting and it turned out she was actively involved in trying to open up the worlds between the Veela and the Fae. The Veela could be Mates with Fae, yet if they produce children with no natural magic they were ostracized when they turned 16."

Hermione gasped. "That is horrible!" She felt proud that her mother was actively involved in such a moral debate.

Narcissa nodded. "Not everyone sent their children away, but it was not frowned upon if you did. Their ideals are…deeper than ours."

_How ironic._

"Once we were introduced, we became fast friends. She was a lot more political than I was, but we had the same taste in foods, travel, clothing- she was very kind and I cherished our friendship. We continued to write to each other after we returned home. We didn't meet Orpheus, your father, until we went back a year later. From my understanding he came from a long line of Dark Fae, and his family were involved in the ruling classes for generations. He fully supported your mother and was also involved in her campaign, however that caused friction within their clan as he was from such an esteemed family."

"Meanwhile, back in Britain, a few people were whispering about our newfound friendship with your parents. After all, not many witches or wizards get the opportunity to _look_ at a Fae, yet alone become friends. After our second trip Lucius'… _master_ sent us back in hopes of creating an alliance, especially as your parents were elemental Fae. He also sent a few others to different places with the same purpose. Some were able to form an alliance some were not. When Lucius and I arrived in Toulouse for the third time, we heard talk of a prophecy." Narcissa frowned.

"The friction between your parent's campaign and the elders was a lot worse than Lucius and I realized. A seer from another clan prophesized that someone would betray your parent's trusts and would kill them. Initially Selene and Orpheus put on brave faces and ignored it but then took it seriously after someone had set their home on fire, a day after Selene found out she was pregnant. Luckily destiny was on our side, and we arrived the morning they were leaving to go into hiding. I didn't like seeing her so afraid, so I took her locket (Narcissa gestured to the one around Hermione's neck) and turned it into a Portkey. I told her that even though she was raised to not trust our magic, I truly valued our friendship and she would be safe in our home in Wiltshire."

"Nothing happened for almost two years, until you showed up. The first war was over so Lucius spent a lot of time in The Ministry, leaving Draco and I alone a lot. One night I felt the wards shift and ran outside to see if it was Selene, but instead there you were, bundled up in blankets crying." Narcissa's eyes started to pool again, and Hermione took her hand.

"I'm so sorry dear." Narcissa sniffled and dabbed her eyes with a fresh tissue. "When you showed up alone and crying I knew the worst had happened." Narcissa's voice started to break. "When I looked down at you I thought of Draco, and my heart ached. I didn't know if you were elemental or not, but I did know that it would not be safe for you in the Wizarding community; your parents killer might come after you as well. So I took you to a Muggle Orphanage far from my home and left you there. I should've realized that you would've ended up at Hogwarts, but Draco didn't report any weird actions from the students, and when he spoke about _you_ he painted a awful picture."

"I'm not surprised. I didn't start to show my features until my 16th birthday anyway." Hermione replied and then frowned, "But my name _was_ inscribed inside the locket."

Narcissa shook her head. "I never looked inside. I just took you and left before Lucius knew you were there. Now that I think about it, what I did was irrational. But at the time I panicked and had to do something, even if it meant placing you with _Muggles._" She winced slightly as she spoke the word.

"So you never found out what happened to my parents then?" Hermione asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I never did. To be completely honest- I didn't think I would want to know. The war had finished and we were rebuilding; I wanted to leave it all behind."

A part of Hermione was glad the witch didn't know- she felt overwhelmed enough as it is. "You said I looked like my parents- can you describe them to me?"

Narcissa gave a big smile. "Selene was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. She had the same colour hair as yours, but it was longer and straight, her eyes were the colour of lavender fields, and she held herself with such elegance and grace, she floated rather than walked. I knew she liked to read a lot, but we didn't share tastes in books- she was more into philosophy."

Hermione smiled at this faint connection to her mother. "And my father?"

"Orpheus' features were a lot darker than your mothers, as _his_ mother was Greek. He had short, curly black hair, and olive skin. His eyes were a lot darker than your mothers too; they reminded me of the dark purple you see in the sky after dusk. He was very carefree, and the complete opposite of Lucius. He used to tease Lucius actually." Narcissa let out a small chuckle.

"They sound like good people." Hermione said quietly, and repeated their names in her mind: _Selene and Orpheus._

"They _were_ good people." Narcissa smiled sadly. "They were too good for us, yet they were our friends. At the time Lucius and I were absorbed in our world and blood purity. It was not until recently that I realized your mother's views on the Fae and Veela could also be applied to the Wizarding world." Hermione was pleased to see that Narcissa had been touched by her mother's wishes of unity. It was a wish Hermione wanted to continue to promote everywhere.

The two of them set in silence as Hermione processed everything. To her surprise, the older witch scooted over and put her arm around Hermione's shoulders in comfort.

"It's funny how you said, "destiny was on our side"." Hermione said after a few minutes. "If fate hadn't bought you to my parents sooner, I might've died as well and would never have met Draco. And if I had never discovered he was my Mate, then I wouldn't be here with you now, learning about my parents. _That_ is what I call destiny, regardless of the circumstances that led me here."

Mad Eye limped back into the room while Hermione was speaking.

"He's your Mate?" Narcissa gasped. "Does this mean…" her gaze wandered over Hermione's eyes and ears.

"Yes it does." Hermione replied and nonchalantly removed the Glamour Charm. Mad Eye's working eye bulged in its socket, and Narcissa clasped a hand over her mouth in wonder.

"Merlin's beard…" Mad Eye muttered. "I never thought I'd see the day…" he took a seat in the armchair across from them. "I'd hate to cut this short Hermione, but it's getting late. You need to return to school and I need to question Mrs. Malfoy here. You can ask her more questions next time you see her."

Hermione nodded and replaced the charm. She stood and was halfway across the room before Narcissa spoke, "Thank you Hermione. This will be hard for Draco but I know I can trust you to be there for him."

Hermione stopped at the doorway. "I will be. And thank you for…well, you know, everything." She continued her walk to the kitchen and noticed Kreacher was on his hands and knees in front of the fireplace.

"Miss Granger. Kreacher apologizes for his behavior as he did not know you were Fae." He said solemnly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, you should treat everyone with respect, regardless of blood status."

She threw a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace, and returned to school.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when Hermione arrived.<p>

"How did it go?" he asked softly, noticing her red eyes.

Hermione took her usual seat opposite her Headmaster, and rubbed her tired eyes. "It all went as planned, until we got back to the house."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It turns out Narcissa Malfoy knew my birth parents." Hermione replied wearily. She gave Dumbledore the full story. By the time she finished her voice was hoarse from all the talking, and she felt emotionally drained.

Dumbledore leant back in his chair in surprise. He ran his normal hand over his face while his blackened hand was still curled and pressed protectively against his body. "Well that is quite a shock. I knew they had brief contact with the Fae, but they were secretive about the nature of that contact. How bizzare… Well, I better not keep you, I am sure you are tired and will need your strength for the upcoming days." He said kindly.

Hermione nodded. Until Voldemort clears Draco of any suspicion, she couldn't tell him his mother was safe _and_ that she knew her parents. It was going to be an emotionally taxing week.

She said goodnight to her Headmaster and returned to her dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

I knew from the beginning that Narcissa was the connection to Hermione's parents. Like with Orin, it wasn't until Hermione was brave enough to look at the necklace that things started falling into place for everyone. Fate works in funny ways…

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

**Friday 23****rd**** May**

Hermione barely slept that night.

She spent the first part of her night using Narcissa's words to materialize her parents into people. Her descriptions of their physical appearances helped, and Hermione spent ages looking in the mirror and trying imagine her mother. She even used the Glamour Charm to try and make her eyes the lavender colour Narcissa described, but her efforts left her with a flat purple. She then thought of her father: he was man from a highly esteemed family who followed his wife's campaign for equality, despite his upbringing. Apparently he was carefree so Hermione imagined he might be as easygoing as Seamus. Her parents sounded like good people with good ideas for society, and she couldn't wait to learn more about them. She had known the odds of her parents being alive were _slim, _but could not help hoping there were others in her family still alive. Hermione had always thought she belonged at Hogwarts. Now she had learnt a little about her parent's natures, she felt a deep hole open in her chest and she was desperate to belong to her Fae family as well.

The more she thought about other parts of Narcissa's tale, the more she became annoyed. Did Narcissa really have good intentions when she turned her mother's necklace in a Portkey, or was she working with her husband to gain Fae connections for the Dark Lord? She _had_ seemed genuine, and Draco did tell Hermione that his mother was never actively involved with the Death Eaters... What really irked Hermione _the most_ is that Narcissa claimed to be friends with her parents, yet she had done nothing to follow up on their child- the child _she_ left at a Muggle orphanage. She was selfish and decided to move on with her life instead. After all, Hermione's parents were dead and couldn't offer an alliance or help with the Malfoy family tree. Regardless of whether Narcissa was truly remorseful or not, Hermione felt bitter about her actions.

The last part of her night was spent worrying about Draco. In a few hours he would awaken and find out that his mother committed suicide. Hermione knew the news would break him, but how much? It frustrated her that she couldn't confide in him right now.

_Fuck you Voldemort._ She gritted her teeth and looked at the stars in her canopy.

Feeling restless, Hermione got out of bed and padded her way down the stairs to the common room. To her surprise, Harry was sitting there staring sleepily at the glowing embers in the fireplace.

"Can't sleep?" she plopped herself beside her friend and gave him a small smile.

Harry returned the smile. "Nope. I take it you can't either. Did last night go as planned?"

Hermione weighed up whether to tell him the whole story or not. He had dark bags under his eyes and was up at the same ungodly hour as her- she decided now wasn't the time. "Yeah it did. Narcissa is at the house being watched by Mad Eye." She yawned. "Why can't you sleep?"

Harry picked at a loose crimson thread on the armrest. "Remember how Dumbledore promised me he would take me to find the next Horcrux? I have a feeling we will be going sometime soon and it's making me nervous. I'm just finding the whole thing really exhausting; I can't stop thinking about the memories I have seen, and my Occlumency is slipping. But at least destroying this next Horcrux will bring us one step closer to our goal." Harry scratched his head and looked at his watch.

"What's the time?"

"6.03am." Harry replied. His eyes searched her worried face and he pulled her into a hug. "He'll be finding out soon, won't he?"

"I'm sorry Harry, I know you have shit going on as well." Hermione mumbled into his jersey.

"I know." He replied, and rubbed circles on her back. "But you have always been my rock when needed. Now it's my turn to be _your_ rock."

"We are each other's rocks." She corrected, and rubbed circles on his back as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Slytherin Dorms, 6.48am<strong>

Draco was fast asleep when a pair of hands roughly woke him up.

Mumbling, Draco rolled onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. All sleepiness was erased when he saw the look of urgency on Snape's face.

"Get up, _now!_" Snape hissed.

Draco quickly got out of bed and chucked on his clothes from the day before. Snape flicked his black robe and strode out of the room, with Draco trailing behind him.

As he followed his Professor through the corridors, Draco's heart pumped wildly in his chest. His thoughts became panicked at Snape's lack of explanation, but he maintained his calm expression.

_Has Goyle been talking again? Has Snape somehow found out about Hermione and I?_

Snape led Draco into his office, and shut the door. He held Draco by the shoulders and looked intensely into his eyes, the gaze made Draco's insides squirm. After a minute or so, Snape let out a small sigh and his eyes filled with sadness. "You will need to sit down before I tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Draco's mask disappeared instantly at the unusual expression he saw on Snape's face. His Professor grimaced, and gestured to the chair by his desk. Draco kept his eyes locked with him as he sat down.

"There is no easy way to say this Draco. Your mother died last night."

All of a sudden Draco's hearing became muted, his hands started to shake, and his mouth went dry. He felt a large pain spread through his chest, his lungs expanded and contracted rapidly, as if they forgot how to function. It wasn't until he fell from his chair that his mind caught up with his body, and he managed to pull himself into a couching position before he let a bloodcurdling cry. His whole body shook as the hot tears flooded his face.

Snape knelt down next to Draco, and placed on hand on his back. Draco shirked from his touch and crawled closer to the chair, clutching at the fabric. The pain had spread from his chest into his gut, and his breathing came in loud, uneven gasps, causing him to choke on his tears.

After violently crying his soul out onto the floor, Draco's mind started to whir with speed. His father was supposed to protect his mother; _he_ was supposed to protect his mother. The whole fucking situation with Voldemort had stripped his family of _everything_. His mother is, _was_, gentle and loving: she was too gentle and too loving for that toxic environment.

He was devastated, he was _angry_.

Draco wiped the snot from his nose and looked up at his Professor with burning eyes. "How." He growled.

"The Ministry has called it a suicide." Snape cringed.

Draco closed his eyes in hopes of stopping the tears, but they continued to flow. The darkness that had wrapped itself around his home also wrapped a noose around his mother's neck. Voldemort may not have held the wand, but he was responsible for all of it.

"How." He growled again.

Snape paused before replying. "Her corpse was found inside the women's bathroom at the St. Mungo's charity event. She set up wards and locked herself in the room before setting it on fire."

Draco felt like throwing up. With his hands still shaking, he clung to the chair as he pulled himself back up. Once he was seated, he leaned forward with his head between his knees and focused on his breathing. He sat in that position for a long time and only moved once the tears stopped, and the hiccups subsided. Snape held out a box of tissues for him, his arm was also shaking. He had never seen his Professor show this kind of emotion before; was he blaming Voldemort for this like Draco was? Draco took a handful of tissues and cleaned up his face.

"You have been given permission to return to The Manor for the weekend, we will leave shortly." Snape said quietly.

"Do you honestly expect me to be able to grieve my mother in that hellhole of a home?" Draco scowled at him. Snape pursed his lips together. "We both know _why_ she did this, and we both know who is _really_ responsible!" Draco clenched his fists and started to raise his voice in anger.

His Professor snapped his eyes to him in shock. "Draco, I know you are upset but I will not tolerate what you are suggesting."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Draco snarled. "You have known my parents for years, you cannot _honestly_ believe there is _no _truth in my words? Has my mother _ever_ tried something like this before?"

Snape paused. "My opinion does not matter." He said softly. "_He_ will want to question you tomorrow, you can't walk in there blaming him. You know he is not a forgiving man -"

"_He_ is going to question _me?_" Draco laughed bitterly. "This is fucking ridiculous, _my mother has just committed suicide for fucks sake!_" Draco hastily got up and ran from the room.

He didn't know where he would run to, but he knew he needed Hermione. He had let things hang for too long and failed his mother; he needed to tell Hermione everything. Fresh tears blinded his eyes and the next thing he knew he was outside running towards the wildflowers. He felt in his pocket for their coin, but it wasn't there. Physically and mentally exhausted, he stopped running and stood in the middle of the field with his hands on his head, looking over the lake.

"Draco!" he heard a voice call out behind him and his heart leapt in his chest. Draco turned around and saw Hermione in her pyjamas sprinting through the field, a look of panic on her face. Of course she would find him, she just _knew_.

Draco's arms dropped to his sides, as she got closer. His breathing started to hitch, and hot tears poured down his face again. She continued to run and then lunged at him in a bone-crushing hug. Sobbing, Draco buried his face into her shoulder and dragged them both down to the ground.

"W-what happened Draco?" she panted, running her fingers through his hair.

"D-dead. She's-s dead." Draco choked.

Hermione gasped, then he felt her tears slowly soaking his hair. "I'm so sorry Draco…" She kissed his forehead, and then cradled his head in her arms, so his face was buried in her chest. "I'm so sorry…" she kept repeating, and gently rocked him while stroking his hair.

Draco was too hysterical to speak. He cried even harder than he had in Snape's office, the pain and guilt twisting a knife at his insides. Hermione didn't press him to say anything, she continued to stroke his hair and then rubbed his back when suddenly turned away, and threw up in the grass. He wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve and looked at his Mate's face. Her eyes were red and puffy like his, and her face was plastered with worry. A large patch on her pyjama top was soaked with his snot and tears. Draco grabbed the tissue from his pocket and blew his nose loudly. He then pulled Hermione back into an embrace, and slowly breathed in and out- he thanked Merlin that his purge had rid him of his need to cry.

He didn't know how long they sat like that- he only moved because his knees started to cramp. Still holding onto Hermione they both stood.

Draco cleared his throat. "I am going home shortly but will be back, maybe Sunday." He croaked. Hermione's concerned eyes searched his as he spoke. "We…we need to talk about something when I get back. It's urgent."

"Okay." She replied softly. "Don't worry about that now though, you need to be with your father." She cupped her hand around his wet cheek.

_My father…shit. I have no idea how he would be coping right now._ Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. His relationship with his father is… difficult, but Draco knew that Lucius truly cared for his mother, but did a fucking poor job at protecting her though.

"You're right," He gave his Mate a kiss on the forehead, "Being with you makes me feel so much better, I wish you could come with me." he spoke honestly. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"I'll be right here when you get back." She reassured him.

Walking away from her was a hard decision. Draco wanted to stay curled in Hermione's arms all day, but he had to face his mother's death head on and he needed closure. The sooner he was back from The Manor, the sooner he could tell Hermione about the cabinet.

Draco was walking slowly down one of the corridors in the dungeon when he came across a group of Slytherin fifth years heading to breakfast. They stopped in their tracks and stared at him with pity. Draco couldn't make eye contact with any of them, but he noticed one of them was holding this morning's edition of _The Daily Prophet_. His mother was at a public event, so of course it would be in the paper. Draco quickened his pace; he didn't want to face anyone else.

He arrived in Snape's office and shut the door behind him. The clock on the mantelpiece read 8.34am, and his reflection in the mirror showed his eyes were bright red and his pale skin blotchy. At least he was no longer crying.

Snape sighed and then stood from his seat. "Did you get it out of your system?"

"Mostly." Draco replied.

Snape nodded. He then walked around his desk and surprised Draco by giving him a quick hug. "If possible, I would suggest that you keep your mind as far from anger as you can." He said quietly. Draco nodded numbly. His Professor was right: if Voldemort saw any sign that Draco would rebel, he would kill him. Draco wasn't ready to die yet; he wanted to see the day when it was _His _head on the chopping block.

After throwing a handful of Floo Powder in the fireplace, Draco returned home.

* * *

><p>The second he set foot in his house he was grabbed by two men in Death Eater masks.<p>

Draco didn't protest, he let them drag him along the Eastern corridor and into the Dining Room. The closed curtains made the room dark and gloomy, and the fireplace was roaring even though the days were becoming warmer. The stifling room made Draco sweat, but he didn't complain.

The two men placed him before Voldemort, and made him get on his knees. The snake man's face was calm, but there were whirlpools of anger stirring in his slits for eyes. Draco suppressed a shudder.

"Veritaserum." Voldemort commanded. The two guards held Draco's arms back as a third poured the liquid into his mouth. Draco spluttered, but it was done. Voldemort nodded and the two guards that were holding Draco stepped back.

Draco looked at the people around the room and didn't see his father or Bellatrix. The only person of remote trust was Snape, who must've come through the fire after Draco, and was now standing by Voldemort's side with a blank expression.

"Tell me what you know about your mother's death." Voldemort's usually soft voice was firm and grated against Draco's skull. His wand was pointed at him.

"She committed suicide at the charity event last night. She locked herself in a room and lit it on fire." Draco replied. He could feel the man prying into his skull, as if the Veritaserum wasn't enough. A bolt of pain cracked through his left temple. Draco winced in pain.

"Did you assist her?"

Draco's mind felt a little bit fuzzy. "No."

"Do know you of anyone who did?"

"No."

"Did you know she was going to do it?"

"N-no." Draco choked, somehow managing to squeeze out a couple of tears. The pressure in his skull intensified with each question.

"Do you know why she did it?"

"No." Draco felt numb. He had his own opinion as to why, but Voldemort didn't ask him _that_ specific question.

Voldemort sat back with his lip curled in disdain. "He answers like his father." He stared at Draco a moment longer.

"How often do you work on the cabinet?"

"Almost every night." Draco answered.

"You are lucky that I see potential in you. You will return to school tomorrow and lock yourself in that room until it is done. Severus, make sure he does." Voldemort ordered. The pain in Draco's mind receded and he fell to his hands, panting. "Your deadline is Monday. Fail and you will mourn the death of two parents." Voldemort waved his hand in dismissal.

The two masked Death Eaters reappeared, and roughly picked him under his arms. Instead of taking him to the West Wing as he anticipated, they lead him outside to his family mausoleum, where his father and aunt met him.

Lucius looked at the guards with swollen red eyes. "Well?" he croaked.

"The boy knew nothing." A gruff voice replied, and they let Draco go. He stumbled, but managed not to fall. Bellatrix reached her arms out to steady him, but Draco turned from her and looked at his father.

"You were there, tell me what happened." Draco asked quietly.

Lucius ran his hand down his face and looked at the ground. "She had a bit to drink, so when she asked to go to the bathroom I thought nothing of it. We were distracted by the fireworks and didn't notice the room was on fire until it was too late." Lucius looked as if he hadn't slept, and he was still in his dress robes.

Draco looked over his father's shoulder at the long black coffin in front of the entrance to the mausoleum. He walked over and placed his hand on the lid. Tears slowly dripped down his chin and splashed onto the polished wood. "She deserved better than this." Draco said quietly, and turned around.

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix frowned.

Draco waved his arm towards the house. "This. She was too good for all of it."

Bellatrix shook her head, "Don't say that Draco," his aunt hissed. "There is no greater honor-"

Draco gave her the deepest scowl he could muster. "No greater honour than pushing your sister down the stairs?" he said sharply.

Bellatrix took a deep breath and Draco noticed her dark eyes swam with tears. "Don't lecture me about my actions, nephew. Discipline is necessary for the greater good." She whispered harshly. "I loved my sister, I really did. Cissy was just too soft."

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Lucius spoke first. "I believe you have said your goodbyes to my wife. It's time you left." He said curtly.

Bellatrix grimaced and shook her head slowly. "You two have been given the best chance of redemption possible. Don't. Fuck. It. Up." She pointed at Draco as she said her last words. She then wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and strode back towards the house.

Draco sniffled and also wiped his cheeks with his hands. Lucius walked over and handed him a handkerchief. Draco looked at it then back at his father. He slowly accepted the handkerchief, and Lucius pulled his son into a tight hug. Draco could not remember the last time his father hugged him. The hug wasn't long, and his father reeked of alcohol, but Draco felt a small spark of hope in his chest nonetheless.

Lucius pulled back but kept his left hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'm sorry son." He said quietly, a strong smell of Firewhiskey rolled off his breath.

"I am too."

* * *

><p>After leaving the mausoleum Draco and Lucius locked themselves in the Small Library in the West Wing, and drank away their sorrows.<p>

They didn't speak much, but Draco wouldn't know what to say anyway. He doubted the Lucius would either. So the two of them lounged on the golden armchairs and downed expensive bottles of Firewhiskey while listening to old records.

Rooker appeared several times asking if they wanted food, but they turned him away each time. It wasn't until 10pm that evening, and the room was spinning at an alarming rate, that they decided to eat.

"Rooker," Lucius panted. "Bring…bring my wife's favourite." He and Draco stumbled from their chairs, and sat at one of the large tables Draco used for study.

Minutes later Rooker reappeared with a large piece of roast pork for the two of them. The meat was steaming and came with a large portion of crackling. On the side was a large dollop of applesauce, a pile of crisp roasted potatoes, with broccoli and cauliflower. In a separate serving dish was a pile of freshly made Yorkshire Puddings covered in gravy. Draco knew something was missing, but couldn't think straight right now.

"Peas!" Lucius exclaimed, spilling his drink as he waved his arm wildly. "She loves mint peas." Rooker hurried to the table with a bowl of minted peas. Once the peas were on the table, he wiped up the whiskey his master spilt.

The dinner with his father was nothing like he had ever experienced. Both of them shoveled food into their mouths as fast as they could, and created the biggest mess possible. They both had specks of gravy or applesauce on their faces and clothes. At one stage Draco knocked the bowl of peas, and they rolled across the table. Lucius tried to stab the rolling balls with his fork, resulting in leaving large dents in the table. When he noticed the peas had made it onto the floor, Lucius put his face in his hands and started sobbing. Draco used the table for support and made his way to his father. Lucius looked at Draco's hand on his shoulder and wiped his eyes with embarrassment.

"Let's put you on the couch father." Draco knew Lucius felt very uncomfortable with crying, so he guided him from the table onto the couch by the fireplace. Lucius mumbled "thanks" and fell heavily onto it.

Draco knew he should do the same. He wearily took off his whiskey-stained jumper and curled up on the other couch. He looked over at his father's blotchy face as he snored. He knew father would never be perfect but he did care in his own way.

Draco placed his head in the crook of his arm and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 24<strong>**th**** May, 9am**

Draco awoke with a splitting headache and a bad neck.

He sat up rubbing his neck, and saw Lucius eating breakfast at the table. Draco shuffled over and sat opposite him.

The mess from the night before was gone, but the dents in the table were still there. Lucius no longer looked ragged, he had showered, changed, and taken a potion. But that did not stop him from pouring alcohol into his coffee.

"Good morning son." He said politely.

"Good morning father." Draco replied.

"I had Rooker bring you up a potion." Lucius pointed his fork at the vial next to Draco's plate.

"Thank you, I really need it." Draco pulled the stopper and downed the contents.

They dabbled in small talk for a while, until it halted in an awkward silence. Draco noticed that Lucius' body language and manner were the same, but his grey eyes had changed. He could tell that his father was playing the only role he had ever known, and perhaps it was his way of coping.

Draco took a gulp of orange juice. "The cabinet will be finished by Monday." He said.

His father looked relieved. "That is very good to hear. Hopefully things will change for the better."

Draco knew they wouldn't, but didn't say so. Surely his father wasn't still on Voldemort's side. Luckily there was a knock on the door. Rooker opened it, and Snape walked in, cloak billowing as usual. "It's time to go Draco."

Draco nodded, and got up from his seat. He would have to shower at school.

Lucius also stood and walked over to his son. He held out his right hand, and Draco firmly shook it. "Take care, son."

"You too, father."

It was a shame that it took his mother's death to finally break down his father's walls. But Draco knew she would be proud of both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

Job starts today so will not be able to upload as often from now. Arghhh. After the next chapter things are finally gonna speed back up. Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Once they were back in school Snape stuck by Draco's side and accompanied him to his dorm, to the library, then The Room of Requirement. Draco had hoped he could sneak off to see Hermione but it would have to wait.

"I will be back here at 1pm to escort you to lunch, once you have finished lunch I will escort you back. Then I will be here at 8pm for dinner. Do you seeing where I am going with this?" Snape was annoyingly following Voldemort's orders to a T.

"Got it." Draco suppressed a sigh of irritation, and said goodbye to his Professor.

Once he was at his desk by the cabinet, he looked at his watch: 10:30am. It was going to be a long day.

Had just started to revise his work (which somehow had been recopied with nicer handwriting), when he heard the door to the room open. Suspicious, Draco stood up and snuck around the aisle to see who it was. He was rounding the corner by the funny looking bust wearing a tiara, when he literally bumped into the Divination teacher

"Oh! Sorry dear." Trelawney said dreamily. "I take you hide things in here too?" she held up two bottles of rum in each hand.

"Uh, yeah I do." He replied coolly.

"Well you won't take my bottles now, will you boy?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

Draco shook his head. "Of course not Professor. I'll leave you to it." He replied and walked back to the cabinet. Standing absolutely still he listened to his teacher rummage through the junk on the far side of the room. He heard the _clunk_ of the bottles being placed on a shelf and then a scuffle of feet walking back towards the entrance. When he was certain she had left, he did a loop of the room in order to avoid any other surprises. After confirming that he was alone he went back to his desk and picked up his research again. He had moved onto the second page when something caught his eye.

To his left was the small stack of books he got from the library that morning; he swore that he got only five books but now he counted six. Frowning, he picked up the stack and placed it in front of him. Five of the books _were_ the ones he just got from the library, but the third book in the pile was a slim white volume he didn't recognize at all. Draco picked up the unknown book and quickly looked around. Of course there was no one here- he had just done a loop of the room… Maybe Snape slipped it in there earlier.

The book looked _very_ old, however the faint gold title was still visible: _Ministry of Magic, Department of Runes and Symbols: Binding Runes_. Puzzled, Draco gently turned through the stiff, brown pages until he got to the index. The book was published in 1840, which explained why he had never heard of it. He read the list of chapters until he found one that interested him, _Chapter Nine: Binding Magical Items._ Heart beating with excitement, he quickly went to the page indicated and thoroughly read it's contents. In the chapter was a detailed description of various ancient runes used to bind items together for useful or harmful purposes. One example was a set of twin mirrors that could be used for communication.

_Or a pair of cabinets!_ Draco thought eagerly.

He put the book down on the table and opened the cabinet doors. Using _Lumous_, Draco looked over every inch of the inside and found a repeating set of three symbols along the top of each wall, including the doors, as well as in the middle of the roof and floor. The runes were _very_ faint and _very_ small; he was not surprised that he missed them earlier. Draco quickly grabbed his quill and parchment and copied them down. He already recognized one of the runes from class and he found the other two runes in the glossary at the back of the book.

_Harmonia Nectere Passus_; Harmony Binds Suffering.

If the chapter he just read was accurate, the runes in the _other _cabinet should read _Passus Nectere Harmonia_. That meant his cabinet was named _Harmony_ and the twin was named _Suffering_. How fitting for Voldemort's purpose.

He concluded that the spells he had used so far had fixed the _magic_ needed for transportation, whereas the _runes_ linked the twins together with fluidity. The runes in hiscabinet must be damaged, which is why he got such patchy results. Draco knew he could easily redraw the runes but first he had to figure out how to remove the old ones without severing the link. Draco had been so busy looking for spell books, and ones related to Dark Magic, that he didn't even register the idea of ancient runes as a source of power.

"The first lead I have had in months." He muttered, throwing down his quill and leaning back in his chair. Then it occurred to him: Hermione is top of the class in Ancient Runes and perhaps she would know how to erase the rune the way he wanted. Draco grabbed the coin from his pocket and paused.

"Dammit." Draco muttered. He then pursed his lips together in thought and ran the coin over his knuckles. If he asked Hermione for help then he'd have to show her the cabinet, and once she showed her the cabinet the trust they shared would be broken. "Arrgghhhh…" he groaned, and slammed the coin onto the table. He knew he needed to do it, but he was a coward.

Draco leant back in his chair with his arms crossed and stared at the coin for a long time. Technically he could look in the library himself but he didn't know how long it would take him to find what he needed, and with his deadline looming…. He picked up the coin.

_I'm back_. He sent

_That was quick!_ Hermione immediately replied.

Draco winced but sent it anyway: _I need your help._

_When/where?_

_I will let you know soon. _Draco ran his fingers through his hair. He knew the only place they could really meet was here.

_Okay. Thinking of you._

He threw the coin on the table and sighed loudly. Hermione had been very understanding when he first told her about the repercussions of Goyle's actions, and she was there for him yesterday… Draco's eyes began to water at the thought of his mother. That pain was obviously very raw and he knew it would take him a _long_ time for it to become an ache in his memory.

Draco went to rub the ring on his right hand, but suddenly realized his finger was bare. He swore as he held out both hands and saw that the ring wasn't on either- how did he not notice this sooner? Panicking, he immediately leant over the table and swept away all the bits of parchment and looked under all his books. He then checked all his pockets twice before carelessly tossing his satchel onto the desk. By doing so he accidentally knocked over his inkpot, the dark black ink oozed over the desk, staining his bag and dripping onto the floor. The ring wasn't in the satchel either. Standing with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose Draco took deep breaths.

"Okay. The ring _must_ be at The Manor or in my room. It's fine." He spoke firmly to reassure himself.

_His mother gave him that ring for his 16__th__ birthday. _

His breathing became a bit heavier.

_She had been really excited because she designed it herself_.

"It's fine. It's fine…" he repeated several times. He pinched the bridge of his nose again, but the tears still came.

Ignoring his chair, Draco sank to the floor and sobbed into his hands.

* * *

><p>Draco was still sitting on the floor when a nearby clock chimed 1pm.<p>

He wiped his tears on sleeve and walked numbly out the door. Snape was a few metres down the corridor giving a couple of loud Gryffindor's the evil eye. When he noticed Draco his expression slightly softened.

"Is it possible to eat in private today?" Draco asked quietly. He still wasn't ready to face people, even his friends.

Snape nodded in understanding. "Follow me."

He led Draco down the back corridors and through a few secret passages, but the main stairs to the ground floor were unavoidable. As he walked down the stairs he saw a few people staring at him again in pity. A few whispered their condolences as he walked by and he acknowledged their words with a small nod. They were nearing the corridors that led to the kitchen when Ernie McMillan and his gang blocked their path.

"Malfoy-" he started but Snape looked at him sternly in the eye. Ernie blinked a couple of times at Snape and walked past him to hand Draco a large envelope.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said quickly and retreated. Draco looked down at the envelope but didn't open it. Instead he cleared his throat and continued on his way to the kitchens with Snape by his side.

"It seems you were serious about this alliance." Snape commented.

"Yes." Draco replied. _But not for the reasons your master thinks._

After a quick lunch in the kitchens, they started to make their way back when Draco told Snape he needed to spend some time in the library. His professor allowed it. They arrived in the library and had to awkwardly walk past tables filled with students in his year, including Blaise and Theo. Thankfully Snape shot daggers at all of them so no one approached him again.

When he went to sit in his spot near the back he was surprised to see Hermione was already there. As per usual, a mountainous pile of books and various charts surrounded her as she frantically scribbled on some parchment. Sensing his presence, she looked up and made brief eye contact with him as he walked past, and sat at the table to her right. Snape joined Draco and busied himself with a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. When Snape wasn't looking she gave him a reassuring smile before returning to her work.

Once he was comfortable he opened envelope Ernie had given him earlier. It was a large, emerald-green card with a "Sorry for your loss" embossed in silver foil. With shaking hands Draco opened it to find messages from a majority of his house, as well as a few from Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Draco felt incredibly touched by Ernie's kind gesture; he had proven himself to be a good character and friend. Draco quickly stuffed the card back into the envelope before Snape could have a look.

He then got up and began his search through the restricted section. After ten minutes he found the place where his white book came from; he almost missed it as they were housed right at the top of the shelves along the back wall. There were four whole shelves dedicated to the small white volumes, The Ministry must've written books for each department. After reading the other titles he selected two other books from the series: _Introduction to Runes _and _Complex Binding_. He felt confident the answers he needed were in these two books.

As Draco walked back to his table he felt Hermione graze her knuckle against his leg. He tried to keep a straight face as he sat down but Snape raised an eyebrow at his sudden smile.

"Nothing. Um. I just have a good feeling about these books." He held up the two white volumes. Snape tilted his head to read the top title and then frowned. Draco could see the cogs whirring in his eyes as Snape looked back at Draco and nodded in approval.

Draco spent the next four hours thoroughly reading each book from front to cover, and writing accompanying notes. He noticed that he worked a lot better in the library than alone in The Room of Requirement. It made him a little nervous that he was so close to Hermione, but it also enabled him to focus more, as she was working hard on her study as well. He could almost imagine that they were doing this together.

* * *

><p>Hermione was pleased to notice that Draco came out of the restricted section with two more books from <em>The Department of Runes and Symbols<em> series; he was on the right track.

She had snuck into The Room of Requirement before dinner last night and re-read Draco's research. She knew that his work should've fixed the general logistics of a vanishing cabinet, but there was clearly something missing. It wasn't until she looked inside the cabinet and saw the runes on the backs of the doors, (initially she thought it was just more damage), that she realized it needed a more ancient source of magic to fully fix it.

After dinner that night she popped into the library to do some quick research. She didn't want to do all the work for him otherwise he would be suspicious if she left piles of books on his desk, so she settled for one- just to plant the seed in his mind.

When she saw Draco and Snape leave the library this morning she ran to her room to get the book; she hadn't expected Draco to be back so early. While she was in Gryffindor Tower she looked at The Marauder's Map just in time to see Draco's dot disappear before The Room of Requirement. She also saw Trelawney was heading in that direction, most likely for another alcohol drop. Hermione grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and sprinted to meet Trelawney. She slipped into the room just before Trelawney closed the door, and planted the book on Draco's desk when he left to investigate. She slipped back out when Trelawney left. Hermione could not have planned her timing any better.

After Draco sat down at the table next to her in the library Hermione slid out another two books on rune replacement that she had hidden under her charts. She would get as much research done now so she could help him- from what she had read, a _very _time consuming repair would be needed to complete this part of the task.

About four hours later Draco and Snape left the library. Hermione gathered all her belongings and got the two rune books out from Madam Prince. She then went to her dorm to drop off anything she didn't need before joining Draco in the The Room of Requirement.

To say Draco was surprised was an understatement; his face dropped and his arms spread frantically out to try and cover his work.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He looked extremely guilty.

Hermione confidently walked over and pulled up a stool from a nearby pile. "I'm here to help you." She placed the two books, her parchment of notes, and a large bag of Lemon Drops on the desk, and sat opposite Draco.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the titles on her books. "How…?" He glanced at the cabinet out of the corner of his eye.

"You don't need to worry Draco." She reached out and placed her hand over his and gave him a small smile. "We can finish this together."

Draco flushed. "You know what I am trying to do, right?" Hermione nodded. "How can you even look at me right now if you know the truth?" there was a hint of panic in his voice.

Hermione chewed on the inside of her cheek in thought. "When I found out I was pretty devastated," She replied truthfully. "However, the sooner we get you out of Voldemort's clutches the better and it all ends with this cabinet. Correcting and rewriting runes is a tedious job, even for two people with our skill. It's best we skip the questions now and fix the link between the cabinets as soon as we can. When will Snape be back?"

The look on Draco's face clearly meant he still had questions, but he understood the seriousness of their situation. "He will be back at 8pm for dinner."

Hermione looked at her watch, it read 5:20. "Great. I have been reading several theories on erasing runes without erasing the link between objects and I need your input…"

* * *

><p>They stayed up until 4am on Sunday morning removing the existing runes.<p>

Hermione held the tip of her wand alongside the areas of wood they needed to fix and muttered a series of chants to keep the magic within the cabinet. Meanwhile Draco used his wand to slice a thin layer of the wood to create a smooth base. Once the set was completely erased the wood released a black puff of smoke and a horrible smell like burnt eggs. Initially they thought this would be the easiest part, but the magical force within the existing runes drained their energy very quickly, making the job _incredibly _slow. Once Draco had smoothed over the last rune the heavy air around the cabinet lifted. Feeling exhausted, the two of them shrugged off their jumpers and spooned together on the floor.

The next morning Snape escorted Draco to the kitchens again. He returned with a large hamper of food, which Hermione dove into enthusiastically whilst going over their notes.

"I heard a bunch of students whining about getting detention last night." Draco sniggered. "I completely forgot about Seamus' party last night. Since we were using the room-"

"No one could get in!" Hermione's jaw dropped. Draco's snigger turned into a laugh and he had to quickly duck from the muffin she threw at him.

The next stage was to redraw the runes. Draco showed Hermione the parchment with the exact copy and they set to work. They took turns at writing a set; again it was time consuming, as the cabinet seemed to be sucking their energy. Neither of them had expected the process of drawing three little symbols to be so complex! It wasn't until early Sunday evening when the last rune was in place.

Draco closed the doors to the cabinet, aimed his wand and repeated "_Harmonia Nectere Passus._" The cabinet briefly glowed a bright blue and the air surrounding it became heavy with magic.

Draco looked at Hermione wearily. "I think it's done." He opened the cabinet and stepped inside. The runes they had just drawn glowed a faint gold.

"Wait!" Hermione grabbed his elbow. "Are you sure you want to test it on yourself?"

Draco nodded. "I can feel the magic and I know it's fixed." He replied determinedly. Trembling, Hermione let got of his elbow and shut the doors behind him.

She counted to five before opening it again- it was empty. She closed the doors again and waited.

A minute later there was a large _thud_ inside. Heart pounding, she raised her wand at the door just as Draco walked back out unscathed.

"Oh Merlin!" she gasped and pulled him into a big hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her tightly.

"We did it!" He picked her up and spun around a few times. His eyes twinkled with excitement for their achievement, and instantly looked younger, relaxed.

"How did it feel?" she asked curiously.

"It was bizarre. The second the door is closed it was absolutely silent. A slight pressure wraps around your body, but not as tight as apparition, and you can see the other door at the end of a long dark tunnel. It gets closer to you even though your legs don't move, then the pressure recedes and you can hear again. Instinctively you just _know_ it's time to step out…so I did." He explained.

Despite what this cabinet would be used for, a part of her was proud that she was able to crack such a complex set of spells and runes with Draco. It was all worth it for his freedom from Voldemort and to see him happy again.

"Very bizzare," she kissed him on the lips. "Now what?"

"I tell Snape that it's done. Then we wait."

* * *

><p>Draco marched straight to Snape's office.<p>

Snape frowned as he entered but it quickly disappeared at the sight of Draco's triumphant face.

"It's done?"

"It sure is." Draco replied smugly. He knew he shouldn't be so excited but couldn't help it; he had done the impossible and now his ego was swelling with pride.

Snape nodded firmly. "I will inform our master now and let you know when you are needed." Draco nodded and started walking towards the door. "Draco?" Snape called.

"Yeah?"

"Well done. I know it was not an easy task." Snape gave Draco a rare smile.

Draco had walked down the end of the corridor when an invisible hand grabbed his elbow. Panicking, he whipped his arm out and unknowingly knocked his Mate on the chin.

"Ouch! Draco- it's me!" Hermione whispered.

Draco looked around the empty corridor and leant in the general direction of her voice. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"It's done. You've told Snape, so now Voldemort thinks you are his good little servant, right?"

Draco frowned. It was like she was reading his mind. "Yeah, I guess so. But-"

"No time for buts. It's my turn to answer your questions." She replied, and tugged on his hand.

Draco tried to follow the invisible Hermione as best he could but it was hard when he couldn't see her or know where they were going. She took him the roundabout way out of the dungeons, they dashed up the main stairs, and then took many back corridors he had never seen before. What amazed him the most is that they didn't encounter a single person on their way; somehow she knew when to pause at a corner or when to dash behind a tapestry. It was impressive.

After fifteen minutes of sneaking they arrived at the gargoyle that guards the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Hermione let go of his hand and suddenly reappeared. She tapped her wand against a really old looking wad of parchment and muttered "_Mischief Managed._" Draco watched in amazement as the lines and dots from the parchment disappeared.

"Before you ask: _yes _that is a map, and _yes _it's the best use of the _Homonculous Charm_ you will ever see." She quickly tucked the parchment into her back pocket of her jeans. She then turned to the gargoyle "Chocolate Frogs."

"Wait, _what _are you doing?" Draco tried to step in but she was too quick.

"Trust me Draco." She urged, and grabbed his hand. He hesitated briefly but followed her up the stairs.

Hermione didn't let go of his hand as she strode across the landing, knocked on the door and stormed into their Headmaster's office. Dumbledore looked up from the parchment he was writing on and held out his arm towards the shelves near the back of his office, knowing why they were there. If he thought it weird to see them two holding hands, he didn't show it. She finally let go when she opened the cabinet at the back, revealing a _Pensieve._

Draco looked at Hermione feeling very confused. She reached into her pocket and held up a thin vial with a single blonde hair in it.

"What's going on? Who's hair is that?" he asked, looking from Hermione to his Headmaster. Hermione unstopped the vial and the blonde hair floated into the silvery basin.

"It's yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

Hi guys, thanks for your enthusiasm over the last few chapters I have been thinking about writing a few one-shot/drabbles and am wanting to know if it is something you guys are interested in. It would be completely different from this fic and I have a few ideas for different short tales.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Once he had viewed the memories, Draco staggered over to lean on the nearest bookshelf.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

Breathing heavily, and unable to look at anyone, Draco gripped the bookshelf until his knuckles went white. What he just witnessed was absolutely crazy; what on earth had possessed him into doing this? Not only did Dumbledore _want _Draco to finish the cabinet, but also his mother was _alive._ He was tempted to think it was a sick joke, but he knew Hermione would never do that to him. Those were his _real _memories.

"Shit." He repeated, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Are you okay Draco?" Hermione asked in a small voice. She stood by the _Pensieve_ and eyed him nervously. In her hand was his ring, which further confirmed what he just saw was true.

Instantly the dark dread within him disappeared and the corners of his mouth twitched in a smile. He reached out and gripped the ring tightly in his hand and vowed to never part from it again, before slipping it back on his finger. He ran a trembling hand over his face and let out a small laugh of disbelief. What an incredibly _bizarre _turn of events. Not only had he planned everything with Hermione's aid- it had _actually worked._ His mother was in Potter's safe house and Voldemort was under the impression Draco was a good little minion. His small laugh triggered a warmth that spread through his entire body before ending on his face with a smile.

"I am _fantastic!" _He laughed, and swooped Hermione into his arms. "We did it! We _fucking_ did it! My mother is safe, we have finished the cabinet," He gave Hermione a kiss on her lips, "And Voldemort can go fuck himself." Hermione's cheeks reddened at his language but she smiled at him, clearly relieved at his response. _Finally _things were going his way, _their_ way. Draco let out a whoop of celebration.

He turned around to look at Dumbledore and his smile didn't falter. He walked over to their Headmaster and reached out his right hand. Dumbledore accepted and they shook hands. Draco noted his grip was a lot weaker than he anticipated.

"You held up your end of the deal and my mother is safe. Thank you." He said, remembering his manners.

Dumbledore gave him a small smile. "And you finished the cabinet, now you are safe as well." He replied. Draco felt suspicious at Dumbledore's sudden interest in his "safety", but he brushed it off.

Hermione appeared at his side and was beaming at the two of them. "If there is anything else you need sir…" she wrapped an arm around Draco's middle.

"No, no, don't worry. Leave the rest to me." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with secrets. "You two better head back to your dorms before curfew."

Content with his answer, Draco and Hermione left the office.

Hermione was about to start down the staircase when Draco grabbed her arm. "Curfew is in fifteen minutes so the front door is bound to be locked, but I don't want to go back into _that _room."

"Where do you want to go?" she asked, locking her hand into his.

"I know another way out. We'll use the charms." He winked, and cast the Disillusionment Charm over the two of them.

Still holding hands, the two of them tiptoed through the near-empty corridors to the old, unused classrooms on the ground floor. Draco led her around the dusty desks to the big windows on the other side of the room. It was a full moon tonight, as he expected, so he didn't need to use his wand for light. He jerked on the window a couple of times before sliding it silently upwards. He visibly reappeared a second later and Hermione followed suit.

"There is an ivy wall just below this window. It's easy to climb and lands near the main path to our spot. I'll go first and wait at the bottom." He whispered excitedly. He swung his leg over the windowsill and started his descent. His adrenalin was pumping and the vines were thick and sturdy, providing him with ample grip to get safely to the bottom. Once he was at the bottom he looked up and saw Hermione's head hanging out the window. She nodded confidently and copied his route to the bottom. When she was back on solid ground, Draco took her hand in his again and made a run for the field.

"Draco, we'll be seen!" Hermione tried to whisper but was breathless from trying to keep up with his strides.

Their footsteps were heavy through the thick grasses and the flowers around them started to glow as they passed, but Draco couldn't care less. His mother was alive and they had just fooled the nastiest man on earth. Draco let out a laugh and smiled back at his Mate. Hermione's expression softened and she gave him a large grin in return. They were both key figures in the upcoming war yet here they were; two lovers sneaking out of the school, running recklessly through the fields in the bright moonlight, all weights had been lifted- he had never felt more alive.

Draco finally stopped running once they were at their favourite spot near the centre of the field. Still smiling, he turned to look at his Mate. She looked stunning with the pale moonlight illuminating her sparkling eyes and perfectly shaped lips. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, while Draco wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. Their closeness sent his blood rushing through his body.

Her soft lips brushed against his but Draco wanted more. His heart was no longer heavy with dread and responsibility; he wanted to enjoy his freedom. He ran his fingers through her silky hair and cradled his hand at the back of her head, pushing their lips together hungrily. As the kiss deepened he felt her hands cling to his shoulders and her right leg snaked up towards his hip.

The next thing he knew they were kissing frantically in between peeling all their clothes off, the crisp spring air giving leaving goosebumps all over their skin. Hermione took his hands and pulled him down with her into the grasses while biting her lip. The wildflowers had grown so high it felt like they had apparated out of Hogwarts and were in a completely different world.

Last time Draco was so wrapped up in himself that he didn't take care of his Mate. So he took the time to explore her body with his kisses and his wandering hands. Hermione let out a soft whimper as he wrapped his lips around one nipple and rolled the other one between his fingers. That was nothing compared to the noises she made when his fingers trailed down her body before entering her wetness. Her reaction to his touch sent a surge of desire rippling through his body. After a few moments he pulled out his fingers and she looked at him with a hint of disappointment. Draco felt his lips form a smirk as he grabbed his erection and gently slid it in her.

A familiar sensation spread throughout his body as he started to move his hips. Last time the sensation made him incredibly eager to find his release; now it was guiding him, finding a speed and angle that _she _wanted. He gazed down at the look of pleasure on Hermione's face as he changed his pace. Her eyelashes fluttered shut and small moans were escaping past her fangs.

Draco quickly looked down and placed his thumb on her clitoris before picking up his pace. Once he got a good rhythm with the thrusting and rubbing, he looked back at her face. Hermione's eyes snapped open and darted over his face before they lost focus. Her breathing began to hitch and her insides started to clench tighter around his head and foreskin.

Her tightened muscles were becoming too much for Draco; he felt both hot and cold at the same time, their bodies were writhing together in sweat, and his breath started to hitch as well. _Shit._

All of a sudden Hermione let out a growl he had never heard before. As he removed his thumb and started to thrust faster, he felt Hermione's body stiffen as she let out a deep moan. The moan vibrated through his body and sent shivers down his spine. This was it: he closed his eyes and buried his head into her shoulder as he came. At the same time Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he felt a sharp stab of pain in the flesh above his left collarbone. He thought he saw a very quick flicker of white light. Draco winced and lifted his head, frowning.

Hermione's Glamour Charm had suddenly disappeared and she looked back at him with her swirling eyes. He noticed her fangs were covered with a little bit of blood, _his _blood. Draco removed himself from her and knelt in front of her while touching the spot she had bitten. It was a very shallow wound, just enough pressure had been applied to break the skin. Hermione sat up and reached out for his shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" she whispered, and gently rubbed his skin with her thumb.

"No." Draco replied honestly. "I think it was more- wait." His eyes widened in realization. "Did you just… _bind_ with me?"

"Almost." She replied simply, and covered the puncture mark with her hand. She muttered something quietly in a language Draco didn't recognize, and then there was a smaller burst of white light. Draco felt the skin repair itself and his insides exploded.

All of a sudden he could _feel _her. He was very aware of her body, her smell, and her feelings. It was overwhelming, confusing. Draco's hands started to grab at skin on his chest, it felt different, almost too tight_. _His breathing hitched before he started to understand what had just happened: it was like there was an invisible thread that linked them together, binding them and their emotions. Whenever Draco had been in turmoil Hermione had just _known_ where he was. Just as he looked at her now and _knew _her body ached with the aftereffects of sex, and there was a thin presence of worry.

"Don't be afraid, Mate." Hermione said quietly, cupping his face.

Draco took a deep breath and swept his eyes over Hermione's damp forehead, her parted lips and bright eyes. He thought he could hear the rhythm of her heart beat, and started to think that absurd before realizing it actually wasn't. They were Mates and they were linked for life. An idea that once frightened him now felt natural, _right._

"I'm not." His breathing calmed and he tried to express his feelings of trust just by looking at her. A huge smile spread across her face and she knelt as well, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. Draco smiled and kissed her hair. He looked up and noticed loose, floating petals surrounding them.

Hermione pulled back and looked around as well. She looked up and her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Look Draco!" she gasped.

Draco followed her gaze and noticed they were surrounded by hundreds of twinkling fairies. Each fairy held large petals, twice their size, in their little hands. When they noticed they held the Mates attention, the fairies hummed quietly and let the petals drop over the naked couple. They then flew away, whispering excitedly. Draco thought his day couldn't get any weirder.

"Uh. That was odd." Draco commented.

Hermione beamed. "I think it was romantic."

_Of course she does._

A small breeze rustled the greenery around them, causing them to shiver. Draco didn't want to leave yet, so he stretched out on the cool grass and Hermione joined him, snuggling up against his side. He got his jacket and draped it around their middles.

"Hermione..." He started.

Hermione tilted her head back to look at him. "Hm?" Her bright eyes were a foaming mixture of whites, greys, and creams, and her cheeks were still flushed from sex. She was beautiful.

He wanted to ask to her why; why was she so forgiving? Why did she readily accept him as a person? As a Mate? Even though he had felt their strong connection when she bound them together he still doubted himself. He knew Hermione wasn't perfect; she could be stubborn and single-minded, but he wanted the whole package, he wanted _all_ of her. Maybe that was her answer too; she knew _he _wasn't perfect but accepted him as he was. He hoped that would be enough.

"I love you." He said instead.

"I love you too." Hermione smiled. She stared lovingly into his eyes before they blinked with remembrance. He felt her mood shift before she even opened her mouth. "Draco! Your parents _knew_ mybirth parents…"

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 28<strong>**th**** May, Gryffindor Common Room 7pm**

After binding with Draco, Hermione saw the world with more clarity than before.

Her feelings were no longer erratic and her magic felt comfortable within her skin. For the first time in almost a year her mind felt completely calm; everything was peaceful and she felt whole. She was on top of the world and felt ready to tackle anything and everything.

On Monday she went to her classes with a spring in her step. She chatted happily with her friends, who also noticed her good mood, and she could sense every one of Draco's feelings from across The Great Hall. They smiled mischievously at each other when their friends weren't looking, reveling in their new secrets. Not only had she binded with her Mate, she had also experienced mind-blowingly good sex.

Their connection also meant Hermione could sense his awkwardness and guilt as he lied to his friends about his mother's death. Since he had locked himself away all weekend none of them had a chance to talk to him about it, and he was approached by almost everyone in Slytherin. To Hermione's annoyance, Pansy gave Draco a big hug. He visibly flinched as Hermione slammed her cutlery down on the table with a low growl; Draco was _hers_. He clearly felt Hermione's jealousy and was quick to put some distance between him and Pansy. Hermione had to take a few deep breaths before her logic kicked in and reminded her that they were just _friends,_ there was no romance. Besides, she hugged Harry and Ron all the time so she couldn't be too hypocritical.

By Monday afternoon she couldn't keep her distance from her Mate any longer. She messaged Draco with their coin to meet behind the tapestry of The Drunken Knights on the 5th floor. She could sense his heart pounding with excitement from almost a corridor away. He had flung the tapestry to the side with force, (which irritated the knights), pinned her body against the wall with his, and kissed her fiercely.

The same thing happened on Tuesday after breakfast, and during free period after lunch. It was obvious to Hermione that they were distracting themselves from any serious conversation about the fixed cabinet, not that she minded. The past month had been tough and she wanted to have a normal teenage experience, so was more than happy to indulge her desires.

It wasn't until Wednesday evening after Gobstones Club that Hermione knew she had to tell her friends about the latest developments. Harry knew Draco had defected but she doubted Ron was as clued in. Ginny had been understanding of their status as Mates, but would she so eager to swap stories of their sex lives? She doubted it.

Her friends had just finished their heated discussion about the latest addition to The Chudley Cannon's Quidditch team, when Harry turned his bright green eyes to Hermione. He paused before speaking.

"Have you shown Malfoy his memories yet? I take it that's where you two have been the past weekend." It was like he read her mind. She was going to bring it up herself but was secretly relieved Harry did it for her.

"What memories?" Ron frowned. Harry didn't say anything; he just looked from one best friend to the other with his mouth firmly shut. "Hermione?" Ron looked at her expectantly.

Hermione took a deep breath and ushered her friends to lean in. "Draco's mother isn't dead, but is in hiding at Grimmauld Place. We planned it together and I wiped his memory in case Voldemort wanted to question him." She whispered.

Ginny's jaw dropped and Ron's eyes widened in shock. "What!" he hissed. "Harry, tell me this isn't true?" He looked as if Harry had betrayed him.

Harry nodded his head. "It's true. Together with Hermione they faked his mother's suicide and now she is being watched by The Order." Ron opened his mouth in protest but Harry calmly held up a hand. "Malfoy _has_ defected Ron. We are not friends but we both want Voldemort to fail. And Hermione trusts him, so that's good enough for me."

Ron leant back in his armchair and looked at his friends with narrow eyes. "Well. I respect that he and Hermione have their… _thing._ But he still has to prove himself before I even give him even a _slither _of my trust." Ron's right hand made a fist and he knocked it on his armrest to emphasize his point. He was trying so hard to hate Draco, but Hermione knew Ron had noticed the changes in Draco's behavior. She also knew Ron found change hard.

"Let's rewind to the part where Harry said you had faked his mother's suicide." Ginny said slowly. "The Ministry didn't report too much in the papers, but dad said they found a burnt corpse with bits of smoldered skin and fabric, as well as her jewellery. How in Merlin's name did you two manage that?"

Hermione explained how they created the fake corpse, how she set up the fire and the wards, and how she apparated with Narcissa to Grimmauld Place. She also mentioned that Draco had asked both Harry and Dumbledore for their help before she wiped his memories. All of her friends were impressed, even Ron.

"That is crazy genius Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "We had no idea that you were even involved! You fooled _everyone!_"

"That's not even the craziest part Ginny," Hermione added. "Turns out Narcissa knew my parents as well." She quickly outlined what Narcissa had told her. They were just as stunned as she was, and also sympathized with her opinions about Narcissa's actions after finding her as a baby. Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears again and Ginny reassuringly wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"I also have more piece of news," Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the velvet pouch Dumbledore had given her. "In here is a Portkey to Orin's home in the Netherlands. Once school is over I will spend the summer there and learn more about my heritage, as well as complete my transformation." Hermione felt a huge smile spread across her face. Saying it out loud made it feel more real than it had before.

Harry reached out and squeezed her hand knowingly. "I am so happy for you Hermione." He smiled. Hermione knew Harry was always interested in learning more information about his parents, so could completely relate to her need to find out as much of her history as possible.

Hermione also wanted to tell them about the cabinet, but realized she forgot to ask Dumbledore if he still wanted her to keep it a secret. So she decided she would not say a word until it was absolutely necessary.

"So it sounds like you will be very busy this summer." Ron said quietly. Hermione looked at her friend and nodded. "And will you take _Malfoy _with you?"

"Yes I will." She replied confidently.

Ron sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It makes sense considering you will come back to school all different and will publicly declare him a your Mate." His surprisingly calm voice had a hint of bitterness to it. At least he wasn't being sarcastic. "Just don't bring him to Fleur and Bill's wedding, yeah?" Hermione beamed at Ron causing him to roll his eyes.

"Of course Ron." She replied happily, Ron grunted in return.

Ginny removed her arm from Hermione's shoulder and looked thoughtfully at her friend. "So I'm guessing _craziness _has bought you two closer together as a couple?"

"Okay I'm out!" Ron said loudly. Harry winked at the girls and followed Ron to the boys dorms.

Hermione turned to face Ginny. "It has." She replied honestly. "Not only do we work incredibly well together, we have established a strong layer of trust between us, so I know for a fact that he is no longer on Voldemort's side. We have no secrets."

Ginny scooted closer to her friend. "Have you two kissed?"

"Yes."

Ginny's eyes shone with excitement. "Have you, you know…" She raised her eyes brows suggestively at Hermione and gestured with her hands.

Hermione's cheeks felt a little hot. "I'm surprised you want to know."

"Of course I want to know!" Ginny exclaimed. "You are my best friend Hermione!" Hermione's heart felt warm at Ginny's enthusiasm. "I meant what I said a while ago about noticing how polite he has been, and the changes that have been happening in the school because of the truce." She took Hermione's hands in hers. "And most of all, I want you to be _happy_."

"I am _very_ happy Ginny." Hermione's voice dropped into a whisper. "And yes, we have."

Ginny squealed and clapped her hands together in excitement. "Oh Merlin, _that's _why you have been so happy the past few days! Okay I want details but not _all _the details obviously." She spoke very quickly.

Ginny's excitement was contagious. Hermione happily gave her a brief detail of their rendezvous in the fields and behind the tapestry on the 5th floor.

"…_And then_- I bit him." Ginny's jaw could not drop any lower. "There was a flash of white light as our souls merged with each other, fully stabilizing our bond and now we are linked." Hermione finished.

Ginny gaped at her. "Holy shit Hermione. That's really… _intense_." Hermione nodded in agreement. "Merlin…"

"Yep. In the space of a year I have gone from being all over Tony to binding myself to Draco, all the while assisting Harry in any way I can _and_ saving Narcissa from the evilest man on earth. How I have managed to maintain my grades, I have no idea." Hermione joked.

"It _has _been full on hasn't it?" Ginny agreed. "And it's only going to get more intense when Harry finds the remaining Horcruxes with Dumbledore."

"It will." Hermione nodded. "But we can trust Dumbledore will always have a plan up his sleeve…"

* * *

><p><strong>Dumbledore's Office, 9pm<strong>

Dumbledore winced as he swallowed down the last drops of Snape's potion.

Within the last month, the blackness from his hand had spread over his shoulder and had started to creep over his chest. The stiffness and pain hadn't bothered him initially but now it was a hindrance; he struggled with dressing himself daily and had to keep his arm close to his body for relief. Snape was an excellent potion maker, but even he couldn't keep the darkness from eventually crippling his body.

"Thank you Severus." He nodded at the Potions Master and leant back slowly in his chair. "Any word on when they will come?" He knew his pride wouldn't allow him to wait out the rest of his days in such a state, which is why he encouraged the completion of the cabinet.

"They will arrive Friday evening." Snape placed the empty vials into a small bag and sat opposite Dumbledore.

"Good. And Draco; has he repaired the family's esteem in Voldemort's eyes?"

Snape nodded. "He has. Voldemort believes he had no part in Narcissa's suicide and is very pleased he fixed the cabinet. He will give him the mark when he is next at The Manor."

"You will make sure he doesn't?"

"I will make sure he doesn't." Snape confirmed.

"Good." His eyes started to feel heavy from the double-dose of the potion. The syrup was slowly spreading a numbing sensation through all of his veins, and his head was swimming from the constant throbbing in his arm. He heard Snape get out of his chair and walk around to his side.

"Albus, you must allow me to walk you to your room." There was a hint of sadness in Snape's voice. Dumbledore nodded weakly and allowed Snape to guide him into his adjoining chambers.

Once he was lying in bed, Snape took off his shoes and place a blanket over him. He turned to leave when the Headmaster's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Promise me Severus: Draco will be spared the mark." His voice was soft; the numbing sensation had started to overtake his vocal chords.

"I promise."

"Promise me you will tell Harry the truth when the time is right."

"I promise."

Dumbledore's voice faded into a whisper, "Promise me that you will grant me mercy."

"I promise." Snape's voice cracked.

Dumbledore's grip weakened and the room spun into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

My previous chapter got the most views by far, so thank you for reading my story, and thank you to those who reviewed :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

**Friday 30****th**** May, Library 8pm**

Draco put down his quill and flexed his fingers. It was hard concentrating on his essay when his week had been the craziest by far.

He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Hermione had actually _bit him _to bind them together. After giving it a lot of thought throughout the week, Draco decided that while Fae mating rituals were incredibly dramatic, the action had taken their relationship to the next level, which he liked. After going through so much in such a short period of time, he was eternally grateful for Hermione's presence and understanding, and was more than happy to have their souls permanently entwined, (or however it worked). Thankfully the biting was a one time thing- the next time they had sex there was no bites and the connection between felt more solid than before.

The only hard thing was _managing_ his feelings. Part of him was struggling to pretend to his friends that he was 'coping' with his mother's suicide, because he knew she was alive and wanted to scream so from the rooftops. He was also ecstatic about his relationship with Hermione so found it really hard not to smile like a dork half the time. _Then_ there was the link between them so he could feel surges of her emotions, which he found a bit distracting, but he knew with time they would learn to share their emotions more smoothly.

"Hey, are you finished with that chart?" Ernie asked, breaking his thoughts.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, yeah, take it. If I try and cram in one more line, my head will explode." He replied, grabbing a lemon drop from the bag in the middle of the table.

"Tell me about it," Ernie groaned. "I don't see how I need to know _all _the signees on the _International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy_, but you never know Binns. I'm more interested in those who opposed the law…"

Draco raised his arms and stretched in his chair. History of Magic had never been one of his favourite subjects, as he preferred practical magic, but knew it was an important part of learning the Wizarding culture.

While stretching he allowed his bond to reach out to Hermione, who was somewhere in the library. It was something he had been practicing all week and worked best if they were in the same room. He had received various results; sometimes his reach was a gentle caress, other times she would trip while walking down the corridor, or drop things. He had no idea how me managed to go from one extreme to the other but was determined to master his control, just like with any other form of magic.

It didn't take him long to find her. She was a beacon of happiness six rows of shelves over. Draco took slow breaths and tried to push his feeling of tiredness over studying through the invisible thread that joined them. A few seconds later a felt her chuckle, then a wave of her encouragement overcame him. Draco smiled and picked up his quill.

He was halfway through his next paragraph when Ernie looked up form his work and stared nervously at the person standing behind Draco. Draco turned his head slightly and saw Snape looming over his shoulder.

"Draco, I require your immediate assistance." Snape said firmly.

Draco's heart skipped a beat at his Professor's tone. "Yes sir." He quickly packed his belongings and followed Snape through the library.

On his way out he felt Hermione's unease at his rapidly thumping heart. He gave her the most reassuring reply he could, along with a warning; he had a feeling that Snape would tell him about the next move with the cabinet.

Snape didn't speak again so Draco followed him silently through the corridors towards his office, and each step twisted his stomach into tighter knots, especially as his link to Hermione faded with the distance. Once they were inside Snape strode over to the fireplace and gazed into the flames. Draco dropped his bag on the chair and stood next to his professor. The flickering light from the flames danced on their faces, and they stood silently for five or so minutes before Snape spoke.

"It's time I told you about the next step."

Draco felt a bit deflated, but nodded. Of course it was; it had been a week since the cabinet was fixed, and he was naïve to think he would not be involved.

Snape looked away from the fire and at Draco. The flames highlighted the dark bags under his black eyes, showing how tired he was.

"I don't exactly know how tonight will go, so-"

"Wait, tonight?" Draco cut in. His stomach was filled to the brim with nerves and on the verge of exploding.

"They come tonight." Snape confirmed. Draco felt his nerves escape his stomach, making his whole body tremble with fear. "The others will be arriving within the hour. You _need_ to be with us."

Draco looked at his professor wearily. Hermione was so _certain_ that this man was on Dumbledore's side, so technically Draco could trust him. But he didn't want to. Draco wasn't so quick to believe this man was a double agent, or believe he could keep Draco safe from Voldemort.

"You _will_ be safe with me." Snape said, as if reading his thoughts. Draco shook his head and took a step back. Snape leant forward and grabbed Draco by the shoulders roughly. "You _need _to follow my lead. Understand?" Snape's fingers dug into his skin with the urgency of his words.

Draco swallowed the large lump in his throat and knew he had no choice. He would follow Snape's lead, and Dumbledore would protect him when this was all over.

"I understand."

* * *

><p>Hermione was twirling a curl around her finger when she felt a sudden shift in the air.<p>

Draco had nervously left the library with Snape almost twenty minutes ago and now she could feel a slight brushing of his fear. The emotion wasn't strong enough for her to warrant action but it made her weary. She tried to reach out and assure him but she felt no reply. She could tell Draco was far away; perhaps they needed more practice at reaching each other over long distances. Yes, that _must _be the reason for his lack of reply.

Frowning, Hermione untangled her finger from the curl and quickly packed her bag. She said goodbye to Seamus and walked as quickly as she could back to Gryffindor Tower. Her heart started to beat quicker in her chest and she was tempted to run back to her dorm, or to Draco, but assured herself that he was safe with Snape. Unfortunately she had left their coin in her dorm, so knew she had to collect it immediately; no doubt Draco would try to contact her after his meeting.

After an eternity of trudging up flights of stairs, Hermione reached her dorm. She tossed her bag onto her bed and shrugged off her robe before digging into her bedside drawer for the coin. There was no message.

Slightly disappointed, Hermione sent: _Are you okay?_

She sat on her bed and waited ten minutes, but there was no reply. She clutched the coin in her hand tightly with frustration. Perhaps Draco was still busy. Yes, she knew he would contact her when he was ready and shouldn't worry so much.

Hermione reluctantly got changed into a pair of sweatpants and a jumper. She then placed the coin in her pocket and stomped down into the common room. Ron, Lavender and Ginny were sitting by the fire chatting happily and welcomed her with smiles.

They sat by the fire chatting for half an hour or so before Hermione realised they were missing their green-eyed friend.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, accepting a piece of treacle fudge from Ginny.

Ron's eyes quickly darted to Lavender and then back to Hermione. "He's gone with Dumbledore." He replied vaguely, and wrapped his arm around Lavender's shoulders. She nuzzled into his neck, smiling.

Ginny leant in and whispered: "Field trip."

Hermione's heart stopped in her chest. "What do you mean?" she asked, trying to remain calm. Draco was ignoring her and now Harry and Dumbledore absent from the school? It felt _wrong_…

"You know, _finding_ one."

"Fuck!" Hermione exclaimed loudly and stood up. Her friends flinched at her sudden outburst and eyed her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"_Everything_ is wrong." Hermione's eyes filled with panic. She took a deep breath and _pushed _her thoughts along the invisible thread towards Draco.

* * *

><p>Draco kept a calm demeanour as he accompanied Snape to The Room of Requirement.<p>

After spending most of the year in this room, especially the past month, he was surprised to find it unwelcoming and dark. It was like the school knew what was about to happen.

Draco could feel the coin burn in his pocket and knew Hermione was trying to reach him. He was now closer to her and could feel her frustration at his lack of reply. He had tried to push his feelings back to her multiple times but felt suffocated with the urgency of the situation; his insides were completely frozen. If he grabbed the coin he knew Snape would be suspicious. He was a coward.

Heart beating furiously in his chest, Draco pointed his wand at the cabinet and muttered: _Harmonia Nectere Passus._

There was a shift in the air and a few seconds later. The door opened ajar and a pale white hand wrapped itself around its edge, pushing it slowly. Dressed in her usual black, Draco's aunt stepped out of the cabinet and gave him a cunning grin. She gingerly shut the door behind her, and patted Draco's shoulder.

"He is _so _pleased nephew." She said softly. "You have restored your honor and will continue to please him with your service." The glint in her eye made Draco feel uneasy. She was ready for blood.

With many years of practice under his belt, Draco took his feelings and pushed them into a snitch-sized ball. "Anything for my master." He replied numbly, and stared into space as six more figures emerged through the cabinet.

The group was making their way to the exit when he felt a surge of Hermione's emotions ripple through his body. Draco tripped at the strong force and his heart dropped in his stomach. _Dumbledore wasn't in the school_. Why didn't Snape tell him?

Snape eyed him curiously, but Draco ignored his gaze and continued to walk to the exit while focusing his energy on a response. His insides unfroze immediately.

_It's happening!_ Draco urged towards his Mate._  
><em>

The minute the group stepped outside The Room of Requirement they were pelted with a series of spells. Snape grabbed Draco by the shoulder and they both ducked. Draco looked around at the chaotic sight and felt an internal cheer of joy- Dumbledore had prepared support after all. Through the blur of colour he saw McGonnagall, Flitwick and some other Aurors he didn't recognise. They would defeat the Death Eaters, and Dumbledore would return safely.

All of a sudden there was a poof of black smoke, and the corridor was wrapped in darkness. The spells stopped and both sides started whispering loudly in confusion. Snape still had his hand gripped around Draco's shoulder and somehow he led them through the darkness. The blackness stretched for corridors upon corridors before it started to fade, placing the two of them at the staircase to the Astronomy Tower. Draco looked at the gnarled Hand of Glory in Snape's hand and understood how he had managed to sneak them out without trouble.

"Hurry!" Snape hissed, and roughly pushed Draco forward. Draco stumbled and ran up the stairs with Snape hot on his heels. Once they were at the top Draco saw a large green dark mark hovering in the sky twenty metres from where they stood.

_Hermione! _Draco thought desperately. He didn't know why he was here, but he started to panic when he saw the silhouette of his Headmaster on the other side of the room.

* * *

><p>Hermione ducked behind the blackened suit of armor as Yaxley yelled another curse at her.<p>

"_Shit!"_ she gritted her teeth in frustration. He was a very skilled duelist and was costing her precious time.

Draco had reached out for her over ten minutes ago, but she couldn't run to him as the darkness had blinded her, then Yaxley tailed her. Her shoulder drooled blood where his spell sliced her skin, and her right eyebrow was singed from his attempt to direct fire at her.

Luckily, Kingsley appeared behind Yaxley and knocked him out. Hermione leapt from behind the armour and pointed her wand at the still body; wordlessly, ropes appeared and snaked themselves around the unconscious Death Eater.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Kingsley asked, eying her shoulder. Hermione went to reply but had to duck from the curse another one of the Death Eaters sent their way. "Go!" Kingsley urged, and swung his wand with a bright burst of light.

Hermione used this distraction to flee the scene and find Draco.

* * *

><p>At Snape's gesture, Draco nervously walked across the length of the tower to where his Headmaster stood.<p>

"Do it." Snape said firmly.

Draco looked back at his Professor and saw Bellatrix and Fenrir had joined them and were both smirking at the scene. The sounds of battle below echoed up the stairwell, sending his mind into a worried mess over his Mate; she hadn't come to his aid when he called, was she okay?

Draco snapped his head back to Dumbledore and raised his wand with a trembling hand.

He had always asked himself what his limit was. Had he reached it now? His Headmaster stood in front of him looking at him with pleading, tearful eyes, as a frail and defenceless old man. He was breathing loudly and leaning heavily against the barrier, while his blackened hand was contorted at an odd angle. How could this man protect him when he was in so much pain himself? Would it be considered murder or mercy to kill him? Was Draco ready to live with the weight of his death for the rest of his life, if it meant Draco's life was spared?

"This isn't you Draco," Dumbledore said with a rasped breath. "You will never be his pawn."

Draco could feel tears well in his eyes at his Headmaster's words. He was right; Voldermort was the murder, not Draco. He knew what he wanted: peace, happiness, and a life with Hermione.

_You have a choice Draco_. She had said.

Draco had told Hermione he wouldn't be Voldemort's pawn and he was going to stick by his words, even if it meant Voldemort hunted him for the rest of his life. It was time for him to stop being a coward and do the right thing; even if he couldn't save Dumbledore's life, he was certain he could save the life of _many_ by joining The Order. He would find his way back to Hermione somehow.

Draco lowered his wand and shook his head. Ignoring the frowns of the others he turned to Snape.

"I won't do it."

Snape walked over and pushed Draco to the side. His Professor's face was stone cold and his black eyes were grim as he held Dumbledore's gaze. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and took a few steps back. Bellatrix raised her hand towards Draco and started hissing words of disappointment at him, but Draco turned his back to her and watched the scene unfold.

"Severus... please." Dumbledore begged. Draco couldn't believe this man still had hope that Snape was on his side. It made his heart ache.

Snape raised his wand with confidence.

"_Avada Kedavra."_

* * *

><p>Hermione had ducked, dodged, and released <em>many <em>spells on her way to the Astronomy Tower.

She could tell Draco's soul was filled to the brim with dread and fear, but he was still alive and still in the tower. Hermione was so close… All of a sudden she smelt something disgustingly rotten at the end of the corridor.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs was one of Voldemort's werewolves, Fenrir. He cocked his head at her with a disturbing grin on his face.

"Well, what do we have here?" he growled gleefully, eyeing Hermione over. Hermione noticed his gaze lingered on her bleeding shoulder.

_Shit!_ She knew werewolves were drawn to the smell of Fae blood.

He licked his lips hungrily and grew his claws. Heart thumping, Hermione raised her wand with all the courage she could muster. With a large roar Fenrir leapt from his spot towards her.

Hermione waved her wand and tried to stun the werewolf, but he was faster than she anticipated. He landed on all fours and jumped from side to side with amazing speed, dodging all her spells. Panicking at how much ground he was gaining, Hermione swung her wand wildly to slice him, like she had to the trees in the forest. A few of them cut shallowly into his skin, but he didn't slow down. Hermione could tell by the look of hunger on his face that he was the hunter, she was his prey, and he would stop at nothing to tear her apart.

She turned and ran as fast as she could down the corridor. She too was fast, and hoped to gain enough distance between them. Hermione had proven that she could injure him with her spells, but his skin was ten times tougher than human skin and harder to penetrate- she needed silver.

Fenrir started cackling and whooping at her as he chased her through the corridors and down the many stairs. They didn't encounter anyone else so Hermione enchanted some of the suits of armour to distract him on his path, but from the crashing sounds she knew he had torn through them all. She also swung water, fire, birds, and _anything _she could think of to slow him down. He stumbled a few times, but that only made him angrier and more desperate to catch her; she was providing him with a good chase.

Once she was on the ground floor she heard sounds of the others battling in The Great Hall. She could feel her inner Fae screaming at her for release, as she wasn't skilled in dealing with werewolves she needed to even the playing field as much as possible. Feeling confident with backup just around the corner, Hermione released her Glamour Charm and allowed her fangs and claws to grow.

Her transformation made Fenrir whoop even louder and he slowed down to face her in the entranceway. Her Fae senses were overwhelmed with the darkness and filth that oozed from his body, but she stood in an aggressive stance and was ready to take him down. Fenrir roared at her in triumph, and she surprised herself by roaring back even louder. The sound vibrated through the room, causing the suits of armour to rattle.

Hermione paused and smirked at Fenrir, causing him to frown in confusion. He had just chased her relentlessly through the school and her spells had barely injured him; why was she smiling? He shrugged and leapt towards her again.

She breathed in to focus her senses. Listening to her inner Fae, she sidestepped him with grace and heavily stomped down on his back as he flew past her. He landed flat on his stomach and she took this opportunity to leap back towards the suits of armour. She grabbed a spear from the nearest one and stuffed her wand in her pocket. Hermione could smell the difference in the metals, which is why she knew the weapons from these suits of armour could help her, when the others could not.

Fenrir looked at the spear and started laughing. "You think that will stop me from devouring what is mine? You tried it earlier, little Fae." Hermione used this moment to swipe at him. His laughter dropped as the silver coated spearhead swung dangerously close to his body, causing his skin to visibly crawl with discomfort.

She quickly pressed her hand to her bleeding shoulder and waved her blood-soaked palm at him. "I'd like to see you try." She growled tauntingly, before gripping the spear even tighter in her hands.

Fenrir leapt at her again, claws outstretched, and she batted at him with the spear, causing the back of his right hand to smoke. There was a crisp smell of burnt flesh and he stepped back, shaking his hand. He growled and tried again from the different side. Again, Hermione swatted at him with her spear and he had to step back before the spear made contact again.

Hermione could feel her palms beginning to sweat with the weight of the weapon and her injured shoulder was making it difficult to move. She couldn't let him see she was too weak to defend herself, so gripped it until her knuckles were white and maintained her aggressive stance. Her shoulder throbbed in protest, but she ignored it.

There was a loud crash from the other room and he leapt again. Hermione went to swing but instead of going for her, Fenrir ripped the spear from her hands and flung it behind him. The spear landed on the ground with a loud clatter and rolled towards the front doors. He grinned at her again, and went to advance for the fourth time when there was an explosion from The Great Hall, and people started pouring into the entranceway.

With lightning speed, Hermione's hand grabbed the wand from her jeans and swung it violently in between her and Fenrir, causing a large gash to appear on his chest. The sight made her feel sick as she remembered what happened to Draco, but reassured herself, as she hadn't used dark magic.

Dark drips of blood quickly beaded across the cut, and then suddenly poured down his chest in a red waterfall. Fenrir looked down and back at her, undecidedly. Hermione reached forward with her claws and pushed him into the crossfire. She could see her claws had left deep cuts on his chest, and her fingertips were covered in his blood. Fenrir hesitated and growled at her again, before turning on his heel and fleeing through the front doors.

* * *

><p>Draco's body felt numb as he watched Dumbledore's body go over the edge of the tower.<p>

His eyes were glistening with tears and he didn't know what to do. Snape turned and mouthed at him to run, but no sound reached Draco's ears and his feet were firmly planted on the floor. His professor roughly grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the stairs; Draco noticed the others had already left the room.

Snape kept a firm grip around Draco's wrist as they ran down the empty corridors. As they ran past The Room of Requirement the corridor was eerily silent. The walls were scorched with magic and a red-haired man lay unconscious on the floor, with half of his face clawed. Draco's eyes snapped back to reality and he struggled with Snape's grip.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Draco spoke through gritted teeth.

Snape didn't reply and kept dragging him down through the school. His grip was unnaturally strong, so Draco reached into his pocket for his wand. His heart stopped when he felt it was empty.

_Shit! It must've slipped from my fingers in the tower…_ Draco mentally face palmed at his stupidity. There was no way he could run from Snape without a wand. The only thing he could do was to follow him into the chaos below, and pray for a distraction.

As they ran Snape wordlessly swept a clear path with his wand, and the fallen suits of armour stood tall in their former places. He put out any fires that crossed their path, and all the little birds that tried to angrily peck at their skins dropped dead in their path.

Once they reached the ground floor Draco was immediately hit with emotions from his Mate. He frantically looked around as Snape guided them along the edge of the wall towards the nearest archway that led to an adjoining corridor.

As they were walking through the arch Draco saw his Mate leaning against the wall on the far side of the entranceway. Her blood-covered claws were holding her injured shoulder and her beautiful face grimaced in pain. Her eyes snapped up to meet his and she shakily stood, leaning onto the wall for support.

He felt a surge of anger from both her and himself, and he tried to squirm again from Snape's grasp.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." He repeated. His fingers were roughly prying at his professor's fingers to lessen the grip. Snape quickly stopped and glared at him in the eye.

"I told you to _trust _me." Snape snarled, and jerked on his arm again. The two of them tore down the front steps of the school and started running across the courtyard.

Draco looked ahead and saw Kingsley and Mad-Eye were waiting; both of them had their wands raised and were ready for a fight. He swung his head to look behind him and saw Hermione stumbling down the front steps, faced frowned with concentration.

To his surprise, Snape's grip weakened as he raised his wand to meet their challengers. Draco tore his arm from Snape's grasp and turned to run towards Hermione.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" she cried and a burst of light hit Draco directly in the chest.

With Snape no longer holding him, Draco swayed unsteadily before landing on his side with a loud _crack _as his head hit the pavement. His body then rolled onto its back. Why on earth would Hermione shoot _him?_

Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw Snape nod at him before he continued running, leaving Draco paralysed on the ground. His vision started to spot as his skull pounded with pain. Unable to move or speak, Draco tried to focus on the blurry bursts of colour that flew overhead until the dark spots overwhelmed his vision.

* * *

><p>The minute Hermione saw the look on her Mates face she knew the situation had escalated out of control.<p>

Feeling weak with blood loss, Hermione gathered the last of her strength and yelled, "They are getting away!"

Immediately the Death Eaters in the room started to make a run for the main doors and those remaining from The Order chased them. Hermione knew it would be a challenge for her to get up and follow them so she reminded herself: _My Mate is in danger_.

A surge of adrenalin rushed through her body, allowing her to stagger out the main doors after Draco. From the top of the stairs she saw the groups had split and were fighting each other again. She spotted Draco's desperate stare at her as he tried to shake himself from Snape's grasp.

Not knowing whether Dumbledore and Harry were alive or not, Hermione pointed her wand at Draco. She knew Draco couldn't be seen changing sides, it would place his and his father's lives in jeopardy, so she paralysed him.

Hermione winced as her Mate fell and hit his head on the concrete. She saw a small patch of blood oozing from the wound and his eyes fluttered shut. Panting heavily, she stood over his body with her wand ready to attack anyone who tried to touch him.

To her relief Harry sprinted past her, his face screwed in fury. "You fucking coward!" He yelled, and aimed a spell at Snape's retreating form. Snape slightly stumbled but reflected the spell with ease.

She didn't get to see what happened next, as two Death Eaters stood five or so metres away from her, wands raised, and were whispering to each other. Clearly her Fae appearance had startled them and they were unsure whether to approach her or not.

"Take one step closer and your asses will be hauled into The Order for questioning, just like Malfoy here!" she snarled, and nudged Draco's stiff body with her foot.

The two Death Eaters decided not to take their chances, and also fled. Still holding her wand out, Hermione did a 360 and watched as The Order chased the remaining Death Eaters from the school.

Hermione felt a surge of heat and ducked just in time as Bellatrix's curse flew over her head. Fuming, she turned around and aimed her wand at Bellatrix's face. The witch widened her eyes in shock at Hermione's appearance, and quickly flung another curse at her.

With the adrenalin starting to wear off, Hermione used defensive spells to shield herself from Bellatrix's attack. The dark witch started to become frustrated with the surprising strength of Hermione's defence. Her attacks became less controlled, less powerful.

Out of nowhere, Bellatrix was hit on the shoulder by a bright red spell. Hermione looked for the source and saw Ginny, Ron and Tonks running towards her.

Eyes wild with anger, Bellatrix struck back at the three of them and started to step back.

"You're outnumbered Bellatrix!" Tonks yelled. "Turn yourself in!"

"Never! Your precious Dumbledore is dead; you have _no_ defence against the power of my master!" Bellatrix cackled. Her words cut deep into Hermione's chest.

_Dumbledore is dead._

The other three also faltered at her words, allowing Bellatrix a brief movement of reprieve. With a swish of her wand there was a large burst of bright light and she used it to gain a head start. Tonks sprinted after her aunt, but Ron and Ginny stayed put and comforted each other as they cried over the news.

Feeling completely drained, Hermione looked down at her Mate and dropped to her knees. With tears clouding her vision, she released the charms on Draco's body and buried her face in his chest.

Dumbledore was dead; everything would change.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

Double chapter alert! I am glad that I managed to complete two this weekend, hopefully it makes up for the time between chapters!

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

**June 1****st****, Grimmauld Place, 6am**

Draco stirred when a warm flannel was pressed against his forehead.

He shifted and felt the soft mattress beneath him, and the room was warm from the crackling fireplace to his left. His eyes still felt heavy from his knock and the wound was still throbbing with discomfort, but he knew he was safe. After a few moments, he blinked slowly and opened his eyes.

The pair of eyes that looked back at him mirrored his grey ones; it was not his Mate.

"Mother!" he gasped in surprise, and tried to sit up. The blood rushed to his head and made the throbbing worse. He winced, and his hand shot up to touch the bandage- he must've hit his head harder than he thought.

"Careful darling, you've had a nasty knock." Narcissa replied softly, and gently rearranged the pillows so he could sit comfortably. She removed the flannel from his forehead and placed into the bowl on his bedside drawer.

Draco leant back into the pillows and took a few deep breaths. Once the throbbing pain subsided into a small ache, he held his arms out towards his mother. Her eyes pooled with tears as she leant in and gave him a tight hug.

"Oh my son. My brave son." She murmured while rubbing circles on his back. She leant back and gave him a kiss on the forehead and Draco felt her tears splash onto his skin. He kissed his mother on the cheek before they held each other closely again.

"Everything is fucked mother," Draco mumbled into her shoulder. "Dumbledore is dead and I have made things worse for us." He felt his eyes well with tears. He was so happy to be back with his mother, yet torn at the same time with his Headmaster's death.

"Don't say that Draco. You have made choices that even the wisest would struggle to make." She pulled back and cupped his face with her hands. "The _right_ choices." Draco nodded, but couldn't make eye contact with her. He knew there was nothing he could do to change the past, and Dumbledore _did _ask him to finish the cabinet, but he still felt incredibly guilty.

Draco's eyes quickly scanned the unfamiliar room and he frowned. "Where is Hermione?" he asked quietly. Narcissa dropped her hands and sat in the chair by his bed.

"The Order wouldn't allow her to come." Narcissa replied, and leant over to grab her teacup that was also on top of the bedside drawer. She took a small sip before continuing. "From what Kingsley told me, Snape was trying to lead you to the gates of the school so you could apparate outside of the wards. Hermione paralysed you and declared you as a hostage of The Order so they wouldn't be suspicious if you were "left behind". She is an incredibly smart girl." Narcissa gave Draco a small smile. "Once theDeath Eaters had fled from the school, Kingsley and McGonagall kept up the ruse by having you and Yaxley immediately transported through the Floo Network. You are here with me at Grimmauld Place, and Yaxley is in the basement at Mad-Eye's house. They plan to interrogate him." She took another sip of tea and placed the cup back on the drawer.

Draco slowly nodded as he took in his mother's words. "Hermione _is _a smart girl." He agreed. "Both her and Dum…_Dumbledore_ believed Snape was on The Orders side, but I wasn't so sure. Now it is definite that he isn't." Draco's hand curled into a fist at the memory of his Headmaster pleading with Snape for his life.

"Don't worry about that right now dear." She patted his hand. "The Order will want your version of events, now that you are awake, so you need to gather your strength."

"I will tell them everything they need to know." Draco replied determinedly. "And when I am strong again, I will join in their efforts to bring Voldemort down."

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Hall, 12pm<strong>

The corridors were empty of all life as Hermione walked towards The Great Hall.

After last night's chaos, the chaos that _she _had made happen, she was pulled away from Draco's body before anyone outside of The Order saw. To her annoyance, her Mate was transported through the Floo Network to the safe house and would be taken care of there. It made sense that he would disappear from the school, especially with the rumour that The Order was taking him hostage, but she _hated _being left behind. She only stopped protesting as her blood loss finally caught up with her, making her faint into Kingsley's arms.

An hour or so later she had awoken in the busy Hospital Wing. The cut on her shoulder was stiff but the pain was manageable. Drugged up on painkillers, Hermione told Harry, Kingsley and McGonagall _everything_. Her voice started to falter whenever she mentioned their deceased Headmaster, but she was thorough with her information. No one spoke as she told her version of events; they were just as surprised as she was. Except Harry- his expression was blank the whole time.

Once she finished her story he left her side and sat facing the windows at the far end of the wing. He didn't move a muscle all night and ignored anyone who approached him. Hermione felt very guilty for not telling him about the plan sooner, she should've ignored Dumbledore's wishes and been honest with him. If she had… maybe… _No_. It was too late to take it back.

Kingsley and McGonagall were a bit more sympathetic and thanked her for efforts that night. The air in the room was tense, and Hermione was pleased when Madam Pomfrey bought her a sleeping potion.

She awoke just in time for lunch. Madam Pomfrey encouraged her to stay in the room but Hermione refused; she couldn't breathe in there. She decided she would eat in The Great Hall and put on a strong face for Harry. She knew there were other students in the year that looked up to the trio for courage, and they would definitely need it during this tough time.

As Hermione entered the entranceway the extent of last night's damage became clear. The debris had been cleared away, but there were large chunks of stone missing from the walls and floors, burn marks had scorched the walls, and small patches of blood had dried on the floor. She looked over to the wall where she had leant for support after her duel with Fenrir and saw the dark red stain she had left behind. Shuddering, she walked past it all and paused in front of her reflection in the mirror by the doorway into The Great Hall.

Her Fae features were still on display, not that she cared, and her usually bright eyes were dull and surrounded by dark circles. Her sweatpants were covered in dirt and a few dark red spots. Her claws had retracted; leaving her nails caked in grime and blood. She hastily wiped them on her pants. She also had a few scratches over her face and body but the large bandage that was wrapped around her shoulder was the worst of them. She was lucky to be alive.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked into The Great Hall.

The whole school was seated in here, yet you could hear a pin drop. Most of the students had their tear-stained faces bowed while they ate, and there were others still crying quietly with their friends.

The usually bright banners had been replaced with thick black fabric, for mourning. The stained-glass windows behind the teacher's table had been smashed, most likely from the explosion Hermione heard last night, and were now covered with the same black fabric.

As she walked carefully over to the Gryffindor table, a few of the students loudly gasped at the sight of her, but she ignored them and kept walking. Ron, Ginny and Neville were in The Hospital Wing, but the other students in her year were sitting at the end of the long table. She approached Seamus and he turned to her, his eyes puffy and red. He gasped and jumped from his seat, crushing her into a hug.

"Hermione…" he coughed, his tears spilled down her back. Hermione looked over his shoulder at her other Gryffindor friends, who all stood and wrapped their arms around the two of them. No one said a word, but they didn't need to. Her friends sobbed and clung to each other. As they slowly parted, she grabbed onto the two nearest hands she could get and squeezed them reassuringly.

"Everything is going to be okay guys." She whispered, her own tears threatening to pool from her eyes. They nodded sadly in understanding.

"Is Harry…?" Dean spoke quietly. All eyes in the hall were on the group.

"Harry is fine." Hermione spoke as strongly as she could, allowing her voice to travel over the group to the eager ears behind them. "The perpetrators are known enemies to The Ministry, and The Order will not stop until justice has been served." _Dramatic, but true._

Her friends gave her a small smile and they turned back to go to their seats. Hermione was going to follow them when she caught Goyle staring at her from the Slytherin table. Scowling, Hermione walked quickly from the Gryffindor table, across to the other side of the room, and down the path between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

_What in Merlin's name is he_ _still doing here?_

If she thought the hall was silent before, it was nothing compared to the breath everyone was holding now. She gave them all a good look at her _real _appearance before stopping in front of Goyle. He was sitting next to Pucey and Crabbe, slightly apart from the rest of his usual friends, and he eyed her down with the same fierceness that she was giving him.

They glared at each other for a brief moment before his face cracked into a smirk. Hermione felt enraged at his lack of respect and her head filled with all sorts of nasty ideas, all resulting with her tearing his head from his body.

Instead, she took a deep breath and leant forward with both of her hands propped on the table. She kept eye contact with him and her claws grew from her skin, causing them to dig into the wood. Goyle looked down at the table and his face paled. When his eyes met hers again they weren't smiling.

"If you think you are smart by staying behind you _aren't._" she said softly, tauntingly. She sunk her claws deeper into the table causing it splinter. One splinter rapidly grew into a large crack that spread a few metres down the table. "We have taken Malfoy _and _Yaxley into questioning, what makes you think we wouldn't do the same to you?" Goyle looked down again and back at her, his eyes were now filled with fear. _Good._ She cocked her head to the side and smirked. "Then again, you are nothing in _His _ranks. So I guess the _real_ question is: how much would Goyle Senior be willing to pay for his son's corpse?"

Goyle's face dropped and he fell back from his chair. He quickly got up and sprinted for the door. Hermione stayed put and turned her head to his two friends. Crabbe and Pucey also scrambled from their seats and followed their friend. Hermione turned her head further towards Draco's other friends; they scowled at her in return and didn't move, even Theo. She knew they weren't threats, so she retracted her claws and straightened herself.

Without a further word, she returned to the Gryffindor table. The room breathed again.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't speak to anyone for the next five days.<p>

In the morning he rose from bed and sat by the window in The Hospital Wing with his legs tucked under him. His friends took turns at sitting with him but he didn't acknowledge their presence.

When Madam Pomfrey placed food in front of him he picked at it, barely eating anything. Then he would push the tray away and continue to stare out the window with his haunted green eyes. Hermione really felt for her friend and could not imagine the things he had witnessed that night, or how he would be feeling right now.

Sometimes The Order would give updates, and Harry would walk to the edge of the group to listen. They asked for his input multiple times but were answered with silence. He stood there looking at his hands, and when the meetings concluded he returned to his seat by the window.

Once night fell he returned to his bed, and eagerly drank the potions Madam Pomfrey gave him before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny decided to stay by his side no matter what, so slept in The Hospital Wing too. When they weren't sitting with him, they spent time with their other friends outside of the wing, reassuring them that everything would be fine.

Harry continued his routine until the fourth night when Madam Pomfrey forgot to give him a dreamless potion; she gave him a regular sleeping potion. Hermione awoke to the sounds of Harry screaming and thrashing in his bed. She tearfully ran to his side and clutched at his hand, as a crying Ginny shook him awake. Ron stood at the foot of Harry's bed, face pale, not knowing what to do. When Harry finally awoke, he was drenched in sweat and his eyes were red. Ignoring his friends, he curled into a ball and sobbed into his hands.

Madam Pomfrey heard the commotion, and bought him the right potion. Harry grabbed the bottle and drank straight from the source until he coughed. Madam Pomfrey let out a small _tsk, _but said nothing. She snatched the bottle from his shaking hands and returned to her room.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron stood by his side and watched him until his eyes drooped shut. The three of them held each other in a group hug.

"I can't stand seeing him like this." Ginny sniffed and wiped her tears on the backs of her hands.

"Neither." Ron and Hermione said in unison. Hermione looked at Ron and gave him a small smile.

Ron sighed ran his hand down his face. "It's hard enough being away from Bill and his… condition. I feel useless to everyone."

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand. Fenrir had clawed at Bill's face and he was lucky to be in a stable condition. The Order moved him from The Hospital Wing to The Burrow for treatment; they wouldn't know the true extent of his injuries until he woke up, so it was best he was away from Hermione when that happened. And if what Draco said about spies were true, Bill wouldn't be safe at St. Mungos.

"All we can do is be there for him when he decides to talk." Hermione looked over her shoulder at Harry's sleeping figure. "And show Voldemort that we will not cower; we will stand united during this tough time."

She swore she saw Harry's lips switch in a small smile.

* * *

><p>The next day was Dumbledore's funeral.<p>

Hermione awoke and looked over at Harry's empty bed. Panicking, she bolted from her bed and shook Ginny and Ron awake before powerwalking out of the wing. The trio had made it to the end of the corridor before they bumped into McGonagall.

"Good, you three are awake. I have just escorted Harry to Gryffindor Tower to get dressed for today."

They nodded and ran the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower. Once they were inside, they strode across the common room and up the stairs to the boys dorms.

Harry was sitting on his bed, freshly showered and dressed tidily. His gaze was focused on the ground at his dress shoes, and fresh tears were silently tickling down his face.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny rushed over and hugged him. To their surprise, Harry raised his arms and hugged her back. Ron and Hermione quickly joined in, crushing Harry with their weight.

"Okay guys, I'm suffocating here." Harry said weakly. The three of them released Harry and he wiped his tears on the back of his hand. "I appreciate what you guys have done for me the past few days. Today is going to be really hard and I need you by my side." He raised his eyes and looked at each of them in turn. When he looked at Hermione he gave a small smile. "After all, it's important to show our unity. The Order has been shaken but is not broken." Hermione smiled at him in return.

An hour later, all four of them were showered and dressed. Harry told them to wear blue, as it was Dumbledore's favourite colour. Ginny wore a sleeveless blue maxi dress, the boys wore similar navy pants with blue patterned shirts, and Hermione decided to wear a soft baby blue knitted sweater with her slim fitting navy pants. Both her and Ginny tied their hair in a ponytail topped with a sparkling blue ribbon.

The four of them walked together to the ceremony, which was being held outside. When they reached the entranceway to the school they stopped and looked at Harry. Harry looked back at his friends and the four of them linked arms supportively. They held their heads high as they walked down the front steps and over to the spot by the lake, where the ceremony was being held. The four of them stood out amongst the sea of black as they took their seats near the front. Hermione noticed a lot people stared at her as much as they stared at Harry; she hadn't used her Glamour Charm since that night.

Hundreds of people had turned up for the funeral and many people spoke kind words in remembrance. At one stage Hermione caught Harry looking at the Astronomy Tower with tears in his eyes and she rubbed his arm reassuringly. Near the end of funeral, Kingsley asked if anyone else wanted to speak and looked directly at Harry. Harry stiffened at the attention and slowly shook his head.

Once the service ended Hermione heard a haunting noise from the sky. She and many others looked up and saw Fawkes flying over the group, singing a song of mourning, of loss, and of death. The melody broke Hermione's heart and she started sobbing.

When he had finished, the phoenix flew towards the mountains and was never seen again.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday June 6<strong>**th****, Grimmauld Place 2pm**

The second Hermione stepped through the fireplace she excitedly threw her bags on the kitchen floor.

She felt Draco's aura shift on the second floor of the house, and then heard the banging of a door being thrown open. She smiled and ran into the landing.

"Hermione?" Draco called down and she saw his head pop over the railing. His face split into a large grin when she saw her. Hermione started running up the stairs, as Draco ran down them, and they met on the first floor. Hermione lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. His arms wrapped themselves around her tightly, bringing them closer together.

"Oh Hermione, I am so happy to see you!" He exclaimed, and buried his face into her shoulder. Hermione inhaled his scent and felt her emotions ease in his presence.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you are safe." She replied breathlessly, and leant back to looked over his face. The spot where he hit his head was clear and he looked healthy.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I know why you did it." Draco reassured her.

Hermione beamed and gave her Mate a deep kiss. It felt like an eternity since she had tasted him, and her fangs ached for release. After a brief moment she broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to his, pushing her sexual urges down. Draco chuckled and quickly kissed her cheek before placing her back on the ground. Hermione took his hand in hers and they walked together down the stairs.

When they entered the living room, everyone stopped talking and stared at the couple. A majority of The Order were in the room, with the exception of Arthur and Molly Weasley, they must still be with Bill, and Lupin, for obvious reasons.

Hermione felt Draco's confidence crumble and she gripped his hand tighter.

After a minute of silence Harry stood up from the couch and walked over to the couple.

"Malfoy." He said softly.

"Potter." Draco replied just as quietly.

"Hermione has told me everything and I don't blame you two." Draco loudly inhaled at Harry's words. Hermione raised her eyebrows- Harry had never spoken to her about her role in the attack. "You did the right thing in the tower, you proved that you aren't his pawn." Harry's voice broke into a whisper.

Hermione felt Draco's emotions swirl into a spiral of guilt and sadness. He let go of Hermione's hand and extended it to Harry. Harry looked at it for a moment before accepting. Once they released their grips Harry nodded and returned to his seat.

Everyone else in the room looked relieved at the exchange. If Harry could accept Draco into their group, then they could as well. Ron was the only one who shook his head slowly at Draco. He was still being stubborn.

The two Mates sat down on cushions by the window and chatted quietly to themselves. It would take a while for everyone to get used to the idea of Draco being on their side, but they had accepted him.

* * *

><p><strong>Six days later<strong>

"Draco, you look fine!" Hermione whispered, and grabbed his hand. He had been ruffling his hair into different partings the past five minutes.

"Okay, okay. I'm just nervous." He looked around at the empty street with discomfort. Even though it was night Hermione didn't like the open space either, so she walked quickly to the front door and knocked loudly.

"Coming!"

Hermione took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face as Michelle Granger opened the door. Her mother's face dropped and paled at the sight of her daughter.

"Phillip…" she called shakily, and Hermione quickly reached forward to steady her.

"Who is it honey?" Her father called from the other room.

"It's just me dad." Hermione called out, and lead her mother down the hall and into the living room. She looked back at Draco and saw him close the door. He looked up cautiously at the light fixtures before following her into the other room.

"My little ballerina!" her father beamed. He threw his newspaper on the coffee table and helped Hermione with her mother.

"Sorry dear, just a little shocked." Michelle lowered herself into an armchair. "We didn't expect to see you until school ended. Phillip, put the jug on I'm sure Hermione and her-" Michelle's attention snapped to Draco and her mouth widened into a large smile. "_Boyfriend_ would like some tea." Hermione mentally face palmed at her mother's enthusiasm. "Am I right, _Draco_?"

"That would be lovely Mrs. Granger." Draco smiled charmingly. Hermione and her dad made eye contact and he winked at her before leaving the room.

Hermione and Draco took a seat on the couch opposite her mother, and she felt Draco's emotions stir in curiosity at his surroundings.

"First time in a Muggle home Draco?" her mother asked kindly.

Draco snapped his attention from the TV to her mother. "Yes, Mrs. Granger. That's a Tee Bee isn't it?" he nodded at the large plasma TV that was propped on the far wall.

Hermione's mum _actually_ giggled. "Tee-_Vee_ dear. And please call me Michelle. Hermione told me that she is teaching you about Muggle technology. What do you think of it so far?"

"It's quite overwhelming to be honest." Draco replied and let out a nervous chuckle. Luckily Hermione's father came back into the room with a tray of steaming mugs, and spared Draco from any further embarrassment.

"Here we are." He said, and placed the tray onto the coffee table. "Careful, they are hot." Everyone eagerly grabbed a mug. After everyone had exchanged small talk for a few minutes, Hermione's father put his mug down on the table and looked at his daughter.

"So what brings you home Hermione? Should we be worried?"

Hermione took another small sip of tea. She looked at Draco with big eyes and he nodded at her reassuringly.

"Yes, something horrible has happened." She replied, and explained to her parents what had been happening the past few months. When she got to the part of Dumbledore's death, she choked on her words and Draco took over. Her parents gasped at their news.

"He was such a nice man." Her father shook his head sadly. "When we got your admittance letter into Hogwarts, he spent the day with us explaining what it meant."

"He never failed to make us feel welcome, and had one of your professors meet us at Diagon Alley. Do you remember Hermione?" her mother added, eyes glistening. Hermione nodded. Draco leant across the coffee table and handed her mother the box of tissues. She thanked him and took a couple to dab her eyes.

"What does this mean now?" he father frowned. "Volderman will try to overthrow the government?"

"Yes." Hermione whispered.

"But your people will catch him, right?"

Hermione wasn't so sure. Over the past few weeks people had started disappearing at an alarming rate, and there was talk of high ranking officials being imperiused. Draco had spared his parents from Voldemort's wrath, and now it was time for her to do the same.

"Of course." Tears started to trickle down her face as she spoke.

"Oh honey, don't cry." Her mother leant over and patted Hermione's knee. "It is a tragedy that your Headmaster has died and I'm sure you feel sad about the parts you both played, but things will work out in the end."

Hermione wiped her tears on the back of her hand. "Of course." She repeated. "I just wanted to see you guys and…I wanted you to meet Draco as well. I won't be.. I won't be able to see you for awhile as I assist Harry and The Order."

Her parents nodded at her in understanding. She felt Draco's hand on her knee and her heart began to race. She pulled her wand from her jacket pocket and stood before her parents.

"I just want you to know, that I love you no matter what." She sniffed. Her parents looked at her with puzzled expressions.

She raised her wand at her parents and erased their memories.

* * *

><p>A cold breeze swept through the empty street, as Hermione and Draco stood huddled outside.<p>

Hermione knew they shouldn't linger, but she had to stay behind to reassure herself that she had done the right thing. She watched through her parents open curtains as they ran around packing bags, and making phone calls.

"They will be safe in Australia." Draco said, and wrapped his arms around her reassuringly.

"I know." Hermione said sadly. "They have been so good with trying to understand the Magical world, but they would never cope if they were thrown into it. That's why it's best if they were on the other side of the world, in case things go pear shaped." Draco kissed her hair.

They stood for a moment longer before Hermione peeled herself from Draco's arms, and reached into her pocket.

"Are you ready?" she breathed.

He nodded determinedly. "Ready."

Hermione pulled out the velvet pouch from her pocket. She doubled checked to make sure their bags were secure against their bodies before opening the drawstring. Draco pulled back her sleeve and placed his hands on her wrist, the skin-to-skin contact gave her goosebumps. With her free hand Hermione tipped the acorn onto her palm, and watched it glow blue.

"Netherlands, here we come."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Just when Hermione thought she would throw up, she landed hard on the ground with a large _thud._ A split second later Draco landed in the same manner.

Seeing stars, Hermione laid on her back looking at the dusky sky for a few moments. A few fluffy clouds floated lazily by, filled with the many colours of the setting sun.

To her right, Draco groaned and let go of her hand. Hermione turned her head and watched her mate struggle to sit up. He had landed on his bag as well as the hard earth, and was now nursing his sore back. With one hand on his lower back and the other one readjusting his bag so it was in his lap, Draco's eyes quickly scanned her body, looking for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine, just a bit sore." Hermione smiled at his concern. She slowly sat up and looked around. In doing so, her backside grated against something round and hard. Looking down, Hermione realized she had landed on a row of carrots, while Draco was on a worn path. She quickly scooted beside Draco before she ruined Orin's garden.

Past the rows of carrots, lettuce, and various other plants, was a rickety fence separating the vegetable garden from the edge of a forest. To her right were more rows of lush plants, ending with a cluster of man-made beehives. To her left, the path they sat on continued to worm its way around brightly coloured flowers and thick grasses, to a large cottage with a chimney smoking from behind a steep, thatched roof. Beyond the house was a large patch of tulips, then miles of undisturbed greenery. Hermione also spotted a few Gnomes hiding amongst the shrubs nearby.

Not wanting to get bitten, Hermione quickly got to her feet and dusted the dirt from her clothes. Draco did the same.

"Is this the place?" he asked, eying the area nervously.

Before Hermione could answer, Orin burst from the house, causing the door to bounce against the wall. The noise scared a small group of chickens that Hermione didn't see earlier, and they started running around, clucking loudly.

"Hermione!" he beamed. The aura he was projecting was filled with joy and relief. Hermione couldn't help her large grin as she quickly darted through the garden and gave Orin a large hug.

"Orin, it is _so _good to see you again!" she patted the older Fae on the back before breaking the hug.

"Indeed it is! What an impressive use of magic that Portkey is; bought you direct to my door!" he exclaimed in awe. Orin's excited, mossy eyes looked over her shoulder at his other guest. "Ah, you must be Draco, the Mate."

Draco quickly walked over and held out a hand. His anxiety was coming off him in waves; Hermione realized that she was the only Fae he had ever encountered before now, so was quick to soothe his feelings with hers.

"Nice to meet you Orin, I have heard a lot of good things about you." Draco said warmly.

"Likewise." The two quickly shook hands. "Please, come inside and make yourselves comfortable." Orin stepped aside, gesturing for his guests to go inside the cottage.

The door led into a small parlour. The two Mates quickly took a seat in the sturdy wooden loveseat and looked around as Orin left to get refreshments.

The walls were a creamy-white colour and the floor was decorated with loud floral tiles. Various flowers sat in pots around the edges of the room, and some dangled from ceilings. Around the pots were a few floating Fairies and teeny bright pink and yellow birds Hermione had never seen before. The small stained-glass windows housed various hanging metals that were inlayed with sparkling stones and runes, which they swayed with the breeze. Overall, the room was cozy and reminded her of The Burrow.

Once her eyes, and nostrils, had taken everything in, she gazed over at Draco and gave him a smile. Draco grabbed her hand and placed in on his knee. He then linked their fingers together. His initial shock had worn off and he felt at ease.

Orin entered the room and placed a large tray on the small wooden table, which he then moved into the centre of the room. He sat on another wooden chair that matched the loveseat and grabbed a glass and pitcher.

"Freshly-squeezed homemade lemonade," He handed them a glass each, "As well as a few slices of Rose cake, and toffee. All made by my darling wife this morning." He then poured himself a glass and sat back in his chair. Hermione took a small sip of the lemonade. The tang struck Hermione's taste buds immediately and her mouth danced with delight at the sensation.

"Will we get to meet your wife?" Draco asked politely.

Orin shook his head. "Unfortunately not. My sister-in-law is expecting her second child any day now, so my wife is by her side a few townships over." He grabbed a piece of toffee. "I'm sorry Hermione, I knew you were looking forward to meeting her, but we weren't expecting you to be here so soon. I'm sure you will meet next time."

Hermione downed the rest of her glass and poured herself another one. "I completely understand Orin, and I do apologise for our early intrusion." She replied sincerely.

"Do not apologise, I have heard the news." Hermione looked at him and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I'm sure you are surprised, as Fae do not interact with the affairs of the wizards. Yet Dumbledore was famous in all magical realms, so we all know of his fate. I am truly sorry he had passed." Orin raised his glass and the other two did the same. "To Dumbledore." He said solemnly.

"To Dumbledore." The Mates muttered, and took a sip of their drinks. At the mention of their deceased headmaster, Hermione felt Draco's feelings stir uncomfortably. Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly, also trying to repress her own feelings. It had been a few weeks since he had passed but the guilt of their actions felt as fresh as the day he died. They knew they were not at fault; only time could heal that wound.

"So what happens now?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"I have just sent a raven to one of my clan leaders, informing him of your arrival. I'm sorry to say that you won't be staying here long, we will leave for the council, in Othrelian, once I get his reply."

Hermione nodded in understanding. She knew Orin had stood on a lot of toes by asking for a Portkey and didn't want to be the cause of any rifts between him and his elders.

"Who are the clan leaders?" Draco asked curiously, "Do they have powers like you?"

"Oh no, no, no." Orin shook his head and chuckled. "I am not an elemental Fae." Draco looked confused. "Yes, I do possess an _inch _of the natural magic from my ancestors but it is nothing compared to the magnitude of power from our clan leaders. My wife and I are both from Earth bloodlines, but are only ordinary Fae, meaning were both born with green eyes and have a natural talent with plants and wildlife." Orin gestured an arm towards his impressive garden outside. "But that is where our magic ends. Our clan leaders' power is on a much higher scale than our own, that is how our society stays together; the use of their powers benefit the community."

Draco nodded slowly. "So ordinary Fae _aren't_ elemental, yet you aren't like a Squib, or a Veela?"

"I don't know what a "Squib" is," Orin frowned thoughtfully, "But ordinary Fae still _feel_ their ties to their magical bloodlines whereas Veela's don't. We can still access a very diluted version of our magic; Veela need wands to tap into theirs."

"But why settle for a diluted version when you can have a wand?"

"If an ordinary Fae uses a wand, they are turning their backs on thousands of years of history, tradition, and their community." Orin explained. "A majority of our kind considers it selfish to want more than what the Gods have given, as it tips the balance of the natural order. Only the corrupt and greedy want control of all the elements." Orin saw the frowns that formed on both their faces. "But times are changing and slowly more Fae are learning that there is corruption in _all _societies- not just the wand-wielding ones." He quickly added.

"Well, won't they be in for a shock when I show up." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Definitely." Orin chuckled. "The leader I have written to is named Jasper. He is also an earth Fae, and the most, ah, open-minded out of my leaders, so you shouldn't get any grief from him."

As the three of them polished off the rest of the lemonade and food, a raven cawed through one of the open windows. Orin quickly stood and untied the small scroll that was wrapped around its leg. He read the contents and nodded at the two Mates.

"It's time to go."

* * *

><p>After five minutes by Thestrals, the trio arrived not far from a lone windmill in the middle of a bright yellow tulip field.<p>

Hermione and Draco both looked around for signs of life, but it was just the three of them in the sea of swaying yellow. The windmill was weathered and had clearly been abandoned for some time. It was missing many boards and the paint had almost completely peeled, and the door was hanging by a hinge. However, Hermione's time with wizards had taught her that appearances could be deceiving.

"There." Orin pointed to the weathered slab of stone that stood a few metres in front of them. Hermione found it strange that she overlooked the stone when she first surveyed the field, as it stood out like a sore thumb. Suddenly there was a Fae man standing next to the stone. The sudden appearance reminded Hermione of when she saw Grimmauld place for the first time, now Orin was acting as secret-keeper to the Fae realm.

"Who is that?" Draco whispered, his heart slightly thumping louder.

The only word Hermione could use to describe the man was _beautiful._ Not only did he have the typical Fae features with his pointy ears and claws; he was incredibly tall and pale-skinned, in contrast with his straight black hair, which disappeared behind his broad shoulders.

He was dressed in lightweight gleaming breastplate, which had various swirls incised into the metal, as well as small ruby-red stones pressed into its chest. He also wore a matching set of gauntlets that reach his elbows, greaves, and a small circlet around his forehead. Underneath he was wearing tan leather leggings with a dark red shirt and black sturdy boots. At his hip was a sheathed sword with a large ruby in its handle.

The most striking thing was his molten red eyes. Staring into them made Hermione feel as if she were standing at a volcano's edge looking into the fiery pits below. No doubt he had the gift of Fire, and from his confident demeanour, he probably knew how to use his gift well.

"Orin." He nodded formally. One hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"Levi."

Levi's gaze moved from Orin's face to Hermione's. His eyes took in her Fae features before speaking. "I haven't had the honour, miss…?"

"Hermione Granger." She replied happily.

Levi smiled, revealing his sharp canines. "Hermione." He purred, bending slightly to take her hand and kissed it gently. When he bent, a long curtain of black hair swept over his shoulder. For a brief moment Hermione wondered if it was as silky as it looked, before she realized he was pushing his aura out in attempts to influence her thoughts. She quickly took her hand back and linked it with Draco's.

Levi noticed her movement and turned to greet the final member of their party.

Upon seeing Draco's features, or lack of, he stood straighter. "Giftless." He said curtly.

Hermione felt her face burn in annoyance and her canines slipped from their home. "His _name _is Draco." She gritted. Orin placed a hand on her arm but Levi laughed.

"I don't care what his name is." He replied coolly.

Draco's face flushed and Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Orin stepped in the middle.

"Are we clear to for entrance?" he asked calmly. Levi nodded and stood aside to let them pass.

As they walked past Levi, Hermione kept her eyes on his and glared at him with all the force she could muster. He just laughed again before turning his back to her and resuming his post. That just made her even madder.

"Hermione, calm yourself." Orin stopped and looked at her. She felt him trying to soothe her feelings. Part of her was annoyed that the Fae could sway her emotions so easily; mastering that would be the first thing on her to-do list.

"Did you see how rude he was to Draco?" she huffed, and looked at her Mate. Draco's mask of nonchalance was in place but she knew he felt a bit hurt. "Did you hear what he called him?"

"I should've warned you before we left." Orin ran a hand over his chin. "Hermione, you do realize that Draco is apart of the minority here?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Almost half of our kind, mostly the older generations, despise non-Fae; they call them the _Giftless_." Orin sighed. "Not all of the them will be as blunt as Levi, but it is not a rare term to hear- it's how most of us have been raised. Yet that doesn't stop them from _Mating_ with the non-Fae, but that's a whole other matter."

Hermione had read many passages about the Fae's attitudes towards Veela. She knew the Fae were prejudiced; she just didn't realize they held non-Fae in the same esteem as some Purebloods did with Muggles. _Giftless _was just another word for _Mudblood_ and it made her livid.

"It's okay Hermione." Draco said softly, and drew circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"But it's not." As ironic as it was, she wanted to protect Draco from the same humiliation he gave to her all those years ago.

"Well, I know it's not, but there is nothing we can do about it. So let's just keep our chins up until we find your family."

Hermione sighed loudly; Draco was right. At the moment they were strangers entering a new world, with it's own quirks and customs. After seeing Levi's disdain towards Draco, Hermione felt even prouder that her parents had been actively involved in their campaign, and she was certain she could surround herself with other Fae who felt the same as them.

"Alright." She said reluctantly and looked at Orin. "But if anyone uses that term in front of me again, I will rip their faces off." She was half-serious. Orin's face paled at her words and said nothing. He gave her an awkward smile, turned around, and then continued on the dirt path towards the windmill.

Except now it wasn't a worn down windmill. It was painted a brilliant red with a glossy white door and matching windows. As they got closer, Hermione noticed the doorframe was thinly incised and then filled with gold to form runes she had never seen before- they must be wards. In the centre of the door was a round golden doorknob, with a large diamond nestled in its centre.

In between Levi and the windmill stood four more Fire Fae but Hermione ignored them, not wanting a repeat of before.

Orin nodded politely at the other guards before approaching the doorway. He turned the handle and they all walked through.

To her surprise, the doorway hadn't led them _inside_ the windmill; they were greeted by more rows of tulips, except these ones came in all the colours of the rainbow. Scattered through the fields stood dozens of people, all hunched over tending to the flowers. To he far right she could hear and smell distant paddocks filled with cows, and a series of small cottages dotted the area.

She then turned around and noticed they were now standing in front of an identical windmill, except this one was painted blue with the same white door.

Two Fire Fae and one Earth Fae guarded the other side. They were all beautiful and dark haired, like Levi, but didn't look as haughty. That didn't stop Hermione from eying them cautiously though.

Orin arranged for one of the guards to give them a small wagon. He sat at the front, leading the horse down the main path through the middle of the fields. Hermione sat on the back with Draco, with their legs dangling over the edge. Even though the road was paved, it was still a bumpy ride.

As they rode through the tulip fields a loud bell rang marking the end of the shift. The workers got up and trudged back to the main path, hands filled with flowers, baskets, and various tools, all of them were covered in dirt from a hard day's work. Even through the grime Hermione could tell they were Veela. A few of them glanced at the wagon as it rolled by, but most of them paid no interest.

After twenty minutes on the wagon the sun had completely gone, leaving their path lighted with twinkling fairies and the odd lamppost. Once the tulip fields were behind them, the lampposts became more frequent and the pathway became smoother.

"We are now approaching the outer walls of Othrelian." Orin called from the front. Both Hermione and Draco turned their heads and were surprised to see a tall dark wall looming overhead. The tops of the walls were scattered with pacing figures, and large braziers could be spotted every 20 metres or so along the walls.

"The wall is guarded by ordinary Fae, but they are overseen by the elementals." Orin added.

After passing through the checkpoint at the gate, Hermione felt a shift in the magic around her, and could feel it growing slightly stronger.

The wagon entered a large courtyard and was immediately swallowed by hundreds of people quickly walking about their business. Hermione struggled to see them all, but she knew that the courtyard was filled with ordinary Fae and the odd Veela; she was the only elemental in the immediate area.

It was hard to describe but Hermione could tell the difference in the groups apart by their auras; even thought a person's aura wasn't visible, she could _feel _it_. _The Veela, although incredibly beautiful, their aura's were dull and almost invisible. Levi's presence had been as strong and radiant as the sun, leaving the rest of the ordinary Fae, like Orin, as small glimmering stars. Only Draco's aura was brightest of them all- she assumed that was because he was her other half.

As the wagon rolled through the main street Hermione could see many off-streets sprouting off like roots from a tree. The buildings around here were mostly three or four story, and were all made from wood with steep thatched roofs. Alongside the main road was various shops, markets and other little stores that sold everything from whole roasted ducks, to charms that would help gardens grow stronger. She also spotted a few blacksmiths and stables that were packed with soldiers dressed in a similar garb to Levi's, but again they were ordinary Fae, not elemental. The people in the area were dressed tidily but their clothes weren't of the greatest quality.

After another ten minutes of travelling through the bustling crowds, they passed through another wall. The Fae in this district were dressed in finer clothes, and were busy closing their nicer stores. There were no street vendors, but the blocks were filled with the taverns, dressmakers, bookstores, and the occasional bank. Families strolled the streets in small groups, chatting happily to each other. There were children running around their gossiping mothers with wooden swords or small dolls. Hermione only spotted a handful of Veela in this area.

In the middle of this section was a smallish, round park. The park was filled lush green grass, small trees and flowers, and a couple of fountains. The road led around the edge of the park before continuing straight towards the next section.

"We are now entering the final ring of Othrelian. The elemental district." Orion called to his guests. The wagon went through another archway and the magic buzzed with an intensity that sent shivers through Hermione's spine.

The street front changed again. The clean ground beneath their wagon was now made from speckled marble, and the finely sculpted buildings were two-story maximum, and made from stone with slated roofs. Large poles did not support the lampposts; instead there were floating orbs of glowing light, and many twinkling fairies flew around the street in groups. Since there were no lampposts to line the street, Hermione was flanked by rows of thin white trees, each blooming pink with cherry blossoms, and housing families of tweeting birds. The stores they passed were similar to the ones in the previous district, but the storefronts were more extravagant and displayed the highest quality of goods money could buy. This distract was _a lot _smaller than the others, but glamourous.

There were not as many people walking the streets as the other two districts, as ordinary Fae outnumber the elementals almost 50:1. Even after seeing Levi and the other guards by the windmill, Hermione's breath was still taken away by their beauty. Unlike the plainer clothes she had seen earlier, each Fae was dressed in the highest quality of bright fabrics that seemed to shimmer as they moved, all were embroidered with intricately threaded patterns. The women wore bright jewels and the men wore shining gold or silver head-circlets and rings. Their auras were calm, warm, and brighter than what Hermione had felt in the other two districts. She saw a couple of ordinary Fae who had an arm linked through an elemental's, clearly displaying their status as Mates. If there were Veela in this district, she didn't see them.

A few Fae waved to Orin as they rode by. They gave Draco a quizzical look, causing Hermione to grip his hand tighter as if to say: _He's mine; deal with it._

The wagon finally came to a halt in front of a large building made from gleaming white marble. Its impressive façade suggested it was the council building in which they would meet Jasper.

The trio dismounted from the wagon and walked up the steps in a triangle formation, with Orin at the front. He paused as he got to the doors.

"Are your wands safely stowed?" he asked.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Good. Jasper _is_ one of the most open-minded of the elders, but let's keep things calm and as normal as possible." He turned and walked through the door. Hermione gave a small frown before following him inside.

Inside a Water Fae with deep aqua-blue eyes and long blonde hair greeted them. She led them down a short corridor and left them in a bright room. The trio admired the large mermaid mural on the wall for a few moments before another door opened on the opposite side of the room.

"Good evening Jasper." Orin greeted his elder formally. He tapped his forehead and his heart with his right index and middle fingers before bowing deeply. "May the Light and Dark bless you."

Japser held up his right palm, in reflection of his status. "May the Light and Dark guide you." He replied.

Hermione gave Jasper the once-over and was shocked to see an immediate resemblance between him and Levi. They were almost identical in appearance except Jasper's black hair was scattered with white and grey strands and was tied in a thick braid. His eyes were a swaying forest of green, not red; Levi must've gotten the Fire blood from his mother.

"You must be Hermione, our lost Fae." He said kindly. "May the Light and Dark bless you."

"May the Light and Dark guide you." Hermione bowed deeply like Orin had.

"You do not need to bow so deeply. A young lady of your status should give a small curtsey, but I am sure you will learn in time." Hermione's cheeks flushed at her error. Jasper quickly nodded at Draco. "You are the Mate?" he didn't speak roughly, nor was he polite.

"Yes sir." Draco said quietly, and gave a stiff bow. He too had noticed the resemblance between Jasper and Levi and felt incredibly nervous.

"Why so nervous?" Jasper's mouth twitched in a smile.

Draco's cheeks went slightly pink. "This is all very new to me, sir."

"Of course. I take it you have met my third son, Levi?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir."

"He's as stubborn as his mother that one." Jasper smirked, and ushered the three so sit on the plush armchairs behind them. Draco's stiffness slightly eased at Jasper's words and he sank deeply into his chair.

"Orin has told the elders quite the story but I would like to hear it from you, if you will."

Hermione nodded. She gave Jasper a short summary of how she was adopted into a Muggle family, how she attended Hogwarts and was top of all her classes, and how a few days before her 16th birthday it looked as if the colour had been completely drained from her eyes. She then mentioned Dumbledore's reach to the Fae community, Orin's involvement, Narcissa's addition to her past, and how she had changed since.

"And have you bonded with your Mate?" he asked, slightly narrowing his eyes in doubt at Draco.

"Yes." Hermione replied firmly.

"Good. We wouldn't want to be exposing him to our world unnecessarily." Jasper added. "May I see this locket you spoke of?"

Hermione nodded and slid it over her head. Jasper touched it and muttered a few words. His claws grew and were briefly tinged with a green glow before he handed the locket back to Hermione.

"It's real." He confirmed. "I cannot begin to express how happy I am that you are returning to your family Hermione. It's important that our kind sticks together." Jasper gave her a large smile. "Last time Orin and I spoke he told me of this locket, and it's description matched the sigil of the Duval clan in Toulouse. After receiving Orin's raven earlier today, I sent my own to let them know of your arrival. However, I did not inform them of the nature of your visit, as I wished to see if it was true with my own eyes first. All they know is that you are a visitor from another Dark clan up north, I hope you can understand the complexity of your situation."

"I understand: it would be hard to convince them through letters that I am not dead after all these years." Hermione agreed. "Is the _Duval_ the name of the overall clan, like Othrelian, or the surname of its leaders?"

"Both. I'm not sure how much you know about the Fae clans, but the Light and Dark Fae live separately to the rest of us, due to the sacredness of their order." Jasper explained. "The Duval's are a small clan, but a powerful one. The same family, _your _family, has ruled the clan for the past twenty or so generations, hence the clan name _Duval."_

Hermione let out a low whistle. She knew her father came from an influential family and had assumed he was just another aristocrat from many. Learning that he was the heir to generations of Duval leadership _was_ impressive, but not as impressive as the fact that he had turned his back on years of tradition to fight for equal rights.

"Since my father is dead, who rules the clan now?" she asked.

"Technically he never ruled it as your grandfather Louis is still alive. However, he has taken ill in recent years and has given his authority to your grandmother, Cassandra. You also have an uncle, Sebastian, who would be next in line after your grandmother, except you are now alive." Jasper smiled.

"Merlin's beard…" Hermione whispered and ran a hand over her face. She had just been thrown into a world she knew nothing about, and now there was a possibility she could be heir to her clan. It was too much.

"But I am sure you will figure that out when you come to your transition." Jasper added. "Now you must depart from here and make your way to Toulouse."

"We are leaving so soon?" Hermione frowned. She hadn't had a chance to rest since she arrived at her parent's house that afternoon- everything was happening so fast. She had hoped she could stay with Orin for a couple of days to settle in.

"Yes. You will take the train from here to your clan in Toulouse. If I am correct, there is one leaving in half an hour." Jasper stood and ushered for his guests to follow him.

Once they were back on their wagon Jasper produced a sealed scroll from his cloak and handed it to Hermione.

"The train will arrive in the heart of Duval. Give this letter to Serafina at the station, and she will take you to your family."

"Thank you Jasper, I appreciate all your help." Hermione grabbed the scroll with a trembling hand.

"Your welcome. May the Light and Dark bless you, on your journey."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

I received a couple of lovely PMs after the last chapter. I know I have already thanked those people, but I want to say thanks again publicly. It warms my heart to read all the messages this story receives :)

Also, after much thought I have come up with another story I want to write. It will be completely different from this one and a lot darker. For those that are curious, I have created a short blurb on my tumblr page. Fanfiction wont let me post the full link, but if you spell it: wildfoxe dot tumblr dot com/post/103341315760/ (obviously the word dot is an actual dot). Cheers :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

After an uncomfortable sleep with her head on Draco's shoulder, Hermione awoke as the rising sun started to peer over the horizon.

Yawning loudly, she stretched in her seat and rolled her neck until it clicked. She looked at Draco through her sleep-filled eyes and smiled when she saw he was already awake and looking at her.

"I'm sorry for leaning on you all night." Hermione rubbed her eyes. Merlin, she wished for a hot shower right now.

"Don't worry about it. It was the bet we could do considering they didn't give us a cabin." Draco replied, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Not used to slumming it with the regular folk, huh?" she cheekily nudged his arm with her elbow. Draco playfully stuck out his tongue. "Ohh, how undignified for a Malfoy!" She mocked. Draco chuckled and grabbed one of her curls to twirl around his finger.

Hermione started rummaging around her bag for food. She had dug her arm into her bag until it was up to her armpit before she could grab the squished cheese sandwiches, and banged her elbow when she bought her arm out.

"Ah crap. There goes my stack on Transfiguration." She winced, rubbing her elbow. She then handed Draco a sandwich, which he accepted gratefully.

"We never got to talk last night," He said between bites. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione smiled, she had never seen Draco so ravenous for something as simple as a cheese sandwich. It reminded her of Ron.

"I'm alright now that I have slept on it." She nibbled on the edge of her crust. "I just didn't realize that I came from such an esteemed family, I'm feeling pressured and I have even met them yet."

"I think I know what you mean." Draco gobbled the last half of his sandwich in one mouthful. "I've always felt pressured from my parents to withhold my family image. But you know what?"

"What?"

"Who cares about that." He said honestly. Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "I mean, yeah you want to meet your family and you want to learn more about your culture. But don't feel as if you have to mold yourself into what they want you to be." He shrugged, and tore a corner off her sandwich.

Hermione looked down at the sandwich in her hands thoughtfully. Draco was right. She couldn't be 100% certain that her family would turn out to be how she imagined they would be. Yes, no one was perfect. And yes, it was likely that they were just as prejudiced as most other Fae. Draco had defied his family as well and chose his own destiny at her insistence; it was a possibility that she had to do the same. It didn't mean she would walk into their home with suspicion; she just had to stand her ground and be as true to herself as she could.

"I will do what is feel is right." She replied, and quickly finished her sandwich.

Ten minutes later the train started to slow down as it descended into an underground tunnel on the outskirts of Toulouse. When the train was encased in darkness, it veered sharply to the left and continued that way for another ten minutes before slowly puffing to a stop.

"Duval." A calm female voice suddenly echoed throughout the empty carriage.

Frowning, Hermione looked at the blackness outside. All she could see was her reflection.

"I don't see anything…"

As soon as she spoke there was a piercing flash of white light. Hermione blinked heavily, and when she opened her eyes she saw that the blackness was replaced by a gloomily deserted platform.

Draco nudged Hermione and they hastily got off the train before it took off again.

"Have your papers ready!" A short Fae man in military dress appeared from nowhere, and ushered them towards to the far end of the platform. Hermione took Draco's hand in hers and they quickly walked in the direction he pointed, footsteps echoing throughout the cavern.

An alert Veela, with a thick brown moustache, greeted them at the booth. His beady blue eyes darted between the elemental and Draco before settling on their clasped hands.

"Mademoiselle, papers please." He said in a thick accent.

"I have a letter here from Jasper in Othrelian." Hermione held up the letter Jasper had given her. "It is for Serafina's eyes only."

"Please wait here." The man grunted before disappearing behind a curtain.

Moments later a middle-aged, large bosomed and wide-hipped Fae woman shimmied her way into the cramped booth. Her dark brown hair was slicked back into a tight bun on the top of her head, she was dressed in an ill-fitting plum dress, and her stubby fingers were covered with silver rings. She was beautiful, but something was off. Her skin was not as bright as the other Fae Hermione had encountered- it was slightly sallow and sickly; perhaps it was the effects of working underground. She delicately picked up the quill the previous attendant had left behind.

"What are your names?" she looked at Hermione with her curiously swirling sky-blue eyes.

"Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy." Hermione spoke slowly. She had to spell their names twice before the woman got it right.

"The letter?" she held out her plump hand and wiggled her fingers. Hermione handed the letter over, and Serafina tore it open. She gasped at its contents and raised a hand to her mouth.

When she was finished she looked from the letter to Hermione several times, speechless. She then placed a stamp next to their names on the register, and ushered for them to pass through.

When they were on the other side, Serafina burst through the curtain and engulfed Hermione in a tight hug. The woman was surprisingly strong, and Hermione had trouble breathing. Sensing her discomfort, Serafina quickly let go and looked at Hermione from top to bottom.

"How did I not see it sooner: you are the splitting image of your mother." She said, tearing up. Her hand dove into the pocket in her dress and produced a handkerchief. "Except your eyes, you have the Greek eyes from your grandmother's line." She quickly dabbed her watering eyes.

"It's alright." Hermione said softly, and placed her hand on Serafina's fleshy shoulder. "There, there." She didn't know what else to say. She knew she would be experiencing a lot of moments like these, but felt a little bit uncomfortable at the sight of strangers crying in front of her.

"Yes child it is." She smiled weakly, and patted Hermione's hand. "Now we must hurry. The elementals will be finishing their morning prayers and will make their way to the pavilion for breakfast. We must announce your presence."

Hermione's heart started thudding harder now that she was so close to meeting her family. She felt Draco's arm around hers and she leant into his warmth.

"Everything will be fine." He murmured and kissed her hair. She could feel that he was almost as nervous as she was, but was pushing his feelings aside in order to make sure she was okay. His reassurance and courage flowed from him through to her body, and she was grateful he was here.

"Is he your Mate?" Serafina whispered.

"Yes." Hermione smiled.

"Have you bonded?" she asked with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Yes we have." Hermione said firmly. She could already tell she would have to answer this question a million times over to appease everyone.

Serafina gave her a small smile and clasped her hands under her chin. "How lovely, young romance…" her voice trailed off and her eyes wandered off sadly. Hermione wondered if something had happened to her Mate, but knew she wasn't in a position to ask.

"Well then, lets get one of the carriages shall we?" Serafina said happily, and clapped her hands at one of the attendants nearby.

* * *

><p>They exited the darkness of the underground station and were greeted by another tunnel made from the bright green and yellow overlapping branches of the surrounding trees. The sun shone through the masses of leaves above, casting dancing shadows over the long road and on the inhabitants in the open-roofed carriage.<p>

Once they cleared the tree-tunnel, they rose over a small hill that overlooked a large, crystal clear lake. The water rippled like diamonds, and Hermione could see a handful of small boats bobbing merrily from coast to coast. The edges of the lake were dotted with small cottages.

As the carriage bounced along the path, to her left was the lake and the right was dense forest. The forest was bursting with life; Hermione spotted many different types of animal scurrying in its depths and the breeze swept the smell of fresh pine trees around her, making her sigh contentedly.

On the other side of the lake was the city of Duval. Similar to Othrelian, there were three rings of walls around the outer edges that were not against the lake, and beyond that was acres upon acres of natural forest. From this distance she could see that a majority of the city was made from terracotta coloured stone, not wood, except for the central ring; it was so white that the sun's rays made it look as if it were glowing.

When they were two miles from the city walls, a large portion of the forest had been cut away and filled with more cottages and domestic livestock. Hermione was surprised to see that all of the buildings were in a serious need of repair; doors were tied to the buildings with bits of rope, and the broken windows had been boarded up. The gardens around these cottages showed little signs of produce and flowers, which was strange for this time of year. Hermione couldn't see the livestock very well, but she imagined they would look as sorry as the rest of the scene.

Hermione was beginning to think the place was just as deserted at the train station, as she couldn't see any other people, but as the carriage rounded the final bend towards the main gates a group of small, barefooted children started running along side the newcomers waving sticks playfully in the air. They were too young to tell if they were Veela or Fae, but their grubby faces and torn clothing suggested they were of Veela birth. Their appearance tugged at Hermione's heart and she made a mental note to help them once when was settled in. She smiled and waved back to them.

The carriage came to a stop at the large gate for a brief inspection. Serafina was busy chatting to the two guards when Draco nudged Hermione and pointed upwards.

"Look, runes." He breathed, clearly fascinated.

Carved into each individual block in the wall was a series of repeating symbols, which were weathered and slightly mossy with age. The frame of the gate was made of wood and also had its own runes incised in it.

A male and a female Fae, made of bronze, flanked the top of the frame. They were facing each other with their swords drawn, and the tips of their crossed-over weapons completed the archway. Their faces were roaring with the heat of battle, and their robes and long hair looked as if they were flowing in the wind. It was an incredibly powerful piece of artwork and felt very lifelike to Hermione.

"Ah, I see you have spotted our guardians. It's a very impressive piece, isn't it?" Serafina's voice broke the two Mate's gaze and they nodded at her. "Midnight is the God, and Starlight is the Goddess. They are our two main deities." She added.

One of the guards yelled to someone at the top of the wall, and the wooden gate lifted. The carriage jolted forward and Hermione's jaw dropped at the new scenery.

The lowest layer of the three looked more like ancient Roman ruins, than a city; the main buildings were just as run down as the cottages she saw outside. Large hunks of red, orange, and brown stone lay broken and scattered on the dusty ground. In between some of the buildings were little wooden boxes with fabric flaps. After passing them several times, Hermione realized Veela were living in them. She was appalled.

The Veela and Fae that were in the main square walked quickly about their business, and didn't talk too loudly. A lot of the Fae had sallow skin like Seraphina and their auras were quite depressed. The Veela bartered quietly with each other, holding up very thin chickens and sad looking herbs and they all looked as if they hadn't seen a decent meal in a long time. Whereas the Fae held plumper livestock and large loaves of fresh bread, which matched their much healthier physique. Hermione didn't have to be the brightest witch of her age to figure out that being Fae in this city gave you _a lot _more privileges than the Veela. It made her sick.

The next layer was better. There wasn't any rubble or makeshift houses, and the Fae were cheerful and well-dressed. They gawked openly at the newcomers and started whispering to their neighbours once the carriage had passed.

They were halfway through the second layer when Hermione looked up and saw the gleaming white of a cathedral in the inner circle. It was immaculate and had large stained-glass windows that twinkled in the sunshine. Hermione frowned and then looked back at the gate that separated the first layer from the second. It was a huge leap from the rubble in the first layer to the gleaming marble in the third- typical aristocrats. There was a clear division between the classes in Othrelian, but it was nowhere as vast as here.

Hermione looked at her Mate. Draco was frowning as deeply as she was, and she could feel her anger rubbing off on him. He looked back at her and sighed, not knowing what to say. Hermione nodded and looked the back of Seraphina's head. She was too busy talking about an upcoming festival to notice her guests' mood.

At last they arrived in the inner circle. It was breathtakingly beautiful with its white marble, manicured shrubbery and trees, and floating faeries, but Hermione ignored it all. She kept her eyes focused on the back of Seraphina's head and didn't let the beauty of her surroundings sway her from her feelings. Since she was apart of the ruling family, she was certain she could make a positive change without ruffling too many feathers.

Once the carriage came to a stop Seraphina handed the reigns to a young stable boy. She then turned in her seat, with some difficulty, and smiled at her guests.

"As I was saying, the fashion at the moment is bright colours with simple jewellery." She wiggled her fingers towards them as she spoke. Hermione looked down and realised that her jeans and baggy jacket weren't going to cut it in a place like this. Draco also consciously tugged on the sleeves of his black sweater. "But you don't need to worry, you will be out of your rags in a jiffy."

Seraphina hadn't spoken rudely, but Hermione was already on edge and her mouth was set in a firm line. Seraphina finally noticed their expressions and her blue eyes widened in apology.

"Oh I didn't mean to say _rags_… I just…" the woman went bright red.

"I don't care about my clothing." Hermione replied curtly. She was going to voice the _real _reason behind her expression when a large bell chimed.

"That means the morning prayers are complete! We must hurry!" Serafina shooed the two Mates from the carriage, before wriggling out of her own seat. Hermione decided to bite her tongue for now and followed Seraphina across the now-busy courtyard silently.

On the other side was a large oak door flanked by two blue trees. Seraphina paused and looked at Draco, then back to Hermione.

"I'm sorry, the pavilion is for elemental Fae only."

"But he's my _Mate._" Hermione scowled.

"Its not my rules dear." She shook her head. "Even _I_ am not allowed inside. I will escort Draco to the kitchens where he can eat, and we will be back here when the bell chimes to end breakfast."

"No." Hermione said firmly. "He _will _accompany me into the pavilion. I don't care for such silly rules." She stood tall and did her best pompous, wait-until-my-father-hears-about-this expression that Draco had been doing for years.

It worked because Seraphina apologised and curtseyed a few times before opening the door, and gesturing for them to enter. Hermione nodded and entered the room with Draco following closely behind her. The door closed behind them with a quiet _click_.

"I didn't look _that _bad when I used my status, did I?" Draco whispered, trying to lighten the mood. Hermione giggled and then quickly clamped her hands over her mouth when it echoed in the quite entranceway.

Her giggle startled a small serving girl carrying a large platter of fruit. Her steps had been so quiet that Hermione didn't even notice there was an archway to their left. The girl quickly placed her right index and middle fingers to her forehead and heart before curtseying deeply, and speaking quickly in French.

"I'm sorry, I only speak English." Hermione said slowly.

The Veela quickly looked at Hermione up and down with her wide brown eyes and blushed deeply. She was a really pretty girl and her simple grey tunic made her pale blue eyes shine.

"I am sorry for disturbing you," She curtseyed again. "I thought everyone was seated." She held up the platter and continued on her walk down the hallway. The girl stopped at the door at the end of the hall and gave Hermione a quick smile before disappearing into the adjoining room. Hermione stood rooted on the stop, all feelings about the state of the city was gone and now her heart thudded with nervousness.

"You've got this Hermione." Draco said reassuringly, and kissed her on the cheek.

The kiss gave her the extra courage she needed.

"We've got this." She replied and took Draco's hand in hers before walking through the door the serving girl had walked through moments earlier.

The door opened into a large square room, which had large square hole cut in the roof, allowing the natural light in. Three of the four walls were painted with very detailed murals from Fae mythology. The fourth wall to her left was lined with golden archways that led outside onto a small yard of grass, filled with grazing phoenixes.

The floor in the pavilion was made from white marble, which reflected the natural light from the roof and created an ethereal glow. There were also hanging plants in many shades of green dangling from the open gap in the ceiling, with little birds and bees circling them.

In the middle of the room sat thirty or so ethereal Fae eating their breakfast. Their bright tunics, cloaks, and dresses shone in the morning light, and they laughed and chatted to each other animatedly. They were so busy with their food and conversations that they hadn't noticed the two arrivals.

"Pardon!" a voice hissed behind her and grabbed her elbow, spinning her around. The Fae servant let go of her as if she burnt him, before tapping his forehead and heart and bowing deeply. He then bowed several more times as he apologised and complimented her on her clothing choices.

"It's fine, don't worry." Hermione replied, not wanting to create a scene.

The man straightened up and looked at Draco. If he was surprised a non-Fae was in the pavillion, he didn't show it.

"May I take your Bag?" he held his hand out politely. The two of them quickly handed their bags over.

"And your Jacket?" As Hermione shrugged off her jacket, the zip snagged the end of her ponytail. _As if things couldn't get any worse,_ she thought, and tugged at it until it came free. She then took out the hair tie and shook out her hair.

The man nodded. "Please, eat." He gestured at the room behind her with his free hand before turning and walking back into the hallway.

Hermione noticed the room behind her had gone silent. Heart beating nervously, she quickly smoothed her white t-shirt before turning around with her hands clasped. Almost everyone in the room was staring at the newcomers with puzzled expressions.

"Good morning everyone," She called out and took a large step forward. Her colourless eyes scanned the crowd until they rested on an old woman at the head of the table with deep purple eyes, _her _shaped eyes. "My name is Hermione-" she gestured her hand towards Draco, "And this is my Mate, Draco." She finished with a slight croak.

The old woman's face looked as if she had seen a ghost, and her goblet dropped to the floor with a loud clatter. A younger man with similar eyes and curly dark-brown hair rushed to her side for support.

"It can't be…" the old woman muttered, and started fanning herself with her napkin. "It's impossible…" her eyes pooled with tears.

In a few large steps Hermione was at the woman's other side. She knelt in front of her, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Grandmother?" Hermione whispered. Her arms itched to place themselves around the woman and never let go.

Cassandra clutched the napkin to her chest and gazed at the locket resting on Hermione's chest. She shrugged the younger man's arm off her and leant forward, clutching Hermione firmly against her breast, and started to cry.

"My Hermione; my little Hermione!" she sobbed loudly, and cried into Hermione's hair. Hermione wrapped her arms just as tight around her grandmother and started crying just as loudly.

"It's a miracle!" The man who had rushed to her grandmother's side sounded miles away, and his voice blended in with the buzz of the other Fae in the room.

Hermione ignored all noise and enjoyed the comfort of her grandmother's arms; the missing piece in her heart had just been filled.

* * *

><p>Once the two women had finally stopped crying, Cassandra ordered for the room to clear.<p>

The Fae stopped their whispers and obeyed their queen's command. Hermione rose from her knees and shakily took the seat behind her. She looked over to Draco and held out her hand to him. He ignored the stares of the others and took a seat beside her with his fingers entwined with hers. Hermione sniffed and wiped her tears on the back of her free hand before looking back at her grandmother.

Cassandra had regained most of her regal composure and dabbed her eyes delicately with a lacy handkerchief. Her face was worn with age and grief, but she still had an air of beauty about her. Her greying hair was tied in a braid that sat over her shoulder, and small white and blue flowers, freshly picked from the garden, decorated her thick strands. Her bright blue robes were threaded with swirling patterns of silver, and her hands were covered with rings. Many of her rings were plain silver, but one ring held a large amethyst stone with a crescent moon carved into it; the same style as the moon on Hermione's locket.

Sebastian sat to his mother's right and was staring at Hermione intensely. His eyes were like his mothers: a nebula of dark purple with a lighter purple swirling through them. His aura suggested he wanted to leap from his seat and hug his brother's only child, but was stopped by the many questions that were itching to be asked. He sat with his back straight and hands clasped on the table. He wore one ring; an amethyst one like his mothers, except his had a thin lightning bolt of red through the middle.

"Yes Cendrillon, you and François may stay as well." Cassandra said to the woman behind Sebastian.

The black-haired woman Cassandra was speaking too curtseyed deeply and ushered her son to sit at the table. There was a flash of piercing red as the Fae woman quickly looked at Hermione before sitting next to Sebastian, with her eyes downcast in humility. Her robes were in the same style as Cassandra's, but were made of rich, gold fabric. She wore a large ruby in a choker around her neck and it glowed with her magic- it was evident she had very strong Fire blood.

François looked to be around the same age as Hermione, and he had the same shaped eyes as her own, which were also colourless. He had his mother's black hair, which was slicked back into a ponytail, but that's where the similarities ended. His eyes stared at Hermione and Draco's entwined hands for a while before he looked curiously at Draco. When he noticed Hermione was watching him he gave her a shy grin, which she returned.

"My queen, is it prudent to have a _non-Fae _in this sacred room? Especially during such an emotional, not to mention private, time." Cendrillon asked politely.

Hermione frowned; Cendrillon's carefully chosen words were spoken in a sickly sweet tone that reminded her of Umbridge.

"You are always so thoughtful when it comes to protocol Cendrillon, but as we can all gather, this is a special instance." Cassandra replied sighing. "The non-Fae may stay."

"Of course." Cendrillon replied before lowering her eyes again. The ruby at her neck pulsated red before returning to its normal glow.

Cassandra sighed again before looking at Hermione with a reassuring smile. She placed the handkerchief on the table and reached out for Hermione's free hand.

"Tell me everything, my child."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

Hello everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year with your friends and family. I am sorry that I have not updated since I started work- it has been very draining and I am working through the holidays as well. So instead of wracking my brain with words for this story I have taking a stab at making graphics that I post to tumblr (so bad I know!) so please indulge me by looking at one of my picspams of Hermione in the Fae realm: wildfoxe dot tumblr dot com/post/104147372270 (obviously the dots are actual dots.)

Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

They had been in Duval for over a month, and Draco still felt like a complete outsider.

The elemental Fae and most of the ordinary Fae were only polite because he was Hermione's Mate. From day one she made it crystal clear that she would not hear the word _Giftless _or any other derogatory words spoken in her presence. The older generations seemed a bit miffed by her insistence, but he was pleased to see the people around their own age were more accepting. The two Mates both knew they could not stop people from thinking whatever they wanted, but were glad that they respected her wishes and kept their cruel words to themselves in social situations.

But that did not stop them from saying it when she wasn't there.

The times that he and Hermione were apart, for whatever reason, he heard many Fae whispering the word and frowning in his direction. Then there were the Fae that gave him a pitying look when they said it; he didn't know which one he hated more. The Malfoy family had perfected the art of deflecting any nonsense that spouted from people's mouths, and before the truce at Hogwarts he was used to people talking about him behind his back. He always kept his head high and moved on.

Unfortunately one of the layers in his shield was his wealth and his blood status; two things that meant utterly nothing here. When Fae spoke the word _Giftless _in spite, he could _almost_ convince himself that it was 100% _their_ problem, that they were just plain rude. But when they looked at him with pitying glances… their gazes peeled the layers of his façade making him feel completely uncomfortable; it was as if his mere existence was inconvenient and stained their immaculately marbled surroundings.

He hated himself, more than before, for using the word _Mudblood _in the past. He couldn't bear the thought that he had purposely made other people, had made _Hermione, _feel the way he did now. He had acted appallingly.

Hermione was ashamed that he was being treated in that manner behind her back. He knew it pained her to not go into the pavilion with her wand blazing, defending him, as it would cause a lot of tension and completely alienate her from her caste- which she could not afford to do right now. But she was quick to reassure him of his worth with words, kisses, or sex. She would always tell him that they were equals in all worlds, and they made each other stronger, better people. Her belief in him really helped and her strong love for him was a new defense he added to his shield.

After spending the first two weeks solely inside the inner layer, Draco couldn't bear being cooped up any longer. When Hermione was busy he would walk down to the lakefront and toss pebbles into the water. Once he was sick of that, he would walk out the front gates and into the nearby forest to let off some steam.

Cassandra had been very strict and had banned the use of their wands in the city, as it was in such a close proximity of its citizens. In typical Draco fashion he bent the rules by using his wand _outside _of the city, _away _from the citizens. He would walk for twenty or so minutes until he was deep into the forest and make sure he wasn't followed; that wasn't too hard as the elemental guards practically ignored him, and the local Veela were too superstitious of wizards.

The trees in that part of the forest were so thick that he couldn't see the lake and even the sun struggled to peer through the bushy treetops. For an hour or so each day Draco would practice every spell he could think of. He had gotten the shock of his life on the first day, as the magic in the area was so thick, so _raw. _He had intended to use a simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ on a loose leaf on the ground; instead he had almost uprooted a small tree. Since then he had discovered that he could perform all his magic non-verbally and he didn't need to use dramatic, swooping movements to complete the spells.

It was during these secret times that he regained his sanity. He loved spending time with Hermione, but being alone with his magic felt wonderful. It was a part of _his_ traditions, _his _history, _his _culture; it was his identity. He always returned to Hermione feeling peaceful and refreshed. She knew were he went and was glad that he had something of his own.

* * *

><p>After reading yet another book on Fae law, Draco decided to stroll down to the docks to stretch his legs.<p>

It was a hot summer's day and he was glad he had decided to dress down in a lightweight muslin top with baggy pants, allowing the rare breezes to rustle through his clothing and cool him down. It also meant he blended in with the crowd a bit better. While he acknowledged the brightly coloured fabrics and fashions of the Elemental Fae were stunning, he was relieved to be in something more casual.

Once he reached the dock's edge he stood with his hands on his hips, and watched a group of fisherman bring in their haul, and thought about how he would execute their plan.

Even though Hermione was from the royal family, she hadn't been around long enough to know what was going on within the city. A few of the elementals, and some of the richer Fae tried to use this to their advantage and had given her elaborate gifts, trips in their boats onto the lake, or lavish picnics in the forest in hopes of gaining her favour. They whispered tales in her ear of grandeur; how they could raise taxes to import exotic fabrics for her from Asia, or send more Veela into the nearby quarry to build statues or dedicate a new library in her honour.

They underestimated Hermione's thirst for knowledge, her selflessness, and most importantly- how incredibly stubborn she is. Every bribe or twisted truth told added another nail into their coffins, and showed her exactly who she could and could not trust. Unfortunately the list of the _trustworthy_ was very slim; it was evident that most of those who could not be swayed with bribes had left the city soon after Louis, Hermione's grandfather, had given rule to his wife.

Louis had his first stroke five years ago. At the time it had been mild and his brain was able to regenerate afterwards, but he was not the same. His speech and ability to process information was incredibly slow, his memory weakened, and he couldn't walk for long without becoming incredibly tired. After a tough nine months of trying to act as a competent ruler, Louis decided to abdicate to Cassandra, knowing that he could trust her to fulfill his will.

Unfortunately the bond between Mates is incredibly strong. Cassandra still grieved for Orpheus and then she started to _feel_ Louis' pain; she was incapable to dedicating herself 100% to the city. Once Louis had his second stroke two years ago, he was left fully paralysed. He was not dead yet Cassandra grieved for his trapped soul in his body. Everyday she prayed to the spirits, she rolled dice made from very rare phoenix bones, and partook in every form of augury possible, in hopes of gaining permission to relieve him from his pain; but it was always inconclusive.

Cassandra didn't abdicate, instead she trusted her son to rule in her place. Both Hermione and Draco could see Sebastian was trying his hardest, but he was a people pleaser. There were many greedy people whispering in his ear and he followed blindly, thinking he was doing right by his city; resulting in its crumble. It was very obvious to Hermione and Draco that the inner circle was left with many corrupt Fae, most of which held high positions within society. What made it worse was that what they were doing was legal. The laws of the city had not been updated since the Middle Ages and were not only ignoring the needs of the Veela population; they were also holding the city back from evolving into the modern age. Things _really _needed to change.

What surprised the two Mates the most was that none of the royal family had stepped foot in the lower level since Louis' first stroke. The two Mates suspected they didn't even know what was happening on their own doorstep; too much faith was being placed in their advisors.

Unfortunately as Heir of the city, Hermione couldn't step foot in the lower levels either. Guards escorted her almost everywhere, and there were always people to visit, books to study, and temples to visit within the inner circle. Anytime she had mentioned going into the other layers of town, Cendrillion would conveniently mention that there was a council meeting she should be attending, or she had planned an extra outing for their French lessons (Draco's own French was coming along quite nicely, however it was not Hermione's forte).

Her lack of freedom with her new status frustrated Hermione, but they both knew she had to do as she was told for the time being.

That was when Hermione and Draco came up with a plan.

Together they had decided Hermione would play the ignorant newbie and listen to all the truths and lies the Fae would tell her. Draco would try to befriend the local Veela and get their version of what was _really _going on. Combined with their constant study of the archaic Fae laws, they would find as many legal loopholes as they could and use them to their advantage. Only then could they get the ball rolling, and create change.

So instead of walking into the forest like he usually did, Draco inhaled the fresh smells of the lake before wandering into the nearest tavern.

The building itself was the least rundown on the waterfront. The inside was tidy with no decoration. The furniture was all handcrafted and mismatched, and there was a large fireplace on the far left of the room, where a handful of Veela were cooking some sort of broth in a large pot. They all turned their heads as Draco walked in, and eyed him carefully.

Draco ignored their stares and walked over to the barman who was polishing a chipped glass with an old rag. He gave Draco a hard stare as he approached.

"I don't want any trouble," Draco said gently as he slowly took a seat on the stool in front of the bar tender. "I just came to talk."

The barman spat into a bucket on the bench and put his glass and rag down with a sigh.

"We 'ave paid our taxes," He replied wearily. "Late, but paid. Why else are you 'ere?"

Draco licked his lips nervously before replying.

"I-I just want to know…" Draco cleared his throat as his voice trailed off. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Veela by the pot were now standing and clutching their wooden spoons like weapons. Draco's own fingers gently stroked the outline of his wand in his pocket. "I just want to know why things are the way they are."

The barman looked at Draco's nervous face and let out a booming laugh. He turned to the Veela by the fire and waved his rag at them while speaking quickly in French. The Veela nodded and resumed their places by the pot.

"Why things are ze way zey are?" the barman chuckled. He picked up another grimy glass and resumed his cleaning. "Zat is a very big question. Why you not ask your _Mate _zat question?" The barman spat into his bucket again.

"I need to hear it from you, from the people."

"Ze people." The barman snorted and shook his head. "You should leeve." He took the clean glasses and moved to another part of the bench.

Draco followed and sat on another stool. He ignored the fact that one of the legs was significantly shorter than the other three and watched the barman put the glasses away. He may not be as charismatic as Hermione, but Draco was persistent and always got what he wanted.

The barman sighed again and hung the rag over his shoulder. He then placed both his arms on the bench and looked at Draco square in the face. The man's eyes were dull and tired, and his skin was sickly like the others. Draco noted he would be a very handsome man if he were healthier.

"Why do you and ze 'eir even care? We 'ave sent letters to ze chancellor for years." He said quietly.

"Her name is Hermione and she cares very much. _We _care very much." Draco replied just as quietly. His grey eyes looked into the barman's with as much sincerity as he could muster. "Do you honestly think I would be here otherwise? There _are_ no letters for us to read. We know only what _they _want us to know."

The barman's black eyes quickly flashed with hope before they looked down and he scratched his cheek thoughtfully. After a few moments he nodded.

"Come back at sundown."

* * *

><p>Draco spent the remainder of his afternoon at his usual place in the forest practicing his spells.<p>

As the sun began to disappear he lit up a _Lumos _and made his way back through the darkening forest towards the town. He startled a few creatures with its brightness and was quick to put out the light once he was at the forest's edge.

He had never stayed out so late before and was surprised to see a couple of large boats sitting at the docks. He stashed his wand back into his pocket and briskly made his way towards the gate. The guards looked at him with disinterest as he strode through, but Draco stopped once he was inside: the large square and the docks were bustling with activity.

There were groups of older children, who had makeshift bows and knives, carrying small dead rabbits, pheasants and various birds to sell. The older women scuttled around carrying baskets of sad looking vegetables and herbs while their husbands pushed wheelbarrows containing cheap barrels of wine. Darting in-between the hustle and bustle were young children holding fistfuls of flowers. The boats at the docks were filled with dusty men and women who were transporting large hunks of marble into carts pulled by old donkeys.

Draco realized the place always looked deserted during the day as the able-bodied Veela were at work. Now that a day's work was done, the people gathered to the market to exchange goods or to transport goods to the higher levels. He estimated at least 100 Veela on the docks, and around 200 or so Veela pushing through the square and pouring into the streets. No wonder the lower level looked so worn; it had to cope with a high volume of people on a daily basis with little maintenance.

Remembering he had somewhere to be, Draco started to make his way through the crowd. He accidentally knocked into a Veela not much older than himself, sending the boy stumbling into his friend. Draco turned to apologize and noticed the two boys were openly gawking openly at him.

"_Ze_ _wizard_." They whispered in fascination.

"My apologies for bumping into you." Draco mumbled feeling embarrassed at the sudden attention. He turned to resume his path and noticed a small circle had formed around him. The younger generations were staring at him with wonder, while a majority of the older Veela eyed him suspiciously. They were all muttering French or English variations of the word "wizard" or "warlock".

Feeling creeped out, Draco picked up the pace and half-ran the rest of the way to the tavern.

Upon entering the room went quiet. The barman Draco had met earlier was at his side instantly.

"You came." He said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I said I would." Draco frowned. The barman gestured for him to sit at the nearest table.

Once seated, Draco's grey eyes darted around the packed room. Judging from the dirt and dust on their clothes, most of the people in the room had just arrived from the quarry. Draco couldn't help but feel like the barman decided to meet him with some strength behind him. The Veela in the room were thin, but surprisingly muscled. Again, Draco gently ran his fingers along the outline of his wand in his pocket for reassurance.

A Veela around Draco's age sat next to the barman at looked at Draco through his narrowed black eyes, as if sizing him up. If it was an act of intimidation it didn't work.

_I've seen worse; I've stood face-to-face with Voldemort for Merlin's sake._

Draco had to resist rolling his eyes. Instead, he studied the man opposite him. His thick black hair was pulled tidily into a bun at the crown of his head, he had a thick layer of stubble on his face, and his clothes were unusually tidier than most Veela. It was evident that he didn't work in the quarry like the others in the room; the fabric was similar to Draco's. How peculiar.

After a minute or so, the man broke the silence.

"What business do you have here?" he spoke in perfect English. "It is very rare for a wizard to be in these parts- yet alone a wizard who is a _Mate_ to the heir of Duval." His tone was civil, yet there was a tone of arrogance behind it. _Surprising for a Veela._

"As I told your barman earlier, I want to understand how things work around here, and why."

The man raised a thick eyebrow in suspicion. "Because you are _Giftless_ you think you are one of us? Do not tell us that you want a change from your _superior _lifestyle after one month in the city." His tone became very bitter when he spoke the last sentence. "What is your name?" he added, before Draco could retort.

"Draco." He replied curtly. "Yours?"

"Otis." The man replied just as curtly.

"Well, _Otis, _are you going to tell me what I want to know or not?" Draco temper started to flare. He had been very polite to the barman, had turned up as promised, and was sincere in his inquiry, yet this man was being _incredibly_ rude. Patience was never one of Draco's strong suits.

"Alright." Otis ran his fingers through the stubble along his jaw. "We will answer your questions, but you must do one thing first."

"What's that?"

"Isn't it true that all wizards have wands? You must show us your wand." Otis' black eyes could not hide his excitement.

The hand resting on his pocket stiffened. Draco quickly looked around and noticed everyone in the room had the same expression as Otis. Unlike some of the other Veela Draco had seen, they weren't threatened by the idea- they seemed genuinely curious. Draco straightened his back proudly and slowly pulled out his wand. He then raised his arm and held it up for everyone to see.

"Eet is just a stick! 'Ow do we know it is magic?" someone nearby spoke loudly.

"Well, I _would_ demonstrate, but Cassandra has banned me from using magic within the city." Draco replied, baiting them. The crowd started murmuring. Draco placed his wand on the table and clasped his hands together, while smirking at Otis.

"Show us something small." Otis' eyes gazed longingly at the wand on the table. "We won't alert the guards will we?" he raised his voice to address the others in the room. They murmured in agreement.

"_Well_, as a guest in this tavern, it would be _rude_ if I didn't comply." Draco replied smugly.

He grabbed the nearest glass on the table and threw it onto the floor with a loud _smash_. The tavern went silent with anticipation. Wordlessly using _Repario_, Draco flicked his wand and the fragments of glass sucked back together and reformed its original shape. A small collective gasp came from his audience. Draco picked up the glass and handed it to Otis. Looking puzzled, Otis turned the glass over in his hands a few times before tapping it with his knuckle. He then nodded with satisfaction.

"We have seen the sorcery before our own eyes, and can confirm it is real!" Otis said happily to his companions and offered the glass to the barman, who then passed it around everyone in the room.

Still smiling, Otis turned back to Draco. "What do you want to know?"

If Draco had known it would be this easy to get what he wanted, he would've dazzled them with his wandwork earlier. But now was no time to gloat; he had work to do.

"Let's start with why everyone around here looks so sick."

* * *

><p>Draco's watch said it was 10pm when he finally left the tavern.<p>

Otis had offered to walk Draco through the backstreets to the inner circle, as the guards would give them trouble for being out past curfew.

They walked in silence, mulling over everything that had been said that night. Draco had shown two more examples of simple magic to the tavern, _Lumos _and _Wingardium Leviosa_. And the others answered his questions the best they could. Otis was the only one in the room with perfect English, so Draco spent most of his time speaking to him and getting him to translate to those who couldn't understand. It turned out that he was an apprentice to a wealthy Fae merchant in the 2nd layer of the city.

Draco had learned that the city had been in a great decline since Louis had his stroke. The Veela all agreed that he wasn't the best ruler, but everything had been stable. They also didn't think very highly of Cassandra, Sebastian or Cendrillion, and blamed them for the rapid deterioration of the city.

Apparently the Veela population hadn't had a census in almost 20 years, and had appealed to the chancellor for one many times. The results of the census would give more funding of food and resources, as law stated that the Elemental Fae had to provide a certain amount of grain and livestock each year. A growing population also meant that the land given to them for farming, fishing, and hunting game was insufficient. They also weren't allowed to cut down trees without permission, and their requests for land development and repairs had either been denied, or poorly managed.

Draco had read the laws and could see why the Veela found it incredibly difficult. Veela were also encourage to abide by the rules, as punishments for hunting on the Fae land ranged from an amputated right hand, to hanging. The whole situation was archaic, biased, and absolutely ridiculous; as greed sucks the life out of every society, magical or not.

He was very surprised to learn how much magic played into their lives. Even though the Veela do not _use_ magic, they are still _bound_ into the raw magic that lives within the city. As a result, the Veela's skin started to become sickly over the recent years, as none of the Dark Fae had performed the necessary ceremonies to release the souls of their dead into the afterlife. The restless souls are said to drain the life from the living as they seek release. This idea really confused Draco as wizards never have to do such a thing. He concluded that each realm of magic has it's own set of rules, and releasing souls into the afterlife was a condition of Elemental magic- however it worked.

Otis broke Draco from his thoughts when he held out his arm for them to stop by the wall outside the inner circle.

"There are footholds here in the wall. There is a window halfway up that leads to the western library. Can you make your way from there?"

"Yes." Draco replied, eyeing the footholds suspiciously.

"They will hold." Otis chuckled. "I have used them many times during my teenage years."

"About that," Draco looked at Otis seriously. "Does anyone else know you are the son of the Elemental Fae?"

Otis' eyebrows sunk into a deep frown; a look Draco had seen earlier in the night, and earlier during his time in Duval. "I don't know what you mean." He replied curtly.

"You _do _know what I mean." Draco insisted, "I take it the others don't know who your parents are? The Elemental Fae confine themselves to their inner circle so I am not surprised if the Veela don't recognise your face, especially with your facial hair. And I bet Otis isn't your real name."

"What do you want?" Otis replied quietly.

"I want your support." Draco said firmly, clasping his hand on Otis' shoulder. "Hermione _really _wants to make a change around here, and it's obvious that the people respect you. We will need your help in the future."

"You seem sincere but I am yet to be convinced that change can happen." Otis shook his head sadly.

"If it's so bad, why don't you leave? Why don't the others leave?"

"Where would they go? Their whole lives and history is in this city. Duval is so isolated from the other Fae cities, and no one can afford to get that train or travel there by foot. They wouldn't even make it halfway."

"But you could." Draco pointed out. "You will start travelling for work soon, you could leave."

Otis shook his head firmly. "I want to be near my brother."

"François and Hermione get along very well, he even helps us find loopholes in the Fae laws." Draco added, hoping to fully rally Otis to their cause.

Otis gave a small smile. "Well it seems as if our mother hasn't been able to fully sink her claws into him just yet. She _is_ an blindly devout woman."

"On that, I wholeheartedly agree." Draco extended his right hand. "Well, "_Otis"_, I should get back to my Mate. Can we count on you?"

Otis returned the handshake but paused before answering. "You can."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

Hello all, I am currently in the process of finding a new place to live so things have been hectic. I apologise for not updating as regularly as I am wanting to. In saying that, I am hoping to wrap up this story (it's taken me long enough! :P) within 10 chapters or so. But we shall see if that goes to plan... initially I only wanted this story to be 20 chapters and well- you can see where I am now, so who knows! Thank you again to those who have reviewed and liked this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

"I've got it!"

Hermione placed the heavy tome she was reading on the table with a loud _thud._

The noise made Draco jolt awake with a start, causing his elbow to slip from the armrest on his chair.

"Thank Merlin." He replied, looking at Hermione through sleep-filled eyes.

Hermione reached out and gently pushed back a lock of hair from in front of Draco's eyes. Her hand then hovered over his cheek longingly before the moment was broken by a polite cough from François. Hermione's hand quickly darted back to her place in the book, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Her transformation was less than a month away and she was becoming increasingly distracted in Draco's presence. On more than one occasion her cousin had walked in while she was making a move on Draco; one time she was topless and straddling Draco's lap. Her cousin understood, as apparently her emotions we meant to heighten again before her transformation, but that didn't stop her embarrassment.

"What did you find cousin?" François asked politely, clearly noticing her red cheeks.

Hermione blinked hard to clear her thoughts and tapped at the page with her finger.

"When was the last time Duval had a Procession?"

François frowned in thought before shaking his head slowly. "Not for a long time, I was a young child at the time. Why?" His creamy swirling eyes pierced her identically coloured ones, as if trying to read her thoughts.

Hermione gave him a small smile before reading the passage aloud:

"…_And therefore it must be stressed, no matter the tension or hostilities between the clans, a Procession must occur at least __**once **__every seven years. As it is of utmost importance that the Fae magic must be preserved at all costs…_Then it goes on about preserving magic through blood purity and mating rituals for a few more paragraphs."

"Let me guess…" François squeezed his eyes shut and tapped his foot, "Thomas Alton, representative from the English clan in Hampshire, proposed The Procession after the decline in Fae magic after The Great Clan Wars…was he the elder Earth Fae?" his snapped his eyes open and looked expectantly at Hermione.

Hermione smiled, her cousin was just as big of a bookworm as she was.

"Elder WaterFae." She corrected. "Edward Thorne was the elder Earth Fae."

"Yes, yes! Edward Thorne was the one who worked together with the Dark and Light twins-" François pointed at Hermione.

"Adam and Anne Bennett-" Hermione pointed back at her cousin enthusiastically.

"To create permanent wards that could hold in trees and-"

"Temporary runes that were placed in mud before-"

"Earth to nerds," Draco snapped his fingers impatiently at the two Fae, "What does that have to do with our plan?"

Hermione felt a smirk forming on her face a she reached for the journal that was on top of a small stack to her right. She flipped open to the necessary page and gave it to François. She then gave the next journal to Draco, before grabbing the third for herself.

"François my French is still dreadful, would you mind translating the passage aloud?"

"_The servants swept the street of all debris and scrubbed the marble until it shone. Everything gleamed in the sunlight from the Great Pavilion, to the Cathedral. The boats bobbled in the docks with freshly painted decks and new sails, and the Marketplace had new brickwork placed to reinforce the southern wall. All repair work was completed in time for The Procession."_

"And Draco?"

Draco cleared his throat before speaking. "_My wife and our court wore the…finest silks, and every man, woman and child were… fed and dressed…with care. __Brucie of Bordeaux will have no reason to spit at my feet for…the lack of effort in Duval's appearance._"

Draco's French was impressive. Thankfully her own journal was in English- Guinevere of Hampshire had married into the Duval line.

"In addition, mine mentions that The Procession not only symbolises the willingness to ensure survival of the Fae race; it also became a chance to show off your status as a city, and exchange new ideas using magic."

François gasped and his eyes lit up with excitement. "I see where you are going with this. The pride and vanity of my mother and the people in court will ensure the city is in immaculate condition if we were to demand a Procession."

Hermione nodded in agreement and held up her hand. "The Veela will have work, they will be fed and clothed, and the city will be restored to their former glory, including the Veela dwellings," she pointed at each finger as she made her list, "And I am sure I can persuade the court and my grandmother to other things as well."

Draco snorted at her last comment. "You? Playing the court and Cendrillon at their own games? You have done well playing coy so far, but open defiance won't work here; even if you say it's in the name of The Procession."

Hermione smiled sweetly at Draco and batted her eyelashes at him. "Oh but dear Draco, we both know _you _understand and are fluent in the art of…_persuasive dialog_."

While the Fae realm was a different audience than Draco was used to, the game remained the same; a game that Draco had been born into and had experienced in Wizarding high society. Hermione had been tight-lipped so far when talking to members of the court, but she was certain Draco could teach her a thing or two when it came to being verbally persuasive.

Draco smirked and arched his eyebrow in the manner she expected at her comment.

"Excellent. It may not be what we are wanting for the people right now, but it's a good start." Hermione looked at her company with determination, and was pleased to see they had the same look in their eyes as her own.

* * *

><p>Under Draco's instruction, Hermione slowly started becoming more vocal with her fellow elemental Fae.<p>

It started with baby steps; she would discuss her devotion to the Gods and her city with the fellow court members, read passages from the prayer books at the cathedral with enthusiasm, and generally voiced her opinions more:

"I'm sick of fish, so many bones! How about venison and duck for the next week?" (She said this knowing the Elemental Fae were eating a majority of the Veela's fish stocks.)

"That passage of self-reflection in order to create harmony with magic and the earth was _most _inspiring, as people are incredibly _selfish_ these days." (Cendrillon was the first of many to sit in reflective silence in the garden after breakfast.)

She would also give little jabs at people that made them more eager to gain her approval; after all, she _was _the Princess.

"Isabelle that fabric is _to die for._ It's a shame the colour makes one's skin look sallow, unlike my tangerine garment." (The next day Isabelle and a few other Fae wore tangerine garments and Hermione made sure to compliment them all on a fine colour choice.)

Or to Orvil, the overweight Potions Master: "Orvil, the ornate stonework on your jacket is _stunning._ Draco is probably envious because I won't let him wear too many add-ons- as it makes one look _larger _you know?" (The women stopped wearing too many embroided jewels after that comment as well.)

Being intentionally snarky was never on Hermione's agenda but it seemed to be work with the "Devoted-yet-Spoilt-Princess persona" she now held.

When she wasn't busy acting, she would hold earnest discussions with Sebastian and Cassandra about the city, hoping to "learn more" from them. In reality Draco's meeting with the Veela told her all she needed to know but she wanted to keep up appearances.

Cendrillon was always on hand to answer questions as well, often overtaking her husband's replies. Hermione would smile sweetly and nod in agreement. It was clear that Cendrillon blindly devout to the idea of blood supremacy and Hermione knew she would never be able to change the woman's mind so avoided conflict by saying otherwise. Whether Sebastian believed as strongly as his wife, Hermione wasn't sure. François certainly didn't, which Hermione was very grateful for- it was nice to have someone firmly in her corner.

* * *

><p>It was almost two weeks before Hermione approached Cassandra with the idea of having a Procession at a council meeting.<p>

She had been itching to tell her grandmother the entire time but knew she had to keep her emotions in check, so knew it was best to wait until she was sure.

"Grandmother, I was studying with François in the library when I came across an interesting law no-one has mentioned to me before, so I wish to bring it before the council."

The other Fae murmured and Cassandra gestured for Hermione to continue.

"What law is that, dear child?"

"The Procession. The law says it should happen every seven years and François says there hasn't been one since he was a child."

"My word. The Procession…yes…" Cassandra's eyes glazed over for a moment and the room started buzzing with discussion. "Sebastian, when was the last one? I can't remember…"

Sebastian's face went white. "By the Light! It _has _been a long time. It was 12 years ago, I remember because Julian-" Hermione watched as Cendrillon's head snap sharply towards her husband at the mention of their eldest son's name.

"My Queen, it is _distressing_ to remember we have not had a Procession. But there was a good reason, as we all know." Cendrillon cut Sebastian off. His face went bright red.

"As yes. The mines." Cassandra shook her head sadly.

"The mines?" Hermione asked.

Cendrillon's lava red eyes bored into Hermione's skull, obviously still ruffled at the mention of her ostracized son. "I might've mentioned, dear Hermione, that the city went into a short-lived depression when the mines stopped producing gold. So we decided it was in the city's_ best interest_ to skip the Procession during that time."

Hermione took a breath and put on her sweetest face and prepared her sweetest voice before replying. "Well, that _is_ distressing_, _dearest Aunt. But the coffers can afford such an expense now, right?"

"Well-"

"Well of course they can!" Hermione clasped her hands together. "Just last week you were mentioning that trade had improved significantly thanks to our quarry, and the new mines have been produced not, necessarily, the _highest_ volume of gold, but a _steady_ one. Right?"

"Yes-"

"Excellent. Grandmother, I want a Procession. I do not think it is fair that I have my Mate when my poor cousin does not." Hermione looked at her grandmother with large eyes and a slight pout. "And this Procession will not only help François; it will also help the others in our city. _As it is of utmost importance that the Fae magic must be preserved at all costs."_ Hermione quoted Thomas Alton.

"That is true, my child." Cassandra smiled warmly.

"And do we not owe it to the _noble_ city of Duval, the _glittering gem_ of France, to show our strength to the other clans, and our devotion to the Dark and the Light, by partaking in such a blessed tradition? Not to mention that it would be an _excellent _learning experience for me. Do you not agree grandmother?"

Hermione knew she was being melodramatic, but it was having the effect she intended. The rest of the room were muttering and nodding in agreement at her words except for Cendrillon, Orvil, and two other members of the court. The four of them knew the money would be re-directed towards all levels of the city, which meant any extravagant plans for self-indulgence would have to wait. The realization left a brief look of sourness on their faces before they masked themselves and nodded with the majority.

_You can go without your fancy silks for a few months if it means starving people are fed! Merlin's beard, I've never seen a more horrible group of sycophants in my life!_

Hermione had to grit her teeth at her thoughts. One second ago adrenalin was pumping through her with excitement, and the next a ball of fury started to rage within the pit of her stomach; she had to regain control of her emotions or she'd ruin the whole plan. She took a few long breaths and willed herself to keep her eyes on her grandmother.

"I think it is a wonderful idea, sweet Hermione." Cassandra finally replied, her eyes swirling in a nebula of colour. "We shall host a Procession during the festival of Midnight and Starlight at the end of September; that way Hermione and François would've transformed and they can greet our guests in the proper manner. After all, her return to us is a cause for celebration and a Procession is a good time to do it."

"Thank you grandmother." Hermione stood from her chair and gave her grandmother a deep curtsey. "Since I have encouraged this idea, I am more than happy to be involved."

"Granted." Cassandra nodded. "It is important that the heir to the city has a direct hand in The Procession. Sebastian, François: you will also be involved in my stead." The two Fae also stood and bowed to their Queen.

"We shall discuss the logistics during breakfast tomorrow. You are all dismissed." Cassandra's eyes glazed over again in thought, and she floated out of the room towards her chambers.

Hermione curtseyed again and walked quickly from the room before anyone could approach her.

After powerwalking for two hallways she raised her gown and started to run to her room, the feeling of victory fueling each step. She heard the two sets of footsteps and the clank of armor behind her; no doubt her two guards were trying to keep pace with her. Upon reaching the end of the wing, the guards stopped running and stood at their usual place outside the entrance hall to her chambers.

She threw the door open and then slammed it shut again. Draco was sitting in an armchair by the balcony door, in only his boxers, and dropped his book at her sudden entrance.

"Well?"

In a swift motion Hermione tore off her gown, and straddled her Mate. Feeling giddy with victory, she started kissing her Mate feverishly along his neck while inhaling his scent. _Merlin…_

"We won." She said breathlessly, before tearing his boxers from his body with her claws and taking him then and there on the armchair.

* * *

><p>A few days later Hermione was sitting with Draco amongst the phoenixes in the northern garden when her grandmother approached.<p>

To their surprise, she told them to stay where they were as she delicately raised her skirts and seemingly floated to the ground to sit with them. For the first time in weeks her grandmother's eyes seemed focused, refreshed, and the dark-blue butterflies that decorated her braid make her look quite youthful despite her grey hair.

"My child, do you see that large phoenix perched in the tree? The one with unusual colouring?" Cassandra gestured towards the oak tree that stood proudly at the end of the garden.

Hermione had noticed the bird, as it's blue, green and gold colouring made it stand out amoungst the red, blacks, purples and golds. She nodded in confirmation.

"That bird belonged to your father." Cassandra said sadly. "When Orpheus and Selene had been in hiding for almost two years, the bird suddenly disappeared and we didn't see it again until…until it came back with this." With her eyes pooling, Cassandra reached into the thick sleeve of her powder-blue dress and pulled out a silver rattle with glass baubles at its ends.

Hermione felt her breath hitch in her chest- she _knew _this rattle.

"Was this…?"

"Yes child. This belonged to Selene, who in turn must've given it to you as a baby. The phoenix must've felt it when…when _my son _died. The…the rattle was covered in blood, that's how we kn-knew." Cassandra's hand visibly started shaking as she coughed out the last words.

Hermione knew her grandmother still grieved for Orpheus but she had never spoken about it with Hermione before, and Hermione didn't want to push it either. Sebastian was just as tight-lipped about it- he too still felt the loss of his brother and a fresh wave of grief emerged when Hermione had appeared in Duval.

"May I?" Hermione asked gently. Cassandra nodded and placed the rattle in Hermione's outstretched hand.

The second the rattle touched her skin it warmed and there was a flicker of white light in the ends. Curious, Hermione gripped the rattle and watched closely as wisps and blue and white smoke swirled in the ends, before forming what looked like miniature silvery-blue liquid balls. Hermione's lips parted in amazement and she could feel Draco's chin rest on her shoulder to get a better look.

"Merlin's beard Hermione- those are _souls._" He breathed, "Like when the Dementors give their kiss…"

"The souls of Selene's ancestors within the rattle have been reunited with their kin." Cassandra whispered, "They know who you are and they have returned into the rattle as a result. It is a good Omen from the Gods."

The group stared at the rattle for a few moments, giving Hermione time to pluck up the courage. She knew she was pushing it by asking but she had to know.

"Grandmother, what happened to my parents?" she spoke softly. "I know it is hard to speak of...I just need to know what happened." The spirits within the rattle danced faster with the mention of her parents.

"The phoenix led Louis and Sebastian to their final hiding place. There…there they found the torn bodies, the blood, and an empty cradle. It… It was werewolves child." Cassandra's started sobbing loudly. Hermione handed Draco the rattle and took her grandmother in her arms and started rubbing circles on her back.

"The taste of Fae is euphoric for werewolves, which explains the state of the bodies and the blood. And you must've thought they had eaten me entirely which is why the crib was empty." Hermione said numbly, needing to speak the words out loud to understand. Her words caused her grandmother to cling onto Hermione's back with her claws and she started wailing loudly.

"They took my son! My heir! The prophecy came true…the prophecy came true…" Cassandra suddenly freed herself from Hermione's embrace and reached into her sleeve once again. Instead of grabbing a handkerchief like Hermione expected, she pull out a thick snippet from some plant, and inhaled it deeply.

"And now my Mate…trapped…it's all ruined…" Cassandra inhaled deeply three more times. Hermione watched in shock as her grandmother's eyes glazed over and a serene expression washed over her face. The smell assaulted Hermione's nostrils and she flinched away.

Cassandra straightened her gown and wiped the tears on the back of her hand. The butterflies that had been placed in her braid had fluttered away when she pulled out the plant, and they now rested on Hermione's shoulders and arms, tickling her bare skin.

"By the Light, I haven't read Louis his favourite story today…he _must _hear his story…" Cassandra looked around, as if lost, before getting up and floating across the length of the garden before disappearing behind the rosebushes.

With her eyes wide Hermione looked at Draco and saw he wore the same expression.

"_She_ _drugs herself!_ Hermione could feel her voice beginning to shrill even though she was whispering.

"That explains a lot," he said quietly. "It looked like a stem from a Peaceleaf bush. Flakes from the leaves are usually burnt with incense to help witches during childbirth as it's a relaxant." Draco added. "But inhaling the raw plant…that's a sign of heavy addiction, especially if the stem had been scratched to release the potent aroma."

"No wonder the city is in such a state, she is blinded in her grief!" Hermione growled. She knew grief affected everyone in different ways and _did _empathise with her grandmother's situation, but she was shocked to find out that her grandmother could be so selfish.

Feeling her rage, the butterflies on her arms swooped away like blue-coloured leaves in the wind. Hermione watched the fluttering of wings and tried to calm down. The last thing she needed was another Elemental to hear her speaking ill of The Queen's actions.

Draco said nothing as he placed the rattle back into Hermione's hand. At her touch the light from the spirits glowed and the warmth in her hand gave her emotions something to focus on.

Werewolves had killed her parents. But how did they know where they were? Surely her parents were smart enough to not go into hiding unprotected?

She remembered the bloodlust in Greyback's eyes as he toyed with her. Merlin, that was only a few months ago but it felt like a lifetime.

The gripped the rattle in the hand with determination. Her grandmother may be blind, but she was not. She would do everything in her power to make this the best Procession Duval had ever seen, and then she would find out how the werewolves knew where to find her parents.

"Uh-oh, I know that look." Draco teased. He brushed her hair from her shoulder and started to draw circles on her skin.

"It's the same look I had before I slapped you in the face in third year. And before I punched Harry in the face after he attacked you." She confirmed. "I will not stand for such injustice."

"Bloody Gryffindors…" Draco teased, before planting a firm kiss on her lips. "So what chaos will we start first?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

Hello all! A big thank you to those who continue to read my story, to my new followers, and especially to my reviewers ! It has been hectic for me here with my job and then moving house, so I hope this chapter appeases those who have been patiently waiting :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

Walking through the corridors arm-in-arm with Draco, Hermione was astounded at the changes around her.

In Hermione's opinion, the Inner Ring of Duval had always looked like a jewel nestled in a pile of clay, albeit a dull one. With Duval's reputation now at stake, the Elemental Fae were sparing no expense in upgrading their dwellings.

Now its white marble was even whiter, its golds and other metal accents were polished and gleaming, and it's windows were clear of dirt. The halls, hearths, libraries, dining halls and every nook and cranny had been scrubbed, dusted, or re-stained. Many of the large windows looking towards the North had been replaced with stain glass windows depicting scenes from Fae mythology, each casting streams of rainbow-coloured light into its rooms every afternoon.

"As we enter the ballroom our gaze is bought upwards towards the four large chandeliers. As you can see we have removed the earthen ones with the plants and fairies, and have replaced it with a more sophisticated gold and diamond…" Cendrillon's voice echoed throughout the large room.

"My mother would faint if she saw those chandeliers." Draco muttered.

"They _are _incredible." Hermione agreed.

"I am relieved to have your approval, Princess." Cendrillon's voice purred from the left of Hermione. She had stopped the tour and was smiling at the two Mates, yet the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"It is worthy of approval." Hermione replied politely. "You have done an excellent job overseeing the Inner Layer- Grandmother will be very pleased."

"You are most kind Princess," Cendrillon gave Hermione a deep curtsey, "I try to live by your example- as you have said many times, it is our _duty _to deliver high standards to our guests, and for the glory of Duval."

Hermione gave the Fae a small smile and nodded her dismissal. She then waited until Cendrillon and the rest of the group were busy admiring the new mural on the far wall before whispering to Draco.

"She is an insufferable woman!" Hermione spoke through her clenched teeth. "_You are most kind Princess -_ We all know she hates how I have taken over things!"

"You did the right thing by giving her control over the Inner Layer though. It's definitely kept her busy and out of your hair for the last couple of weeks." Draco gave her arms a reassuring squeeze.

He was right. Although Cendrillon sat next to Hermione each night at dinner, which vexed her greatly, the two Fae discussed the renewal of the Inner Circle at a great length. While Cendrillon could do almost anything she wanted, she wanted to make sure Hermione knew her plans first- as Hermione was technically in charge. Thus far Cendrillon's instructions were impeccable in taste, which made Hermione's interactions with her _slightly_ better than usual. However, the fire-eyed Fae was still incredibly sickly sweet with compliments yet condescending at the same time. She made Hermione's skin crawl.

"Yes, I know." Hermione sighed, "Doesn't stop me from wanting to dump my soup over her head sometimes."

"You and me both." Draco chuckled.

Hermione tried to chuckle at his joke as well but couldn't at the sight of the dark circles that were starting to form around his eyes. She knew that she must look just as horrible as he did, as the past two weeks had been taxing on them both. Instead she cupped his cheek and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Come on, Sebastian and François are excited to show us what they have done in the Middle Layer."

* * *

><p>The Middle Layer was almost identical to the Inner Layer, but was made from terracotta coloured stones and marbles instead of the serene whites. Again, Hermione was amazed with the changes around her.<p>

François had been collaborating with the Earthen Fae and had used their power to grow more plants, bushes and grasses. The lush greenery and brightly coloured flowers seemed to glow with the magic used to create them. The influx of new plant life also meant there were more butterflies, bees, birds, and fairies residing within this area of the city, creating a soft melodic buzz as they flew about their business. While the Inner Layer had it's own beautifully manicured lawns and bushes, they seemed more sterile in comparison.

Sebastian had been working hard in this level to use empty spaces as guest rooms for the soon-to-be-visiting ordinary Fae. The wooden interiors had been re-polished, leaving them a dark shade of brown with a faint smell of pine. The furniture was all fitting for the ordinary Fae; fresh white linen with forest green blankets and sofas, accompanied by plain, yet well-constructed, wooden pieces of furniture with vases filled with bright flowers. The balcony's either opened onto the gardens François had been working on, or towards the glittering lake.

"We are working with Veela trackers and Earth Fae to locate more natural herbs and rare plants that we can cultivate within the greenhouses, and I plan to ask the few Water Fae we have to work with our guests to find new ways of utilizing the lake to our benefit." Sebastian had stopped at the rows of unfinished buildings and empty plots to explain his ideas to the group. His eyes started to glow a bright purple Hermione had never seen before. His enthusiasm had grown as he showed the group the new workspaces, greenhouses, storage facilities and meeting minutes from merchant gatherings. "It's still a work in progress, but I am certain it will be finished in time for The Procession."

"Sebastian, this is great progress!" Hermione exclaimed; she knew putting him in charge of the Middle Layer was a good decision.

Prior to her asking for The Procession, she had learnt that before Orpheus died, Sebastian had worked as an ambassador for Duval. His role covered many things from discussing trade routes, treaties and exchanging new technological information- including new uses for runes and Fae magic. Once his brother died Cassandra refused to let her son partake in that role any longer, thus leaving Duval in the hands of its incompetent advisors. Sebastian's positive attitude over the past few weeks had shown Hermione that he missed being hands-on, as Orpheus had been raised as a ruler- not him.

"It _is_ wonderful work husband."Cendrillon smiled and gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek.

Sebastian grinned like a schoolboy. "I'm glad you think so. I have been discussing glassblowing methods with Augustus and we both agree that a visit from the Fire Fae in Africa will help improve our techniques tremendously. But for now, to meet quota in such a short period of time, I will need you to lend your expertise and aid him."

Cendrillon's smile dropped. "Aid him here? In the workshop?"

"Of course. Using your gift we can hire twice as many Fae and Veela to make the globes in the short time we have. I have already told him you are available. Also, the alchemists will need your assistance when you are finished helping Augustus."

Hermione had to stifle a laugh. She found it incredibly hard to imagine Cendrillon working alongside Veela in a stifling workshop and knew the woman would not forget her husband's request.

"It would be my pleasure to help where needed." She flashed Sebastian another smile and kissed him again on the cheek.

* * *

><p>To Cassandra's initial disgust, Hermione and insisted that she and Draco take charge of overseeing the works going on in the Lowest Layer. Without modern Fae technology to aid the Veela it was a slow process. There had been setbacks from day one with inspecting the structural stability of the main buildings, and a majority of the Veela population held no skill when it came to construction.<p>

Hermione knew how she could help and itched to use her wand again, but knew she couldn't without suffering major consequences. Repairing the city was incredibly important to her and she would run no risk of the task being taken from her. She also advised Draco to postpone his visits into the forest in fear of the wrong person following him.

Upon entering the main square, the carriage became silent. The guards were already waiting for the royal family to arrive; Hermione could spot her two personal guards at the front of the group.

"Princess." The twins saluted and gave her a deep bow. They were really quite cute with their mop of brown ringlets and their stuck-out ears.

_I really should learn to pronounce their names properly_. She thought as she descended the carriage first. They were both Earth Fae, twins, around the age of 25. She knew the older Fae was named Marco-something, so she called them both Marco and Polo for short.

"Thank you for securing the perimeter. Are there refreshments in the marquee?"

"Yes Princess, this way."

The guards flanked the royal family as they walked through the empty square towards the Town Hall. Earlier she had told Marco and Polo to not bring umbrellas to shade them, as she wanted the group to see everything around them while unobstructed. She was pleased to see Cendrillon's usually serene expression start to falter as she observed the area around her in the summer heat.

After the group had finished their refreshments under the cool shade of the marquee, Hermione turned to Sebastian.

"Uncle, as you can see we have a bit of a problem."

"A _bit _of a problem Hermione? The _entire _Town Hall and Marketplace have been demolished!" His eyes started flashed into a dark storm as he spoke, Cendrillon looked smugly at Hermione, while François was suddenly interested in the contents of his glass.

"It had to be done."

"_Had _to be done? I don't think you understand what you have done here! Mother was right- taking on the Lower Level should've been left to Orvil and Lindor, but you were very insistent! Who gave you the authority to do this?" Sebastian's voice started to rise with each word, and spit was flying from his mouth.

"Orvil, Lindor and I discussed yesterday and we _all _decided it was for the best." Hermione replied trying to keep the smugness from her voice. Lindor was Duval's closest thing to an architect, and Orvil, the potions master, was very good friends with Cendrillon. However, she had to bribe Orvil with a _Felix Felicis_ recipe, (altered so it was made naturally and without any wand work of course). He couldn't refuse such a gift.

"Oh."

"The buildings have had makeshift repairs for the past fifty years- they were structurally unsound, therefore we decided to pull them down right away." She added. _Checkmate._

"Right then. Well. What now?" Sebastian leant back in his chair and his cheeks were a tad pink with embarrassment, while Cendrillon looked like she had swallowed something sour.

"We need to rebuild them, but as you can imagine, we are a bit pressed for time. So wanted to show you what we are up against, in hopes of your support for our next meeting with the court tonight."

"What do you need?"

Hermione grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket to dab her forehead. Thank Merlin she was wearing a thin layer of cotton today. She honestly had no idea how Cendrillon could be comfortable in so many layers of fabric and jewels.

"In short- we need more supplies and as many hands as we can get. We will need to hire at _least_ three times as many Fae and Veela to get this repaired on time."

Sebastian nodded. "If Lindor and Orvil said it needed to be done, then I trust their judgment. We will ask the court for suggestions tonight."

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was, as always, an extravagant affair.<p>

Hermione and Draco were dressed in matching royal-blue silks with silver threading, and each had their new signet ring of House Duval on their right hands. The rings were plain silver except for the crescent moon sigil in the middle, which had a thin layer of dark amethyst inlaid to the metal.

Once the two Mates were stuffed from dessert, (pear and apricot pastries in the shape of lotus blossoms), Cassandra called for the meeting to begin.

The Elemental Fae were very excited to hear about the works around the city, and were just as intrigued by Sebastian's interest in upgrading Fae technology. They spoke about magical amulets, weaponry and aquatic systems for almost an hour before Cassandra asked about Hermione's progress.

"You have been unnaturally quiet, dear child. Please confirm that the Lower Levels are tidy, and that you no longer need to spend your time near such company."

Draco's hand gave Hermione's knee a reassuring squeeze under the table as she hesitated.

"Almost grandmother. The docks have been scrubbed and repaired, the housing blocks have been prepared for the visiting Veela, each house outside of the city has had repair works and their gardens trimmed, and the grit from the inner walls has been cleaned."

"But?"

"But the Town Hall and Marketplace have been demolished and need to be rebuilt from scratched." Hermione said hesitantly.

Cassandra's face went white. "You did _what?_"

Hermione quickly explained as she had earlier that afternoon. Sebastian supported her argument.

Cassandra said nothing for a moment but her jaw was clenched and her eyes searched the faces of her accomplices.

Thankfully Lindor's voice had suddenly blurted in the silent room. "The buildings were not safe for use, your Majesty. The wooden interior was rotten in most places, and the roots of trees had embedded themselves into the stonework, making them vulnerable. It was highly possible they buildings could collapse while The Procession was here."

"_Highly possible_ you say." Cassandra replied, her suddenly black eyes bored into Lindor's, who visibly shrunk back into his seat.

"Yes your Majesty," Orvil piped in, "But we didn't want to run the risk of damaging our citizens or our guests. Not only would we look incompetent, but also could raise suspicions between the clans that it was a setup." He spoke Hermione's words, just as she asked him to before dinner.

"Indeed." Cassandra said quietly after a few uncomfortable minutes. "Hermione, I understand your decision but I am not pleased that you did this without my permission."

"I am sorry Grandmother, it won't happen again." Hermione's cheeks were bright red.

"What's done is done. Now we must fix this in a timely manner, and this time we will build the structures properly. What do we propose for the next course of action?"

As the room buzzed with conversation Hermione took a deep breath and eased herself back into her chair. She was surprised at how calm her Grandmother was taking this, but pleased that she understood Hermione had done the right thing.

"But I must inquire, your Majesty, how can the coffers afford such an expense? Especially considering these new buildings will include more supplies and hiring more _Giftless_." Cendrillon's voice rang clear through the room.

"I'm sure Hermione has a solution for that as well." Cassandra looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Oh?" Cendrillon flashed coy smile at Hermione. "Tell us Princess, we are most curious."

"We had a generous harvest this year. Instead of paying the workers full wage, we will provide breakfast, lunch and dinner for their services. We can set up a soup kitchen and bakery in the Lower Level. The workers will be happy to take a pay cut if it means they can work with full bellies."

"How do you know this?" Cendrillon pressed.

"Because I have suggested this to the Veela representative."

"You are very quick to think on your feet, Princess, as the building was only torn down yesterday." Cendrillon said sweetly. "We are most fortunate to have someone as insightful as yourself in charge."

Hermione had to suppress a gulp. She couldn't let it slip that she had planned this Procession from day one as a means to help the Veela community. Instead she gave her humblest smile.

"Thank you Cendrillon."

"But then there is the matter of building everything in time...Do you also have an idea for that, Princess?"

_What is this woman's problem?_

"I want to get Lindor and some others to run workshops to a small group of Veela, and then they can pass that knowledge to others. As the saying goes- give the man a fish and you feed him for a day; teach a man to fish and you can feed him for a lifetime."

"You mean to give the _Giftless _authority?" Cendrillon challenged.

"Of course not, the authority will still be with us-"

"But you are trying to establish a builders guild within the _Giftless_ layer of the city- are you not?"

"It is a necessity, as they can maintain their own buildings and homes, under our guidance of course. As we can't be everywhere at once!" Hermione argued.

"The Veela will have their workshops with a maximum number of five attendees, but no guild." Cassandra finalised. "This meeting is over. Hermione, please walk with me to my chambers."

"Of course Grandmother." Hermione gave Cendrillon a victorious smile over her shoulder as she walked from the room. She was pleased to see a flash of jealousy overcome her Aunt's face.

The two women walked in comfortable silence, flanked by Cassandra's guards at the front, and Marco and Polo behind. Instead of turning right down the first corridor, Cassandra took them straight and asked the guards to stand by the door, before ushering Hermione into the small study.

To Hermione's surprise, her Grandmother's face turned into a deep scowl.

"I will say this _once_ and once only- do _not _put me in that position in front of my subjects _ever again."_ As she spoke the shadows in the room started to lengthen and sway across the walls.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"You think I don't know what has been happening on my own doorstep? That you _despise _Cendrillon, even though she has welcomed you into this family with open arms, _and_ tried to teach you the ways of your own people? Or how you are using The Procession as a means to turn the _Giftless _against me by acting like their saint?"

Hermione paled. "But I thought you agreed-"

"You gave me no choice! I could not have you make me look like a fool in front of my own court! Like I was some tyrant, who was unwilling to look after her own people!" The flames within the lanterns on the desk started to flicker as the shadows on the wall grew higher, and higher.

Hermione's heart started to race; how could Cassandra not see that she was doing what was right by the people? How much had the Peaceleaf muddled with her brain, or had she always been so haughty and prejudiced? Perhaps Cendrillon's and Cassandra's opinions, and words, were one and the same.

"Well if your advisors had done their job properly in the first place, I wouldn't have been put in that position to make such a decision! The Veela have told me that their letters for a rebuild have gone unanswered for years and their people starving!" She felt the anger within her stoke at the passion behind her words.

Whether it was by Hermione's will or Cassandra's, suddenly the walls of the room were pitch black and smoking with darkness. It was as if the shadows were feeding on their emotions, causing an ominous black to envelope them.

"I should've listened to Cendrillon sooner; you _have_ been brainwashed by the _Giftless _and all their lies-"

"But it's the truth-"

"You will _wait_ until your Queen has finished speaking, you insolent girl! You have been here for all of five minutes and think you know better than the Fae that have ruled here for centuries- your ancestors would be _ashamed_ of your behavior! The Elementals in this city want what is best for it's people and they have stood by Louis and my side through _everything_. If there were a legitimate problem with the populace they would have informed. Me. Of. It." Cassandra's claws were suddenly prodding at Hermione's chest as she emphasised her points.

"I _pitied_ you Hermione, as I thought you didn't know better, but you _are_ smart girl. The audacity of your behaviour disgusts me and you need to know your place. The _Giftless_ are made to _serve_ us, and we are made to _rule_ them. Understand?"

Hermione couldn't hold her tongue any longer, she felt her fangs grow to their fullest as she hissed in reply: "We are only as strong as the ones we rule, _my Queen. _I would rather actively do the right thing, than be the woman who selfishly wallows in her grief, and her drug addiction, leaving her blind to the needs of her people!"

All of a sudden Cassandra let out a large growl. The next thing Hermione saw was a blur of black feathers and then the left side of her face was throbbing in agonising pain. The force of the blow made her stagger against the wall for support, but the sinister shadows unexpectedly grew claws, which started to grab at her clothing and skin. Terrified, Hermione quickly shook them off and stared in shock at her Grandmother.

In a fit of rage, Cassandra had unleashed her birdlike fighting form; her arms and face were covered in sleek black feathers, her claws were twice their normal size, and a deep rumble was emitting from her panting chest.

As Hermione tried to blink back her tears, the feathers disappeared and her Grandmother's claws and fangs retracted. She pulled out the Peaceleaf from her pocket and inhaled deeply while touching the nearest space of wall, causing the shadows to retract back to normal. After she had her fix, she placed the Peaceleaf back in her pocket and smoothed her dress. She walked towards the door and paused.

"We will see what Fate has decided when you turn next week. For the sake of Duval, I hope you are _Water_." She said menacingly, and then exited the room.

Alone, Hermione started to cry. The salty tears stung her left cheek, and her hand came away covered in blood- no doubt Cassandra's claws had slashed her cheek when she had struck her. Hermione looked down at her chest and noticed there were dots of blood there as well from when Cassandra had prodded her.

There was a soft knock on the door before Marco popped his head in.

"Draco is here for you Princess." He spoke softly.

A second later her face was buried in Draco's heaving chest. She could feel his rage vibrating through both his and her body as he held her tightly.

"What did you hear?" his robe muffled her words.

"Hm?" Draco said, breaking the embrace. He took a step back from her and scowled when his eyes rested on her cheek.

Without asking, he pulled out his wand and the torn flesh welded itself back together. It was still swollen and sore however.

"What did you hear?" Hermione repeated.

"The guards and I heard all of it."

_And Cendrillon? She is never far behind my Grandmother._

"No one else." Draco added, reading her thoughts. Then took the silky hem of his robe to wipe the blood that had dribbled from her cheek down her neck. He then used another section to wipe the tears and snot that had started to form from her nose.

Hermione looked at the dirtied fabric and frowned as the blood seeped through the silvery threads, turning them brown.

"That's good at least." She finally replied.

"It's bullshit. If she wasn't your Grandmother, and Queen, I would _Crucio_ her myself." He clenched the soiled fabric in his tight fist.

"Draco!" she gasped, even though deep down she wanted him to.

"It's true. The whole lot of them are worse than the Malfoys and Lestrange's combined, and _that's _saying something." When she didn't reply his demeanour softened. "What did she say to you before she left?"

Hermione sniffed and shook her head sadly. "She said she hopes I turn into a Water Fae, as only Dark Fae can rule Duval."

_And it would be easier for me to be Water Fae than for her to justify disowning her dead son's heir._

The two Mates stood in silence as Draco took her into his arms again. After a few minutes he finally asked the million-Galleon question: "What now?"

"We get through the next two weeks until my transition."

"And then?"

"We both pray that I _am _Water." She said softly.

The words left her feeling hollow.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

Hi all, I hope you are doing well. Thank you to my latest reviewers, and to the new people following my story. I hope you are all enjoying your Easter brak (if you celebrate it).

In answer to **padfootsgrl79**'s question: Re-reading my chapters, perhaps I wasn't the clearest so I will try my best to explain. As readers we understand Hermione's intentions. In her mind she wants to do right by the people, but what do the Veela know of _her_? All they know is that she is an outsider, raised by Muggles and the forbidden Magic of the Wizarding World: why should they trust her? She is also an Elemental; who they are weary of anyway. From Hermione's perspective, why would she uproot them from everything that they know and force them to follow a 17 year old girl who has little knowledge of Fae politics and culture? (This also ties in with Draco's question to Otis in Chapter 32). Her best hope is to update parts of the Fae system, by fighting for the rights she believes they need.

I hope this answers your question. If you have any others, please let me know :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

After the horrible encounter with her Grandmother, Hermione's courage had taken a hard beating.

Ultimately she had gotten what she wanted: Otis had handpicked five Veela to attend the workshops with Lindor, and the Fae were working alongside the Veela to build a more beautiful and structurally stronger Town Hall and Marketplace, and the Veela were being well-fed in exchange for their work.

But she felt as if her insides were completely hollow. She floated around from room to room, from meeting to meeting, without her usual spark to guide her. She had placed so much faith in her family, hoping that they would share the same passions, but now she was second-guessing all of their motives.

Was Sebastian _really_ happy that she was back, or did he feel threatened by her position as Heir? Why was Cendrillon so jealous and hell-bent on opposing _all _of Hermione's ideas? Was François really her ally, or was his agreeable nature a ruse to gain her trust? Why had she been so naïve?

The question that plagued her the most: which one of these people betrayed her parents to the wolves? She hated to admit: it could be any member of her family- or all of them. Her current struggles were proof that her parents would have ruffled many feathers with their ideas almost twenty years ago- including within their own family.

What annoyed her the most is not being able to use her wand. Hermione knew that if she had permission, she could use a Portkey to transport Harry, Ron, and the Weasley's, and all her friends: together, with the people of Duval, they could use their magic to repair this city in no time. But it wasn't good to dwell on that thought; it just made her heart ache even more, especially as she hadn't been allowed to attend Bill and Fleur's wedding a month ago.

Speaking of her friends, had Harry and Ron gotten her letter? Her gift? She hoped they would reply soon, she missed them deeply.

After picking at her fifth breakfast in a row, Hermione decided to seek solace in the library. She was reading her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ within another book when she saw François sit next to her out of the corner of her eye.

"You've been avoiding me and I want to know why." He said plainly.

Hermione sighed and put the book on the table. Draco had been telling him she was sick the past few days, but of course he knew better.

"I've been sick." She replied.

"Liar."

Hermione studied her cousin's face. Was that genuine concern in his creamy-coloured eyes?

"I suspect something has happened between you and Grandmother, you've both been unnaturally quiet since the meeting."

"You _suspect_ something?" Hermione scoffed. "Yeah right, I'm sure you all know about our little argument and have been having a jolly laugh about it behind my back."

François' eyes opened wide in surprise.

"No need to pretend with me, cousin." Hermione said bitterly, "I know my place, and it certainly isn't here."

"I swear by the Dark that I'm being serious Hermione. Mother has been asking her for days now and Grandmother hasn't said a word." He placed his hand on his heart to emphasize his sincerity. "And what do you mean this isn't your place? You are one of us."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "You don't mean that. You hate me just as much as everyone else."

"Is this about the progression in the Lowest Layer? Together, we have achieved something great; I don't understand why you are sad. Yes, Grandmother is old-fashioned but-"

"She clawed my face." Hermione pointed at her left cheek.

"Oh."

Unable to handle her cousin's gaze Hermione started playing with the corners of her book. "Why are you so supportive of my "radical" ideas, when you were raised by these people to think that things are okay the way they are?"

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments until Hermione finally looked at him again, and noticed he was gazing at the nearest bookshelf, lost in thought.

"To be honest with you- yes. I always thought the Veela are made without our magic because it was the natural order for them to serve us. They had no feelings, no community, unless they were to be someone's Mate. But-but that changed when my brother's eyes didn't turn on his sixteenth birthday."

He had never spoken about Julian, now Otis, before and Hermione had just assumed he had accepted his brother's position as easily as his family did. But the look in his eyes said otherwise.

"When Fate didn't want him as an Elemental, for whatever reason, I was angry. The Julian I knew had feelings, he was a strong piece within the Duval family unit, and was going to make a strong King. Yet he was shunned anyway. I saw everything we had been taught was questionable, and it became clearer once I saw how easily he slotted into the Veela community. They were all the same. They are all people." François coughed, but Hermione had noticed his voice was cracking. She placed her hand over his in comfort.

"There were times I hoped that the same would happen to me when I turned sixteen- it would be a real joke on my parents. But it didn't, I am Elemental for a reason. I sneak out to visit him sometimes and I have learnt a lot from him. That's when I knew I was in a good position to make a change. With your support I think we can set the foundation for change together."

"Draco says Otis, well- Julian, is a good person. The Veela respect him and he uses his knowledge to help as many people as he can. He even teaches them English." Hermione smiled when she saw François' eye light up.

"He has changed a lot, and for the better. He really was, what do you British say, an arrogant _twat_."

Hermione let out a small chuckle. No wonder Draco and Otis got on so well: they had _a lot _in common.

"Sorry to change the subject, but how did your cheek heal so fast? I assume she clawed you in her fighting-form?"

François' question sobered Hermione up immediately as she remembered the searing pain across her face. Liberal applications of Dittany had reduced the swelling- was there anything that plant couldn't do?

She went to reply when all of a sudden the words choked in her throat and the room became stifling hot. She slumped forward in her chair and had to cling onto the table with her sweaty palms for support.

"Hermione?" All of a sudden her head tilted back and Draco's face swam before her vision. Her fangs and claws came out without her willing them to, and she felt her nails rake along the tender skin inside Draco's arm.

_Sorry_ she tried to say, but her tongue felt heavy in her mouth.

"She must be starting the transition." François' voice sounded like it was miles away.

_But my birthday isn't for another week_…

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>As Draco entered the library after his shower, his heart leapt into his mouth as he saw Hermione slump over her desk, clutching at its wooden surface.<p>

"What in Merlin's name-" he growled upon seeing François next to her. He ran to her side and tilted her body back to clear her breathing. "Hermione?"

His heart started to race faster as he fangs protruded from their home and her claw tore along his arm. _What the-_

"She must be starting the transition." François replied calmly, as if seeing someone faint was an everyday occurrence. "Guards!" he called out.

"But her birthday isn't for another week!" Draco turned his head as the two mopheads, Marco and Polo, ran into the room at François' call.

"No, records say she was born on a new moon. That makes her birthday tomorrow."

Draco's mouth opened and closed a few times, not knowing what to say. They had spoken about her transition a few times, but now it was happening he felt like a fish out of water.

_She's fine, she's fine, she's fine._ He repeated to himself, as the twins each took her feet and torso between them, and the group walked quickly from the room.

The next thing he knew they were all in his and Hermione's chambers and she was placed on the stripped bed. She was muttering words that Draco couldn't understand, and was twitching.

"It's all normal Draco." François reassured him. He was standing at the end of the bed with his arms crossed, watching his cousin with interest. "The Fae spirit within expands and takes over the body. Father says it's not painful, just uncomfortable. It will be beautiful to witness."

_Clearly he is bonkers._ Draco thought, dashing to the bathroom to wet a cloth with cold water. He knew that is what Hermione did for him in the Hospital Wing, so he would do the same.

After dabbing her forehead for ten minutes or so, the remaining members of the Royal Family appeared one by one.

Sebastian was smiling and excitedly placed his arm around François' shoulders, saying that would be him soon. Cendrillon stood slightly behind her husband, chewing on her nail nervously. This moment would decide if Hermione or Sebastian would be the next Heir.

Even Louis was present, dressed in a fine grassy-green silken robe with gold cuffs. Cassandra was instructing the guards to wheel him beside Hermione, while she wiped the drool from his mouth. Cassandra sat next to him, straight and regal in her chair, but the redness around her eyes and nose gave away the fact she had been crying.

"How long will this last?" Draco asked no one in particular.

"We will bless her as a family, and then we wait. It's never very long." Sebastian answered.

Two servants entered the room. One held with five short candles, which she then placed around the bed. The other carried a bowl containing a stems and leaves from some herb, which he handed out to each family member. Draco sniffed his and confirmed it was sage.

"Someone close the curtains. Cendrillon, light the candles." Cassandra's voice croaked.

One of the servants dashed over to the large windows and yanked the heavy curtains shut, encasing the group briefly in darkness before a wave of Cendrillon's hand brought the candles to life.

The second the candles flickered, Hermione tossed on the bed, continuing her incoherent mumblings. Her top and pants were now drenched in sweat, clinging to her body, and her long tresses were plastered to her skull. She was the palest Draco had ever seen her.

"The five candles represent the elements. The head of the family lights their sage first and says a prayer to the Gods on behalf of the others. The other family members then light their sage one by one." To Draco's surprise, it was Cendrillon's voice speaking in his ear. "The sage cleanses the room of harmful spirits and protects the soul in the body as it transitions."

Right on cue Cassandra raised her bundle of sage and nodded at Cendrillon. With a flick Cendrillon's wrist, the tip of the sage started smoking and Cassandra started speaking in a language Draco had never heard before. She swirled the smoke from the sage around her head twice and then swooped it over Hermione's body in a straight line five times before placing it in the bowl held by one of the servants. The sage promptly burst into a white flame, leaving white ash.

"She thanked the Gods for delivering Orpheus' only child, and wishes her son was here with them." Cendrillon translated quietly.

The second Cassandra placed the sage in he bowl tears started flowing down her face and she let out a small whimper. Draco frowned at her as she took a second piece of sage for Louis, and repeated the same swooping movements on his behalf. The remaining four also copied the ritual and once Draco's bundle had turned to ashes in the bowl, the servants briskly departed the room, taking the bowls and candles with them.

"Now we wait." Cendrillon said, while walking over to the nearest sofa and taking a seat next to her son.

An awkward silence followed once Cassandra's sobs stifled to a hiccup. She delicately blew her nose on a handkerchief and then pulled out a piece of Peaceleaf.

"Mother!" Sebastian hissed. In two large strides he was at her side with the leaf in his hand, scolding Cassandra like a child. "This should only be used to help you sleep!" he looked embarrassed as he pocketed the drug.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead Sebastian." She replied dramatically.

"Oh hush now!" Sebastian leant in and planted a kiss on his forehead and froze. His face was a deep crimson as he straightened. "By the Light- are you _drunk?_"

"The omens have presented themselves, dear Sebastian." Cassandra tapped her son on the cheek and then blew her nose once more. "My beloved husband's time is up, the bones and tea leaves have confirmed it. He will finally be laid to rest, and I will take up my right as his Mate pass into the afterlife with him, leaving his legacy in ruin."

"Now mother-" Sebastian started.

"Now just you wait-" Draco growled at the same time, clenching the wet flannel in his fist.

"How are you certain she is the Heir, she has not transformed yet." Cendrillon's voice cracked through the conversation.

"It's obvious: the omens of Louis' death means she will take his place, why else would he have suffered for so long? He is passing on the crown."

"My Queen, that doesn't necessarily mean-"

"The Phoenixes." Cassandra said quietly. She then leaned over the arms of Louis' chair to place her head on his chest, in defeat.

The others in the room turned their heads, listening. Draco could hear a faint melody coming from outside. Ignoring the calls of their others, he crossed the room and flung open the curtains. He then unlatched the balcony doors and his mouth dropped in surprise as they swung open.

Every single Phoenix from the flock was perched on the railings, singing in unison. Their voices sent a strange shiver down his spine; their song was nothing like he had ever heard before, and it took him on a journey on the wings of the wind, over mountains and through the trees. Their brilliantly coloured feathers glossed in the sunlight, and they began to smoke as their song reached its climax. Then one by one, they all erupted in flames, covering the balcony in white ash.

Draco turned and coughed into the silks of his sleeves as he unwillingly inhaled their residue. A moment later, dozens of little heads started sprouting from their piles of ash, each making little cawing noises. Draco then had to duck as Orpheus' large blue Phoenix flew past him from nowhere, landing itself at Hermione's bedside table.

He quickly walked back to his Mates side, not knowing how to feel. This entire situation was incredibly bizarre; transitions, tea leaves, Phoenixes… what would happen next- will Cassandra burst into flames too? He took a seat next to Hermione on the bed, shaking his head in confusion. The flannel was still clenched in his fist, so he flattened it against her forehead, not knowing what else he could do.

After 15 minutes or so, Hermione's mutterings stopped. Colour returned to her skin, and her breathing evened out. The remaining Phoenix chirped happily and fluttered its wings.

The whole room held it's breath as Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered, squeezing her hand.

She blinked heavily before focusing her gaze not on Draco, as he expected, but on Louis.

Shaking her hand free from Draco's, she kept her gaze on Louis as she got up and knelt on the bed, facing her Grandfather. Cassandra's face went white as a ghost, but she didn't look at Hermione in anger, fear, or despise. She was utterly calm.

"By the Light and the Dark…."

The other three Duval's were standing behind their King and Queen in a heartbeat, each of them wearing different expressions ranging from awe, to shock.

Draco quickly scrambled from his seat and made his way around to the other side of the bed in time to see Hermione extended her right arm over Louis' chest, with her eyes closed. What colour were they?

Furrowing her brow in concentration, Hermione breathed deeply, and loudly, causing her right arm to shake from exertion.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing Hermione?" Draco whispered.

The Magic in the room suddenly shifted, and the pressure around Draco's body felt as if he was back in the Vanishing Cabinet. The others stiffened, obviously feeling the same sensation.

Hermione let out a loud grunt and her nose started bleeding. She opened her eyes slowly, re-establishing the eye contact with Louis. Her lavender eyes grew darker and the ring around her irises went white.

Then three things happened at once:

Suddenly Louis' jaw snapped open, and a small, pure-white ball of glowing light drifted towards Hermione's open palm. She quickly wrapped her fingers around it, enclosing it within her grasp.

Cassandra let out a loud wail, the sound piercing Draco's eardrums.

Sebastian and Cendrillon dropped to their knees and bowed their heads, each muttering quickly in French.

Yet Draco and François remained frozen- was her cousin just as shocked as he was?

Hermione had just pulled Louis' soul from his body. His very essence, his _life_ was within her hand. Draco had only ever seen this very thing once before: a _Dementor's Kiss._ Was Hermione now one of them, a Reaper?

Draco didn't know what everyone else was thinking right now, but he felt like throwing up. The idea of being able to take souls from peoples bodies made him feel sick.

"Be at peace Grandfather." She whispered.

Hermione raised her hand upwards, allowing the soul to fly out of her palm and it disappeared from sight.

Louis slumped over in his chair, dead.

Hermione's head rolled sideways, and she fainted onto the bed, smearing the blood onto the matress.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

I hope you all like how Hermione transitioned in the last chapter- I've had it planned since day one!

As always, a huge thanks to my followers and reviewers- you keep this story going. Thankfully it is a long weekend, so hopefully I will be able to get out another chapter before it's over :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

The transition had left Hermione with conflicting feelings.

Firstly, she was ecstatic as she was _finally_ who she was destined to become.

Before her transition there was always something more to learn about herself, she experiences many serious moments of self-doubt, and her magic was stable yet buzzing underneath her too-tight skin.

Now her body moved with the grace of her Grandmothers, her magic was a comfortable presence within, and for the first time in a long time she was both physically and mentally happy with how things had turned out. It was an indescribable feeling to have all the pieces of the puzzle fall into place.

"_I am a Dark Fae, just like my parents." _she thought constantly, knowing her parents would've been just as proud as she was. She also couldn't wait to finally tell Harry, Ron, Ginny, (and even Lavender) about what she had become. She knew they would be just as excited as she was.

On the other hand she was _not_ prepared for her abilities, and the reaction she received from her family.

When Hermione opened her eyes for the first time and felt the call from her Grandfather's soul, she just _knew _that she was meant to set him free. Fate had bought the two of them together for a purpose; his soul longed for peace and she answered. She hadn't known what she was meant to do, and exerting herself fresh from a transition knocked her out for the rest of the day, but it felt _right_.

Her family _were_ supportive and respectful of her power- yet they feared her. She could feel the flicker within their hearts whenever she looked at them; apparently Duval had not had a Reaper in the family for over 100 years. The ability to see and touch souls was an incredibly rare gift, one that Sebastian told her to keep quiet about until Cassandra had passed. Hermione couldn't understand why she should, but with Cassandra's planned death in two weeks, on the Eve of the festival of Midnight and Starlight, she agreed.

Then there was Draco.

Upon awakening the day after her transition, her Mate was sitting in an armchair at the end of her bed staring at her. From the bags under his eyes, and his rumpled clothes, it was evident that he hadn't slept much.

Initially she had wanted to spring out to bed and wrap her arms around him, but his aura stopped her in his tracks. Instead she sat crossed-legged on the end of the bed looking back at him.

"Draco?"

Ignoring her, he called out for the servants to bring her breakfast and continued to watch her while she ate.

"You must be famished." He finally said, when she finished her bowl of porridge, and was reaching for her third piece of toast. He was polite, yet too formal, and sat on the edge of his seat like he was ready to bolt any second.

She stopped stuffing her face and pushed her aura out onto his and then dropped her toast in shock.

He was scared of her.

"Why are you-"

"Only Dementors do what you did yesterday." He had said quietly, before quickly leaving the room.

She had been flabbergasted.

Part of her had wanted to run and shake some sense into him, literally. For Merlin's sake- she was _nothing _like a Dementor! They are evil creatures, and she was merely putting her Grandfather's soul to rest- why couldn't he see that? All she could do was wait until the shock wore off, then she could explain what happened. She thought he was being ridiculous, but she wasn't going to outright tell him that.

* * *

><p>It took Draco a week to talk to her about her Magic.<p>

She had finished viewing the progress on the Town Hall and the Marketplace and was taking a bath when he strode into the room with a large stack of books.

Without saying a word he dumped the pile on the floor with a loud _thud _and left again to grab a chair from their study.

"So I have been doing some research." He placed the chair near the bath's edge and sit down with a small sigh.

Hermione waded across the large tub and sat with her chin resting on her crossed arms, her lavender eyes searching his face.

"Researching what?" she said softly.

"What it means to be a Reaper."

_Come on Hermione, why didn't you think of that?_

He reached down and grabbed the first book.

"I want to know what this means for us. So I had François help translate a bunch of passages." He continued, flicking through the pages until he found his spot. Hermione's heart leapt when he said _us._

"Reapers, Soul Gatherers, or Keeper of Souls, are rare, but have appeared several times throughout Fae history. And in all honesty Hermione, they're not good people." He tapped his finger on the page for emphasis.

"Example one: Necromancy. Afraid of losing control of trade through the English Channel, the clan in Hampshire and Bordeaux joined their Light and Dark Magic together. The Dark Fae reaped the souls of those opposing their power and the Light Fae used their abilities to create new life _with_ those souls, effectively killing their opposition with their own people."

Draco picked up another book and waved it in the air briefly before placing it back down. "This was also a very popular method during The Great Clan Wars, resulting in wiping out the weaker Spanish and the Moroccan Clan. When the Reapers weren't paired with the Necromancers, they wiped out villages and infused the victim's souls into their weapons, instead of giving them peace. They refused to abide by the Fae burial rites."

Holding up a thick gold volume Draco continued, "The last Reaper in Duval was used to assassinate Elders who posed threats against trade routes and treaties, this book is filled with completed assignments. A Dark Fae can use the power of shadows and the moon to conceal their presence and evade guards if they are skilled enough. Eventually this one was killed with an arrow while on a mission."

"And lastly: Torturers. If someone was charged of a particularly heinous crime, The Elders could hire a Reaper to physically and mentally torture the perpetrator until they begged for their souls to be released from their bodies. When paired with a really good Light Healer, they could heal and torture multiple times before the person's soul was reaped."

The bath water was still steaming yet Hermione felt utterly cold. Each case Draco presented re-introduced her feelings of self-doubt; what good is having this ability if it could only be used for evil?

"Why haven't we heard of this before when discussing the different types of Elemental Fae?" she asked, hoping he would have an answer.

"Three reasons. Over the years the overall population of Dark and Light Fae has dwindled, leaving the chance of another Reaper or Necromancer being born as slim. Historians have also noted that after such acts were committed, illnesses, such as Dragon Pox, plagued the offending towns. In short: a price was always paid. Lastly, considering how the Clans are finally in a state of peace I am guessing they want to leave the past in the past. If another Reaper or Necromancer had been born they would keep it quiet."

Hermione chewed on the inside of her cheek. It was a lot to take in.

"But surely not _all_ the Reapers are evil? It's a matter of choice." Hermione finally got out of the bath and wrapped herself tight into her fluffy robe.

"All Elemental Fae are _driven_ to use their powers, that much is certain." He replied carefully.

He was absolutely right. Currently she was satiated, but deep down she craved to explore her power more. She needed to know if she could manipulate shadows, create darkness with the snap of her fingers, befriend a Phoenix, and explore as many other parts of the Dark Fae magic as possible. She could not ignore her hunger- but would this singular ability turn her like the others Draco had just mentioned? Surely these other Fae had originally wanted to help their own, but perhaps the more they used their power the deeper the thirst? She was certain she could keep it under control...right?

"There is _one _good Reaper, but it's more like myth." Draco's voice broke her thoughts and he grabbed another book from his pile. "Anna from _Anna and the Moon_; that children's story."

Hermione wrinkled her nose in annoyance. What good are stories?

"She is also known as _The Shepherd,_ as the Fireflies guided her to those who had recently died. She then went on a journey through all the Clans blessing the bodies and sending their souls into the afterlife, therefore cleansing the cities of restless spirits." Draco finished.

"The Fae have Priests for that, the Veela have told us already." Hermione felt deflated.

Draco snapped the book shut and looked solemnly at Hermione. She was still standing in the same place and her hair was dripping water all over the floor.

"Come here," He patted the space on his leg. "There's one more book."

Hermione sat on his knee and wrapped her arm around his shoulder before burying her face into his neck. Her inner Fae couldn't help but stir her sexual desire towards her Mate when she inhaled his scent, they have been apart too long. She looked down at the last book Draco was holding in his hands in hopes of pushing those feelings right down. Now was definitely not the time.

To call it just a book was an understatement; it was a thick, heavy bound volume containing many, many pages. Hermione could see it had been padlocked shut; the padlock now sat intact, yet disregarded on the floor. No doubt Draco was still using his wand.

"To put it plainly: I discovered that your Grandfather's vault in the Western Wing of the Villa, the entrance is behind a fake bookshelf in his old study."

"You broke in and stole this book." She wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"His vault contains many artifacts, including weapons, potions, and this book." Draco continued, "Let's thank Merlin that the Fae magic isn't as advanced as ours; the runes on the wall forbade my presence, but a simple _Wingardium Leviosa _did the trick."

Balancing the large book on both of their laps, Draco flicked through the pages, each filled with mysterious symbols and some disturbing illustrations until he stopped on a page that made Hermione's heart drop into her stomach.

She couldn't read the tiny text the filled the page, but the illustrations spoke a thousand words. It depicted step-by-step scenes of a Purple-Eyed Fae _consuming_ souls from alive victims. The Elemental Fae looked ordinary to begin with, but as he ate more souls, and drank the blood of it's victims, his appearance turned more sinister until the last image: a floating figure cloaked head-to-toe in black, could be seen sucking the soul from a terrified Fae without having to touch it.

Hermione gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

_The birth of a Dementor._

"After Sirius Black escaped Azkaban my father told me that Dementors were once human. They are twisted, dark and void of all emotion- but still human. And this confirms it." He said grimly.

"I swear on my life, I would never_, ever_, do _that_ to another human being." She shook her head firmly. It was a selfless act when she had freed her Grandfather's soul - but _eating _a soul to gain more power? _Disgusting_.

"I know Hermione, which is why I am ashamed for thinking otherwise." Draco closed the book and slid it onto the floor before wrapping both arms around her. "When you took the soul my first instinct was to run. Now that I've had time to think about it, your _saviour complex_, and your _Gryffindor-ness_ would stop you from succumbing to such greed." A wave of relief came over Hermione at his words, and she could tell he meant it.

"And honestly; I'm glad your family haven't told anyone- if word got out then _He_ might come knocking on our door very soon."

Now that was a sobering thought. She wouldn't put it past Voldemort to use her newfound power to his benefit. Unfortunately she couldn't use her power _against_ him; his Horcruxes prevented that.

She could tell that Draco was still a shaken from it all, but was thankful he still believed she was a good person. They could move forward with this.

She was about to ask Draco what they should do next when Polo burst into their room. A blush crept onto his face but he maintained his professional air as he bowed and told them François was starting his transition.

"We'll be right there." Hermione replied.

For the first time that week, the two Mates left their chambers hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p>On the Eve of the Midnight and Starlight festival the city was buzzing with celebration.<p>

Two weeks ago the people had mourned the death of their King, and the pre-death of their Queen. It was customary for a Fae to die if their Mate died first, after all- a life without their other half was not a life.

But tonight the people would celebrate the marriage between the Night to the Stars. Vendors would be selling hot pies and pasties in the shapes of the crescent moons, there would be singing and dancing, and all would be merry. However the Inner Layer would not join in the celebration tonight.

As the Elementals walked across the square to the large Cathedral, the cheering, laughter and music drifted up from the levels below. Cassandra led the procession, dressed from head-to-toe in black silk and wearing a matching black-laced veil. In her shaking hands was the ornate gold and purple urn, in which her husband's ashes were stored.

As the Heir, Hermione walked behind her carrying an identical urn that will soon hold her Grandmother's ashes. The two urns would then be housed within the Royal Mausoleum.

Like ghosts, the group silently entered the stark white room and passed the rows of pews, statues, and candles until they reached the funeral pyre that had been set up at the altar. As the doors closed behind them the world outside melted away, leaving them in silence.

Cassandra ascended the low pyre, with help from Sebastian, with the grace and dignity befitting a Queen. She held her head high, and her eyes were surprisingly bright and alert.

A few of the Elementals and the servants started to weep as she lay flat against the wooden stacks, but she did not cry. Why would she? Her Mate had already departed this world and she was going to join him.

The Dark Priest stood over Cassandra's body holding the silver knife. His role was more ceremonial than anything; he held no true power over souls like Hermione.

"The Queen lies before us all, ready to greet her Mate and the Gods in the afterlife." His voice was steady and echoed throughout the large room. "By the Light and Dark, we bless you on your new journey."

"The Light and Dark will guide you home." The group replied.

Hermione looked over at her family. Both Sebastian and François' eyes had turned purple/black from their tears. Yet she was unmoved.

"Any last words to your people my Queen? Is there wisdom you'd like to pass on?"

Hermione did not think Cassandra would reply, but she slowly turned her head and searched the small group until her eyes met Hermione's. The Elder Fae's eyes welled with tears before she nodded.

"Fenrir Greyback."

Hermione's entire body tensed and a pit of rage opened up at the bottom of her stomach.

_I_ _KNEW IT! MURDERER!_

It took all of her willpower, and Draco's death grip on her arm, to not lunge at the pyre and tear the woman apart with her bare hands. Instead, she took all her anger and pushed, and pushed, and pushed, until it was a little ball, and imagined she was the knife that was now slicing her Grandmother's skin.

Once it was safe enough for her to move again, she slowly walked over to the pyre and looked down at her Grandmother's dead body. The blood from her throat had pooled over her chest and was dripping down the stacks of wood onto the floor. It wasn't enough. This woman was responsible for her _own son's death_- she did not deserve to join her Mate in the afterlife. The little ball in Hermione's stomach was itching to grow again.

"Hermione, it's time." Sebastian's raspy voice and tear-stained face broke Hermione from her thoughts and she felt ashamed. Her family would be devastated if she refused to bless the soul. She had to push her bitterness aside and do the right thing. _As usual._

Without a word she extended her right arm out, palm downwards, over the body. She felt the familiar call from the soul within and swooped her arm upwards, allowing the small ball of light to fly towards the heavens.

Besides her family, everyone in the room gasped in shock. She ignored them all when they started to kneel for her, and she hastily walked back past all the candles, statues and pews towards the main doors.

"Please give her space, this is very emotional time as you can imagine." Draco said diplomatically, before following her out into the night.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran as fast as she could back to her chambers, and screamed as she tore apart every piece of furniture and fabric she could get her claws on.<p>

Thankfully Draco had thought to close the door behind them, and somehow through her screams she heard him put a _Silencio _on the room. When the wooden chairs from the study were scattered on the floor in splinters, he repaired them all so she could do it again, and again, _and again._

It wasn't until she was kneeling on the floor tearing into her velvet curtains, that she noticed she had grown feathers. Panting, she looked at the back of her arm in wonder as the dark-blue layer on her skin suddenly disappeared, without her feeling a thing. She then looked up at Draco sitting on the wooden slates of their bed and noticed his eyes were pink with tears.

"_Merlin_ Hermione...that was intense..." he croaked, "I felt _all _of it."

"I couldn't help it, I was so_ angry_..." she dropped the curtain onto the floor and motioned for Draco to come over.

Using the curtain as a pillow, he stretched out and wrapped his arm around Hermione as she rested her head against his chest. Taking deep breaths, he allowed his scent, and his touch, to soothe her heat rate back to normal.

"So the bitch really did it." He muttered.

Hermione pulled back and looked intensely in his eyes. "Did anyone else react to the name?" She was too angry and hadn't bothered to look.

"No." he confirmed firmly. "They looked confused."

Satisfied, she resumed her position with her head on Draco's chest. In a way, her Grandmother's confession had allowed one door to close; its questions finally answered. But that did not fully satisfy her anger at the whole situation.

Feeling tired from her outburst, her eyes started to droop as Draco hummed while rubbing circles on her back.

Before falling asleep she made a vow to herself:_ On Merlin's staff, I swear Fenrir won't have it so easy when we next meet._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review x<strong>


End file.
